


Beautiful Disaster

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Excalibur, F/M, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Malfoy Manor, Mating Rituals, Oral Sex, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Secrets, Sex, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, War, battles, canon compliant to goblet of fire, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 108,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Veela!Draco! discovers that his mate is the least likely person on the planet, and the discovery leads him and his father in new directions...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic way back in 2004 - so a lot of what happened later in the books, I hadn't read yet... So, it's only compliant up to book 4...
> 
> I started writing this way back in 2004...so yeah, it's been a 13 year work in progress, get off me. But I've finally seen the end and it should be in a few weeks.

He sat in a chair, examining his nails as he waited for his turn with the seer. He put no thought into such a practice, finding the whole thing ridiculous that he would have to go through such a thing on his birthday of all days, but he'd rather do something like this than having his father shouting at him for disgracing the Malfoy name.

 

He could have been home in his bed, that little blonde beside him. What was her name again? Kimberly? Kimmy? Tasha? He furrowed his brow and added a casual shrug to his thoughts. Her name didn't matter. She'd left five minutes before he had, thanks to Lucius tossing her out. He found it odd that his father had done the same things as a teenager, and yet he was being treated as if him 'whoring around' was any different.

 

He blamed it on being completely irresistible to women. He couldn't really help it. If it was anyone's fault, it was Lucius'. He was the one that was Veela enough to make his own son the same. In truth, Draco enjoyed having such power over women. They had no idea what they were doing when he was around. When he'd turned fifteen, it had fully kicked in and no woman, old or young, could turn him down if he wanted something.

 

He smiled as he remembered his mother telling him how she always thought his father smelled like chocolate cake, just coming out of the oven. Only, Draco knew that was one of the effects he had over women. He smelled like their favorite desserts. It sounded ludicrous to him as well, at first, but he'd overheard the Patil twins discussing it one day. He smelled of chocolate covered strawberries to one and cotton candy to the other. He remembered the looks on their faces when he'd started humming behind them and soon had taken them both in a corridor on the seventh floor. He looked at his nails again, smirking as he recalled their various attempts afterward to make it into his bed.

 

"Mr. Malfoy?" He looked up at the nonexistent person calling his name. "She'll see you now."

He stood, his robe billowing behind him as he walked behind the black velvet curtain and found an old crone sitting behind a round table, a crystal ball in the middle. He took a seat in the chair across from her. She smiled at him, missing several of her teeth, and Draco turned away in disgust, glancing at the rest of the room.

 

"You have my payment."

 

"You get paid after...if I'm satisfied with what I hear."

 

She narrowed her eyes. "I'd hate to curse you, boy. Payment first."

 

He sighed, knowing that Lucius would be rather unhappy with him if he was removed from the seer's place before his palm had been read. He tossed a small pouch of coins onto the table and the crone opened it, counting each one with delight. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" he said gruffly. He held out his perfectly manicured hand, palm upwards as the crone tucked the money into her pocket. She took hold of his hand, his lip curling into a sneer as she used her dirty, disgusting hands to touch his own. He'd need a shower when this was all said and done.

"Ahh, yeah. You shall have a long life, Mr. Malfoy. Full of wealth and...happiness."

 

Draco merely raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't believe much of anything if he couldn't see it or touch it, so trusting this woman's word was something he wasn't willing to do so easily.

 

"Yes...but before all of that...there is much sadness ahead for you. A large betrayal on your part."

 

He raised an eyebrow. "I betray someone? Who?"

 

She shook her head, smiling at him as she waved a hand over the crystal ball that began to billow with smoke as she spoke again, "The who isn't nearly as important as the why. For your mate brings about great changes in your life. Changes you are very reluctant to make, even though you are near the edge of going mad for her."

 

"Who's my mate?"

 

She smiled. "Take a gander into the crystal ball, my boy."

 

He rolled his eyes and sat forward a bit. He jumped out of his chair so quickly that it thumped over backward behind him. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

 

She shook her head. "It is no joke. She's yours and no one else's. You'll turn against everything you've ever known for that girl. She's in your blood, Mr. Malfoy, and you can not purge yourself of it."

 

He sneered at her. "This is a trick!" he spat at her.

 

"I assure you it is true."

 

His breathing was coming in short pants as he realized he'd have to betray his father. His head shot up. "My father?"

 

She shrugged. "I'm only to predict your future."

 

"Tell me, what of my father?"

 

"It all depends on you what happens to your sire. If you inform him of what's to transpire or you don't will all determine how much time he will have left."

 

He lowered his head. "If I tell him?"

 

"What do you think will happen?"

 

He sighed. "I have no idea." He looked up at her. "Tell no one of this."

 

"Of course."

 

He gave her a nod before he walked out of the little hole in the back and Apparated back to Malfoy Manor. He walked up the few steps through the front doors. A house elf appeared at his side. "Master Malfoy."

 

He turned on the house elf. "What?" he barked.

 

"Your father is in his study and would like to see you."

 

He frowned. He hoped he could avoid a conversation with the man until he figured out what he was going to do. But he knew that Lucius would be livid if he ignored his request, and made his way up the grand staircase to his father's study. He knocked a few times and heard a voice tell him to enter.

 

He opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him as he made his way over to his father. "Have a seat, Draco." He did as he was told and took a seat in one of the high-backed chairs in front of his father's desk. Various rolls of parchment decorated the top of it, and he saw a map or two as well. "What did the seer say?" he asked in a very cool voice.

 

He sighed. "The good news or the bad news?"

 

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "Bad news first."

 

Draco shook his head. "The Dark Lord's side isn't going to win the war, Father." He spoke softly, slowly, afraid of the other man's reaction. "She told me that."

 

Lucius held his head high as his eyes narrowed. "What?"

 

He sighed. "The Dark Lord isn't going to come out of this and...and it looks as if all those with him won't either."

 

"You mean..."

 

He nodded. "Yes."

 

"Why would she tell you this?"

 

He frowned. "Because I'm to betray someone due to who my mate is."

 

"Betray...you're to betray me?"

 

He shook his head. "She didn't say who. When I asked, she said it wasn't as important as the why." Lucius took a seat across from his son, seemingly deep in thought. "This is bad, isn't it?"

Lucius said nothing as he stared at his hands. "So it's all...for nothing?"

 

Draco frowned. He knew partially what his father was feeling. He'd been destined to become a Death Eater since the day he was born, and to now find out that they were both backing a losing team was...devastating.

 

Lucius raised his head and stared at his son, who seemed just as lost as he was. "Who did she see as your mate?"

 

He rolled his eyes, a look Lucius thought was most unbecoming of his son. "Hermione Granger."

 

"The Mudblood?" he bellowed as he stood, slamming his hand onto the table.

 

Draco only nodded. "I don't know what you're so unhappy about. I'm the one she's destined for," he said with malice dripping from his tone.

 

"Our...our bloodlines are going to be marred by that...that..."

 

"Bushy-haired, bucktoothed, Gryffindor, know-it-all, yeah."

 

He shook his head as he sat back in his chair, his jaw set in a straight line as he stared at his son. He furrowed his brow. "You could have taken this with you and used it to your advantage, and yet you brought it to me."

 

"I was hoping you could see a way around it."

 

"Which part?"

 

"My being destined for Granger."

 

"And the other?"

 

"I care nothing about war, Father."

 

He shook his head a sneer on his lip. "This is most disturbing news."

 

"I know."

 

"What was the good news?"

 

He smirked. "I have a long and healthy life ahead of me."

 

He raised an eyebrow. "Everything's about you, is it?"

 

"No, but at least something good came from such a horrible day."

 

Lucius stared at his son. "The Dark Lord will be defeated by Harry Potter." He shook his head. "The fool! I knew after the first time he honestly had no chance, and the boy was just a baby then." Lucius sighed. "To think that Dumbledore," he nearly growled the name, "is going to win this whole thing. He'll protect his precious Mudbloods and Muggles..." He sighed as he glanced up at his son. "You understand what this means, don't you?"

 

"No."

 

"Malfoys aren't losers. We do not get defeated."

 

"Meaning?"

 

"When you go to school, you'll take a note to your Headmaster from me. We'll sort this out and we will be on the winning side, no matter how much the thought detests me."

 

Draco watched his father with wonder. The man was willing to hold back all his beliefs about Muggles and half-breeds in order to be on the side that won. People often thought of Lucius Malfoy as being cold and calculating. He was cold to some people, most of whom he thought were beneath himself, and he was certainly calculating, but in actuality, the man was a genius. There was rarely a person that could out think him on any occasion, and when it came to plotting something, anything, there wasn't a person around that could be more skillful than his sire.

 

"As for the Granger girl," he sighed and gave a look of loathing as he thought about it, "you aren't to inform her of our change, at least not mine. You might have to make nice with her to get her on your side. Your charms won't work against her."

 

"Why not?"

 

"She's your mate. You can't trick her into it. It's destiny. She's yours by right, which means you have to fight for her. Something our ancestors thought was a brilliant idea."

 

"Did you have to fight for Mother?"

 

A slight smile formed on his lips as he nodded. "Yes. A great giant fellow." He shook his head, "Your mother was quite the...vixen in her younger days. Just by walking into a room she could make the hair stand up on the back of my neck. You should really pity those that aren't part Veela, Draco. They'll never know such a connection to a person."

 

"Does she feel the same for me?"

 

"Yes, but she mistakes hers for loathing. But as for your history, there's no reason she shouldn't mistake it for such." Lucius stood. "She's not going to fall prey to the smell or the humming. She's above it. But a touch...well, let's just say that a touch is far more effective than humming is on others."

 

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

 

Lucius nodded. "Oh yes. It's usually only a caress that will cause them to practically buckle at the knees. But you have a problem, my boy."

 

"What's that?"

 

"Her two...bodyguards, I believe you'd call them."

 

"Potter and Weasel."

 

"They won't let you anywhere near her, will they?"

 

Draco smirked. "Sometimes they'll have no choice."

 

"Meaning?"

 

"I have Double Potions and Arithmancy with her."

 

Lucius smirked. "I better not get a report of any inappropriate behavior from you, Draco. It would be best if you kept your...plans to woo Granger to yourself. And don't discuss anything with Crabbe and Goyle. The less they know, the better off we all are."

 

"I don't think we ever have to worry about Crabbe and Goyle knowing much of anything, Father."

 

"Good." He cleared his throat. "I must discuss our upcoming plans with your mother." Draco knew that was his cue to leave and he stood, and as Draco reached the door, Lucius called back to him, "Thank you for telling me, Draco."

 

He gave his father a nod as he exited the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school for the gang. A little alone time with his mate to get the measure of her, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be updating this on here as it seems that H&V keeps going down.

**Chapter 2**

 

Draco met his parents in the dining room for breakfast the morning he was to go back to school. He gave his mother a soft smile as he sat across from her and looked over at his father who nodded at him from behind the paper. "Head Boy? I'm rather proud, I must say," she said with a slight smile.

 

He smiled back. "Thank you. I worked hard for it."

 

Lucius folded his paper and set it on the table as he reached for a piece of toast. "Are you packed?"

 

"Yes."

He looked over at Narcissa and sighed. "I don't feel quite old enough to have a son that's seventeen years old."

 

Narcissa smirked. "I know I certainly don't. Nor do I look it."

 

Lucius smiled at her, then turned back to Draco. "I have the letter written for you. Give it to Dumbledore the first chance you get."

 

"Yes, Father."

 

He took a sip of his coffee and looked back at Draco. "Who's the Head Girl? Miss Granger, I assume?"

 

He shook his head. "She turned it down for some reason," he said looking rather confused at his father. "It's the top honor the school can give to a student and she turned it down. She's a rather complicated girl."

 

Lucius nodded. "Any idea of her other interests? You'll need to know so you can get closer to her."

 

Narcissa rolled her eyes at the two, a trait Lucius noticed her son had picked up from her. "You two are talking about her as if she's prey."

 

Lucius smiled. "She is, darling. Just a different kind." He turned back to Draco. "Any ideas?"

 

He furrowed his brow. "Most of the stuff she likes I detest. She's all for elfish rights."

 

Narcissa nearly spit out her coffee and brought her napkin to her lips. "What was that?"

 

"She wants to liberate all the house-elves. Pay them for the work they do."

 

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "That's absurd. They don't want to be paid." He was silent for a moment. "Let's ask a house-elf, shall we? Tinky!"

 

A small house elf appeared between Draco and his father on the floor. "Master called for Tinky."

 

"Yes. Would you like to be paid for the work you do?"

 

"No, Master!"

 

He nodded and the house-elf disappeared, "Where would that girl get such a foolish notion? Why wizarding families have been using house-elves since before she was born!" He shook his head. "If you've managed by Christmas to get into her good graces, we'll keep it very hush-hush if you invite her here. Your mother and I should at least meet with the girl since we'll have no other option for a daughter-in-law."

 

Draco poked at the eggs on his plate as he thought about spending Christmas with her in his house. She'd probably never been in anywhere quite like it. He wondered if the floorboards would pull her beneath if she stepped foot into the house. He shook his head, knowing that he shouldn't get his hopes up. But as he continued to think about it, he had several images of Hermione curling up with him in a warm bed, her naked body beneath his as his lips traveled over her body, possibly wearing the only present he got for her.

 

He shivered at the thought and quickly shook it off as he looked over at his father who had a knowing smile on his face. It bothered him immensely that his father could read his thoughts so easily. He'd become much better at not showing his emotions on his face, but his father always seemed to know exactly what was going on inside of his head.

 

Draco finished off his toast and stood. "I have a few more things to pack, I won't be long."

 

Lucius removed his pocket watch and nodded. "Very well." He looked over at Narcissa. "Will you be joining us at King's Cross?"

 

She nodded. "I'd like to get a glimpse of this girl."

 

Draco nodded as he left the room and made a quick stop off in their library. He surveyed all the books on Veela, wanting to know the exact amount of power he held over Granger. He knew a bit, but not enough to go back to school in pursuit of his mate. He thought about what Potter and Weasley would say if they saw him talking to her. He suddenly grew very angry at the thought of either of them being very close to her. A rage the likes of which he hadn't felt in a long while. Potter and Weasley better keep their foul hands off of her. If one of them...defiles her before he even makes a go at it, he'd rip them limb from limb.

 

He shook the thought of, feeling his breathing level out as he slumped against the table. He furrowed his brow at such a reaction and reached for the top two books on the stack and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Some would say that he had too much of a devotion to his house colors, but he didn't see anything wrong with showing a bit of house pride. All of his furniture was upholstered in green velvet, his bed and the curtains of his bed were of the same material. The fixtures in his bathroom were in the shape of silver snakes, and if anyone looked at the wood of the furniture in the room, they would see that it wasn't black, but a dark emerald green with silver inlay winding around the posts.

 

He opened his trunk with his wand and tossed the books inside. He closed it again and looked at his bed. It would be four months before he came back to this house and the bed he would miss most of all. It was the largest that could be bought, with a mattress that felt as if you were sleeping on air. And the beds at Hogwarts took some getting used to. They were much smaller and the rooms in the dungeons were dank and dark. He shook his head, irritation running through his system.

 

In truth, he didn't want to go back to school and face everything that stood before him that year. He'd eventually have to woo and bed Granger. The bedding part he didn't mind but all the build up before it was going to be agonizing. He'd have to pretend that he was interested in what she had to say when all he wanted was for her to shut up for five seconds. She was the most irritating, know-it-all, forbidden woman in the entire school, and he was destined for her? Destiny had severely fucked up in his mind.

 

Draco dropped his trunk onto the cargo area and walked back to his mother and father. His father, cane in hand, stood regally beside his mother. Her arm was looped through his fathers, and together they were quite the intimidating pair. He was taller than his mother now and looked his father in the eye as he stood in front of them, facing the gateway, looking for any sign of Granger.

 

Narcissa furrowed her brow. "It's been years since I've been here. I bet they've never cleaned it."

 

Lucius and Draco both looked over at her, but Lucius was the first to speak. "It's a train station, darling."

 

"I'm aware of that, Lucius, but they could at least tidy it up a bit."

 

Draco smiled at his mother. "We should take that up with them."

 

She tilted her head at Draco and smiled. "Don't be smart with me, boy."

 

He chuckled. "Sorry, Mother."

 

"I swear, that woman almost hit me," Harry said as he walked through the passageway, alongside Ron.

 

Draco cleared his throat, and his father glanced over his shoulder and found Harry and Ron walking away from them. The next two to come through were Hermione and Ron's younger sister Ginny. Draco looked at his mother. "There she is."

 

Narcissa did much like her husband and glanced over her shoulder at the two girls. "Which one, dear?"

 

"The brunette."

 

Narcissa furrowed her brow. "Her hair is out of control."

 

Draco nodded. "I know."

 

She tilted her head as she continued to look at Hermione as they loaded their trunks onto the train. "But she's not completely unfortunate looking."

 

Lucius nodded. "I suppose there's something...there. With a bit of touching up, she could pass."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. He didn't see it, really. He supposed she had nice legs, which thanks to the school uniform were on display yearly. Her bum wasn't bad either, he noticed as she bent over, retrieving what looked like an orange fur ball from a cage. His mother made a tutting noise. "What is that, Lucius?"

 

"I suppose it's a cat."

 

She shook her head. "The cat seems to suffer the same hair problem she does."

 

Draco continued to observe her. She had dainty hands, which surprised him a bit, and her eyes were a deep honey color. But her lips...enticed him. He shook his head quickly, realizing that he was about to make his way across the station and publicly embarrass himself by snogging the stuffing out of her.

 

"What are you looking at, Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily as Draco snapped out of his thoughts.

 

"Sod off, Weasel."

 

Hermione joined her friends and looked up at Draco and his parents with a slight bit of worry. She touched Ron on the arm, a gesture that made Draco release a low growl. His father placed his cane in Draco's hands as he stepped forward. "I wouldn't advise picking a fight with the Head Boy, Mr. Weasley. Run along."

 

Ron and Hermione both smiled, thinking the same thing Draco was; he needed his father to fight his battles for him. "Why did you do that?" he asked staring at their backs as they climbed aboard the train.

 

Lucius sighed. "Because you haven't mastered the art of controlling your temper." He shook his head as he looked at Draco. "You must learn how not to go charging after someone you see as a threat to you for her. They aren't."

 

"You have no idea the hatred I feel for him."

 

"I do, Draco. I feel the same about his father. But beating her friends up is not how you are going to win her affections."

 

Narcissa put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Your father is right. She needs you to be above that. Show her a side of you that no one has seen."

 

He shook his head. "She'll think I'm tricking her."

 

"Convince her that you aren't."

 

Draco sighed and nodded. The whistle on the train sounded and he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before he ran and hopped aboard the train. He made his way to the prefects' compartment and found Ron telling them all of how Draco's father had intervened on his son's behalf.

 

"Ten points from Gryffindor for idle gossip."

 

Ron furrowed his brow. "You can't do that!"

 

"I just did. Now, anything else you'd like to add?"

 

Padma Patil, Draco's fellow Head student, sighed from her seat across from Hermione. "You're late."

 

"Can't you take points off him for that?" Ron asked.

 

"No," she said softly as she looked over her checklist. Draco tried to squeeze in beside her, making one of the younger Ravenclaws change sides he was sitting on, which put Draco in front of Hermione. "Let's get down to business."

 

Draco had fallen asleep halfway through the meeting, everyone else taking notice of this fact. Padma elbowed him and he awoke with a start. He frowned over at her. "What? I was listening."

 

"Well, what were we discussing?"

 

"That everyone goes to do their rounds on the train to make sure that everyone is where they're supposed to be," he said as he looked over at Padma who had her mouth open. She closed it quickly and he nodded. "Fine then, everyone go."

 

"Two people have to stay behind in case someone has a problem and the others of us can't be found."

 

He groaned. "Why is this such a big deal?" He sat up and looked around the compartment. "You two," he pointed down to the far end of the compartment, "you check the last car. Weasley and Pansy, you get the next one, Padma you and one of the Hufflepuffs the next, and Slytherins, the next...this isn't as difficult as you're making it out to be," he said looking over at Padma.

Ron stood. "What about you?"

 

"What about me?"

 

"You're just going to sit in here and do nothing?"

 

"I plan to finish my nap. So run along, Weasley."

 

"Fine. Come on, Hermione."

 

She shook her head. "I'm...I'm staying."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because everyone else has been assigned."

 

Ron turned on Draco. "You did that on purpose."

 

Draco opened his eyes. "Did what?"

 

"Assigned her to stay with you."

 

He shook his head. "You're just full of conspiracy theories. Get lost Weasley, or it will be another ten for not following the instructions of a superior."

 

He opened his mouth to say something and Hermione grabbed his arm. "We've been on the train for less than an hour and you've lost us ten points already. Don't give him a reason. Just go, I'll be fine."

 

Ron gave her hand a slight squeeze as he left the compartment, Pansy on his heels. Draco moved closer to the window and leaned his head against it. He heard rummaging around and found that Hermione had removed the cat from its cage. He watched her as she ran her hands over its orange fur, staring at the other side of the compartment. "What's its name?"

 

His voice startled her, and she looked over at him. "What?"

 

"Your cat. What's its name?"

 

She looked down at the orange ball of fur in her lap. "Crookshanks."

 

He nodded. "Unusual name for a very unusual looking cat."

 

She looked down at him. "I think he's cute."

 

He shrugged. "I didn't say he wasn't. Just said that he was unusual looking."

 

She sighed. "Harry and Ron hate him."

 

"Sounds like a cat I'd like to get to know," he mumbled as he stared out the window.

 

She was silent as she stared at him. "Why do you always goad Ron?"

 

"I don't," he said looking at her again.

 

She moved down the seat so she was sitting in front of him. "Yes, you do. Like on the platform..."

 

"I didn't say a word to him. He started that."

 

"And your father finished it."

 

He turned his gray eyes on her, a fierce look on his face. "My father was a bit worried that I might rip him limb from limb if I really did what I felt."

 

"Because he made a little comment to you."

 

"Other reasons. Just don't worry your pretty little head about it."

 

She bit her lip, noticing that he'd called her head pretty. It was odd, but it was sort of a compliment. She knew his reputation. Girls were always talking about how it was so easy to be seduced by the Slytherin as if the only thing he had to do was walk up to them and the girls were practically putty in his hands. She'd never felt that with him.

 

Crookshanks jumped from her arms and onto the other seat. He took a few seconds, sniffing Draco before he crawled into his lap. Draco ran his hand over his back and looked up at her. 

 

"Friendly."

 

She stared in amazement. "Uh...he's never done that before," Draco smirked as Crookshanks lay in his lap, and he merely rubbed down the fur. "I've never seen him take to a person like that."

 

"Because he's been around dolts like Potter and Weasley."

 

"Don't call them dolts."

 

He shrugged. "Alright, morons. Is that better than dolts?"

 

"Why can't you just be nice?"

 

"Nice? What good does nice do?"

 

"It might make people in this school less hostile towards you."

 

He shook his head. "I don't care what anyone in this school thinks of me," he said staring out the window again. "What does it matter to you anyway?"

 

She frowned. "Because I'm one of the people you seem to take your frustration out on."

 

He looked over at her, his gray eyes roaming over her body. "I haven't taken my frustrations out on you. But anytime you'd like to see how it's done I'll be around."

 

She scowled at him. "In your dreams."

 

He only smirked at her and shrugged. "Things change." He folded his arms over his chest as he stared at her. "Why did you turn it down?"

 

"What?" she snapped.

 

"Head Girl."

 

She tilted her head at him. "How do you know I turned it down?"

 

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid. You're the smartest witch in our year and you easily have the best grades, so I'm just wondering what it was that made you turn it down?"

 

She sighed. "Why do you care?"

 

"A sub-standard Head Girl isn't what I had in mind when I signed up for Head Boy."

 

"Sorry to ruin your plans."

 

"You haven't ruined anything. Just curious."

 

"Curiosity killed the cat."

 

Crookshanks lifted his head to look at her as he still rested in Draco's lap. "Don't think your cat liked that very much."

 

She reached over and took the cat from his lap and held him against her chest as she petted him. "He knows I didn't mean him."

 

Draco smirked as he stared out of the window. Her attachment to her cat was somewhat endearing. He didn't have a pet of his own, and the obvious shock on her face of her cat being friendly with him caused another smile. At least the cat wouldn't be hard to win over when the time came. He could feel her eyes on him and remembered the words of his father. He'd know she was in the room. He could feel her presence with every breath he took and when she'd been close enough for him to smell, he'd taken a breath just to know her scent.

 

He turned his eyes back to her and caught her eyes with his, the gray orbs seemingly searching for something deep within her. It wasn't long before she turned away, his eyes continuing to roam over her face. She bit her lip. A lot, he noticed. She'd tuck it between her teeth, and would release it soon afterward. He wondered if she ran her tongue over it. He could imagine nibbling the tender skin as he teased her with a kiss.

 

He dug his nails into the palm of his hand to keep from reaching for her. He could just see it now, Weasley would walk in and completely ruin any chance he had of shagging her when he blasted him through the window. He shook his head, realizing that he shouldn't tease himself with such things until she was his. And she would be his eventually. She was his mate, the only one he would ever long for.

 

But he needed a plan. He needed some sort of way to get close to her. He needed someone to intervene on his behalf. Maybe a teacher to be malicious towards her, he thought with a slightly raised eyebrow. He could get at her that way. Potter and Weasley were refused from Potions, thanks to his favorite professor and Potions master, Severus Snape. Maybe he could steer Snape into doing his dirty work for him.

 

It wasn't long before the Prefects each made their way back in, the Slytherins first, all giving Hermione a sneer and Draco glaring at them in return. Both fifth years backed down, having learned that you don't mess with Draco when he was in one of his moods, which he clearly was. It wasn't long before everyone was back, and any chance of him having a conversation with Hermione was cut off by the other girls trying to get as close to him as possible, and Pansy was the worst. He only rolled his eyes, choosing to keep his mouth closed as they drew nearer to him.

 

His eyes caught Hermione's again and he gave her a lazy wink as they pulled into the station. He was the first to leave the compartment, knocking over several of the others who stood in his way. He watched as Weasley and Potter assisted Hermione into their carriage, the thought of both of them with their hands on her causing him to growl.

 

After the sorting ceremony, he found Professor Dumbledore walking towards his office, and did his best to follow behind the man without anyone, including the professor, seeing him. He quickly hid behind a pillar as Dumbledore stopped and turned.

 

"Mr. Malfoy, did you wish to speak with me?"

 

Draco sighed and came out from behind the pillar. "Yes, Professor, but can we take it somewhere a bit more...private?"

 

He nodded. "Of course. Follow me."

 

Draco followed him into the large spacious office and sat in one of the chairs before Dumbledore's desk. He pushed a bowl of what seemed to be chocolate in front of him. "M&M?"

 

"What?"

 

"It's a Muggle sweet. They truly are gifted in this area."

 

"No, thank you," he said shaking his head.

 

"Well, down to business then. What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy? I don't think that in the six years you've been here that you've ever been to see me about anything."

 

He reached into his pocket and removed the envelope his father had given to him. He handed it across the desk and he watched as the Headmaster read over it. His eyes darted up to Draco as he tilted his head. "How many people know about your palm reading?"

 

"Four. You, my father, my mother, and myself."

 

Dumbledore folded up the letter and it quickly lit on fire in his hands. He sighed. "I am honestly quite surprised at this turn, Draco. Your father, as you well know, has been in the service of Lord Voldemort since before you were born. His sudden turn will help more than you could ever fathom, but I must ask what you feel about all of this given that you are in my care for the next nine months."

 

Draco furrowed his brow. "I don't understand, sir."

 

"You realize that what he does concerns you. If Voldemort should find out that Lucius has turned against him...there's a very good chance that he could take it out on you. I'm not saying that he will find out, I believe Lucius is very capable of handling his own affairs, but I am worried what effect this could have on you."

 

He frowned. "Honestly, Headmaster, I think the point of this war is ridiculous. I understand wanting pureblood superiority, but it honestly shouldn't be led by someone who isn't a pureblood themselves."

 

"So, you know of Tom Riddle's past?"

 

He nodded. "Potter screamed it at me one day. I didn't want to believe it, but I've done a bit of research and I know the truth."

 

"You're against the war if it's not led by someone who deserves the role of leadership?"

 

He shook his head. "I've been rethinking my views on my beliefs about such things."

 

"May I ask why?"

 

He sighed. "There was one reason I went to that seer, and that was for her to reveal who my mate was. I'm not sure if you're aware, but Malfoy men have Veela blood in them. It's worked to my advantage thus far, but this new...problem arose." Dumbledore tilted his head at him. "My mate was revealed to be Hermione Granger..."

 

"Ah. Say no more. She's hardly one of your biggest fans."

 

He scoffed. "Tell me about it."

 

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, let us see what we can come up with the next few days. No one would suspect your father sending you letters or such. They'd never have any reason for suspecting him given that he is Voldemort's most trusted associate. Send a letter to your father telling him that whatever help he's offering, I would gladly take from him. And when it's all over...I will do everything in my power to keep him from the fate he so fears."

 

"And myself?"

 

He folded his hands on his desk. "I think your Potions professor would be...delighted in making a pairing in his class that a Gryffindor would find troublesome." He smiled. "Take this note," he said, scribbling onto a sheet of parchment, "to your head of house on your first day of class. And should he have any questions that he should take them up with me. As far as anyone should know, this is purely Head Boy business."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Draco stood and walked towards the door. "And Mr. Malfoy." He turned back to look at the headmaster, who had a playful smile. "Good luck with Miss Granger. I have a feeling you'll need it."

 

"No kidding," he mumbled as he left the office of the headmaster.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @ashleyfanfic  
> follow me on twitter @ashleyfanfic
> 
> (I know, I'm really original with names)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's dreams are invaded, she grows closer to Ron as Draco pushes Pansy away, Severus agrees to help, but pain is coming for young Malfoy if he can not keep Weasley away from his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I wrote this years ago, around the summer of 2004. So, forgive the bad writing, contrived plot, and very OOC Hermione. It gets better, though!

**CHAPTER 3**

 

She couldn't describe it. The touches seemed tangible enough, just gliding over parts of her body, slowly, tracing idle patterns on her bare flesh. It was so tantalizing and, yet, so frustrating to never have anything more than a few caresses here and there.

 

She could almost feel fingertips tracing over the inside of her thighs, moving slowly north before they drew away again. Then it was there again, above her bellybutton, oh, she thought as it traced the underside of her breast, almost like a whisper of air as it moved over her skin.

She was reaching for something, anything, of her mysterious seducer, but found nothing above her but air. And suddenly, she had the sensation she was being filled, completely, fully by something, she guessed fingers, as they moved slowly in and out of her pliant body. She was shivering, needing a faster pace, harder, striding towards her release as she finally saw something else of the seducer.

 

A pair of eyes, dark, full of want, need and desire. The gray orbs stared at her with unabashed longing as his fingers filled her over and over again. She was close, so close. She wished she could grab his wrist and hold him, making sure that he couldn't pull away until she was ready for him to. But she couldn't, there was nothing to grasp as his thumb began making slow movements around her clit. There were more touches, soft idle caresses against her bare thigh, over her knee and back up her body to rub over her stomach. It was driving her mad. She needed him to get her there, and she needed it now. "Please," she whispered.

 

And she came suddenly, shaking from his touch, realizing that he had no intention of stopping. The gray eyes stared back at her as she closed her own, allowing her release to wash through her. Her breathing was labored, coming out in soft pants as she opened her eyes again to reveal that she was still in her dormitory, the other girls fall asleep in their own beds as she sat up and ran her hands over her face.

 

She'd never had a dream that vivid before and she knew that she had actually had an orgasm. That was the strangest thing of all. It was real. She could feel his hands on her, stroking her body in an expert rhythm. She bit her lip, wondering what it could mean. She looked at her watch on her bedside table, seeing that it was only two in the morning and lay back in her bed. She stared at the canopy overhead, hoping that she would be able to go back to sleep. But as she closed her eyes, all she could see were the light gray eyes staring back at her.

 

Two floors down and more towards the middle of the castle, Draco laid on his bed, his hands folded beneath his head as he stared at the ceiling, a cunning smile on his face. He looked over at the book beside him, his grin widening as he thought to himself. He read the title on the spine of the book and thanked his father for collecting everything he could on the power of the Veela.

 

He'd read the book, not thirty minutes before, about some of the powers Veela possess over their mates. Lucius was right when he said that a caress could bring them to their knees, but that's wasn't the end of it. Veela had an uncontrollable lust for their mate after the initial 'intercourse' was to take place. He could just picture that in his head. There was also the violent possessive streak that ran through them, although, no one would ever be able to take her before he was and no one could have her afterward. She was his and his alone. He had nothing to worry about concerning Potter and Weasley, and yet the thought that they were so close to her drove him mad.

 

But above all of this, he found an extraordinary perk. He could invade her dreams. All he had to do was picture in his head what she looked like while asleep and close his own eyes, and he could send visions to her; vivid, slightly real visions. She would be able to physically feel everything he did to her and it was heaven to hear her moaning for his touch. And when she'd uttered the word, "Please", he knew he had to give over to her request. Watching her shiver and thrash around at his touch was enough to nearly make him come, but he'd saved that for when he was finished with her. He released her from her dream and made a mad dash to his own personal bathroom to relieve himself.

 

And now, he was back in his bed, staring at the green canopy above him, wondering how she was sleeping now.

 

He waited until after their first potions class before he approached his head of house with his request. He knew there would be questions, which is why he'd taken the extra time to wait it out and think of plausible answers to his questions.

 

"Professor," Draco said as he knocked on the door to the Potions classroom and found him sitting at his desk, a ladle in a cauldron stirring on his laboratory table. The dark haired man looked up from his readings at the blond boy and nodded for him to come in.

 

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?"

 

"I have something for you from Professor Dumbledore," he said extending the piece of parchment to his head of house.

 

Snape took it, looking oddly at Draco, knowing of his detest for the headmaster. "Is that all?"

 

"I'm to await an answer."

 

Snape unfolded the piece of parchment, both his eyebrows nearly shooting into his hair as he looked back at Draco. "What's the meaning of this?"

 

"Dumbledore said if you have any questions that you should take them up with him."

 

He nodded. "Don't worry, I will. I'll grant this after I speak with the headmaster."

  
  


"Yes, sir," he said as he turned and walked for the door. As he opened it, he found Hermione on the other side and nearly bumped into her. "Watch where you're going."

 

She narrowed her eyes at him as she moved into the room, seemingly searching for something. He watched her as she moved around the room, and he saw it, a bracelet beside the door. He picked it up, unaware of the Potion master's eyes on them. "Is this what you're looking for?" Draco asked as he held it out to her.

 

She turned to see the bracelet in his hand. She nodded and walked over to him to take it from him. Her hand grazed his, both of them closing their eyes as her fingertips moved over the palm of his hand. Draco visibly shivered and captured her wrist in his hand, a small gasp exiting her mouth as he placed the bracelet in the palm of her hand, making sure to run his fingers over the skin of her wrist and his fingers over hers. She closed her eyes, her breathing labored as his fingers continued to move over the delicate skin of her hand.

 

When he released her, her eyes shot open, staring at him confused as he smirked at her and turned to leave. She took several deep breaths before she left the room as well, never paying any mind to the dark haired wizard watching them from his desk.

 

He ran a hand over his face, trying to piece it all together when at last he realized that only one person could give him the answers he wanted. He turned off the burner and stopped the ladle from spinning as he left the room in a billow of robes. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk when Severus reached his office.

 

"Ah, Severus, right on time."

 

"Expecting me?" he asked, a tiny bit annoyed with his presumption.

 

"I gather that Mr. Malfoy gave you the note I had given to him."

 

"Yes, and I witnessed something...rather odd between him and..."

 

"Miss Granger. Yes. I expect there will be many more odd occurrences between the two."

 

"I don't understand your request. Why would you okay for me to seat Granger and Malfoy together given their rather heated history. He's made no qualms about his feelings for Muggle-borns and she has certainly never pretended to like him in any way."

 

Albus smiled, a genuine smile at that. "There are things at work now, Severus, that can not be explained. Tell me what it is you witnessed and maybe I can shed some light on it."

 

Severus narrowed his eyes; he didn't like being left out of the loop. "Fine. Granger walked into my classroom as Malfoy was leaving. The usual bite to his words present as she searched for something. Malfoy found it and as she went to take it from him, she suddenly seemed to become flustered. But she wasn't the only one, Malfoy seemed to be suffering from the same."

 

Albus nodded. "I see. I tell you this with the utmost confidence that you will not say a word to anyone about it."

 

"I understand."

 

He nodded. "How much do you know about the Malfoy family?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You've been a friend of the family for years, I'm just wondering how much you've been privy to."

 

"Lucius keeps his secrets very well hidden, from everyone."

 

"Draco is part Veela, Severus, as is his father."

 

He furrowed his brow. "Then what is his...oh, Merlin this is complicated. Lucius would have a fit."

 

Albus nodded, a knowing smile in place. "I thought the same when Draco brought this information to me."

 

"Why you? Draco doesn't trust you or anyone else."

 

"The enemy of thy enemy..."

 

"Is thy friend...so Hermione Granger is Draco Malfoy's mate."

 

"Yes."

 

He shook his head. "Potter and Weasley would kill him before they let him anywhere near her."

 

"Which is where your class comes in."

 

Snape nodded and sighed. "This is going to be one hell of a year, Albus."

 

Dumbledore smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing myself."

 

Hermione wasn't sure what was wrong with her. Ever since her encounter with Malfoy in the Potions classroom, she hadn't felt much like herself. She felt dazed and as if her hand was still burning where he'd touched her. It was strange how just the slightest amount of contact had made her feel as if all her nerve endings were on fire.

 

She walked into the Great Hall, still lost deep in thought as she took a seat beside Ron and across from Harry. She didn't put food on her plate immediately, just stared at it, and both boys took notice.

 

Ron looked over at Harry, then back to Hermione. "You all right?"

 

She looked up at him and realized he said something to her. "Hmmm? What?"

 

He furrowed his brow. "Are you feeling well?"

 

She nodded. "Fine."

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You...look a little pink."

 

She brought her hands up to her cheeks. "Do I?"

 

They both nodded. "Yeah."

 

She shrugged. "I don't know why."

 

They both continued to stare at her as she put food on her plate. The doors to the Great Hall opened moments later, and Draco walked in, followed by most of the Slytherins. Everyone turned to look at the commotion, and Hermione caught eyes with him as he smirked at her. She quickly turned back to her food as they all took their seats. "I bet he does that on purpose," Ron grumbled as several girls from other tables continued ogling Draco.

 

"He's so gorgeous." Lavender smiled dreamily from beside Ron. "And smells so...delicious."

 

"Delicious?" Ron said, eyebrows raised as Lavender propped her head on her hand and stared dreamily at him.

 

She nodded. "Yes, like...cookies."

 

Harry stared at her in an expression of both wonder and worry. "Cookies?"

 

Parvati shook her head. "No...it's cotton candy." She sighed wistfully then whispered something in Lavender's ear that had the other girl look over at her in something close to envy.

 

"Really?"

 

Parvati nodded. "Yes."

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and concentrated on eating her food. She wasn't going to let that Slytherin git mess with her head. There was something strange going on with him, but she wasn't going to let that affect her in any way. She didn't care that all the breath left her body when he'd grasped her wrist, or that goosebumps rose on her arms as his fingers had moved over the palm of her hand. She looked down at her plate and found she couldn't eat a thing. She made herself sick with how she was acting over a little touch.

 

She stood and both Harry and Ron took notice of her once again. "Where are you going?"

 

"Library."

 

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry frowned. "You didn't eat anything?"

 

"Not hungry at the moment."

 

"We'll save you some food. And don't forget, nine tonight in the Room of Requirement."

 

She nodded and cast one last glance over at Malfoy, who she found was staring at her with unabashed interest. She turned quickly and left, Draco casting looks around at his fellow Slytherins to see if anyone had noticed her exit. Before he could do anything such as stand and follow her, Pansy had thrown herself in his lap and began snogging him for the entire school to see. He heard several hisses from other girls as she attempted to deepen the kiss.

 

He finally grasped her by the upper arms and pulled back. "Get the bloody hell off me."

 

"Come on, Draco...I'm aching for you."

 

"Sounds like a personal problem to me. Now get off me."

 

She stood huffily. "You know what, one of these days we're really going to be over," she said as she stormed away.

 

"I broke up with you two years ago, you daft cow!"

 

People all over the hall laughed as she stomped her foot and left quickly. He shook his head. "It's hard being this damn irresistible. Do you know what it's like having women throw themselves at you all day?" He looked at his two companions who just looked utterly confused. He shook his head. "Never mind."

 

He stood, but Professor Snape appeared behind him before he could leave completely. "Mr. Malfoy, follow me. I have business to discuss with you concerning the issues of Head Boy."

 

Draco silently growled at his favorite professor for ruining any plans he had of going after Hermione. He didn't even have to interact with her. But another little encounter such as they had that morning would be wonderful in his mind. Except maybe this time he could seduce her out of her clothes. He needed to owl his father and find out how long it took him to get his mother.

 

Draco followed him down into the dungeons and watched as the older man placed a silencing spell around the Potions classroom. He turned and faced Draco, his arms folded over his chest. 

 

"I've had a chat with Dumbledore." He furrowed his brow as he stared at his student. "You're not planning to tell Lucius, are you?"

 

Draco raised a pale eyebrow, realizing that Dumbledore hadn't revealed that Lucius already knew everything and had even traded sides. Draco shook his head slowly and sighed. "You won't tell him either, will you?"

 

"I won't. But he will ask. What are you going to tell him?"

 

He shrugged. "I'll tell him it's some girl I don't know."

 

Snape nodded. "Very well. Also, I'd...be willing to set up this little arrangement for your new partner to be Ms. Granger."

 

"Thank you, sir."

 

Snape nodded. "One more thing before I let you go. Try to control the little...moments you have with Ms. Granger. Had anyone else witnessed your little...interlude you had earlier, you might have gotten yourself into a spot of trouble."

 

"Of course, Professor."

 

Snape removed the silencing spell and turned his back on Draco. "You're dismissed."

 

Draco turned to leave, giving the Potions master one last glance before he walked up the stairs one flight and made his way down the corridor to his personal room. But he suddenly had a flash in his brain. Red hair, creeping into his head as a force that made him incredibly angry and possessive. And then there was pain. A gnawing pain in his chest. He turned in the opposite direction and ran until the pain began to ebb. He drew closer and closer to the library. He opened the doors with a loud thud as they banged against the stone walls. He moved quickly, ignoring the stares as he passed other tables and moved to the back of the library. Soon, he heard a soft giggling, and when he rounded the corner, he stopped short, the pain in his chest almost crushing as he watched Ron Weasley kiss his mate.

 

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," he growled, doing his best to control his temper.

 

The two shot apart, Hermione looking slightly embarrassed and Ron angry. "For what?"

 

"Public displays of...affection."

 

"Oh bugger off and go find some little Slytherin twit to occupy your time."

 

"Detention tomorrow, then, Weasley, for talking back."

 

"You can't do that!"

 

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," they heard a soothing voice come from behind Draco, but he didn't turn, just kept his eyes on Hermione's, "I have that book that you'd come looking for," he said as he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and the book in his other hand.

 

"Professor, tell Malfoy he can't take fifty points from Gryffindor because I was kissing..."

 

Dumbledore frowned, "I'm afraid he can, Mr. Weasley. It is in our bylaws."

 

Ron's mouth opened in horror. "What?"

 

Draco never let his eyes waver from Hermione's, who still sat by rather embarrassed that she'd been caught kissing Ron. Dumbledore sighed beside Draco. "It's true. A detention as well?" Draco only nodded, as he watched her bite her lip and cursed Weasley as he thought about what he'd seen. "Well, perhaps we can solve this now. Go tell Professor McGonagall that you are to serve an hour with her tonight and your sentence is finished."

 

Ron collected his books and looked at Hermione. "I'll talk with you later, in our common room," he said loud enough for Draco to hear. He growled softly, something both Hermione and Dumbledore seemed to notice.

 

He walked away and Draco felt a sudden calm wash over him as he exited the library. He looked over at Dumbledore who gave with a small smile. He seemed to be waiting for something, but with the shuffling of books, he turned back to Hermione to find her shoving her books into her bag. He wanted to walk over to her and kiss her, show her what it was like to be with someone who knew what they were doing, someone she was destined for.

 

He walked over to stand in front of her table and frowned at the look on her face. "You're mad."

 

"Damn right I'm mad," she said as she flung her bag over her shoulder. She began to walk away when Draco looked down at the book in his hand that Dumbledore had given to him. He looked over at the older man who only smiled.

 

"Granger," he said before she could leave, "you forgot one."

 

She sighed and turned to retrieve it. She took it from his hand and read the cover, " _ Veela and How to Spot Them _ ?" She looked back up at him. "This isn't mine."

 

He took a step towards her and leaned forward a bit, brushing his lips against her ear. "I think you'll find it an...interesting read." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as his breath whispered over the skin of her ear. "One more thing, stay away from Weasley. I'd hate to go to Azkaban for killing the git," he said before he pulled back from her.

 

She blinked several times as she stared blankly at the book in her hand. She turned and left, never really comprehending what he was telling her. He knew she'd get it eventually and she'd be even angrier than she already was. He turned to find Dumbledore still standing behind him, the old man smiling kindly at Draco. "That's not really in the bylaws, you know?" Draco said softly, sitting on a table."

 

He nodded. "I'm well aware of that, Mr. Malfoy."

 

"Then why did you say it was?"

 

"I thought it was in Mr. Weasley's best interest if he was to leave the room as quickly as possible. You've yet to master controlling your Veela temper and that could get you in trouble."

 

"I didn't even know what I was walking into..."

 

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, you felt a slight pain?"

 

"Slight? Excruciating. It wasn't until I was in the library that it was almost bearable."

 

He nodded. "It's a defense mechanism, for Hermione. If you feel that someone is threatening her, or your bond with her, you'll feel that pain. Mr. Weasley was obviously threatening you."

 

"I wanted to kill him."

 

"But you didn't, thankfully."

 

"If he...pursues anything with her in the Gryffindor common room..." He frowned. "I should probably just tell her."

 

Dumbledore nodded. "There is that option."

 

"She wouldn't believe me."

 

He sighed. "If it comes to it, that you think you must tell her, I will assist you."

 

He looked up at the headmaster. "You will?"

 

"Yes. She'd trust the information from myself, but she will be extremely angry."

 

Draco nodded. "I just hope it doesn't come to that."

 

"For your sake, I hope the same."

 

Draco sat and watched as the Headmaster left him, still sitting on the table, his head in his hands as he thought to himself. Wooing Granger would be easier if he could get Weasley out of the picture...but sending her the same feelings he had when she had been kissing Ron seemed like the best course of action. Aversion therapy, he believed they called it. He'd make it so she could never go near Ron again. This was a brilliant idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prefect meeting, Hermione makes a really stupid plan, and Draco starts to try to win her over (unsuccessfully).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's where Hermione starts to get really OOC. She's somewhat of a crazy harpy, and if there was one thing I could change about this fic, her characterization at the beginning of it would be the thing.

**Chapter 4**

 

Hermione threw her books onto her bed as she entered her dorm room a few days later. She felt strange whenever she was around Ron now. It was like a dull aching in her stomach that wouldn't withdraw itself for any reason. Any time he drew too close, she immediately took a step back to relieve the pain she felt.

 

Add that on top of the strange sensations she got whenever Draco Malfoy was in the room, and you had a rather confused person. She wanted to still be near Ron, but she felt this weight, this...impossibility about it. Almost as if she felt guilty for some reason she couldn't name. It didn't make matters any better that Ron was starting to get very angry with her about the whole thing. Even Harry asked what the problem was and she really couldn't give him an answer.

 

She removed the books from her bag as she took a seat in the middle of her bed. She had retreated to her room when Ron kept throwing her looks, deciding that avoidance was the best way to deal with things such as Ron's temper.

 

She tossed her bag onto the floor and the loud thump it made caused her to look down. She opened the bag again and found the book that Draco handed to her the other day in the library, remembering how his lips had grazed over her ear. She shook the thoughts off as she opened the book, and flipped through the pages.

 

It was about Veela. Why would he mistake a book about Veela as being hers? She shook her head, throwing it onto the floor with her bag as she opened her Arithmancy book. She'd take the book back tomorrow, she thought to herself, if for no other reason than to get rid of something that Malfoy had given to her. Slimy git.

 

It had been days since Draco had sent the letter to his father. He almost didn't expect a response until his eagle owl flew through the window of his bedroom. It nipped his fingers a few times as he tried to take the letter. He patted the bird down before it flew away. Draco sat in the middle of his bed and unrolled the piece of parchment.

 

_ Draco, _

_ In response to your last letter, I've decided that maybe it is time you know just how difficult a catch your mother was. _

 

_ I only knew of her by name when we were in school. She was in the same house but I could hardly associate with someone in a younger year than myself. But then I went to the seer and she told me that Narcissa Black was my mate. She seemed less than pleased when I began pursuing her, a lot of that owed to her boyfriend at the time, as I said, a very large fellow. I found that when she was around him I wanted nothing more than to tear his arms off and beat him with his own limbs. I actually did have quite the fight with the fellow. I believe he stayed in the hospital wing for two days. _

 

_ It was months before I learned that all I had to do was touch her and she was putty in my hands. It worked out very well. I came to adore the ground she walked on. I would die for that woman, which is the answer to your number one question, I believe. I knew there was no way around Miss Granger being your mate. The pull between the two of you is stronger than anyone else would ever give it credit for being. You'll come to adore her, cherish her, and she'll never doubt it. You'll belong to her just as she does to you. You never need to worry about her being unfaithful, the thought, a lot of the time, would be enough for her to not even consider it. _

_ Back to how it all came about. Your mother was standing in the corridor with her friends, talking about how I had completely destroyed her boyfriend, which really was an over exaggeration. He was capable of walking again, I hear you hardly notice the limp. Anyhow, I walked by her, a hand drifting over the small of her back as I passed, she turned, and to the great surprise of everyone, she kissed me. I came to find out later that she might have been outwardly upset about what I had done, but inside, there was something that was incredibly happy with the thought that I would fight for her in such a way. _

 

_ Which isn't to say that you have free reign to beat anyone up. Quite the contrary, you need to control your temper. Resist with all that you have the impulse to assault anyone. However, should Weasley continue on in the same fashion, I have to say that there are seven Weasley children; I hardly think one will be missed.  _

 

Draco smiled at this, agreeing whole-heartedly.

 

_ When it comes to Christmas, I suppose you'll have to inform her that certain things concerning family politics have changed. I couldn't see her agreeing to come any other way. But make her understand that she can never tell anyone once you reveal everything to her. For the protection of our entire family, she needs to realize this. _

 

_ As for suggestions on wooing techniques, I'd suggest you try a simple discussion with her without fighting. The urge to argue with her comes from her, not from you. You'll do everything in your power to make her happy, try to make her every wish come true, but before you...seal your new found relationship with her, she'll be highly agitated with you. But remember about the touching. I also hope, that since the book is missing, that you've also read up on the dream manipulation skills that you have power over. Use that as well. _

 

_ I hope that this has been helpful. If in question or doubt, try the other books you took from my library without asking. They should be most helpful. _

 

_ Hope you're well, _

_ Your Father _

 

_ P.S. Your mother sends her love and hopes Miss Granger comes to her senses soon, for your sake. _

 

Draco folded up the letter and stared at the book lying on his bedside table. It really had been very informative. It explained his possessive streak and his capability of using several of his finer assets. If it came down to fighting over her, he could kill Weasley with his bare hands; literally, rip him to shreds before anyone could do anything to stop him.

 

He'd succeeded in keeping Hermione away from Ron, and the red-headed ogre was getting rather angry with her. Good. That would keep the weasel away from his Hermione and allow him the time to figure out what to do with the bushy-haired girl. She really did detest him, or so she thought. Her attraction to him was definitely confusing her, but confusion wasn't the feeling he wanted from her. He wanted her willing and needy, begging for his touch.

 

"Now there's a thought," he said with a smile as he lay back, staring up at the ceiling. He could see her now, lying beneath him, begging for his touch as he simply hovered over her. Her skin was soft, glowing with a slight sheen of sweat as he trailed his fingers down her stomach, making a tiny circle around her belly button. Unfortunately, his fantasy was interrupted.

 

Another owl that he didn't recognize floated through his window. He took the letter tied to its leg and the owl immediately left. He unrolled the parchment and another letter fell out as he studied the one in his hand.

 

_ I thought this correspondence would be safer traveling to you in this fashion. Give the enclosed letter to your headmaster as soon as you can. _

 

Draco lifted the other piece of parchment and sighed. He was the go-between. He slid the note into his pocket as he left his room. His conference with the Headmaster would have to wait until after the Prefects meeting. When he walked in, late, as usual, all the girls stared at him longingly, while the one he wanted to stare at him studiously ignored his presence.

 

Padma shook herself out of her own dazed thoughts as she turned back to the group. "Where was I?"

 

Draco smirked as Ron crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes before speaking. "You were talking about unacceptable behavior among the male students regarding the female students. How they shouldn't be treated as objects."

 

Draco stared intently at Hermione who was jotting down notes on parchment sitting in her lap. "What are you writing, Granger?"

 

Her head snapped up. "What?"

 

Draco could feel everyone's eyes turn to them at her squeak, including the red-haired weasel's angry gaze. He leaned forward and gestured to her parchment. "I said, what are you writing?"

 

"Taking notes."

 

"If that's all, Malfoy...I think we should..."

 

"Stuff if Patil, we all know you got this position because Granger turned it down," he said haughtily.

 

Hermione lifted her chin. "That's not true," she looked at Padma, "you earned your spot. Don't let a smarmy twerp like him make you feel like you don't deserve to be Head Girl."

 

"Smarmy?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm not smarmy."

 

"But you admit to the twerp part, right?" Ron asked with a smirk of his own.

 

"Stuff it, Weasley, or you can serve detention with Professor Snape."

 

"Hiding behind your position as Head Boy, Malfoy?" Ron baited. Draco figured that he hoped Draco would be the first to swing if it came down to it.

 

Draco closed his eyes for a few moments, and then looked over at Hermione. "I'm not hiding from anything. But someone else has definitely been hiding from you," he said with a smirk as he looked over at Padma. "Alright, continue on," he finished with a wave of his hand as if granting her permission.

 

Ron glared over at Hermione, realizing that he was right. Hermione had been avoiding him recently and he didn't know why. Padma continued on, her voice wavering every now and then, but Draco cared about none of that. His eyes stayed focused on Hermione. He watched as she nibbled her lip and crossed and uncrossed her legs. A flash of inner thigh every now and then was his reward for being so patient in just watching her.

 

Before he knew it, she was standing. His eyes traveled down her legs as she put her parchment into her bag, bending over a bit in front of him. He remained in his chair, an eyebrow raised as he stared at the back of her thighs. He could just imagine her bent over the edge of his bed, begging him to fuck her harder as he slid into her...

 

"What the hell is your problem?"

 

He shook his head and realized that everyone but Hermione had left. "Beg your pardon."

 

"First you show up late, then you insult Ron and Padma, and you stared at me for the rest of the meeting. So, you tell me what it is that you are aiming to accomplish."

 

"Quite demanding, aren't you?"

 

Her hands were on her hip as she stood over him, making her feel a bit more powerful as she began yelling at him. "Start talking."

 

He stood, and looking up she found that she liked him better sitting, then she at least felt like she had some sort of advantage over him.

 

"I'm not trying to accomplish anything," he replied, his voice dripping with poisoned honey.

 

"I don't believe you."

 

"Why not? When have I ever lied to you?"

 

She opened her mouth to answer, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that he'd never really lied to her. Even if he did come off looking like an arse, he had always been rather truthful. "I don't trust you."

 

"I know that." He folded his arms over his chest. "What would it take for you to trust me?"

 

She shook her head. "There isn't a power great enough in this world-"

 

"I wouldn't say such things if I were you."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Fate has a funny way of coming back to bite us on our arse. I'd hate for you to have to take those words back."

 

She took a large breath and folded her arms over her chest as well. "You're up to something."

 

"Who? Me?" he asked innocently. "Now, Granger, what could I possibly be up to?" He leaned forward a bit. "Maybe you should get more sleep or are you having...lurid fantasies that keep you from sleep?" He smiled as he stared down at her.

 

She grew very angry with him and pushed him hard back into the seat he'd previously occupied. "You listen to me, Ferret. You stay away from me and you stay away from my friends or so help me-"

 

He watched as she used her finger to poke him in the chest. He grabbed her by the wrist and had her pinned to the wall before she could finish her thought.

 

"You don't tell me what to do," he said before his lips crushed hers. He pinned both of her hands to the wall as his lips plundered hers, her body yielded beneath his. He could take her right there, against that very wall if he so wanted.

 

She was his, putty in his hands, to shape and mold. He could take her and she wouldn't even complain. But, she would be angry with him. She might not let him touch her for a long time after that if he did so. She deserved better than some little room up against the wall.

 

He pulled away from her, bringing one hand to her face as his fingers moved over her cheek. "Stay away from Weasley, please," he said softly before he released her and left the room.

 

She placed her hand over her heart, taking deep breaths as she stared at the door where he had exited. He'd just kissed her. Draco Malfoy had just kissed her. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her world as she thought about everything that had transpired. He warned her away from Ron again. Her eyes narrowed slightly, her breathing labored. She'd fix him. She had an idea, a rather good idea. A bit of revenge against the sneaky Slytherin, she'd kill two birds with one stone, she'd make Draco incredibly angry and Ron incredibly happy with one fell swoop.

 

All she had to do was sleep with Ron.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco stands up for Hermione. One step forward. And Beats up Ron. THREE GIANT STEPS BACK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going back and reading this as I'm posting it and all I can say is that it does get better. I started having a better sense of where I wanted to go and how to get there, and this seems to flesh out better in later chapters if you'll bear with me.

**Chapter 5**

 

After careful deliberation about certain things in her life, she'd come to the conclusion that using Ron wasn't a good way to get back at Malfoy. In the end, the only real person she'd be hurting would be Ron, and that wasn't fair to him. She just wished that Malfoy would stop looking so smug about the whole thing. She'd finally managed to be near Ron without being in physical pain, which she couldn't understand.

 

She'd told no one about the stunt that Malfoy had pulled. She could just see Harry and Ron's reactions now. _He did what? We'll kill him!_. The worst part of it all was she couldn't stop thinking about it. She could feel his lips on hers and it had been weeks. Things inside of her had opened up in ways they hadn't when she was with Ron. She shook her head, feeling horrible for knowing that had he only kissed her a bit longer, she would have allowed him to take her right there against that wall.

 

For days after that, she'd planned in her head how she could seduce Ron where Malfoy would find them, thinking that it would be the ultimate revenge against the boy who wanted her to stay away from him for some reason. He hated Ron, this was true, but he also wasn't overly fond of her. His new decision to make nice with her wasn't helping either.

 

She thought that he'd tell everyone that he kissed her and she didn't slap him or push him away. But every time he'd seen her after that, there was a small, casual smile sent her way. It was almost as if he was reminding her that they shared a secret. It made her uneasy, feeling things for a boy she had so recently been sure she despised.

 

He hated her friends, and in the past seemed to hate her. His behavior towards her now left her completely confused and angry. She didn't like this new side of him. His obvious staring was beginning to drive her mad, but most disconcerting of all was how he was acting rather polite to her. Two days ago he'd done something completely unexpected. Crabbe and Goyle were tormenting her; having taken several books out of her bag and were holding them out of her reach. When out of nowhere, Draco walked up, plucked the books out of their hands and handed them back to her. His glare at them had them backing away. She distinctly remembered hearing him say, "Leave her alone," before they walked away. She put the books back into her bag and looked up at him. The soft smile he gave her before he left was enough to put her on edge for the rest of the week.

 

In so many ways he was still the same arrogant prat he'd always been. Taking unnecessary points from her house whenever he saw fit, tormenting her friends, and just being nasty to others in general. It was his behavior towards her that changed. He took up for her, he opened doors for her, he stared at her, and not to mention the kiss he'd planted on her weeks ago. He was almost nice towards her. On occasion, he still showed that he was an arrogant git, even in situations where she was involved, but overall his demeanor towards her became much lighter.

It was these thoughts that beleaguered her mind as he lightly elbowed her in the side, effectively getting her attention as Snape approached her cauldron. The sneer on his lips was obvious, his dissatisfaction at finding she had produced a perfect potion not something he wanted to see. "Tell me, Ms. Granger, does showing off for the rest of the class give you some sort of pleasure?"

 

"But I didn't..."

 

"Talking back to a professor? That's ten points from Gryffindor."

 

Her lips formed a tight line, trying to reign in the tears that only this professor seemed able to conjure.

 

"Sir," she looked over at Draco as he spoke, "taking ten points from Gryffindor because she did something right hardly seems like a wise decision."

 

"Indeed." Snape narrowed his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, see me after class. The rest of you are dismissed."

 

Draco waved his wand and cleared away the contents of his cauldron as he waited for everyone else to leave the room. Hermione took her time and gave him a rather curious smile before she departed. He leaned back in his chair, obviously pleased with himself as the Potions master slammed his hand down onto one of the other desks. "Pleased with yourself?"

 

"Quite."

 

"Then perhaps you could explain to me what the bloody hell you think you're doing defending Ms. Granger in a class of your peers. Should anyone see anything into your actions it could bode very badly for you, Mr. Malfoy."

 

Draco felt his anger at the boiling point. He wanted so very much to punch his professor in the jaw. "If you are repulsed by her so much, why allow her to take your class?"

 

"Because of all the Gryffindors in this school, she's the only one with a lick of talent."

 

"Then why not praise her, instead of insulting her?"

 

"My teaching methods are none of your concern."

 

Draco stood and narrowed his eyes. "They are where she's concerned. If she's unhappy, I'm unhappy."

 

"And putting yourself in the position for someone to figure things out and tell your father bothers you not?"

 

Draco sighed heavily. "If you don't want me defending her, don't put me in a position where I have to."

 

Snape crossed his arms over his chest, resembling a giant bat as he did so. "Very well, but if she steps out of line...I'll tend to it as I see fit."

 

Draco nodded. "Fair enough."

 

"You're dismissed."

 

Draco gathered his things and made his way up the stairs and found Hermione waiting for something. She stepped in front of him as he stood two steps below her. "Yes, Granger."

 

"Why did you do that?"

 

He furrowed his brow. "Do what?"

 

"Defend me?"

 

He shook his head. "Think nothing of it. I was just doing my job as head boy."

 

"Meaning?"

 

He sighed. "I think it would be best if you wouldn't read so much into things."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean that you would be better off going to your tower now and not be asking questions that I just don't have answers to."

 

She sighed. "Well, whatever your reasons, thank you." She gave him a slight smile before she turned.

 

He watched her walk away and sighed. "Anytime."

 

"I bet you that you're wrong."

 

***~***

 

Draco heard the voices but wasn't sure who it was speaking or what exactly it was they were talking about. He really had no intention on eavesdropping into a conversation that had nothing to do with him, especially when things with Hermione were on the right track.

 

It had been two weeks since that Potions class and he caught her giving him small smiles, almost in secret, as her friends would ramble along beside her. He'd been continuing with sending her vivid images of taking her in her dreams, and every time she reacted differently towards his touch. Sometimes she'd just take deep breaths, almost as if she was trying to get it back to normal. Sometimes she would let out soft little moans, as he'd allow his fingers to investigate her body. And then on the rare occasion, she'd scream for more, almost begging him to storm the castle and make good on the dreams.

 

But he hadn't. As much as he wished it were possible, he hadn't done any such thing, and the effect of being pleasured only by his hand was beginning to wear on his nerves. He needed her, knowing that only her body, her touch could placate his need. He realized that was a long way off. She didn't trust him or know him, which were things she would need to do before she'd even consider sleeping with him.

 

"I'm telling you, she felt horrible for ignoring me. Just yesterday she was telling me how much she treasured our friendship and enjoyed just being around me."

 

"Face it mate, she sees you as nothing more than a friend."

 

"Not true. I bet you I can get her to sleep with me."

 

Draco stopped; realizing who was talking and moved into the shadows, wanting to hear more. His own father has always said 'knowledge is power'. At that moment, Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley moved into his view. "I'm telling you, you're out of your mind. Hermione isn't going to sleep with you. Her knickers are firmly in place and no one, not even her best friend, is going to remove them."

 

Ron smirked. "I said we could place money on it, Thomas. Hermione is just like any other girl. Tell them what they want to hear and they will melt in your hands."

 

Dean shook his head. "Whatever you say." He smiled. "You coming to the tower?"

 

"Nah...I'm going to the library."

 

"What for?"

 

"Hermione's there," he said giving a smile. He waved off the other boy. "See you in a bit." As Dean walked off, Draco came out of the shadows, his gray eyes almost black as he stared down Ron, who nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned and found him. His eyes narrowed at Draco. "What the bloody hell are you doing lurking in the shadows?"

 

His fists were clenched at his sides, his eyes focused solely on how easy it would be to tear his arms from his body. "Take back what you said."

 

"About what?" he snapped.

 

"Hermione."

 

Ron raised an eyebrow. "So you do fancy her! I knew it!" He stood straighter; thinking he had the upper hand against the Slytherin. "Give it up. She'd never be interested in you."

 

"Take back what you said," he breathed out, barely able to hold onto his rage.

 

Ron sighed and smiled; unaware of the danger he was in. "No."

 

Draco took two strides and was eye level with Ron. "Take. It. Back."

 

"I. Said. No."

 

And before Ron could do anything to stop him, Draco threw him back against the wall and his fist connected with his jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...it is what it is at this point. I had a strict hatred of Ron when I was writing this chapter and so...Ron is an obnoxious prick


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco fight, kiss, fight again, fight more, and Hermione loses her damn mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for this chapter says it all!

 

**Chapter 6**

 

Hermione turned down the corridor, heading back to Gryffindor tower after spending several hours in the library. She loved the library, realizing that in those walls were all sorts of different topics she could learn about, and keep in her head as part of her thoughts.

 

But her happiness was cut short when she found an irate Draco Malfoy pummeling one of her best friends. Dropping her bag she rushed over to them. Hermione grabbed Draco by the shoulder and tried to pull him away from her battered friend. "Malfoy! Stop!" She managed to pull him away from Ron and quickly stooped to her friend's side, examining his condition as she ignored the extremely angry man standing above them. Ron groaned as he opened his eye.  She whirled on Draco. "What were you thinking!"

 

He looked at the bloodied man to the angry eyes of his mate. "You're blaming me for this?"

 

"I saw you hitting him!"

 

"He deserves what he got and more!"

 

She was incensed. "No one deserves this!"

 

"He was talking about getting you into bed!"

 

She shook her head. "Why would I believe you? And why is what I do any of your business?"

 

"Merlin, what happened here?" Professor McGonagall said as she made her way down the corridor.

 

"I found Malfoy punching Ron when I turned the corner, Professor."

 

His lips formed a straight line as he stared at Hermione. "You won't even listen to reason!"

"You just bloodied up my friend!"

 

"Your friend was talking about making a wager that he could shag you! If you don't care about that, then someone should!"

 

"And that someone isn't you! What I do is none of your concern!"

 

Professor McGonagall shushed them both and looked up at Draco. "Fifty points from Slytherin for your attack on Mister Weasley! Now, fetch Madam Pomfrey."

 

"Add another twenty for disobedience," he declared before he stalked off in the direction of the dungeons instead of the infirmary.

 

"Miss Granger, please fetch Madam Pomfrey."

 

Hermione rose to her feet and ran in the direction of the infirmary. When she entered she found Dumbledore and Snape with Madam Pomfrey, seemingly discussing the brewing of a new healing potion. The three followed her down to where Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron. Hermione watched as the two male wizards shared a look then Dumbledore turned towards Hermione. "Where is Mister Malfoy?"

 

"He stormed off. He wouldn't get Madam Pomfrey for Professor McGonagall."

 

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll talk to Mister Malfoy and find out why this happened. Miss Granger, did he happen to say why he did this to Mister Weasley?"

 

"Something about Ron saying that he was..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"He..." she whispered, "wanted to sleep with me."

 

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I see." He turned towards Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. "How does it look, Poppy?"

 

"I'm in complete shock, Albus. I haven't seen a beating like this since...well since Mister Malfoy's own father sent a boy to the infirmary back in his day. But he should be fine," she said as she stood then levitated Ron off the ground. The Healer walked behind him as Ron floated down the hall, Professor McGonagall followed behind them.

 

"Miss Granger, why don't you return to your dormitory and should anything happen to Mister Weasley, you'll be informed immediately. You are, after all, the one to stop Mister Malfoy in his attempt to severely injure him."

 

Snape glowered. "I'll leave you to deal with Malfoy for the time being," he added before he stalked away from the Headmaster.

 

Hermione sighed and Dumbledore looked down at her with a soft smile. "Take heed, child. Everything will come to light soon enough."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

He shook his head. "You'll soon understand. I have Mister Malfoy to deal with at the moment," he said before he made his way towards the Head Boy's room.

 

He stood in his room, pacing the floor, seething with anger. How could she take Weasley's side? Draco was defending her. He would never have attacked Weasley the way he had if the stupid wanker hadn't been saying the things he was saying in the first place. The thought of Weasley touching his mate, the one he was meant for, was enough to make his skin crawl.

 

The knock on his door wasn't at all surprising to him, fully expecting to hear from a teacher about what he'd done. But he had no regrets about such an action. In fact, he'd do it again and not let Granger stop him this time. He hoped that Weasley had lasting effects from the beating and learned to keep his distance from Hermione.

 

He opened the door, unsurprised at seeing Professor Dumbledore. He stepped aside and allowed the older wizard to enter. He stood stoically beside the fireplace, as the older man stood in front of him. "I'll allow you to explain yourself," he said calmly.

 

Draco let out a frustrated breath, his fists still clinched at his side. "I overheard Weasley talking with Thomas about how he could get... Hermione into bed."

 

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "I see."

 

"Weasley even told him that he'd place a bet on it. As if she were some sort of prize to be won!" Draco began pacing again. "So, when I confronted him about it, he wouldn't take it back. I'm not sorry I hit him. I'd do it again."

 

"I'm afraid you did more than just hit Mister Weasley. He'll be in the infirmary for a few days." Dumbledore sighed. "I understand the circumstances now, and while I sympathize, I can't condone allowing you to beat on students because they say or do things that make you feel threatened."

 

"But..."

 

Dumbledore held his hand up. "Allow me to finish." He gave Draco a soft smile. "Your father did the same to a young man in your mother's year. In fact, Madam Pomfrey said she hadn't seen injuries such as these since your father's assault on that young man. I believe his punishment was serving detention, and that shall be yours. You can serve it with your Head of House tomorrow afternoon until dinner."

 

"Where is Snape?"

 

Dumbledore frowned. "You must understand where he's coming from. As head of Slytherin house, he was very happy when you were announced as being Head Boy. He doesn't want to see you jeopardize the opportunity you've been given to show that Slytherin, despite its rather bad press, isn't as bad as it would seem. Not only wicked wizards come from Slytherin."

 

He nodded. "I know."

 

"He has a lot of faith in you, Mister Malfoy." Draco only nodded in response. The headmaster placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I understand that seeing, hearing, or even thinking about Mister Weasley or any other young man doing anything to or with Miss Granger is enough to make your blood boil, but you must learn to control such emotions. I'd hate for you to get into even more trouble. As of right now, Miss Granger is extremely angry with you, and I would hate to see you push back any sort of progress that you might have made."

 

Draco continued pacing, shrugging off his hand. "She's furious with me and won't even listen to reason! I heard him with my own ears try to make a bet with Dean Thomas that he could get her to sleep with him! She's mine, and if that sod doesn't get that through his fat head, I'll knock it in there for him."

 

The older wizard stopped his pacing by stepping in front of him. "I hardly think that would place you in her favor, would it? From what I've seen over these last several years, Miss Granger places her friendships with both Harry and Ron as a very high priority. She's extremely protective of them both. You're working against that." Dumbledore sighed. "I understand the possessive streak that you have concerning Miss Granger. But, as Headmaster of this school, I cannot allow you to assault anyone, no matter the circumstances." He stared at the blond wizard for a few moments then sighed. "Maybe it would be best if we informed her of what's going on."

 

He shook his head. "No. She stays in the dark until I'm ready to tell her, and now is definitely not the time to inform her of anything like this. She's already mad at me. The thought of her slapping me and calling me a liar is not something I'd like to deal with." He sighed, staring at the floor as Dumbledore gave him a small smile. "I can't stop hating Weasley."

 

"And no one's asking you to, my boy. All I'm asking is that you try to remember that she wouldn't have been made your mate if she wasn't going to be yours."

 

"She has a mind of her own, Headmaster."

 

He nodded. "A rather brilliant mind." He sighed. "I really think it would be best for all those involved if she were to know the truth, if for no other reason than to let her understand and grow accustomed to the life she's going to lead."

 

"I'd have to tell her about...other things."

 

Dumbledore nodded. "Leading her to realize how much you trust her. When you do finally decide to tell her everything, I would be happy to be present so I can give credence that what you've told her is true."

 

He nodded. "Thank you."

 

"Anytime, Mister Malfoy." He turned to leave and stopped before he opened the door. "You might want to steer clear of the Gryffindors for a few days. They might be a bit anxious to get back at you for harming one of their own."

 

"I'm not afraid of them."

 

Dumbledore smirked. "Yes, but maybe you should be. One is much easier to fight than ten." He gave Draco a genuine smile before he left.

 

Draco sat in one of the chairs in front of the fire, staring into the flames as he thought about what the headmaster had said. Perhaps he should tell her what was going on, and his sudden interest in her. But he didn't want to make her do anything that he might regret. His biggest fear was that once he told her, and she found out that doing anything with someone else hurt him, she'd do it just out of spite. And with one of the two people he hated most in the school: Potter or Weasley.

 

The knocking on the door caused him to roll his eyes. He just knew that when he opened the door he was going to find his Head of House who would have a few choice words for him. He almost didn't want to answer it, knowing what Snape's temper was like. He was a bit surprised that he hadn't come to deal with him himself. Then again, he was rather grateful that Snape had stayed away. An irate Snape was not something he could deal with at the moment.

 

When he opened the portrait slowly, he was immediately pushed backward before he even realized that Hermione had stepped through. She pushed him again, his Seeker instincts quickly taking over, allowing him to keep his balance as she shoved him.

 

"Why did you do that!" she yelled. "Why would you deliberately beat up Ron! He hadn't laid a hand on you!"

 

Draco rolled both his shoulders as he took a step toward her, his eyes angry as he stared at her. "I told you why!"

 

"I don't believe you! Ron wouldn't do that! So really, what was the reason? Did he insult you or something!"

 

"No, but he didn't seem to mind talking about you as if you were a prize to be won!"

 

"I'm no one's possession!" she said poking him hard in the chest.

 

"I never said you were! He talked about you that way!"

 

"So, you're saying you defended me?"

 

"Damn right, I did! I'd punch him again if I could!"

 

She poked him again. "You will not touch Ron again!"

 

"Then stay the bloody hell away from him!"

 

She shoved him. "Why do you keep saying that? I don't take kindly to people ordering me around!"

 

"I asked you first, but you seem to have forgotten that part! He's up to no good when it comes to you and you don't want to hear it! Stay away from him!"

 

"No! He's my friend!"

 

"He wants to get in your pants!"

 

"That's none of your business!"

 

"It is my business!"

 

She furrowed her brow. "What right do you have to tell me who I can and can't sleep with?"

 

He sighed. "I'm not fighting with you anymore about this. I've told you to stay away from Weasley, and if I have to do to him again what I've already done, it would be no skin off my nose. So, I'm telling you, stay away from Weasley."

 

"Tell me why!"

 

"Because I asked you to!"

 

"That's not an answer!"

 

He was lost in the dark brown depths that resembled chocolate more than honey at the moment. His eyes darted from her eyes to her lips, aching to kiss her but afraid of what he'd get for his trouble. He noticed that her eyes did the same, just a small flicker, then back up to meet eyes with him. They both moved forward, their lips coming together for an angry, heated kiss.

 

She'd deliberately moved forward, aching for his kiss as much as he was aching for hers. Something about arguing with him made her lose control of her senses left her completely open and vulnerable to him. She'd wonder later why she felt so out of control when she was with him, but right now, all she could concentrate on was the feel of his lips against hers. She was aching for him, something she didn't think she'd ever felt for anyone before. She had an unexplainable need to touch him and an inexplicable desire for him to touch her.

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body as her hands slid over his shoulders and locked behind his neck. He lifted her from the floor, the tips of her toes still dragging along the stone as he pulled her the short distance to the green sofa of his common room. He lay her beneath him, his lips never leaving hers as he felt her hands remove his robe, pushing it from his shoulders revealing the white shirt and black pants beneath it. His lips moved to her neck as he settled between her thighs, rubbing himself against her as her hands gripped his shirt in her hands.

 

She only went to his room for one reason, to scream at him, to tell him that he was a horrible person for doing such a thing to her friend when he'd been almost kind to her recently. She'd made her trek to the middle of the castle quickly, finding out from Ginny where Percy had been when he was Head Boy. But now, here she was kissing him; actually, they were groping more than kissing, really.

 

She moaned as he stroked himself against her, and she pulled his shirt from his pants. Hermione slid her hands beneath the fabric and over his skin. His lips found the pulse in her neck and nipped at it, while his hands slowly moved up her body. Her eyes flew open when she felt his hand on her breast, and shaken out of her pleasure induced haze, she pushed him away. "Malfoy...stop..." she panted.

 

He opened his eyes and stared at her as she struggled to free herself from beneath him. He sat back on his heels as she scrambled from the sofa, her eyes anywhere but on him. "You should go," he said with the last bit of self-control he could muster.

 

Her eyes narrowed at him, the feeling of rejection flowing through her as she turned on her heel and stormed out. He couldn't figure out her anger. She ended it first and then acted as if he spurned her when he asked her to leave. He didn't want her to go. If anything he wanted to drag her into his bedroom and never let her go.

 

He frowned as he heard the familiar tapping outside his bedroom window, and walked through his common room into the dimly lit room and opened the window, letting in a crisp October breeze. The owl flew in and landed on his desk, finding that this was, like all the rest, a different owl than the previous one before. He took the letter and stuffed it into his shirt pocket and left his bedroom, tucking his shirt in as he went. He reached for his robe and left his common room, heading straight for the owlery to inform Dumbledore that he had a message for him and ask for a time for when they could meet so he could deliver it.

 

***~***

 

It had been a week since Malfoy had put Ron into the infirmary. The beating he'd given the ginger-haired boy laid him up for a good two days before Madam Pomfrey was willing to let him leave. Word had traveled all over the school that the once cowardly Draco Malfoy had taken Ronald Weasley on and come out of it unscathed, much to the chagrin of all the Gryffindors.

Hermione had gone to see Ron every chance she got, feeling incredibly guilty over what she'd done with Draco Malfoy. She felt as if she betrayed her friend as if her kiss with the blond had been a direct punch to Ron's face. The two boys hated one another, hated what the other stood for. And she was caught in the middle. She shook her head; she wasn't caught in the middle. She was Ron's friend and Draco's...nothing. She wondered for a few moments if she would have let him continue if it hadn't been for the sudden and crushing guilt she felt when thinking of how she ended up in his room. It was her guilt that had asked him to stop. Her friend, one of the only people she trusted, was laying in a hospital bed suffering from injuries inflicted on him by the man that had been kissing her, touching her, and making her feel things the likes of which she'd never felt before.

 

She didn't like the fact that she felt so overwhelmed in Draco's presence. She couldn't explain that part either. She couldn't even look at him now, feeling as if he was always sizing her up, waiting for her to do something as ridiculous as kiss him again. He had kissed her back, this was true, but she felt like she had initiated it by giving him the hint that she wanted his kiss. She knew he saw her eyes dart to his lips. She'd been aching to shut him up or force answers out of him by laying her lips on his. It couldn't be more than that. She wouldn't let it be more than some silly little kiss that happened in the heat of their argument.

 

But if that was the case, why did she feel both rejection and guilt at what they had done? As she looked over at Ron, she knew why. He was her friend. It was obvious he had more than friendly feelings towards her. She knew without a doubt that if Ron could see one person unhappy for the rest of their life it would be Malfoy. She'd betrayed her friend. The news of what she had done with Draco would infuriate him, and he'd probably cease to be her friend. She couldn't lose his friendship. Ron and Harry were her support system. She needed them both, and after six years of being nearly inseparable, she couldn't think about what would happen should either of them find out about her kiss with Malfoy.

 

In trying to assuage her guilt over what she'd done, she'd been by Ron's side as much as possible. She visited him every day in the infirmary and chatted with him whenever she saw him. She knew that doing such a thing would probably give her results she didn't want, but she had to do something to make amends with Ron, even though he had no idea why.

 

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

 

She looked over at Ron, a smile on her face. "Sure."

 

"I know that we're friends...but there was a little moment there, last month when I thought maybe we could be something more. Is that...a possibility now or am I wasting my time?"

She took a deep breath and chewed on her bottom lip. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

 

"Well, yes."

 

Her first instinct was to tell him no. She couldn't be his girlfriend when she was so confused on the inside. He was her friend and yet, that's all she wanted him to be, nothing more. But she couldn't hurt him anymore. She knew there was still talk echoing all over the school about how the once spineless Draco Malfoy had taken on Ronald Weasley on his own and had come out of it unhurt, while the other boy was still suffering from with a slight limp. A few of the Slytherins still liked to replay it over in the halls when Ron passed by. She knew that telling him now would only make Ron unhappy and cause him to ask questions that she didn't have answers to. She couldn't hurt him any more than she already had.

 

Her eyes flashed over to the Slytherin table, finding gray eyes watching her intently. Her anger at him returned, and she looked at her hands before she looked back to her friend. He looked so hopeful as if her answer would make or break him. Could she really hurt her friend that way? She could deal with whatever Ron had in mind, knowing that he wouldn't pressure her into doing anything she wasn't ready to do. But this gnawing inside her stomach was screaming at her to say no. She swallowed it down and she smiled at her friend. "I was wondering when you'd ask."

 

He smiled. "Really?"

 

She nodded, feeling heaviness settle in her heart by how happy it had made him, and yet she knew the whole thing was doomed from the beginning. "Yes."

 

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips, and no one on the Gryffindor table noticed when the pitcher of juice Draco was holding dropped to the floor with a crash and the boy doubled over in pain. Pansy and Blaise Zabini noticed.

 

"What's wrong with you, mate?"

 

He looked up to see Hermione kissing Ron and he felt like he was going to vomit, either from the pain or from watching them. He stood quickly, slightly hunched over the table. "Stomach ache," he said before he grabbed his bag. There had to be some way to stop them.

 

"Draco, are you sure you're alright?" Pansy asked as she stood.

 

"Help me out of here, would you?"

 

She nodded, concerned over his welfare. "Of course."

 

She looped his arm over her shoulders as she helped him from the Great Hall, Dumbledore watching him closely. She sighed as she helped him down the hall. "Should I help you to the infirmary?"

 

"I'll escort him, Miss Parkinson."

 

They both turned and found Dumbledore standing behind them. Pansy released him and looked up at Dumbledore. "Do you think he's been poisoned?"

 

He shrugged as he helped Draco through the corridor. "I don't know." At that moment, classes were called to order, and Draco stood up straight as if he were perfectly fine.

 

Pansy stared at him oddly. "Are you alright?"

 

Draco looked at the headmaster and nodded. He turned to Pansy and gave her a smile. "Thank you. I know I'm horrible to you, but you were the only one really willing to get me any sort of help."

 

She shook her head. "It was nothing."

 

Dumbledore smiled at her. "I think you should both be getting along to class."

 

Pansy pursed her lips together. "Headmaster, shouldn't Draco go to the infirmary? Just to be sure he's going to be okay?"

 

Dumbledore peered at Draco over his half-moon spectacles, "What class do you have now, Mister Malfoy?"

 

He tilted his head at the Headmaster. "Double...Potions," he said as he nodded, understanding the question. Hermione wasn't going to be anywhere near Ron Weasley for a few hours. "I should be fine."

 

Dumbledore smiled at the younger man. The headmaster nodded. "Indeed you should." Pansy walked along beside Draco as they neared the Potions classroom.

 

"Draco?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Why...why are you always shunning me?"

 

He looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean...why are you always pushing me away? There was a time when you used to enjoy my company."

 

He sighed and stopped walking. "There's more going on here than I can explain to you, Pansy."

 

"So, I didn't do anything wrong?"

 

"No."

 

"Then why do you continue to push me away?"

 

He frowned. "I don't want to hurt you, Pansy. I value you as a friend..."

 

"Just tell me."

 

He sighed. "I don't want you. I can't...want you."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because it's just not in me."

 

"You used to want me."

 

He shook his head. "Not necessarily. I just wanted someone and you were there. I'm not saying these things to hurt you, I just want you to know the truth."

 

"Which is that you don't want me."

 

He sighed. "I wish it wasn't this way. It would be much easier if I did."

 

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

 

He shook his head. "No."

 

She took a deep breath as she stared into his gray eyes. "I appreciate the honesty."

 

"I'm sorry, Pansy."

 

"I know. That's the worst part of it all."

 

He frowned as he stared at her. "If it makes you feel any better, I think Zabini wants you."

 

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

 

"Yeah."

 

She smiled. "That does make me feel a bit better. But he's not you."

 

He shrugged. "How many people are lucky enough to be me?"

 

She smiled and stepped forward, placing a kiss on his cheek. "You're rather special, Draco Malfoy."

 

A voice cleared and Pansy stepped away from Draco as Hermione pushed past them. Pansy sneered after her as she hit the brick wall behind her from where Hermione had shoved her. "Watch where you're going, Mudblood," she shrieked.

 

"Pansy," Draco's voice was cold as the girl looked over at him, Hermione still making her way down the stairs. "Don't call her that again."

 

Hermione's step faltered, which almost caused her to fall down the stairs. She regained her footing quickly and continued on as Pansy stared in shock at Draco. "What?"

 

"You heard what I said."

 

"You're defending her?"

 

"I'm not defending anyone. All I said was don't call her that again."

 

"You call her that all the time!"

 

"But what if she reports you to someone. They'd be much more likely to take her word over one of ours and then you'd be in trouble."

 

She didn't seem to buy that excuse, but she said nothing else about it as he began walking down the stairs. He took his normal seat beside her, trying to discern if she was still angry. She faced straight ahead, never laying eyes on anything but the blackboard. _How annoying_ , he thought.

 

Snape came into the room, a swirl of black robes, his usual posturing as he took a stand in front of the class, waving his wand at the board. "You have two and a half hours to finish this potion. Should anyone fail to do so, it will cost them house points."

 

Hermione stood to gather what she needed from the supply closet when Draco grabbed her arm. "I'll get it."

 

"I don't need you to do anything for me," she spat.

 

His face grew cold as he stared at her. "I was trying to be nice."

 

"You can shove nice where the sun doesn't shine."

 

She wrenched her arm away from him. Draco sent a glare to the rest of the Slytherins, all of them having heard what she said and silently telling them to stay where they were as he followed her to the cupboard. Snape watched them carefully as Draco shut the door behind them. The other students all busied themselves with turning their cauldrons on or reading over the potion, all wondering the same thing - what was being said in that cupboard.

 

Draco closed the door behind him, causing Hermione to look around for an exit, some way to escape. Whenever she was alone with the Slytherin, she ended up in some compromising position with him, a situation she didn't want to duplicate, especially in Snape's cupboard.

 

"I don't know what your problem is with me, but you need to stop acting like a child!"

 

"I want you to leave me alone. Stop talking to me, stop defending me, and stop...coming on to me," she said the last part so softly he almost didn't hear her.

 

He sighed. "Why?"

 

"Because I don't like you."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because you're a horrible, nasty person."

 

He pursed his lips together, deciding to change topics. "What are you doing with Weasley?"

 

Her eyes widened. "What does that have to do with anything?"

 

"I told you to stay away from him!"

 

"You don't dictate who I can date..."

 

"He only wants to separate you from your knickers!"

 

She narrowed her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest. "Stay out of my life! What I do is none of your business! If I decided to sleep with Ron in the next hour or two that's not your concern."

 

"Yes, it is!"

 

"No, it isn't!"

 

He pushed her back against the shelves. "Listen to me, you silly girl, stay away from Ronald Weasley. I won't lay a hand on you, but I won't hesitate from ripping him limb from limb, do you hear me?"

 

"Don't you dare threaten Ron!"

 

"I'm not making a threat. I'm giving you a promise. Stay away from him, or he'll regret it."

 

He released her, grabbed the ingredients he needed and left her in the supply closet fuming. She'd set that man...no, boy, straight if it was the last thing she ever did. He didn't control her, he didn't tell her whom she could and couldn't date. So incensed by his actions she'd made her mind up that she would go through with her idea to sleep with Ron. She was not Draco Malfoy's bitch.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this part...and sorry for the long time between updates. I lose track of time with this stuff. Remind me to update people, and it will happen a lot sooner than a month. Thanks for all the support I get for this fic. I'm glad that there are so many of you out there that enjoy it.  
> A/N2: Thanks go to zephyr for betaing this for me. :) I appreciate it and thanks for all your support.  
> Disclaimer: The characters held within are not mine but belong to Warner Brothers and JK Rowling. I'm only playing with them for a few minutes and will give them back virtually unharmed. There is also no profit being made off of this, so please don't sue.

Hermione held Ron's hand as they walked back to Gryffindor tower. She'd found him outside with Harry and told Ron that she had something she wanted to discuss with him, only he hadn't realized at the time it would be them sleeping together. After his agreement that he did want her, she'd taken his hand and was in the process of leading him up the stairs.

 

Ron had looked thrilled about the whole thing, incredibly shocked as well. She felt this large ball of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't shake it away, no matter how much she told herself that she cared for Ron, trusted him not to hurt her. She wouldn't regret this later, but there was still this doubt, this voice in the back of her head that sounds a lot like Malfoy's voice telling her that he only wanted to get into her knickers.

 

She was angry. She knew she might not have been thinking straight at the moment, but she didn't care. Draco Malfoy didn't have the right to tell her what to do. He didn't run her life, and when she thought about it, he shouldn't even concern himself with her at all. His sudden interest in her and telling her what to do was driving her mad. He'd never had a kind word for her before and now, it seemed, he was more interested than anyone should be.

 

Had she believed he was merely trying to cause trouble, she wouldn't have given him the satisfaction of acknowledging his presence. But she didn't think he was trying to cause trouble. He was generally nice to her, if not overly friendly at times. He was still the arrogant prat that hated her friends, but he'd been doing strange things recently when with her. Both kisses were good examples of that, although the second one she was just as much to blame for.

 

She had been telling herself since it happened that it didn't matter, that he didn't matter. It was a freak accident and would never happen again. Her friends would kill her if they found out and she wasn't overly happy with herself about the whole thing. She tried not to think of how she was nearly melting beneath him or that his hands on her body made her feel almost alive. She couldn't think about that. Her traitorous mind, however, disagreed. She cared nothing for Draco Malfoy and she would prove that by sleeping with Ron. She frowned on their way to the tower, thinking that it didn't make much sense to her either.

 

When they reached the common room, she turned to him and gave him a nervous smile. "I think...the boy's dorm would be best, seeing as you can't get into ours."

 

He nodded. "I agree."

 

She gave him a smile as he led the way up the stairs. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as he closed the door behind them. She turned to him and removed her robe, revealing the white oxford shirt and the short skirt that went with her outfit. She tried to steady her nerves and get rid of the knot in the pit of her stomach. She knew that using her friend like this was wrong. She knew that, but there was part of her, the part that hated Malfoy more than she cared for Ron, that didn't care. She wanted him to find out it had happened. She wanted him to know that he didn't run her life or have the right to tell her what to do. She hated him and cared about Ron. She could do this.

 

Ron smiled at her as he took a few steps forward and cupped her face in his hands as he laid his lips on her, kissing her earnestly.

 

She closed her eyes, trying to push back the thoughts of blond hair and grey eyes that bore into her very soul.

 

*~*

 

Draco tapped his foot as he waited for Dumbledore. They'd been meeting in the Room of Requirement whenever the situation called for it. If Lucius sent him a letter, he went to the owlery and sent Dumbledore a small note with the name of a candy on it, signaling that they were to meet so he could deliver the letter.

 

He leaned against the table, wishing the Headmaster were on time, like every other meeting before. The one time he had a massive headache and unable to really form complete thoughts, the Headmaster was late.

 

And then it hit him as if all the breath had been knocked from his body and a pounding in his head, unlike anything he'd ever felt. He slumped against the table, his entire body feeling suddenly weak, and when he closed his eyes he could see her with...Weasley! She was going to sleep with Weasley, he thought to himself as he collapsed on the floor. He was having the hardest time drawing a breath.

 

He could feel every nerve in his body burning, his blood feeling the opposite as it were ice running through his veins. His eyes hurt, his skin felt as if it was peeling away from his body. He was burning up and freezing all at once. He could see nothing, just this white hotness behind his eyes as he began shaking on the floor. And suddenly a pain shot through his chest the likes of which he'd never felt before. He rolled onto his side, curling into a small ball as the door to the Room of Requirement opened. He was rolled onto his back as he stared up at nothing. He heard the concern in the voice that seemed so far away, "Mister Malfoy?"

 

"Granger...with...Weasley..."

 

Dumbledore watched as Fawkes flew through the open door of the room and landed on the table. He raised an eyebrow as he quickly scribbled a note onto a piece of parchment that had appeared on the table. Draco let out a guttural scream as Fawkes left the room. Dumbledore waited, hoping that his songbird made it to Hermione post-haste. In another minute, Draco blinked his eyes twice and looked up at the Headmaster.

 

He took a large gulp of air, his whole body seemingly shocked by what had happened. His grey eyes were bloodshot and dry as he blinked over and over again. He felt warmth wash over his body and knew that she had separated from Weasley, and he'd never been more relieved. His mouth felt dry as he sat up and leaned against the leg of the table. "Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, concerned with the boy's health.

 

Draco only nodded as he took several deep breaths, thankful that he no longer felt as if he was suffocating, "Just...give me a minute."

 

Dumbledore took the piece of parchment from Draco's hand and stuffed it into his robe, "Come along. We're going to tell Miss Granger now before she is actually successful in her plans."

 

Draco sighed, "She's not going to be happy."

 

"I understand that. But if she were to sleep with Mister Weasley, it would kill you. I think that's much worse than her being angry with you."

 

He nodded. "I know. Let's get this over with."

 

***~***

 

Ron stared moodily at Hermione's back while she buttoned up her shirt. She turned to grab her robe and found him staring at her, rather angrily. "I'm sorry."

 

"Yeah."

 

"It's not my fault. I didn't know he was going to summon me."

 

He sighed. "I'm just frustrated," he said pulling his own shirt back on. "I mean, the one time you've shown real interest in- physical things with me, Dumbledore needs you. It's just a cruel twist of fate, is all."

 

She sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can."

 

He nodded. "And I'll be here. Waiting."

 

She smiled. "Good."

 

She turned and left Ron without another word. Honestly, she was thankful for the intrusion. She didn't want to go through with her plan after all and she didn't think she had the heart to break Ron's hopes. She bit her lip, feeling incredibly guilty about other parts as well. She wasn't turned on at all. His touch did nothing for her, most of the cooing she'd done in that little bit of time had been for his benefit and nothing she felt herself. She felt horrible for deceiving her friend.

 

She had to think of some way to get out of sleeping with Ron. She didn't know a valid reason. She had gone to him, not the other way around. She had asked him to sleep with her and now she didn't want him to touch her. The ball of anxiety that sat in the pit of her stomach was gone, which made her feel a bit better, but she still felt awful about having to tell Ron that she didn't want to sleep with him. He'd be crushed.

 

Then there was the other part, where all her guilt came from. When she'd closed her eyes, all she could see were grey eyes staring at her, anguished, pain-ridden eyes. She was trying to hurt Draco by sleeping with Ron and instead she was going to hurt her friend. The part that really got to her was she wanted Draco. All three times he'd had her pinned in the last two months had been enough to prove that to her. She wanted him to take her, make love to her, and do with her body as he pleased. But he didn't want her. Sure, he'd been aroused when they were kissing, but he was a teenage boy, she didn't think it took much to get that sort of reaction. And after seeing him on the stairs with Pansy the day before, she knew that she would have been nothing more than a warm body for him.

 

When she reached the Headmaster's office she heard the soothing voice of the older man. She knocked on the door and was told to enter. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She approached the desk and noticed that Draco Malfoy was occupying one of the chairs already. The older man smiled at her. "Please, Miss Granger, have a seat." She took a seat in the other chair, noticing that Draco stared at the Headmaster, and said nothing to her, not that she expected him to. "I suppose you're wondering why I've called you to my office."

 

"It crossed my mind."

 

He smiled. "Well, it has to do with Mister Malfoy."

 

She glared at the blond boy who still didn't look at her. "What about him?"

 

Dumbledore chuckled. "The hostility is to be expected. Mister Malfoy, I'll allow you to explain."

 

He nodded as he looked over at her and was met with those grey eyes that seemed to be haunting her all the time now. "You...you really like to do the opposite of what I tell you to do, don't you?"

 

She frowned. "I don't like being told what to do and I would rather not have a conversation like this in front of the Headmaster," she said lowering her voice.

 

He stood. "Well someone had to do something! You won't listen to anything I have to say!"

 

"Telling me to stay away from Ron with no explanation isn't good enough for me!"

 

"I shouldn't have to explain anything to you!"

 

"Enough!" Dumbledore said shaking his head. "Mister Malfoy, sit back down. Miss Granger, I'm going to explain this the best way that I can, and I'll allow Mister Malfoy to fill in the rest, parts to which I don't have answers. Is this agreeable to both of you?" They both nodded, Hermione folded her arms over her chest. "Fine. Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy is half Veela. He has several of their more dominant traits, one of which is that he has one mate. One person that is the perfect fit for him for the rest of his life."

 

"What does that have to do with me?"

 

"It's you, Granger. You're my mate," he said scornfully. He was angry. Angry that Hermione could do something so callous after he asked her not to.

 

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you!"

 

"It's true. A seer told me."

 

"Oh, well, let's believe everything that lot has to say."

 

He narrowed his eyes. "I know it's you."

 

"Because some seer told you?"

 

"NO! Because I feel it every time you walk into a room!" He took several deep breaths. "I feel it when I kiss you or...touch you. Even if it's some casual little touch of my hand against yours, I feel it. And you do as well."

 

She lowered her head. "I feel nothing."

 

He leaned closer to her and sighed. "You do, Granger. I'm not saying that to be cocky or anything of the sort, but I know you do. I've done...extensive research on the subject."

 

Dumbledore sighed. "I realize this must come as a shock to you."

 

"A shock? It's more than a shock. I don't believe it."

 

Draco sighed. "Look, there's more going on here than your disbelief over this situation."

 

"Oh, and what could possibly be more important than the boy who's been horrible to me since my first day of school telling me that I'm his mate?"

 

He frowned. "My father has turned his whole belief structure upside down because of this."

"Your father knows?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And?"

 

He shrugged. "And what? He'd been aiding Dumbledore ever since I came back to school."

 

She looked over at the Headmaster who nodded. "It's true."

 

She began rubbing her temples, trying to take it all in. "You're serious about all of this?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Is there any way to reverse it?"

 

He rolled his eyes. "No."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"You really think that I would accept this if there was a way out of it?"

 

She was quiet for a few moments. "So, let me get this straight, you're half Veela and I'm your supposed mate, and your father believed in this so strongly that he's been aiding Dumbledore on the side of the light?"

 

"Yes."

 

She frowned. "This is awful."

 

Draco frowned. "I don't know about awful..."

 

"How can you be fine with this?"

 

"You think I'm fine? I have no choice in the matter. You really think that I would have chosen you? You're the most forbidden person in this school, and you're the one I'll long for until the day I die. Kind of ironic, isn't it?"

 

Her jaw formed a straight line. "So, why tell me this now if you've known since the beginning of school?"

 

"Weasley," was the only thing Draco said as his eyes became cold.

 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I'll explain this. One of the perks and drawbacks of Veela is their undeniable faithfulness. They'll never betray their mate or even think about such a thing without great harm to the other. Because they'd never deliberately do so, there is much to be said against people taking a Veela's mate against their wishes. There are quite a few men in the past who have come out suffering from wounds after trying such a thing. If a male Veela feels threatened in losing his mate to another, he won't hesitate from harming the other man."

 

Her eyes widened. "Which is why you hurt Ron."

 

"Git had it coming for the way he was talking about you."

 

"So he really..."

 

"He really did say those things." He sighed. "I've asked you over and over again to stay away from him..."

 

"You told me to stay away from him. There's a difference."

 

He sighed. "I won't hesitate to kill Weasley, Granger."

 

"Headmaster..."

 

"Mister Malfoy, that's a little uncalled for. I think you made your point."

 

Draco was silent as Hermione stared at him. "So...I'm meant for you and there's nothing I can do about it?"

 

"No."

 

"This is...horrible."

 

"It's not all bad," Draco said haughtily.

 

"Where's the good?"

 

He sighed. "You don't know much about my parents, do you?"

 

"No."

 

"Well, my father...worships the ground my mother walks on. She's everything he desires, longs for, which is what you are for me. He'd give her anything she ever wanted to just to see her happy."

 

"And you're telling me that you'll do the same?"

 

He nodded. "Absolutely. Which brings me to another thing I have to tell you. My father and mother have extended an invitation to you for Christmas. They'd like to get to know you a bit."

 

"Your father is a..."

 

"My father isn't at all what people perceive him to be. The man is much smarter than anyone gives him credit for. When the light wins this war, it will be because Lucius Malfoy aided them at the turning of the tide."

 

She sighed. "I need time to process all of this."

 

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course."

 

Draco stood. "I have...some books if you'd like to read them. About Veela and such."

 

She nodded. "I would."

 

Dumbledore smiled. "Take heed, Miss Granger. Things will work out."

 

She followed Draco in silence, mulling over everything she'd just been told. Her head was spinning, confusion warring within her. She was destined for Draco Malfoy. It sounded horribly off to her. He'd done nothing but torment her the entire time they'd known one another. And now, suddenly, she was supposed to believe that he was meant for her? She was having a hard time believing it all.

 

But it would explain his strange behavior towards her recently. The nice things he'd tried to do for her, both times he'd kissed her, and Merlin, were they good kisses. She tingled for minutes afterward all the way to her toes. She could feel the blush creep into her face as she thought about his hands on her body and the way she had needed to touch his skin.

 

He said the password to his door, loud enough for her to hear, amazingly, and walked in. She followed cautiously and watched as he walked into an adjoining room. His bedroom. She bit her lip, following silently as she pushed the door open a little wider and found him crouched at the foot of his bed, searching through his trunk. He didn't look at her as she began investigating his room.

 

Everything in the room was either a dark green or silver color. It really was tastefully decorated. A small sofa, two night tables, a desk, and a large bed took up most of the room. And as she looked around, she noticed that everything was in its place. Apparently, he couldn't even allow his room to be out of control.

 

"Found 'em," he said standing.

 

He held them out to her and she looked over the titles. " _ Possessive, Controlling...Yet Adoring: A Veela's Account of his Life and Mate _ ," she read out loud, looking up at Draco as he stared at the spot on the wall behind her. " _ Mates are Forever _ ," she whispered the second title.

 

She bit her lip as she looked up at him, now finding him staring intently at her. "I think those should give you all the information you need."

 

"Not all of it." She bit her lip. "Why do I still feel so hostile towards you?"

 

He sighed. "You're going to. It's a little trick the Fates have played on us," he said, sitting on the sofa in front of her. "I could have any woman I wanted."

 

"Think a lot of yourself, don't you?"

 

He shook his head. "No...I really can. See, to other women there are tricks. I smell like their favorite desserts or...I could hum and then I could get them to do anything I wanted. I can't do that to you. Because you're my mate...I have to actually go through the trouble of...making you want me back."

 

"And if I don't?"

 

He sighed. "If nothing. There are a few assurances, but, for the sake of arguing with you, if I couldn't get you to want me back, then I would pine for you for the rest of my life. And no one you could touch would ever make you happy because you're tied to me. I'm yours as much as you are mine."

 

She bit her lip. "What kind of assurances?"

 

He smirked. "Don't you want to just read the books and find out?"

 

"I'd rather get it from you."

 

He nodded. "Fine. I can touch you."

 

"No, you can't!"

 

He rolled his eyes. "No, I mean...when I touch you, it gets a different reaction than anyone else touching you." He stood. "I know when you walk into a room because I can feel your presence like it's calling to me."

 

She blinked a few times. "Oh."

 

He released a deep breath. "Why did you get mad at me the last time you were here?"

 

She frowned. "I thought...I thought you didn't want me."

 

He shook his head. "Nothing is farther from the truth."

 

She bit her lip, wondering if she should ask the next question. "Then why did you ask me to leave?"

 

He shook his head. "Because I was afraid that if you stood there looking at me like that for much longer I was going to throw you over my shoulder and bring you in here."

 

"Oh."

 

He sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you or take you against your will. That's not how this works."

 

"And how does it work?"

 

He shrugged. "I don't know. But I wouldn't take you unless you wanted me to. So basically, the ball is in your court."

 

"All right," she said sighing. She walked to the door. "Thanks for the books."

 

He nodded. "Oh, one more thing."

 

She turned to look back at him. "Yes?"

 

"Please, don't do anything else with Weasley."

 

She shook her head. "How do you know..."

 

"Because I'm in agony every time you touch him."

 

"Agony?"

 

"Yes. How do you think I knew that you were doing something with him tonight? It nearly killed me. I'm just lucky the Headmaster found me when he did."

 

She frowned. "I'm not going to apologize for that."

 

"I'd be shocked if you did."

 

"You made me so mad!" Hermione retorted with a glare.

 

His eyes widened. "Wait, you were going to sleep with Weasley to get back at me?" She opened her mouth to argue with him but closed it quickly. "Granger, please refrain from doing such things now."

 

"Why should I? You've never been anything but nasty to me in the past. And now, you're piling all this on top of me expecting me to go along with it without being angry!"

 

"I fully expected you to be angry. Hell, don't you think I was when I found out about all of this? Of all the women in the world, the one that's destined for me is the one that hates me. It doesn't get more complicated than this."

 

She sighed. "I don't like being told what I can and can't do."

 

"And I'm not telling you anything. I'm asking you to stay away from Weasley. I don't care if he's your friend, but please...nothing more than that?"

 

She sighed. "I'm going back to my room."

 

He watched her as she walked out of his room and he took a seat on the edge of his bed. He was mentally kicking himself; there she was, willingly in his bedroom. He could have taken her; made her his so that Weasley would never have wanted her again, but there was this silly notion of wanting her to want him as well. Damn his morals for such a thing. Unbeknownst to most people, he did have morals, which was the only thing keeping him from taking her. He rubbed a hand over his chest, a slight ache still embedded there as he thought about what she'd been doing with Ron Weasley just an hour ago.

 

He'd always hated Weasley, this was true-but the thought of that low-life creature laying his filthy hands on something that belonged to him was enough to make his blood boil. If it was a broom or something of the like, he'd be angry, but touching his mate? He wanted to rip him to pieces. Rip his heart out and show it to him. He'd get even with the git if it was the last thing he did.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione had the books tucked under her arm as she entered the common room, finding it deserted for so late in the evening. After leaving Draco's room, she'd gone to the library, hoping to get a bit more detail about what she was going to face concerning this new revelation. She was his mate. Draco Malfoy. Draco Bloody Malfoy. It hadn't sunk it quite yet. She didn't feel so guilty about taking pleasure in his kisses as much as she did, but the guilt over what she was going to do to Ron made her head hurt, as well as her heart.

 

She began making her way up to her room, when she heard a voice, "You're back?"

 

She turned on the stairs and found Ron standing below her, a smile on his face. She took several deep breaths, trying to reign in her emotions. "Yes. I...Dumbledore needed to see me."

 

"What about?"

 

She bit her lip, hating that she was going to lie to her friend. "A...a new project."

 

"Oh...well...um...I was hoping we could...pick up where we left off."

 

She sighed. "Ron...I-I can't."

 

"What? But...you came to me..."

 

"I know. And, it was for the wrong reasons. I apologize for...for leading you on..."

 

"So, you don't want to sleep with me?"

 

"It's not that..."

 

His anger flared up. "Then what the bloody hell is it?"

 

She looked at her feet. "I just can't..."

 

"Am I pressuring you or..."

 

"No..."

 

"Then, what's the problem? A little while ago you...you wanted me."

 

That wasn't true. She didn't really want Ron. She just trusted him enough not to hurt her greatly. She knew he cared about her, knew he cared about her feelings as well as his own. She honestly didn't want to hurt him, but she knew she had to. "I...I just...things changed."

 

"In three hours?" he hissed.

 

"I've had some time to think..."

 

"You think too much," he spat angrily.

 

"Ron, please try to understand."

 

"Oh, I understand. Why did you really agree to be my girlfriend, Hermione?"

 

She sighed. "Because...I wanted to be."

 

"Really? Then what the hell is this? You've changed your mind that quickly?"

 

She frowned. "I..." she allowed a tear to roll down her face, "I don't want to hurt you, Ron. And I don't want anyone else to hurt either."

 

He shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense!" He clenched his fist as he stood in front of her. "You're so wrapped up in your books that you're throwing us away."

 

She hugged the books to her chest. "Ron..."

 

"You know what? Forget it. Run along and go read, Hermione. It's the only thing that ever seems to get attention from you."

 

"That's not fair!"

 

"Neither is telling me you want me only to back out later!"

 

"This isn't my fault!"

 

"And I suppose it's mine?"

 

"No! It's Mal...it's a situation that can't be helped."

 

"Were you going to say Malfoy?"

 

She sighed. "No."

 

"Yes, you were. What does that overgrown ferret have to do with this?"

 

She was growing angry at Ron, for his insistence to be a prat, and then she remembered the conversation in Dumbledore's office about why Draco had beaten Ron up. "You were betting Dean that you could get me into bed."

 

"Unbelievable," he said folding his arms over his chest. "You're taking his word over mine?"

 

"Are you denying it?"

 

"Damn right I am."

 

"So, if I asked Dean, he'd say there was nothing said."

 

"You're calling me a liar?"

 

She frowned. "There's just been some information come to light for me, and I believe that you're lying to me about that."

 

"What happened? Malfoy confess his undying love for you? Get over yourself, Hermione. You may be smart, but Malfoy can get better-looking girls..."

 

"RON!" The redhead turned and found Harry standing behind him, looking rather unhappy about what he'd just heard. "What the hell is going on? Why would you say that to Hermione?"

 

He looked from Harry to Hermione as he shook his head. "Well, I guess I know where your loyalties lay, Harry."

 

Ron tried to storm past Harry, but his friend stopped him. "Apologize to her, now."

 

"When hell freezes over, mate," he said angrily.

 

Ron stormed out of the common room, and Hermione sat on the stairs and put her head in her hands. She heard Harry heave a sigh as he stared at her concerned. "Are you alright?"

 

She nodded. "I'm going to my room. I'll talk to you later."

 

She ran up the stairs, finding her dorm room deserted. All the information of the last few hours was hitting her quickly. She tossed the books onto her bed and took a seat on the mattress. She noticed that her housemates were all missing, probably hidden away with a boy in the astronomy tower.

 

"Boys," she huffed.

 

Crookshanks leaped onto her bed and nuzzled her leg with his flat face. She lifted him into her arms and ran her hand over his fur. "What am I going to do, Crookshanks? I'm destined for Draco Malfoy. I don't know whether to laugh or cry." She sighed as she ran a hand over her cat. "It's unfair. How can they expect me to just be okay with any of this? He says he expects my hostility, but he doesn't really stupid prat."

 

The cat merely looked up at her as he purred softly, her hand rubbing over his soft fur. "Of all the people in the world, Crookshanks. All the boys in this school even, it just had to be Malfoy." She sighed. "What am I going to do? I can't picture myself being nice to him, how am I supposed to even think of some sort of future with him. And from what the books say, there is no way around it. No spell, no way to get around being meant for him. It's permanent. The person who came up with that idea was cruel."

 

She shook her head, a tear rolled down her cheek. "I've never wanted to belong to someone, but now I do. I'm trapped with no way of escaping. It's not fair," she whispered. Crookshanks nudged her with his head, finding the sight of his mistress crying rather upsetting to him. She petted him again, but she was still visibly upset. She tilted her head at her cat and smiled as he purred. "Thanks. You always have a way of making me feel better."

 

Hermione shook her head. "I must sound like a crazy person, talking to a cat as if it understands me." She stared down at the orange ball of fur and sighed. "But it was nice to talk to someone and not have them argue with me." She gave the cat a kiss on the head and set him back on her bed, and watched as he leaped to the floor and moved beneath her bed. She sighed as she lay back and stared at the canopy overhead. She felt like all hope for a normal, happy future was lost. She was destined for a boy she despised and there was nothing she could do about it.

 

*~*

 

It had been days since she'd last spoken to Ron. While he wasn't exactly yelling or screaming, she knew that inside he was angrier with her than he ever had been before. As for his relationship with Harry, he'd even taken the silent treatment with him, but Harry was sure he'd get over it eventually and come back to them both with his tail tucked between his legs.

She felt bad for hurting him, but after rethinking their conversation for a few days, she had decided that he was way out of line. He'd said hurtful things to her when she'd only wanted to spare his feelings. She understood that he was hurt, but lashing out at her wasn't going to make his pain go away. And then there was the fact that he had said what he'd said to Dean. She knew without asking Dean that it was the truth, otherwise, Draco never would have laid a hand on Ron. It was his own fault that he'd spent two days in the infirmary, not Draco's, although there was a bit of the blame laid on his shoulders.

 

Draco was the other thing that consumed her thoughts. She was confused and angered by the information she'd received from the Slytherin and was none too pleased to find that her future had been laid out for her. She was angry that he'd known since the beginning of school and instead of just telling the truth right away, he decided to play games with her head. His being nice to her was one thing, but being nice with an ulterior motive was underhanded and wrong. He should have been upfront with her. But the more she thought about that the more she realized that she wouldn't have believed a word he said then. She was a bit reluctant to believe everything he'd told her now and would have been extremely hesitant had the Headmaster not been there to back up everything Draco had told her.

 

She frowned deeper. The Headmaster, someone she trusted, had known this as well and kept it from her. She understood keeping the secrets the students told him for their own safety or confidence, but something like this needed to be told. She was angry that he hadn't thought enough of her to admit everything to her. But now she knew. And the only reason she knew was because Draco had been in pain due to what she was doing with Ron. She really had no remorse about it except for the pain she had caused Ron, and that was diminishing quickly the longer he acted like a child.

 

She glanced across the Great Hall, feeling a pair of eyes on her and finding Draco staring at her, intrigued. His head was tilted as his lips were turned into a sort of smirk at her. She wanted to slap the expression right off his perfect face. She didn't know what he thought was so damn funny but if he was going to stare at her that way she was going to leave. She looked down at her food that she'd only taken a few bites of. Harry sighed beside her and she looked over at him as he stared at her fork that was pushing around the food on her plate.

 

"What's wrong?" she asked, finding her friend's sigh strange.

 

"You're not eating."

 

"I'm not really hungry," she said as she pushed a carrot around on her plate and glanced over at the Slytherin table, finding grey eyes still watching her intensely.

 

Harry leaned forward and whispered, "Ignore him and eat."

 

She spared a glance at Draco to see that his fists were clenched on the table and he was no longer smirking but looked rather angry. She backed away from Harry, not wanting what happened to Ron to befall her friend. She pushed her food around her plate as she glanced up at Draco who still looked pretty angry. She shook her head, trying to rid her head of the guilt she felt for Harry being concerned about her. If Draco wanted to be a prat, he could be a prat. Harry was her friend and she wasn't going to start being distant to him because he had a problem with it.

 

She finally decided to give up on the pretense that she was eating and stood. She grabbed her bag and gave Harry a pat on the shoulder as she turned and left the Great Hall. She walked down the corridors, making the familiar trek to the library when she heard someone following behind her. She turned and found Draco making his way towards her and she rolled her eyes at his temperament. She didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment.

 

"Whatever you want, make it fast."

 

"Do I have to remind you what happened to Weasley?" He asked as he folded his arms over his chest. "Or does the same need to happen to Potter for you to understand?"

 

She rolled her eyes again. "Honestly!" She pulled Draco by his sleeve into a deserted classroom. "First off, you have no claim on me, despite what you may think. Harry is my friend and I can act with him whatever way I please. Besides, if you must know, he was concerned with my not eating, not that I owe you an explanation. Harry and Ron have been my friends long before you and I were enemies, so you can drop the protective act right now-"

 

"You talk a lot."

 

She stopped in mid-sentence and tilted her head at him. "What?"

 

"I said you talk a lot. I mean, I always knew you liked to talk but you really do talk more than necessary. You could have just said 'Fuck you, they're my friends and you have no right to interfere' but the long diatribe you went into was pointless."

 

She stood with her hands on her hips, her mouth open as she stared at the cocky blond in front of her. "You're a...a. . ."

 

"A?"

 

She clenched her jaw, irritated that he was enjoying picking at her. "You can go to hell," she said as she left the classroom.

 

He was on her heels. "Now, Granger, that's not very nice."

 

She stopped walking and he nearly collided with her as she spun around and shoved him. "Leave me alone."

 

"I can't."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because...I want to be around you."

 

"The feeling isn't mutual, so bugger off."

 

He sighed and shook his head. "Now, we both know that isn't true."

 

"What?"

 

"You do want to be around me. You just haven't admitted it to yourself yet. Don't worry, you'll get there."

 

"I hope you fall off your broom," she spat at him, almost immediately regretting the words.

 

He raised an eyebrow, a bit taken aback by her reply. "Do you, now?"

 

She clenched her jaw and folded her arms over her chest. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

 

"No, afraid not."

 

She groaned, stomped her foot, and turned abruptly, heading towards the library once again. "And what about your housemates? What if they see you lapping at my heels like some...puppy?"

 

"I'm not lapping at your heels."

 

"And what would you call it?" she asked as she pushed open the doors, only to have it swing wide as his hand pushed against it to open it for her.

 

He was quiet for a few moments as they made their way to a table in the back. The smirk on his face was enough to make her yearn to slap him. "Stalking?"

 

She rolled her eyes as she removed the books from her bag, as well as a quill and ink. He took the seat next to her, lifting the books to look at them, finding that there were two more inside the bag that she hadn't removed. He reached his hand inside quickly and removed them, finding the two books he had given to her. "Read them yet?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And?"

 

"And I'm living in my own personal Hell, right now. And you're the devil himself."

 

He smiled. "So, I have a starring role in this little fantasy of yours? Tell me, are you wearing red leather that barely covers you? Because it's certainly what you're wearing in mine," he said as he gave her a wink.

 

Her cheeks reddened and she stared harder at the text in front of her, trying to ignore his presence. "Can you go away and let me do my homework?"

 

"What homework? You're ahead in every one of your classes."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

He smiled. "I know a lot more about you than you think."

 

She sighed, "Let me guess. Swotty little know-it-all, a friend to Harry Potter, dated Viktor Krum, and I spend most of my time with my head buried in a book?"

 

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Hardly. You're unpredictable in certain aspects. I never know when you're going to slap me or just gawk at me. You love books, but not just books about magic, books about anything and everything. You enjoy reading but you enjoy the company of your friends more. You aren't bogged down by appearances or anything so shallow. You simply accept life as it's thrown at you." He looked up at her shocked face, a smile hovering over his lips. "How was that?"

 

She blinked a few times. "I think . . . I think you might have scratched the surface."

 

He grinned. "Good." He leaned forward a bit. "I must admit, I didn't really know all that."

 

"Then . . . how did you?"

 

He shrugged. "I just felt it."

 

"You felt it?"

 

"Well . . . I might have been paying a little bit of attention."

 

"Stalking?"

 

He smiled. "I'm good at what I do."

 

She sighed. "What do you really want?"

 

He looked at her for a few minutes as he placed the books in his hand back on the table. He frowned, wondering how to put it into words. "I want you to give me a chance."

 

She was writing something down on the parchment from their Potions book and she glanced over at him. She set her quill down as she turned to look at him. "A chance for what?"

 

"To prove to you . . . that I'm not the devil."

 

She raised an eyebrow. "Which means . . . what?"

 

"Which means that we don't insult one another at every turn . . . "

 

"But I don't . . . "

 

"Yes, you do. But that's fine. I know you don't exactly like me, which I expect, but by the same token you have to at least give me a chance to prove to you that I'm more than what you think of me."

 

She sighed and sat back in her chair as she stared at the table. "I don't know."

 

"You'll eventually give in any way," he said, adjusting his cufflink.

 

Hermione's head snapped over to look at him and furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?"

 

"You read the books."

 

"I did. But..." she blinked a few times remembering a passage, "I don't really get a choice in this, do I?"

 

He sighed. "Afraid not."

 

She rubbed her forehead."I hate this."

 

"What? Being destined for me?" he asked, rather offended.

 

"No, having no choice in the matter. I'm destined for you and there's nothing I can do about it. I just...hate it."

 

He scowled. "Because you would be my first choice."

 

"No need to get insulted. I didn't mean it that way."

 

"And how exactly is 'I hate you to the point that I dread my future' supposed to sound?"

 

She folded her arms over her chest. "Aren't you angry about this?"

 

"I've gotten used to the idea."

 

She shook her head. "I've only had a few days with it, so excuse me if I'm not accepting it with open arms. I just need time."

 

He nodded. "That's fine. But I want you to seriously consider Christmas."

 

"What about it?"

 

"My parents really would like to get to know you..."

 

"I don't know. The thought of being in the same house as...your father scares me."

 

He frowned. "He's not that bad."

 

"He hates my kind, Malfoy."

 

"Yes, but...he's rather accepting of you."

 

"Why is that?"

 

Draco smiled, "Because he understands my need to have you. He felt the same for my mother in the past and to this day worships the ground she walks on. He loves her, which is something most people would never think of concerning their marriage."

 

"What does that have to do with me?"

 

"He understands that there's no way around it. He also understands from my side what it's like to feel this and to really be able to do nothing about it except wait for you to realize that you want me too."

 

She frowned. "And he's fine with all this?"

 

He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Do you really think he would turn his back on the Dark Lord if he didn't accept it?"

 

She sighed. "I suppose not."

 

They were both quiet for a few minutes before Draco spoke again. "I have a suggestion."

 

"What's that?"

 

He licked his bottom lip before he turned in his chair where he was fully facing her. "You and I...meet, once a week somewhere private where we can get to know one another. And it's a completely...resentment-free area."

 

She propped her head on her hand as she looked at him. "Where?"

 

"My common room."

 

"Uh..."

 

He folded his arms over his chest. "You have another suggestion for somewhere private to meet?"

 

She racked her brain, trying to think and shook her head. "No."

 

He nodded. "So, once a week?"

 

She sighed. "Fine."

 

"What day?"

 

"After the prefects meeting? We're both free then, right?"

 

He nodded. "I'm available whenever you need me," he said with a grin.

 

She chose not to read too much into that statement, knowing that to do so would cause her to blush even more. "Fine." She looked back at her parchment, and then glanced over at him. "Can you let me get back to my homework now?"

 

He smiled. "Of course, Granger."


	9. Chapter 9

 

Hermione gathered her things in her bag a week later, getting reading for the prefects meeting and her eventual meeting with Draco after. She had to say she was a bit nervous. He hadn't really said much else to her, just giving her casual winks every now and then. It was driving her mad. She had to admit she found him quite fascinating the more she got to know him. He had this presence when he walked into a room. It was as if when he walked in, he could take up the whole space. It was rather odd to feel that way about the boy she'd despised since she'd come to Hogwarts.

 

When she gathered the last of her things and checked her appearance one last time in the mirror, she finally decided that she was acting too much like a girl. It was Draco Malfoy, she reminded herself. She composed herself and made her way downstairs to find Harry waiting at the bottom for her, his broom in his hand. He smiled at her, "Ready?"

 

She nodded. "As I'll ever be."

 

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Hermione. Let's get you to that Prefects meeting."

 

She rolled her eyes. "I'd rather watch you guys play Quidditch."

 

He raised an eyebrow. "You must really be dreading tonight's Prefect's meeting."

 

"I'm certainly not looking forward to it."

 

"Relax and try not to kill each other. You're supposed to be the leaders of this school and it wouldn't do well for all the Prefects to be fighting in front of the students."

 

She rolled her eyes. "Go to practice, already."

 

"Bye."

 

"Bye."

 

She turned to walk into the classroom and was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She looked down to find a perfectly manicured hand holding her. She looked up and met grey eyes. "Still on for tonight, right?"

 

She nodded. "Yes."

 

He nodded and gave her a smile. "Good."

 

He walked past her into the room, several people surprised to see him there early. She walked in and took a seat beside one of the fifth year Hufflepuffs and a sixth year Ravenclaw. Ron sat on the opposite side of the room, his arms folded over his chest as he glared at Hermione. She did her best to not look at him, but she could feel his eyes burning holes into her skull. She tried to focus her attention on Padma and noticed for the first time that Draco seemed to be taking interest in what they were talking about.

 

The meeting seemed to drag by, mostly because Hermione spent the better part of the time ignoring Ron's attempts to get her attention by sighing heavily. About midway through the meeting she noticed that Draco had started staring at her as well, but this was different from the looks she received from Ron. It was more inquisitive, and she knew that his question was somewhere along the lines of what was bothering her. She made a point to glance up at Ron, and she watched as Draco slowly looked over at Ron and found him glaring at her.

 

Draco whipped his head over to look at Hermione, who was busy taking notes of the meeting. He was doing his best not to tell Weasley to look elsewhere or he would blacken both his eyes where he couldn't see her at all. He didn't like the look in Weasley's eyes and he wouldn't put it past the other boy to try and do something to Hermione in retaliation for whatever rejection she handed him. iLet the prat lay a hand on her/i. He was willing to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban for protecting Hermione from a git like him.

 

The meeting concluded without incident, which seemed to be a first that year. Hermione gathered her things slowly, hoping that Ron would leave and allow her to be left alone instead of picking the fight with her that she knew was coming. She shared a look with Draco, telling him she would be along in a minute, as she packed the rest of her things away. She knew that Draco was waiting outside for her as Ron finally stood from his seat.

 

"Making eyes at Malfoy, now?"

 

"What?" she snapped.

 

"You heard me. So, what is it? Use me to get to him?"

 

She rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to have this conversation with you right now."

 

"Well, you're going to. How can you pick him over me?"

 

"I didn't pick him, Ron. I didn't pick anyone. I just...I don't think it would work out between you and I because of our friendship. If we had slept together it would have been a mistake, one I'm not willing to live with."

 

"So, I have to live with your rejection?"

 

She frowned. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

 

"Well, you did. And now you're off gallivanting with Malfoy..."

 

"I'm not doing anything with Malfoy!"

 

Ron scowled at her. "Don't act like I'm stupid. He wants you, admitted it to me himself! I bet that just makes you fly over the moon, huh?"

 

"What does that mean?"

 

The door to the room opened and Draco strolled in, seemingly surprised to find people in there. Hermione knew better, and was actually thankful that he had shown up when he had. "What are you two still doing in here?"

 

"Talking. Get lost, Malfoy."

 

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the table and picked up his bag. "Out."

 

"What?" Ron asked glaring at him.

 

"I said out. No one can be in this room when there's no meeting." Ron furrowed his brow and Draco rolled his eyes. "I have to lock up when everyone leaves, so out. Now." Hermione was quite surprised with the calm tone Draco had used even though she knew he was furious. She led the way out, Ron and Draco behind her. Draco used his wand to lock the door behind him and looked between Ron and Hermione. She had her head lowered as Ron glared at her. "Weasley, don't you have rounds to make?"

 

Ron whipped his head over at Draco. "What?"

 

Draco sighed. "Had you been paying attention in the meeting, you would have found that your night has been rescheduled with another to allow the fifth years some time to get together and study for O.W.L.S. So, you're on tonight. If you don't believe me, consult the piece of paper that's crumpled in your hand."

 

Ron opened it and found that he did, in fact, have to make rounds tonight. He looked to Hermione. "You and I are going to talk later."

 

She sighed. "Can't wait."

 

Ron stormed away from them as Draco tilted his head at Hermione. He wanted to drag Weasley back and beat the hell out of him for upsetting Hermione. She was visibly upset, but he wouldn't allow him to ruin his plans for the night. He took a step forward. "Are you alright?"

 

She lifted her head. "Fine."

 

He sighed. "He's an idiot, you know?"

 

She frowned. "I'd rather not talk about Ron, if it's all the same to you."

 

He nodded. "That's fine. Shall we?"

 

It was two hours later and she was sitting in the floor of Draco's common room laughing hysterically. He'd had the oddest thing planned when she got to his common room. When she had entered she nearly dropped her bag on her foot at seeing a board game sitting in the middle of his floor, several large pillows laying around, obviously to sit on.

 

After an hour of playing, she realized that Draco was cheating. She wasn't sure how he was doing it, but she knew he was cheating. After watching him carefully for another hour, she found him slipping money out of the bank into his own stack. He tried to explain that he was collecting interest on the money he had in his pocket. It was then she called him a 'cheating prat' and he only sighed and handed her four galleons of her own, agreeing that it wasn't fair for him to only collect interest. She'd then called him a rotten game player, to which he had pouted.

 

She was now involved in a serious case of the giggles as she stared at him. He was smirking at her, finding her giggling amusing. Giggling usually annoyed him, as it usually meant someone was having a better time than he was. He didn't mind the sound coming from her, though. He rather enjoyed it and hoped that it continued as he didn't think she did it all that often. He handed her the dice and sighed. "I'm bored."

 

She chuckled. "You're just tired of losing."

 

"I'm not losing. If you look, I have more money."

 

"Because you've been stealing it!"

 

"Interest. It's called interest."

 

She shook her head, the smile on her face widened. "You don't collect interest."

 

"Why keep my money in a bank if I don't collect interest on it?"

 

She shook her head. "It's not in the bank. It's in your pocket."

 

"That's crazy talk, Granger. Why would I keep all of this in my pocket?"

 

She shook her head and giggled again. 'When did I start giggling?' she asked herself. How was it possible that she was having a good time? She hated him. She didn't like being around him at all and there she was, sitting on his common room floor giggling over his rotten sportsmanship when it came to board games. This was severely off-putting for her, as she was almost entirely out of her element. She didn't know how to flirt or what was even expected of her as she spent time with him, but she wasn't certain there were any expectations at all except that she was to see that he wasn't as horrible as she had him made out to be. She tossed her money onto the board and sighed. "I'm tired of playing."

 

"Tired of getting beaten?" he asked smugly.

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "No, tired of doing the beating."

 

He rolled his eyes, and with a wave of his wand, the game was cleaned up and they were left with the floor clean aside from the large pillows. She lay her head on one and stared at him, wondering what was going on in his head as he propped his arm on a pillow and lay on his side facing her. "What now?"

 

"I suppose I could go."

 

"I wish you wouldn't," he said softly.

 

She smiled. "I must admit, I'm surprised."

 

"About what?"

 

"Tonight." She offered him a soft smile and stared down at the floor, "After the meeting, I was sure that tonight was going to be horrible." Her eyes met his again. "I'm glad I was proven wrong."

 

He smiled. "I like you being wrong. It shows that anything is possible."

 

She chuckled. "We haven't really gotten to know one another, though."

 

He furrowed his brow. "I suppose not." He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "You can ask me questions if you like. That might help."

 

She shrugged. "What kind of questions?"

 

"You have a free range, but I also get to ask you the same question if I like."

 

She nodded. "That's fair." She sighed. "What was your childhood like?"

 

"That's the best you could come up with?" he asked teasingly.

 

"I wasn't planning to play twenty questions with you."

 

He sighed. "Fine. I had a great childhood. I loved flying on my broom or listening to my mom talk about music..."

 

"Music?"

 

"Yes, I do know about music. Mozart, Beethoven, Wagner, Chopin, Schumman, Bach...she enjoys that."

 

"Does she? What's your mother like?"

 

"I thought you wanted to hear about my childhood."

 

She blushed a bit at the playful look on his face. "Fine. Childhood."

 

He smiled, "I had every toy you could picture a Wizarding child could want. I suppose some would call me spoiled, but it's not my fault that my family had the money to provide me with the things I wanted."

 

She smirked. "Must be nice."

 

He looked over at her, a smirk on his lips. "What about you?"

 

She smiled as she thought of her parents, "My parents were wonderful. My dad would sit and read books to me. My favorite being 'Winnie the Pooh'."

 

"Winnie the what?"

 

"'Winnie the Pooh'. It was about this bear that loved honey and had all these friends..." she noticed the smirk on his face as she grew quite happy about discussing her favorite book as a child. She blushed a bit, realizing that she may have become over excited. "Anyway, my dad would read anything and everything to me and my mom, well, my mom was always cautioning me in the motherly type way. Don't run in the house, take my dress and shoes off..."

 

"You were wearing her clothes?"

 

"I used to play dress up in her clothes. I'd pretend I was the princess that wasn't rescued by the prince but who rescued him."

 

He smiled. "Doesn't surprise me."

 

"It doesn't?"

 

"No. You're very strong willed. I admire that about you."

 

"Most people find that annoying."

 

He shrugged. "I'm not most people."

 

She smiled. "I've noticed."

 

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

 

"That you're not like most people?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I'd say it was a good thing."

 

He smiled and gave her a little nod. He watched her as she traced the pattern of the rug with her finger while she stared at it. The motion causing him to shiver as he watched the tip of her finger move against the celestial pattern. He wanted her to touch him with such fascination. He wanted her to just touch him period, but he was doing his best to have patience. It wasn't going as well as he expected in some instances. That night, however, he had maintained his distance, but the more she laughed and relaxed in his presence, the more he wanted to lie on top of her and run his hands all over her body.

 

He shook his head as he sat up. He faced the sofa, trying to control the sudden rush of hormones that were washing through his body at the thought of being able to be inside her, kiss her, touch her, taste her. It seemed so close, but so far away. She sat up as well and slipped on her shoes. He looked over at her and realized that she was getting ready to leave. "Why are you in such a rush to leave?"

 

She looked over at him, a frown gracing her lips. "I'm not. I've been here for two hours."

 

"I know."

 

She sighed. "I think I should get back to the common room before someone begins to miss me."

 

He raised an eyebrow. "And what if I miss you?"

 

She blinked several times, stunned into silence, "Uh..."

 

He shook his head. "Forget I said anything, all right?" He stood and held his hand out to her and helped her stand. He held her robe out to her and followed her to the door. He opened it for her and followed her out.

 

She stopped. "Are you coming with me?"

 

"I was thinking about walking you back to the tower, if that's alright with you?"

 

She bit her lip. "I...well, what if someone sees you?"

 

"So, what if they do?"

 

"I mean, it wouldn't look good for you, would it?"

 

He scowled. "Whose reputation are you worried about here? Yours or mine?"

 

She shook her head. "Neither...I was just worried..."

 

"That someone could see you with me?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

 

"I didn't mean it that way."

 

"That's how it came out."

 

She sighed. "I don't want to fight with you. We had a perfectly lovely evening, and I don't want to ruin it by getting back to what we were before we went in there."

 

"And what are we now?"

 

She shrugged. "I don't know."

 

He began walking again and turned to see that she wasn't following him. "You are coming, aren't you?"

 

She quickly caught up with him. They walked along in silence, Hermione hoping that Ron didn't see her with Draco. She knew that it would set him off more than anything else and she didn't need him spouting off about what she could and couldn't do and with whom. She was her own person, despite what Ron or Draco might have thought.

 

They stopped outside the portrait, the Fat Lady eyeing them both suspiciously. She gave Draco a smile then leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Good night."

 

He smiled back at her, aching to grab her and take her back to his room. "Night."

 

He watched as she muttered the password and climbed through the portrait hole. Overall, the night had been a success. She was actually laughing in his presence, due to something he'd done. He enjoyed listening to her laugh. He enjoyed her company, the way she smelled, the way her eyes and nose wrinkled up when she smiled or giggled. He wanted her so badly that it had been extremely difficult not to touch her. He resisted the urge not to reach over and tuck a curl behind her ear or run his fingers over her exposed knee.

 

But there was progress being made. That had to count for something. She seemed to enjoy herself, which was a plus. She had been a bit reluctant at first to enjoy herself, and he wondered if that had something to do with her conversation with Weasley. But she loosened up and was having a good time with him. He found her laugh infectious and often couldn't contain his own chuckles when she'd accused him of stealing from the bank. He muttered the word for his portrait to open, surprised he'd made it back to his room so quickly. He looked down at the pillows in his floor and picked up the one she'd been laying on, finding that it smelled like her hair. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent as he walked to his bedroom, the pillow still in his hands. If he couldn't sleep with her in his bed, he could at least fall asleep with the smell of her beside him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Hermione felt out of control, needing a release. She couldn't explain it. This feeling was more than she could ever remember feeling, and it was all at the hands, and mouth, of Draco Malfoy. Silver eyes stared up at her, watching her as she writhed and moaned as he worked his magic on her. She felt his hands everywhere, touching and teasing her until she was nearly mad with pleasure.

 

And when he moved away from her, she groaned, still aching for his touch. Then he took her, burying himself deep within her body. Her hands moved over his skin, needing to feel his flesh beneath her fingers. With every thrust, she was sure she was going to tear in half. She never wanted this sweet torture to end; she never wanted him to stop touching her. Hermione needed him to give her the release she so craved and knew that only he was capable of giving it to her.

She closed her eyes, still able to see him hovering over her, thrusting into her, filling her the way she yearned. She felt his lips at her pulse and shivered in his arms as she felt her climax growing closer and closer when finally she went extremely still, finally, everything exploded and all she could feel was absolute pleasure moving from her core to the tips of her hair back down to the tips of her toes.

 

He collapsed on top of her then suddenly disappeared, turning into nothing in her arms. She sat up quickly and looked around. Hermione was still in her own bed and sunlight was beginning to stream into her bedroom. She placed her hand over her heart, hoping that it would soon return to its normal pace so she could make her way to the bathroom and clean up.

 

She hadn't had a dream like that since the beginning of the term, and to now have one, the day she had to meet Draco, was troubling. She didn't know how she could look at him knowing that she had dreamed about him doing such erotic things to her. This was only the second time they were going to meet, and if she was to tell him that she didn't want to, he would want an explanation. Hermione knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to voice the real reason, and she was not a good liar.

 

Hermione climbed out of the bed and looked over at her other dorm mates still sleeping. She made her way to the bathroom, still consumed by the thoughts of Draco hovering over her, kissing her, touching her, buried inside of her. She could almost feel his hands, his lips...him. It made her nervous, extremely nervous. She wasn't used to physical contact with boys. There was the occasional hug from Harry and she was a bit more physical with Ron, but nothing like that dream had ever happened to her before.

 

Hermione knew that she could probably walk up to Draco at that moment and tell him that she was ready for him to do all of those things to her and that he would have no problem with any of it. But she did. Getting that close to someone else, especially someone that seemed to radiate sex to everyone else around her, she didn't know if she would be able to say that to him any time soon.

 

Sex scared her. It was so intimate a thing that she didn't know if she could relinquish control or relax enough to ever really enjoy it. Even if it was someone she trusted, she still had trouble with the part where she was afraid that he would wander off and leave her wanting something from him, whether that be affection, comfort, or even...pleasure. She didn't like the finality of sex. She was finding it hard to figure out what came after sex. What was there to look forward to afterwards? More sex? And then what would happen after the novelty of it wore off? Was that why there were so many failed marriages? People mistook lust and love so often and would end up making a huge mistake in the end.

 

However, she didn't really have to worry about that. He would always want her. That was one of the assurances of being the mate of a Veela. She never had to doubt that he wanted her, needed her. She stepped beneath the spray of the water and sighed, wondering about the part that had bothered her about this whole mess in the first place. Could he love her? Without the Veela part inside of him, was he capable of loving her?

 

*~*

 

Draco smiled to himself as he stepped out of the shower. He was wondering how Hermione was feeling that morning after the surprise he'd given her. It was lucky for him that he'd woken so early, even though he'd had very little sleep. He hardly cared about sleep when he realized the opportunity he had that morning. He decided that he would give her a very nice wake-up call, and from the way she let go of all her inhibitions in the dream, he was sure she enjoyed it as much as he did.

 

Hermione was unlike anyone he'd ever met before. She was capable of keeping a secret if need be, but should a person go in looking for something in particular in her eyes, she was an open book. He'd catch her staring at him, or hitching in her breath whenever he was in the same room, both very good signs. She was driving him wild; it was good to know that he was having the same effect on her.

 

He dressed quickly, feeling rather hungry after that morning's exploits. Draco wondered idly what she would do should she find out that he was taking advantage of her dreams, but quickly brushed that thought aside. He didn't care, really. It was the closest he would get to touching her in the fashion he liked and he was willing to risk her ire just to do so.

 

He loved the way her voice sounded when she was aroused, as well. It took on this husky tone, demanding but full of need and lust. He couldn't stand not being able to touch her that way on a regular basis; however, he was willing to wait as long as they continued along the same path. He wanted her to enjoy herself, become comfortable with him, and find that he wasn't nearly the shit she had him made out to be. And when she was sure that she'd had him pegged all wrong, he would show her that his reputation was anything but exaggerated. He'd make good on every piece of gossip she'd heard about him. He smiled; she was all but his.

 

Draco walked into Potions and took the seat next to her, as usual. No one was in the class yet and he turned to smile at her. "Morning."

 

Hermione blushed furiously. "Good morning."

 

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed?"

 

She mumbled a soft, "Fine," and removed her book from her bag.

 

"Any ideas what you'd like to do tonight?" he asked as he examined his nails. Draco could see the scared look in her eyes and knew that she was recalling the dream.  _ Good _ .

 

She shook her head, "N-No."

 

He furrowed his brow and looked up at her. "You sure you're alright? You're acting a bit strange."

 

She nodded. "I said I was fine."

 

He nodded. "You did."

 

It was that moment that students began filing in, and he turned in his seat as Snape came billowing in after them. He really had to commend the man on making an entrance. When it came to scaring people just by the way you walked, Snape knew what he was doing.

 

Hermione stared at the book in front of her, hoping that Draco didn't see right through her. She had several ideas about what they could do that night, and none of them ended up with her back in her dorm, alone. Instead they were in his bed, her clothes on the floor, and very much not alone. She quickly shook her head, unable to allow herself to be distracted by such things.  _ Besides _ , she told herself,  _ it was just a silly dream _ .

 

She looked up at Snape, who was complaining about something, which wasn't out of the ordinary, but she found it increasingly difficult to pay much attention to him when she was so close to Draco. She tried not to make it obvious as she moved away from him, hoping that she could get far enough that the smell of his cologne wasn't constantly swimming in her head. She didn't think Snape would like it very much if she moved to the Charms classroom.

 

Draco cast an odd look at her, then back to Snape. She was being obvious, she realized. She was drawing attention to herself and she was trying her best not to. It was the stupid dream's fault. She was perfectly capable of sitting beside him before that dream and now all she could think about was what it would feel like to have his hands parting her thighs and his tongue buried inside her.

 

She tried everything she could to settle her mind. She knew she was missing valuable information for the potion they were going to brew and all she could think about was Draco in lurid new ways. Being close to him was hardly helping.

 

"Miss Granger," Snape bellowed, which quickly brought her attention away from her little thoughts. He startled her, however, and caused her to spill ink over the table and to drip onto Draco's pants and the sleeve of his robe.

 

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

 

Snape shook his head. "Clean it up while I ask someone who is less likely of causing destruction with the simplest tasks."

 

Draco removed a handkerchief from his back pocket as he glared at Snape for being rude to Hermione. Everyone else would have taken it for him being angry with her for spilling ink on his clothes, and normally he would be, but she was leaning over the table, trying to stop the ink before it spilled on to the floor, putting her very close.

 

He heard her sigh. "Relax, all right," he whispered in her ear.

 

She visibly stiffened and looked at him as he wiped at his pants, oblivious to the look she was giving him. She wanted to scream at him for not feeling as out of control at that moment as she did, and she really wanted to scream at Snape for scaring her out of her thoughts in the first place.

 

She took a deep breath and used her wand to magic away the ink, including that which was on his robes and pants. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Thanks."

 

She nodded and sat back in her seat, waiting for the assignment to be handed down. She propped her head on her hand and watched as the notes for the potion appeared on the board in front of her. She was actually happy to see that it was long and complicated. She needed something to distract her from Draco.

 

It wasn't until the end of class that Snape repaid everyone for disobeying some order he'd given at the beginning of class. Everyone except Draco and Hermione, and only Hermione because Draco had told her not to. She was still not sure exactly what it was, for when he grabbed her wrist to stop her, her mind flashed back to the dream and she was rendered almost catatonic when she thought about him, one short month ago, pining her to the wall and kissing her.

She noticed idly when she placed her potion on Snape's desk that everyone's potions were a grayish blue while her and Draco's potions were bright blue. Evidently, Snape was checking to see if people were really listening to him and thank Merlin that Hermione had a partner who actually liked her.

 

"Back in your seats." The students returned to their seats and Snape stood forebodingly at the front of the class. "Due to your utter stupidity, you will each research this subject and turn into me, by the next class, two feet on the history of this potion and its purpose in our everyday life." Groans filled the classroom. "Silence. Add another foot. You're dismissed."

 

Draco collected his things slowly, hoping to get a word with Hermione before she ran off to join her friends. She was acting extremely out of the ordinary and was drawing attention to herself. The worst part of that was he felt a bit guilty for it. He was sure that she was acting that way due to the dream she'd had, but he couldn't just go up and ask her about it. He had to use finesse.

Hermione tried to leave quickly, but he grabbed her wrist again, "Wait," he whispered. She didn't want to, but she did as he asked. She wanted this under control. She didn't want him to have any sort of power over her and she certainly didn't want him to know that the thoughts she was having about him were causing her to act this way.

 

When everyone, including Snape, had left the room, he turned to her. "What's wrong?"

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"You're fidgety and I've never seen you more distracted in a class the whole time we've been here. What's the matter?"

 

She shook her head. "I'm sure you wouldn't understand."

 

"Try me."

 

Her eyes caught his and she quickly turned away, afraid that he would see right through her. "Have you ever...had a dream about someone...and it seemed so real...and then you have a hard time talking to them the next day?"

 

He furrowed his brow, deciding to play dumb for her benefit. "You had a dream about someone? What kind of dream?"

 

She blushed and stammered, making him realize that it really had shaken her off her usual game. "Uh...well, it uh..."

 

He smiled and whispered, "Was this...a sex dream?"

 

He didn't think it was possible, but she grew redder. "Well..."

 

"It was...all right." He pressed his lips together. "And...uh...who was in this dream?"

 

"Why?" she snapped.

 

He shook his head. "Just wondering. If it was anyone other than myself I might have a problem with that."

 

"You can't control whom I dream about," she replied, haughtily.

 

He smiled at her knowingly, and took her hand in his. "Yes, yes, I know. That doesn't mean I have to like it," he said as he placed a kiss to her knuckle.

 

She shivered and stood. "I really have to go. I have to get started on that report that Snape gave us."

 

He sighed. "Yeah. I don't think we should have to do it since we did it right."

 

She shrugged. "Well, he didn't exclude us from the assignment, so we have to do it." He stuck his head out of the door, and she looked at him oddly. "What are you doing?"

 

"Checking to see if anyone is coming."

 

"Why?"

 

He turned back to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and whispered, "To make sure I have enough time to do this," he said as he placed his lips against hers. He moved his hands to cup her face as her hands grasped his robe.

 

He took her by surprise, and she wasn't all that upset about it. The feel of his lips against hers was wonderful. The way his tongue swept across her bottom lip had her feeling like she could melt in his arms. When he pulled away, she felt herself leaning towards him, still aching for his kiss.

 

She opened her eyes slowly and stared into his, hoping that he would place one more kiss on her before he left the room. But her hopes were dashed as she heard students passing by the classroom on their way back to the Slytherin dungeons.

 

He sighed and released her. "We should both be going."

 

She nodded, and walked out the door. "Are you coming?"

 

"You should go first."

 

She nodded. "Right. I'll see you tonight."

 

He smiled. "Yes, you will."

 

She gave him a soft smile before she left and moved up the stairs. As she emerged from the dungeons, she found Harry walking towards her. "What took you so long?"

 

She came up with an excuse fast. "My bag broke again."

 

He shook his head. "You should really get a new one." She nodded and walked with Harry down the hall, glancing back over her shoulder to see Draco emerge behind her and walk the opposite way. "Let's get to the Great Hall. I'm starving."

 

***~***

 

Draco tossed his book into the floor and it landed there with a loud thud, interrupting the quiet of his common room as he looked over at her. "I'm hungry."

 

She glanced at him from where she sat on the sofa. She found his casual posture as he leaned back on his hands to be a bit disarming. He smiled and she turned back to her book, insistent about not allowing him to distract her from her studies. It had been Draco's decision that they would work on their project that night, knowing that she would hardly be able to think of anything else unless she was able to complete it post haste.

 

He tilted his head at her, unhappy about not really getting a response from her. He moved to his knees and leaned against the sofa beside where she was sitting. "Let's go get something to eat."

 

She shook her head. "No. I'm working."

 

"It will still be here when we get back. What would it hurt to dip down to the kitchens, grab a bite, and come back?"

 

"We could be seen."

 

"So? We have the excuse of working together for Potions."

 

She sighed. "I'm still working."

 

He plucked the book from her hand and set it in the floor. She glared at him as he smirked. "Relax, I'll give it back once you go to the kitchens with me."

 

She folded her arms over her chest. "I'm not going."

 

He stood and held out his hand. "Yes, you are. I'll drag you out of here over my shoulder if I have to."

 

"Oh, that won't attract attention at all," she said, rolling her eyes.

 

He took her hand and pulled her up from the sofa. "Quit being so stubborn and come with me," he said as he pulled her along behind him and out into the corridor where he reluctantly let go of her hand. They made their way to the kitchens with no problem. The house elves were nowhere to be seen and he frowned. "Great. No one's here."

 

She rolled her eyes and walked over to one of the large refrigerators that sat in the corner. "How about ice cream?"

 

He shrugged. "Ice cream would work."

 

She found a spoon and handed both the ice cream and the spoon over to him as she sat on one of the counters. He dipped the ice cream inside the container and smiled after he took his first bite. "Chocolate and vanilla swirl." He held the spoon out to her. "Bite?"

 

She nodded and went to climb off the counter, but he was standing in front of her, spoon of ice cream held out for her. She leaned forward and took the spoon into her mouth, enjoying the cool taste that moved throughout her. But as she looked into Draco's eyes, she suddenly felt warm, very warm. She wanted him to move away from her, but she didn't. It was so confusing. She didn't know what to do around him anymore. His mere presence was making her dizzy, and the way he was staring at her was making her feel...well, she knew deep down that it was arousal, but she couldn't bring herself to mention it.

 

She looked away as he slipped the spoon between his lips and took great care in licking the utensil when he removed it. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was offering her another bite. She accepted, and found that she wasn't able to tear her eyes away from his. His normally steel grey eyes had darkened to an almost coal like black that caused her to shiver. He placed the spoon into the carton and captured her lips with his. He moved between her legs and pressed himself against her. She moaned into his mouth at the feel of his body against hers.

 

He pulled away and she licked her lips, loving the taste of ice cream that his kiss left behind. He brushed a wayward curl behind her ear and sighed. "We need to go back to my room."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because, I can't kiss you here. There's no way to tell whether or not someone might get hungry and make their way down here."

 

She sighed. "I suppose you're right."

 

He helped her off the counter and he left the carton of ice cream sitting on a counter as they crept into the corridor and began making their way back to his room. She was trying with all she had in her to control her breathing, but wasn't very successful at it. It was almost halfway to his room when they rounded a corner, and a light from Filch's lantern lit up the corridor. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her into an alcove with him and waited for the cranky old man to pass. But as he looked down at Hermione who was pressed against him, he lost all thought of the man who posed a danger to their being discovered. His hand caught hers, as he listened to her labored breathing, hoping that he could control himself for as long as they were stuck in the small space.

 

Light slowly moved past them, as they remained undiscovered. She squeezed his hand, letting him know that it was safe to exit and they ran the rest of the way to his room. Once inside the portrait, they were both bent over, trying to catch their breath and take control of the erratic beating of their hearts. She moved to the sofa and put her head in her hands, trying to ebb the pounding.

 

She looked over at him. "New rule, we don't leave the room again."

 

He looked up at her an animalistic grin on his face. "I could live with that," he said as he made his way to her and took a seat beside her.

 

"That's not what I meant."

 

"I know. But I meant it that way."

 

She watched him from the corner of her eye, waiting to see if he was going to make some sort of move on her. She sat up straight and frowned at her hands. "We're lucky we didn't get caught."

 

He nodded. "Very true."

 

"Wh-what could we possibly say if someone had caught us in the kitchen?"

 

He shrugged. "I don't know."

 

She sighed. "That doesn't work for me."

 

"Look, I don't have anything planned. If your friends find out, they find out. I doubt they'd run off and tell everyone that their best friend was snogging their enemy..."

 

"But the commotion they'd make about it would be enough to alert everyone."

 

He raised an eyebrow. "This...between you and I, isn't going away. Pushing it aside out of fear of what someone else might thing is out of the question."

 

"You're not being reasonable about this."

 

"You're being too cautious. We're in the safety of my room. No one knows my password except for the two of us. Dumbledore and my father already know about…this. So, I think you can rest easy for the time being."

 

She shook her head. "I'm just worried."

 

"I know." He pulled her against him. "But worrying won't solve anything. It will only make you incredibly anxious and angry with me. I really don't want that."

 

She nodded. "I know. Neither do I. But you must be worried about something."

 

"The only thing I'm worried about...is that you won't accept the invitation to spend Christmas with my family."

 

She leaned up. "I-I...let me think about it, all right. This is only the second week we've spent time together."

 

"Fine."

 

She stood and fetched her book from the other side of the room. When she turned she was all business again, taking on her best teacher tone. "I think we should get back to work."

 

He rolled his eyes but smiled at her anyway. "If we must."

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Seamus and Harry were walking beside her down the corridor. They were all heading to Advanced Charms and the two boys were in a conversation about the changes in certain people over the last year. It was only natural that Draco is brought up, and that's when she began listening to the conversation.

"It's strange. He hasn't once provoked any of us."

"I know. It's unnerving."

"You've got that right. I think he's trying to put us off our game. Make all of us nervous."

"Or maybe he's just trying to be nice," Hermione said from beside them.

Harry and Seamus both looked at her oddly. "Are you defending him?"

She sighed. "Well, no, not really. But listen to the two of you. You're giving him too much credit."

"What do you mean?"

"Malfoy being nice to you just to put you off your game? He's Head Boy, but he's not that smart."

Harry watched her for a moment. "You may be right." He sighed. "But still. It's strange."

She nodded. "I know."

"I wish he'd go back to being the prat he's always been..."

"You know, you should really make up your minds. Do you want him to be the nasty little rodent he's always been, or do you want him to continue on this path towards hostile but friendly terms?"

Seamus and Harry looked at one another, Seamus smiled. "The rodent he's always been. At least then we know what we're dealing with."

Hermione shook her head. "Boys," she said before she stormed off towards Charms without them.

She found more and more people making Draco the topic of their conversations for the rest of the week. It didn't help that when the Slytherins were tormenting someone, he was the one to break it up.

She had been walking with Harry again and when they rounded the corner they stopped short, finding Draco chewing out a couple of third-year Slytherins for abusing their power and terrorizing the younger students. The other two boys tried to argue with him, but it only took a look and they were silent again. And then he did the most uncharacteristic thing anyone had seen him do in the years he'd been at Hogwarts. He took points from his own house for their behavior.

Hermione and Harry had both stood there with their mouths open as the two boys marched past them and Draco tilted his head at them. "Potter, Granger, do you two have a staring problem?" They both shook their heads and watched as he walked away in the opposite direction.

Harry looked to Hermione. "All right, now even you have to admit that's strange."

She nodded. "It is."

"He took points from his own house. I...I wouldn't believe it unless I'd seen it and I still don't know if I believe it."

Hermione sighed. "Maybe...he's trying to set a good example."

Harry looked over at her. "What's with you?"

"What?"

"You heard me. What's with you? You've never been one to defend Malfoy's behavior..."

She sighed. "Being the one that he refers to as Mudblood, I'm happy for the change in his personality," she said as she started walking again. Harry quickly caught up. "I'm not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth. If he wants to be nice to people then let him."

"Something's going on with you."

She looked over at him. "What?"

"Yeah. Something...is definitely different."

She shook her head. "Nothing has changed, Harry."

Harry stopped walking and she turned to look at him. "You're lying to me."

"I am not."

"You are too. You're not a good liar, so why don't you tell me what's going on?"

She sighed. "I...I didn't tell you this because you'd only complain about how unfair Snape is...but I'm...partners with Malfoy in Advanced Potions. And he's been really pleasant recently. Even to me. So, why would I want to disrupt that by looking into it? I don't know why, but he hasn't called me a derogative term the whole year, so I really don't want to do anything, such as gossip about him in the middle of the hall where anyone could hear to make him stop." She knew he didn't believe that, but he was going to for now. She would see to it. "And I really have to go to the library. I'll see you later," she said with a wave behind her.

Harry stared at her retreating form, wondering what was really going on.

*~*

Draco had offered to allow her to choose what they were to do. The only condition was that it couldn't require a book. He'd given her the message ahead of time, giving her the chance to bring or prepare whatever it was she wanted to do. She'd brought a deck of normal playing cards that didn't shout at each other or give away what she was holding. This was rather disconcerting for Draco who was used to listening for what cards a person had.

She'd taught him a few simple games such as gin and go fish. It had been Draco who had asked how to play Blackjack, which she was a bit reluctant to teach him, wondering what exactly it was he had in mind. They'd played a few hands; two that Hermione won and two that Draco had won. Before she could deal out the cards again, Draco grinned mischievously. She didn't like that look at all.

"Let's make a little wager."

She sighed, willing to go along with his idea. "Okay, what?"

"Well, what do you want if you win?"

"What do I want?" She was quiet as she thought about what she wanted from Draco Malfoy when she won the next hand. She suddenly smiled, realizing what it was that would put him off more than anything. "I want you to be nice to the Hufflepuffs for an entire week."

He sneered. "That's it? That's what you want?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He nodded in return, "Fine. And if I win..." he grinned. "I want a kiss."

She raised an eyebrow. "A kiss?"

He nodded. "And I get to say when the kiss is over."

She sighed. "That doesn't give you the right to grope me."

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

She dealt the next hand and almost sighed with relief when she saw she had a king with the card laying face down and a queen showing. Draco had a seven showing and seemed to be thinking hard about what he was going to do. She was going to take such joy out of seeing him be nice to the Hufflepuffs.

His grey eyes met hers as he said, "Hit me." She turned over the next card and revealed a six of clubs. "I'll stay."

Hermione smiled as she set the deck of cards down. "Show."

"Why don't you go first?"

She rolled her eyes and revealed the King of Hearts to him. "That's twenty."

He nodded. "I know how to count." He grinned. "And I hope you do as well," he said, turning his other card over, revealing an eight, which gave him twenty-one.

She blinked several times. "You cheated."

"I did no such thing. You're the one that dealt the cards."

"You...I'm not kissing you."

"You can't back out. That's cheating."

She shook her head. "It's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to kiss you?"

He moved to perch on his knees and frowned. "You don't?"

She frowned. "I don't know."

He smirked and began crawling on his hands and knees towards her, and Hermione began scooting backward away from him. "I think you're lying."

  
"I'm not lying," she said before her hand slipped on the stone floor and she was lying flat on her back. Draco used that as his opportunity to move over her, one knee between her thighs as his hands were propped on either side of her head.

He leaned down and hovered just above her. "Afraid of me?"

She shook her head as she lay completely still. "No."

He smirked as he brushed his lips against hers. "Then why don't you want to kiss me."

"I...I don't know."

His grey eyes stared into hers intently, waiting for some sort of assurance that she wouldn't slap him, and he found it. She wanted him to kiss her, whether she would admit it or not. He pressed his lips to hers, softly at first; wanting her to adjust and feel comfortable before he gave her a kiss she wouldn't soon forget. He felt her sigh against his lips, and he moved his tongue along her lower lip before he slipped inside.

It was as if this dam was crashing down around him. He pressed his body against hers and her hands came up to clutch at his sides, balling up the white shirt he was wearing in her hands. She hadn't lied when she'd told him she didn't want him to kiss her, but now that he had started, she never wanted him to stop. She instinctively moved her tongue to touch his and received a groan from him.

He was using every ounce of self-control he could muster by not tearing her clothes off and fuck her into the ground. She wiggled beneath him, rubbing her hips against his. That little action broke some of his self-control. He couldn't believe that just a kiss had him yearning for her. He pressed his erection against her as his lips dominated hers. He moved to his elbows, his fingers moving through her hair as she opened her legs a bit wider. He moaned into the kiss as his hips were cradled between her thighs and rubbed himself against the thin cotton of her panties. He received a gasp from her. She dug her nails into his sides as she shivered beneath him, relishing in the feel of his erection rubbing against her.

A thrill went through her at knowing that she brought that out of him, that he wanted her. She couldn't find it inside of her to tell him to stop. She didn't want him to, either. It felt so good; he felt so good, and telling him to stop was the furthest thing from her mind. His lips moved to her neck, nipping at the pulse as one of his hands moved downward and stopped on her rib cage. His thumb stroked the side of her breast, waiting for some sign that he could continue without any sort of repercussions that would make him stop what he was doing.

But the pecking of an owl at the window interrupted them. He didn't move off of her right away, just stared at the offending bird that had interrupted the nice snogging session they'd quickly gotten into. He slowly got to his hands and knees and stood, as she sat up to watch him move to the window to let the owl in. It landed on the sill and Draco took the letter from the bird with a groan. This wasn't one for him, but rather for their headmaster.

He looked over at her where she was now sitting on his floor, a slight blush to her cheeks as he frowned. "We have to cut tonight a little short," he said, taking a piece of parchment and scribbling the name of a candy on it before sending the owl back out the window.

"Okay," she said a bit uneasily. She ran a hand through her hair and pulled her skirt down. She watched him as he stood and held out a hand to her. She took it and stood in front of him. "So...poker is a bad idea."

He smirked. "It's actually a very good idea, but...upping the stakes isn't a good idea."

"You...well..." she said glancing at the obvious bulge in his pants, and blushed a color red that he saw on the Gryffindor crest. "I mean...you..."

He smirked as he leaned forward. "I'll live."

She blushed a bit more. "Yes...well, it is getting late..."

He sighed. "I'll walk you back."

She put a hand on his chest and shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"You can't go wandering around the halls like...well, in your condition."

He smirked. "School robes are rather bulky..."

She released a frustrated breath. "Yes, but I'll know it's there."

He chuckled. "It's always there."

She shook her head. "You know what I mean."

He nodded. "I do. I just like seeing you all flustered."

"Well, stop enjoying yourself so much."

He smiled and pulled his robe on over his clothes, and walked her to the portrait hole. "Honestly, Hermione, it's not that big of a deal."

She frowned as she walked along beside him. "I know, but it's just...strange."

"Why is it strange? It's the way things happen."

"I know..."

He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, stop being such a prude about it."

"I'm not being a prude."

He glanced over at her and made a slight scoffing noise. "I can't help that you do that to me...and I won't apologize for it."

"You want me to apologize?"

"No, but I don't want you to avoid me or the conversation either."

She shook her head. "I'm not."

"You are." He pulled her into a nearby deserted classroom and sighed. "Sex is a part of life, Hermione."

"I realize that."

"I can't help that I want you, or that you want me in return," he cut her off when she opened her mouth to protest. "After the events of the night, why deny it? The simple truth is that desire and need are part of what we feel for one another, and it's never going to go away. Honestly, if I had my way about it, I would stay in a bed with you for the rest of my life and never come out."

"That hardly seems logical."

"Not the point. It's just the way I feel. It's how it works. I want you. I want you to the point where I feel like I'm going mad. I won't apologize for that."

She shook her head. "I'm not asking you to."

He captured her upper arms in his hands. He smiled at her as he moved his hands over her robe and sighed. "I'm asking you not to treat me like I have the plague if I happen to get a little excited while I'm kissing you."

She sighed. "I'll do my best."

  
"Thank you," he said as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her hair. He sighed as he pulled away. "So, are we all squared away? Not going to run from me anymore?" She shook her head, and he smiled. "Good. Let's get you back to Gryffindor tower."

*~*

Draco found Dumbledore seated at a table in the Room of Requirement. He still wasn't fond of the older man, but he realized that without his help, he wouldn't have even had the opportunity to be with Hermione. In a way, he respected the man for allowing his students the opportunities to make mistakes and live their lives. But it bothered him to know that Dumbledore usually knew everything about what was happening in his school. That could be a bit discouraging.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. Good evening."

"Headmaster."

"You're well, I hope."

"Fine."

Draco reached into his pocket and removed the letter. He handed it to the older man who smiled politely at him. "And Miss Granger? Is she well?"

He eyed him cautiously. "She is."

"Splendid."

Dumbledore opened the envelope and his expression turned grave. "Thank you, Mister Malfoy," he said, standing quickly and set the letter on fire. He looked back at Draco. "You should get back to your room. I would hate for Filch to catch you and give you detention."

"Yes, sir."

Draco watched as Dumbledore left the room, wondering what could change the older man's expression so quickly. He decided that whatever it was, he was probably better off not knowing.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione smiled on her way to the Great Hall. She'd actually enjoyed herself the night before and anticipated the next time she was with him. She'd grown fond of the few hours she spent with him in the privacy of his room. He seemed to let his guard down and became a person that she could see herself being friends with. He still had his moments when he was unbearable and annoying, but when he was with her, he seemed to be a different person, a person worth being with.

 

She found the Great Hall eerily silent as she walked to her seat. Several students down from her were pouring over a newspaper as she reached for the eggs. "Can you believe it?" Ginny said as she sat down beside her.

 

"Believe what?" Hermione asked as she lifted her fork to her mouth.

 

"The Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley last night."

 

Hermione's head snapped up and she looked over at her friend. "What?"

 

"Yeah. You haven't seen the Daily Prophet have you?"

 

"No." At that moment, her owl dropped the paper in front of her and she quickly opened it.

 

_ The capture of several Death Eaters was owed in a great deal to several civilians who had stumbled upon the attack. When asked, Bill Weasley, a curse breaker for Gringotts, stated, "I'm just glad I could be of some help." _

 

_ It is unclear what the villains were after, but thankfully they were stopped before they could cause any real damage.  _

 

Hermione stopped reading the rest of the article, and looked around, seeing that a few of the Slytherins looked very upset. She wondered idly if any of their parents had been captured. At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and Draco strolled in, a sneer fixed to his face. She supposed that he was keeping up a front for those in his house. They all looked to him as he moved to their table. He gave them all a slight nod and it was almost as if a sigh of relief washed over the group.

 

It was then she realized how much the members of his house looked up to him. The rest of the school might have thought him to be a git and numerous other unfriendly adjectives, but the members of his house looked to him as though he had all the answers. A reassuring nod from him and they seemed to visibly relax. Of course, it couldn't hurt that his father was in Voldemort's inner circle, and they might have thought that the Death Eaters would have their revenge.

 

Draco's eyes caught hers in the quickest glimpse before he turned back to his breakfast. The note he'd received last night had been the tip-off. That's how people knew where to be. She'd been there. She'd seen Draco helping their side. She wished that she could tell everyone. She wanted everyone to know that he wasn't the horrible person they thought he was. She wanted to do nothing but prove that he was an honorable person. She looked down at her plate and almost laughed. She wanted to defend Draco Malfoy to the world. That struck her as strange.

"Ron has shown everyone the article, telling everyone how his brother had a hand in capturing Death Eaters."

 

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure." She took a bite of her eggs. "But that's really good that they caught them. Maybe they'll be able to get some information out of them."

 

Ginny nodded. "It wouldn't hurt."

 

They continued breakfast, talking about nothing at all. Every now and then Hermione stole glances at Draco across the Great Hall, resisting the urge to run up and hug him for what he'd done, even though it hadn't been much, just delivered a letter. She knew better. It had been more than that. He and his father were putting their lives in danger by doing this. If they hadn't known about the attack last night, innocent people could have lost their lives. Thankfully, it hadn't come to that.

 

She looked up when someone took a seat in front of her. Ron looked embarrassed and nervous, two things that usually meant Ron Weasley was about to apologize. "I'm sorry. I was an arse."

 

She nodded. "You were. But I wasn't exactly…nice to you either."

 

He frowned. "I feel horrible for what I said to you. I was just angry and thought that you wanted Malfoy more than you wanted me. You know how I get when it comes to that over-grown ferret."

She said nothing, just gave Ron a smile. Harry took a seat beside Hermione and smiled at them both. "Everyone make up?"

 

Ron tilted his head. "Did we makeup, Hermione?"

 

She nodded and gave him a genuine smile. "Yes. I've missed you, Ronald."

 

"I've missed your nagging, Hermione."

 

Harry smiled. "About time. Life is back to normal…or, as normal as it can get."

 

Hermione chuckled at Harry before she said, "You're in a chipper mood."

 

"I've got Quidditch practice later. Of course, I'm chipper."

  
  


"I see the Golden Trio has made up. Let the school rejoice," said an angry voice from behind Ron. Draco was flanked on each side by his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione knew enough after seeing Ron that Draco didn't need the protection.

 

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Ron spat angrily as he stood, looking Draco in the eye. Hermione looked on in fear that Ron and Draco would get into another row.

 

She reached across the table and grabbed Ron's arm. "Ron," she said, shaking her head, "he's not worth it."

 

Draco turned his attention to Hermione. "You stay out of this," he hissed.  


 

Harry stood as well; ready to defend both of his friends. "Go back to your table, Malfoy. No one wants you here to ruin our appetites."

 

"You don't tell me what to do."

 

"No, but I do." They all turned to see Snape lingering behind his Slytherins. "Back to your table. As for you two," he said looking at Ron and Harry. "Using physical violence is prohibited, as is threatening to use it. Five points from Gryffindor."

 

"And five points from Slytherin," McGonagall said as she approached the students. "Your boys are just as much in the wrong," she whispered to Snape as she passed him. "All of you, sit down, eat your breakfast, and then go to class."

 

It amazed Hermione how the woman could strike fear into the hearts of everyone. She was truly her favorite professor. She watched as Draco and his cronies moved back to the Slytherin table. He gave her one last look and she frowned. She didn't know what had possessed him to do such a thing, but she didn't like seeing the old Draco.

 

"Finally, things are really back to normal. Malfoy is acting like the git he is and Ron is back in the fold."

 

Hermione looked over at Harry and sighed. "Why couldn't we have Draco acting like a nice person and Ron back? Why does one have to affect the other?" she said softly as she stood and left the Great Hall.

 

*~*

 

Draco's leg shook nervously as he sat in the Potions' classroom waiting for the other students to arrive. He had a lot of nervous energy and he didn't know what to do about it. He felt like he could run a mile. His entire body was tingling and he had no idea why.

 

The door to the room opened and the sound of footsteps behind him echoed through the silent room. He knew it was  _ her _ without turning to look. She set her bag on the table beside him, making no effort to keep quiet.

 

"Why did you have to pick a fight this morning?"

 

He rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore her. He was in no mood to defend his actions or his dislike of her two friends. He may have wanted her, but he wasn't going to go out of his way to make her overly happy when he wasn't in the best moods.

 

"Are you going to answer me?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips, her tone laced with annoyance.

 

He looked over at her and back at the book in front of him. "What would you like me to say?"

 

"I asked you a question, the least you could do is give me an answer. Why did you try to pick a fight with Harry and Ron?"

 

He rolled his eyes. "I suppose you're looking for a more in-depth answer than I hate them?"

 

She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you being such a git?"

 

"Why are you being so annoying and asking a million bloody questions? Can't we just sit here in silence?"

 

She sat beside him and began pulling books from her bag. "You want silence? You've got it," she said angrily.

 

He didn't know why he was picking a fight with her. He glanced at her as she pulled a book from her bag and slammed it on the table. She was angry with him and rightfully so. He was being a git. He was being mean to her deliberately, and he didn't know why. He wished he could say that he was sorry, but he wasn't.

 

He hated Potter and Weasley and to know that she'd made up with the guy that she'd nearly killed him with made him sick. Weasley had touched her, kissed her, and he hated him more than he could even put into words. Why should he celebrate their reunion when it posed a threat to what he had with Hermione? Of course, his own mouth posed a threat.

 

He heard her sniff from beside him and he glanced again and found her wiping at her eyes. She was crying. He made her cry. He felt like the biggest arse in the world. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

 

She said nothing, just brushed the tears from her eyes, keeping her head down and turning from him as she did so. He caught her wrist and turned her to look at him; he found her angry, her face red. "Why are you like this?" she asked.

 

"Like what?" he asked defensively.

 

"Why are you so rotten? Why do you have to be so mean? I asked you a simple question and…I've been defending you to my friends! I've been telling them that maybe you've changed and…and you haven't changed! You're still the right foul git you've always been, you've just been putting on a show for me!" He opened his mouth to say something and she pulled her arm away from him. "You stay away from me."

 

"But…you're my mate…"

 

"I don't care. You can spend your life alone."

 

He started to say something when other students started filling up the room. He knew that he had messed up. She'd been defending him to people; thinking that he had changed and now she thought he was no different than he'd always been. That wasn't true. He cared what she thought. He may not have liked her friends, but he liked her. He really liked her.

 

Snape entered and class began. Hermione kept her head down and did her best not to cry. She could feel Draco looking at her every now and again but refused to let it get to her. She couldn't show that she was actually disappointed in what had happened. She couldn't let him know that she was actually hopeful for the future they were to share together. But she knew that he was aware that he'd hurt her. Whether or not he had meant to wasn't the point. He had and there was no getting around it.

 

Potions passed by slowly. Hermione's potion, even though her distraction, came out perfectly, and Draco's potion, however, came out a dark green when it should have been a red color. If he actually cared about his potion it would have come out right the first time. But he didn't care. She was angry with him, and rightfully so. He was horrible to her and for no other reason than jealousy. He wanted to be able to bury that inside of him, not let her friendship with Potter and Weasley bother him, but it did. It bothered him in ways he couldn't voice.

 

She was his, not theirs. The sooner she realized that the better off they all would be. She could be close to them, if she liked, as long as they all realized that at the end of the day, she would be with him because it was supposed to happen that way. She was his mate, and that gave him some sense of satisfaction. He knew that no matter what she did, she would long for him. She couldn't be with anyone because if Hermione was anything it wasn't without a heart. She knew that to be physical with anyone else would hurt him, possibly kill him. She wouldn't want that on her head. He was somewhat reassured that she would have to forgive him if she didn't want to live the rest of her life alone.

 

However, she was proud. It would be hard to convince her of such a thing. In fact, she would probably stay alone forever just to spite him. She might be that angry. For all, he knew she felt betrayed, which, if he were honest with himself, she should be angry. He wasn't a saint and pretending all the time that he was had begun to grate on his nerves. He didn't care what others thought of him, but her opinion mattered. She was right in saying that it had all been an act for her. He wanted her and was willing to do anything to convince her of that.

 

Snape snapped him out of his thoughts. "Mr. Malfoy, see me after class."

 

Draco closed his eyes as his potion let out the smell of freshly cut grass and he sighed. It was never good when Snape wanted to see you after class, even if you were a Slytherin. The rest of the students were dismissed, each of them turning in a vial of their potion and cleaning up their areas. Hermione didn't even pass him a hateful look as she left the room.

 

He didn't move from his seat as Snape took his place behind his own cauldron. "Would you care to explain your poor performance in today's class?" he asked with a disapproving sneer.

 

"No, I would not."

 

"You're going to, whether you like it or not."

 

Draco didn't feel like discussing his feelings for Hermione with Snape, even if he was his favorite professor. "My mind wasn't on the task at hand."

 

"And what was your mind on?"

 

"That's personal," he grumbled.

 

"I see." He was quiet for several moments before he spoke again. "What did you do to Miss Granger?"

 

"I didn't do anything to her."

 

"Oh?" he asked disbelievingly.

 

He sighed. "This wasn't my fault."

 

"And whose fault was it?"

 

"Potter and Weasley. I hate them and she doesn't seem to be able to get that through her head and expects me to just be civil."

Snape nodded. "I see." He scowled. "I could imagine that it would be quite difficult to be…civil to two people as loathsome as the two of them."

 

Draco frowned. "But I have to try, don't I? If I have any chance of having anything with her, I need to find some way to tolerate her relationship with the two of them. She's furious with me because I picked a fight with them this morning and…" he sighed before he continued, "I don't even know why I did it! I just saw her talking to Weasley and I wanted to stop her from doing it. I don't trust him with her, Professor."

 

Snape shook his head. "You're looking at this the wrong way. Miss Granger isn't going to do anything with Mr. Weasley, as repulsive as the thought may be. She was made your mate and is therefore yours. You need not worry about anyone taking her from you, and should someone try to do so by force, you would know it and could prevent it before anyone else."

 

He scowled. "He's already tried! I don't like that they're so close, that she tells him things she doesn't tell me!"

 

"Would you rather be just friends with Miss Granger?" Of his look, Snape answered, "I thought not. That's all Mr. Weasley is and ever will be with Miss Granger. She's yours Draco and he can't take her away from you. It's part of the Veela charm. She won't be able to want anyone but you and you will never want another except her. You might need to let go of your anger to make amends with Miss Granger."

 

_ I would rather eat puss covered glass every morning for the rest of my life than be civil to Weasley.  _

 

Despite that though, Draco realized the importance of what the professor was saying and sighed. It was important to let Hermione know that he could get along with her friends if he had to. He didn't like it, and he would nearly choke every time he had to say something to them that wasn't putting them in their place, but it had to be done to secure his relationship with Hermione.

 

"Thank you, Professor."

 

"You're welcome, Mr. Malfoy." Draco put his book into his bag and stood. "You'll finish this potion on Monday."

 

"Sir?"

 

"I'm not going to allow your grade to slip just because you are a hormone driven teenager. Be here on Monday night to complete your assignment," he said as he picked up his quill and began writing, allowing Draco to know the conversation was over.

  
*~*

 

He stormed from the room and made his way to his common room. Snape had never made him finish an assignment before. He didn't know why he was making him now, but he had a hunch that it had to do with Hermione being the reason for his distraction. The Potions Master confused him sometimes.

 

As he opened his common room door, he was immediately aware of her. He found her gathering a few books and shoving them into her already too full bag. She didn't look up as she did so, and there was nothing Draco hated more than being ignored.

 

"Hermione."

 

"Don't talk to me."

 

He sighed. "Let me apologize."

 

She shook her head and closed the bag. She didn't look at him as she started to walk towards him to get out of the room. He frowned and tried to hold her by the shoulders. "Don't…touch me."

 

Draco rolled his eyes and moved out of her way. "Fine, run along then." He knew how to manipulate her into staying and fighting with him. He only hoped that she would rise to the bait.

 

She turned to him and put her hands on her hips. "Run along? That's all you have to say to me?"

 

"I thought you weren't speaking to me?" he asked with a hint of triumph in his voice.

 

She shook her head and glared at him. "I hate you. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't even think about me. You no longer exist."

 

She turned for the door. "See, that's where you're wrong," he said from behind her. "No matter what you think, you won't be able to ignore me." He sighed dramatically. "I'm your mate, just as much as you are mine. You're mad at me now, but you'll get over it."

 

She turned to him, and he saw the book in her hand only seconds before it went flying at his head and caught him in the forehead. He didn't remember much after that. The next thing he did remember was Hermione was holding his head in her lap, tears streaming down her face as she muttered something unintelligible.

 

He groaned as the pain in his head throbbed. He brought his hand up to the spot where the book had hit him and he remembered it all clearly now. She'd thrown a book at him out of anger and apparently felt badly enough about it to sit and make sure he was okay.

  
  


"I'm sorry," she muttered.

 

He shook his head, trying to clear his vision. "You threw a book at me."

 

"I know."

 

"And you hit me in the head."

 

"I know," she sniffed.

 

He started to sit up and stopped quickly. He felt slightly dizzy but continued up the rest of the way when the room quit spinning. He frowned, as he looked at her. "Why did you do that?"

 

"I was mad at you."

 

He sighed. "Are you going to hurl a book at me every time you're angry with me?"

 

"I didn't mean to hit you! I thought you would move out of the way!"

 

"Well, I didn't."

 

She frowned. "I'm sorry."

 

They were both silent, the only sound in the room was the sprinkling of rain outside his window. "I suppose I deserved it though."

 

She nodded. "You did."

 

"If I deserved it, why are you still here?"

 

"I was afraid…you might be really hurt," she admitted. She frowned, hating to admit that she cared about him after the way he'd treated her. He didn't deserve for her to care about him at this moment. He'd been cruel; he'd made her cry, again. She was tired of crying over him, because of him. She was ready to be happy but he seemed like two different people and it pissed her off.

 

She'd gone straight to his room after class. She wanted to get all of her books out of there, unsure of how she'd left so many. But when he walked in and started ordering her about in that tone he often used to make her feel small and insignificant, she wasn't able to control her anger. She threw the book and watched as it caught him in the head and he quickly hit the floor, hitting the back of his head on the stone floor as he fell.

  
  


She'd felt so horrible for actually hurting him that she decided to stay and make sure he woke up, if not send for Madam Pomfrey should he not. But, his eyes had blinked open several minutes later and relief washed through her as she realized that he was fine.

 

"I'm not. I'm fine."

 

She could see that his eyes were having a bit of a problem focusing and decided to test him. "How many fingers do you see?" she said as she held up one finger.

 

"Two," he said seriously before rubbing the back of his head.

 

She stood and took his hand in hers. "You're going to Madam Pomfrey."

 

"Like hell I am!"

 

"You are. You might have a concussion."

 

He rolled his eyes. "I'm fine." He stood and began wobbling as he did so. "Maybe…I'm not fine. Why does the back of my head hurt?"

 

"You hit it when you fell."

 

He nodded as she released his hand and led him to the infirmary. He stopped short behind her once or twice to hold onto the wall, finding the room was spinning and shifting a bit more than he liked.

 

When they finally reached the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey looked at the two of them. "Well, you both look well enough to walk in here on your own. What happened?"

 

"Well…" Hermione started but was interrupted.

 

"Granger was practicing levitation spells in a corridor, an empty one, and a book caught me in the head."

 

"And you walked here?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Sit over there. Miss Granger, you should be more careful about where you practice spells."

 

"Yes ma'am," she said as her cheeks blushed. Ten minutes later and Draco was resting on a cot waiting for Madam Pomfrey to release him after he'd had one of the foulest healing potions imaginable. Hermione was seated at his bedside, afraid to leave him, and also feeling incredibly guilty for being the one to injure him. "I'm really sorry."

 

Draco shook his head. "Nothing to worry about."

 

"But I hurt you…and I feel badly about it."

 

"I hurt you too," he said softly. "Can we call it even?"

 

She shook her head. "No. Because no matter what I did to you…you haven't changed and there's no sense in pretending that you have."

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to change? Why can't you be the one to change?"

 

She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey. "Mr. Malfoy, you're free to go. You should be fine."

 

"Thanks," he said as he stood, and they walked out of the hospital wing.

 

She folded her arms over her chest. "What exactly is it you'd like me to change, Draco?"

 

He shrugged. "I don't know. But I think it's pretty unfair to ask me to change who I am when you haven't made the effort to do so either."

 

She shook her head. "Why am I even surprised?" she asked as she stormed away.

 

He shook his head. "Why do I keep doing that?" he asked himself. He followed her to his common room and once inside he sighed. "Look, I don't want you to change. I like you the way you are but you have to understand that…I don't like Potter and Weasley. They don't like me. Why should I have to change that? I mean, how I feel about them doesn't change anything between us. I still like you whether or not I like them."

 

She shook her head. "I don't want this to be a huge thing when they finally do find out. Can't you see that? I just want to keep the peace and that's impossible as long as you continue to pick fights."

 

"So…what? You want me to promise that I won't fight with them anymore? That's a lot to ask."

 

"No…just…civil. Can you be civil?"

 

"To Potter and Weasley?"

 

"Yes. To Potter and Weasley."

 

He sighed. "I make no promises, but I'll try."

 

"That's all I'm asking for."

 

He smiled. "Forgive me?"

 

She shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. You really hurt me…"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

She nodded. "You've said that."

 

"But it's true."

 

"Look, you hurt me and it's going to take time for me to forget that."

 

"How much time?"

 

She lifted her bag onto her shoulder and sighed. "I don't know," she said before she left.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

He was miserable. She hadn't said more than four words to him in the last week and he hated it. His witch had a mind of her own and at the moment her mind was apparently telling her to stay away from him. This upset him in ways he wasn't truly ready to admit. He missed her. She'd become a bit more open to him, telling him things that he had never known. They had talked of her family and the Muggle world. He felt he was really getting to know her and the steps they had taken forward had done little to close the gulf between them now. She was surviving without him and he was pining, endlessly, for just a word from her.

 

Every day it was the same. She ignored him while she was with her friends, which was to be expected, but he didn't even get the occasional glance now. It was hard for him to be ignored by anyone; much less from the one person he wanted attention. She was denying him what he wanted and he was angry with her for that. He couldn't put it into rational words if asked, but he just knew he was angry that she felt she should ignore him. He had been a good person for those few weeks and he wasn't willing to just stop and prove to her she was right. It was a tough situation and he didn't know what to do about it.

 

Which was why he was writing a letter to his father; he needed the man's advice, but he didn't want to give too many details about his relationship with Hermione. Even if the man was his sire, he wasn't open to sharing information that wasn't required. He tapped his fingers on the desk of his common room and sighed. He didn't know what it was that he wanted to ask, exactly. He knew he had to get Hermione away from Hogwarts. He wanted her to see him without the pretenses of the Malfoy name getting in the way. He needed her to see that there was more to him than she thought.

 

She wouldn't go for the idea at the moment. She was far too angry with him to even speak to him, much less trust him enough to go home with him. But he had to try.

 

_ Father, _

 

_ I hope this letter finds you and mother well. Give her my love. _

 

_ You know it is uncommon for me to send you letter after letter telling you of the things happening in my life. However, I seem to have found myself in a bit of a spot when it comes to Hermione. _

 

_ I made her angry. Let me rephrase that, I made her very angry. The Veela charm isn't even working on her, or it seems like it's not. She's not talking to me. She doesn't even look at me. _

_ I don't think she'll be joining us for Christmas. Any advice on how I can get her to speak to me again would be nice. _

 

_ Your Son, _

 

_ Draco _

 

Draco held out his arm to his eagle owl and attached the letter to its leg and sent it on its way. He didn't know what his father could really do or say to make everything better, but he hoped that there was something, some sort of advice he could give to his son that would make him able to clear things with Hermione.

 

He checked the time and gathered his books as he made his way to the Potions classroom, ready for Hermione to ignore him once more.

 

*~*

 

Hermione sighed as she lay staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. She was in a foul mood, as was the case the last week. She'd been getting on so well with Draco and then he showed his true nature once more. She hated that he was so horrible without remorse. He didn't seem to feel bad about what he'd done to Ron and Harry that morning and she hated that about him. She didn't expect them to be friends, but she wanted him to at least make an effort.

 

She sighed, feeling that she was maybe putting a bit too much pressure on Draco. It was a lot to expect him to be nice to Ron and Harry just for her. She knew he didn't like them and shouldn't be surprised when that side of him came out. However, the effort would be nice.

 

She was gathering her things when a tawny barn owl landed at the window and began pecking. She let it in and it settled at the foot of her bed. She took the letter from the owl and showed it to the treats resting on her bedside table.

 

_ The Prefects meeting has been canceled tonight. Remember to do your rounds and keep the first years in line. _

 

_ Draco Malfoy _

 

She read over the letter and sighed, relieved that she wouldn't have to spend an hour pretending that he didn't exist. As she read it once more, always proficient, she noticed that words were appearing at the bottom of the letter.

 

_ Hermione, _

 

_ You're wanted in Professor Dumbledore's office at 7:00. _

 

She rolled her eyes, tempted to not show up. However, if it was a meeting in Dumbledore's office she knew that the Headmaster was most likely expecting her as well, which meant she had to go. She checked her watch and lay back on her bed and continued staring at the ceiling.

Since her fight with Draco, the dreams about him had increased and she was loathed to sleep. She didn't want to see his face, feel his lips against hers, his hands on her body. She wanted to forget him, but her mind seemed reluctant to forget about him despite the protest of her head and heart. She didn't want him to hurt her again, but she knew it was inevitable. She was his mate, essentially his. She still despised the thought of belonging to anyone, much less someone who couldn't show an ounce of common courtesy if it killed them, but he seemed as if he was happy being the way he was. She wanted to punch him in the face for how he acted sometimes.

 

She had twenty minutes before she was to make her way to the office and sighed audibly in the deserted room. Crookshanks leaped onto the bed and curled into a ball beside her. She began absentmindedly rubbing his fur. She stroked behind his ears. "What am I going to do, Crooks?"

The cat purred at her and she rolled onto her side to give him more attention. "How am I ever going to be able to trust him? He's not even a nice person," she whined. Crookshanks stretched and rolled onto his back. "He's nice when it gets him something, not because it's the right thing to do."

 

Crookshanks didn't offer much to the conversation, just a few purrs and what sounded like sighs. She tilted her head as she reluctantly stood several minutes later and donned her school robe. She made her way, slowly, to the Headmaster's office and knocked as she waited for the kind voice to tell her to enter. When she heard it she opened the door and almost turned around at seeing Draco and his mother and father sitting in the room with the Headmaster. But she noticed two other people in the room; her mother and father.

 

She rushed to them and threw her arms around her mother's neck, happy to see her parents. They both smiled at her and the Headmaster looked on with a smile as Draco and his parents stayed stoically silent. She turned to the Headmaster and he conjured up a chair for her to sit in. She took a seat between Draco and her mother.

 

"Now that everyone has arrived," he began, "I should let you know, Hermione, that your parents are aware of…certain things that are and have happened in your life."

 

She blushed and turned to her mother who gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

 

Her mother shook her head. "No need to apologize. I understand why you didn't. We don't really understand, but we trust Dumbledore to tell us the truth."

 

Hermione gave her a sad smile as well and felt Draco shift beside her. She glared at him. "You couldn't deal with me so you had to involve everyone in the room?"

 

"Deal with you? You wouldn't even look at me! How was I supposed to get you to have a conversation with me?"

 

"Draco, darling, calm down," his mother said smoothly. Narcissa Malfoy was truly a beauty. In her early to mid-forties, she was striking with perfect blonde hair and eyes the color of the ocean. She was lean and petite, a striking contrast to Lucius Malfoy's broad shoulders and cold grey eyes.

 

The Headmaster continued, "Draco, apparently, was and is very distressed by whatever fight it was that you had, and he sent a letter to his father to ask for advice?" He looked to Lucius who only nodded. "The letter is what has brought you here."

 

"What about the letter?" she asked, unsure of what was going on.

 

"Yes. You see, you've been extended an invitation to spend Christmas with the Malfoy family, and I, like Lucius and Narcissa, believe it would be in the best interest of you both."

  
  


"I disagree," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

 

"Hermione," her mother said softly, "listen to what he has to say before you get angry."

 

"You're okay with this?" she asked her mother quickly.

 

"We want you to be happy…" her father said quietly.

 

"Which is why we're going to come to a compromise. You'll spend two weeks with your parents and two weeks at Malfoy Manor."

 

"Headmaster, I…don't want to."

 

"Stop being so bloody stubborn, Hermione," Draco said angrily from beside her.

 

"Miss Granger," Lucius said smoothly, "this is not something that any of us want to fight over. I believe that Hogwarts tends to make one feel too confined by their house. If you are to ever know that you're to be happy with Draco then you need to get away from these walls and not worry about being caught talking to him by one of your friends or someone else that could put all of us in serious jeopardy."

 

"This isn't the only way."

 

"I would love to hear another solution," Dumbledore said, rather amused by the situation, it seemed.

 

"Why can't he come to our home?"

 

Draco grimaced and hoped that no one in the room thought that was a good idea. He wasn't looking forward to stepping a foot into the Muggle world.

 

Her father spoke. "We're leaving the day after you go with them. There's a convention your mother and I have to go to that cannot be avoided."

 

She frowned as relief flooded Draco's face. "But I don't want to go," Hermione protested.

 

"Hermione," Dumbledore said with a soft smile, "everything will work out just fine."

 

"I don't like him, why would I want to spend time with him?" she asked, turning her head from him, and Draco's face fell as he stared at his hands.

 

Dumbledore was in deep thought for a moment before he spoke. "Hermione, if you didn't care about him, in some fashion, you wouldn't care how he acted. You wouldn't care that he doesn't like your friends and that they don't like him. You wouldn't be so hurt or feel betrayed if you didn't care about him. That's why you should spend time with him. I'm afraid to say that your fate is unavoidable because over time the chasm between you will be impossible to break."

She shook her head. "I choose not to make an effort then."

 

Narcissa cleared her throat and everyone looked to her. She had a dreamy smile. "You can choose not to all you want, but the part of you that is his mate will not give you a choice after a while."

 

Draco was not comforted by these words. She'd just told the room that she didn't like him and would choose not to be his mate. That hurt. He knew she was angry, but to wish not to be near him was something he never wanted to hear.

 

She shook her head. "Always running to Mummy and Daddy to fix your problems," she said softly to Draco.

 

Draco glared at her then turned to his father. "The invitation is withdrawn," he said as he stood and walked to the door.

 

"Hermione," her mother chastised gently.

 

Lucius watched his son leave and felt for the lad. She was being far more hostile than reason to be. He looked to his wife who frowned, not knowing what sort of advice to give to his son to make him see that this was just part of it until she managed to get over their past. He scowled. "Young lady, my son cares for you a great deal. He doesn't get attached to people, but he's attached to you. He would do anything for you. Must you be so hostile?"

 

Hermione glared at him, not wanting Lucius Malfoy to utter another word to her. She didn't know what he was gaining out of this, but she didn't like knowing that it was something. "Yes, I must be hostile."

 

Her father sighed. "Dumbledore, this…mate thing, are we certain that nothing can be done about it? She doesn't seem very happy and…"

 

"Nothing can be done." Lucius sniffed indignantly. "The Malfoy men have had this certain enchantment for centuries and your daughter isn't going to be able to break it, just like no woman before her was able." He raised an eyebrow. "This is your daughter's fate whether she likes it or not." He stood and continued, "However, if this is what she has chosen, to fight against the power of their bond, I'm afraid that she'll be shown eventually that fighting it takes far more energy than to simply give in." He held out his hand to his wife. "Come, Narcissa, let's see to our son and be off."

 

Narcissa took his hand and stopped in front of Hermione. "I've been where you are. The trapped feeling that seems to almost suffocate you as you take a breath." She spoke softly, her tone laced with understanding. "I wish I could say that it gets easier, but it gets more complicated before it gets better. Don't allow your anger to overrun you. It can soon take on a life of its own and then you're full of resentment and unhappy."

 

Hermione watched them walk to the door and disappear to the other side. She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked over at her parents. "I'm sorry you were pulled into the middle of this."

 

Her father frowned. "You could have told us. We don't understand this Veela thing, but we would have been there to lend you support."

 

She felt like crying. She had been completely ambushed and she was angrier at Draco than she had been before. But now there was a feeling of…hurt that went along with the anger. She didn't know where it was coming from, a feeling of rejection that seemed almost tangible in front of her. She didn't think it was her emotion that she was feeling, but rather the charm of the Veela transferring Draco's emotions to her. That's the last thing she needed. She had enough problems with her own emotions - she didn't know if she could handle his as well.

 

She looked to the Headmaster. "Am I free to leave?"

 

He nodded. "Miss Granger, I do hope that you will take the advice of the people in this room, especially the people that care about you. I think it would be in your best interest to consider the Malfoys' invitation."

 

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

 

Her mother frowned and stood to hug her daughter goodbye. "I miss you every second you're gone," she whispered into her bushy brown hair. She felt like crying again. She missed her parents, upset that they were left out of this part of her life, not knowing what it really meant for her to be trapped like this.

 

"I miss you too, Mum," she said as her mother squeezed her tightly. She fought the tears that threatened to spill. She knew she would eventually have to talk to Draco, but she figured it would be best if the git actually suffered for a while.

 

Her father frowned as he looked at Dumbledore. "So, what happens now? Is she coming home with us for Christmas…?"

 

"Yes, of course," Hermione said with a smile. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

 

"But what about…"

 

"He doesn't matter," Hermione said as she hugged her father.

 

The man sighed. "Dumbledore, may we have a moment with our daughter?"

 

The older man nodded. "Of course," he said as he stood from his desk and moved to a small room off to the side of his office.

 

Her father looked at Hermione. "What exactly does this Veela thing mean? Dumbledore gave us the basic rundown, but I feel there's more to it than what he's said and the Malfoys stayed quiet."

 

Hermione took a seat in one of the chairs and frowned. "It means that I'm tied to Draco - trapped is more like it."

 

"Tied how?"

 

She sighed and blushed furiously. "In every way."

 

Her mother put a hand over Hermione's and sighed. "How did this happen?"

 

"Apparently it has been in the cards for centuries. I'm destined for him," she said with a roll of her eyes.

 

Her mother took a seat beside her. "Well, you're obviously angry with him."

 

"I have every right to be!"

 

"Calm down, your mother never said that you didn't have that right."

 

Hermione frowned at her explosive temper. She imagined that she was feeding a bit off of the fury from Draco. She'd come to notice that when he felt something, any great deal of the emotion, that she felt it, as well. The last few days she'd been dealing with his loneliness and his melancholy, but this anger and hurt were harder to push through.

 

"What did he do, if you don't mind us asking?"

 

She frowned. "He picked a fight with Harry and Ron for no reason and then he tried to pick one with me. I'm just…I'm not happy with him at the moment."

 

"Why would he pick a fight with Harry and Ron?"

 

"Because he hates them, and the feeling is mutual."

 

Hermione's mother sighed as she looked back at her husband. "Teenage boys will never change," she said with a weary smile. "Hermione, he's probably jealous."

 

"Jealous of Harry and Ron? Haven't you heard anything, Mother? I'm his! There's no way around this! Harry and Ron are of no threat to his claim on me!" she said hysterically as she put her head in her hands and sobbed for the first time since she'd found any of this out. She really could think of nothing else to do but cry. A combination of everything, her fight with Draco, her anger at him, his anger at her had all compounded into this one long cry.

 

Her mother wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a tight embrace as her father moved to sit on the other side of her and stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry, darling," her mother whispered.

It was several minutes before Hermione could calm down. Her father handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her face. "As I was saying, dear, he's probably jealous of your relationship with them. Not because he's being threatened, or what have you, but because they have a bond with you that he doesn't have."

 

Hermione eyed her mother skeptically. "They're not a threat to him."

 

"Men aren't always rational people, Hermione." Her father gave her a smile. "We're often impulsive, stupid, and irrational." He took her hand in his. "We'll support you no matter what you decide to do. If you don't want to go with them, you're welcome to come home with us for Christmas and see if we can arrange something with Dumbledore to allow you back to school early."

 

She frowned. "I'll let you know."

 

"So, you will consider their invitation?" her mother asked.

 

She frowned. "Given that they're the irrational ones, I should at least be the one thinking clearly, right?"

 

Her mother smiled. "You're an amazing young woman, Hermione. Your father and I are so proud of you."

 

She blushed. "Thanks."

 

"Your mother's right. But, I want you to know, that should this young man hurt you, wizard or not, I won't be held responsible for what I do to him."

 

She smiled at her father, wondering what Draco would do with her father's temper unleashed on him. "Thanks."

 

"Well, you should probably be getting to your room." She nodded and both she and her parents stood. They both hugged her before she left the room.

 

*~*

 

Draco threw another vase at the stone wall beside the portrait hole, feeling nothing but rage and heartache. There was an assortment of books, vases, and teacups smashed into pieces at the base of the wall. A cup barely missed his father's head as he walked in, followed by his mother.

"You should shut your portrait completely lest you want people to know you're throwing a tantrum."

 

"I don't care who knows," he hissed as he started pacing. "I hate her."

 

His mother rolled her eyes. "You do not." She moved to sit on the plush sofa and watched as her son paced. Lucius stood near the portrait, his hand on his cane. "You care for her which is why your feelings are hurt."

 

"She insulted me."

 

Lucius spoke before Narcissa could. "I thought you would have been used to that by now."

 

Draco fumed silently. "You two are enjoying this far too much."

 

"We've been where you and Hermione are, Draco," his mother said soothingly. "We've done the pining, the fighting, and the making up, and we're still together. She's yours, dear; no one else will ever have her."

 

"She makes me feel wretched."

 

Lucius almost let a smile pass but restrained himself. "Of course she does. It's part of the fight. And despite that, you still want her. It's a very confusing time."

 

Draco stopped pacing and looked at his parents. "So, what do I do? She basically spits in my face when we mentioned Christmas…and I'm not willing to ask her again."

 

"Then don't."

 

Narcissa smiled. "She'll come around, Draco."

 

"Yeah…she'll come around. Meanwhile, she'll continue to make me feel like dirt and there's nothing I can do about it."

 

Lucius frowned. "Women tend to do that. They can make you feel lower than anyone else on the planet and you still can't help but want them. You'll find a way to make this workout."

 

"Not as long as Potter and Weasley are in the picture."

 

Narcissa stood and shook her head. "You have to compromise! She's not asking you to give up your friends, so why can't she have hers?"

 

"Darling, his friends aren't always around causing problems," Lucius said softly.

 

"Right. His friends just want her dead." She shook her head. "The double standard is killing me. Draco is allowed to be friends with who he wants but she can't socialize with the two boys who have been in her life since the day she got here?"

 

"Why are you getting so upset?" Lucius asked as Draco looked at his mother in confusion.

"Because I think it's ridiculous to ask her to give up two people who mean so much to her just because you don't like them. I hate to say it, but that's the best way to get her to never talk to you again." She turned to look at Draco, her hands on her hips. "You need to find a way to co-exist with the two of them. If you don't, you might have a long and painful road ahead of you." She dropped her hands to her sides and looked at Lucius. "It's time to leave," she said as she reached into her pocket for a small bag of Floo powder.

 

Draco looked to his father. "You're Flooing?"

 

He nodded. "Dumbledore has a friend in the Ministry who had them open for two hours tonight. Time is almost up. Good luck with Miss Granger."

 

Draco said nothing as he watched his parents leave. He frowned as he sat on his sofa and stared up at the ceiling. He rubbed a spot on his chest that was aching and closed his eyes as the pain grew. He couldn't imagine feeling worse than he did at that moment. The physical pain he felt was much more manageable than this. He didn't handle emotions well, and the hurt, the ache he felt was driving him mad.

 

"We need to talk."

 

His head shot up as he stared at Hermione. His anger returned, but his need to just be in front of her outweighed it. He wanted so much to touch her, to hold her as she moved to sit in one of the high backed chairs. "Yes, we do."

 

"I don't appreciate what you did."

 

"What's that?"

 

"Involving my parents, that was low even for you."

 

"For your information, that wasn't me. My father and Dumbledore worked that out, so take it up with them," he said moodily.

 

"Why involve your parents?"

 

"Because they've been where we are."

 

"And where are we?" she asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

 

"The fuck if I know. One minute you like me, the next you're pissed off, and then you say that you don't want to be anywhere near me. So, at the moment, I'm a bit confused myself."

"Why couldn't you just talk to me?"

 

He stood. "You made it very clear that you didn't want to talk to me."

 

"You should have tried."

 

"And what?" he asked as he folded his arms over his chest. "Would you like for me to apologize again for hating your friends because I won't. Not when they hate me too. We are never going to get along, no matter the compromises that are made on my behalf."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because they hate me, Hermione! There is no answer more simple and to the point than that one. They hate me; it shouldn't matter what they think about me."

 

"But it does to me! They're my best friends!"

 

He frowned. "What do you want from me?" The tone of his voice was defeated. He didn't see how he could get through to her. He didn't know how he could make her understand that it was a lost cause.

 

She frowned, feeling on the verge of tears again. "I want none of this to be true. I want things back the way they were."

 

"You wish you weren't my mate," he said softly, more as a statement than a question.

 

"Yes," she whispered. "This has made everything so complicated and I just don't know how to juggle everything. I don't know what to do because I'm being pulled in two different directions."

He took his seat back on the sofa and put his head in his hands. "I can't make this go away." He looked up at her and said, "Don't you think this is hard on me as well?" He shook his head. "Everyone in Slytherin looks up to me. Their fathers are Death Eaters alongside my father, and we, my father and I, are both betraying them."

 

_ … before all of that...there is much sadness ahead for you. A large betrayal on your part… _

 

Draco closed his eyes as the words of the Seer drifted into his head. He'd often wondered who it was he was to betray, but he knew now. His friends, those that looked to him for guidance as the Prince of Slytherin, were the ones to be betrayed, and the ache in his chest grew. He felt low; lower than low. He was going to hurt those who had always been loyal to him and there was no way around it.

 

"It's not the same."

 

He shook his head as she spoke. "It is the same. You just don't want to see it. It's much easier to make me out to be the monster that's threatening to tear apart your friendship with Potter and Weasley than it is to see that I'm letting everyone I've known my entire life down because of what I feel for you. It's exactly the same."

 

She shook her head. "You can't trivialize…"

 

"Can you just go? We're going around in circles and I…I just can't argue with you anymore," he said as he stood and made his way to his room.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed with his back to the door and put his head in his hands. His head hurt, his chest hurt, everything hurt. He felt like beating his head against the wall until the pain subsided. He didn't realize it before. He didn't see that it was his friends, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, that he would hurt. This would tear their families apart and leave him happy and healthy in the end. There was nothing he could do to help them. They were on a doomed path, and due to his luck, he knew what was waiting for him in the future. He was able to change his path, but his friends didn't have that luxury.

 

He felt the mattress sink beside him and turned to find Hermione perched on his bed. She frowned as she took one of his hands in hers. "Your sadness is eating at me," she said softly. 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

He shook his head. "Don't be. You're…you're not the one to blame."

 

"I just don't want to lose Harry and Ron because of what I feel for you…and the thought of losing them terrifies me. I'm betraying them by being with you, but you're betraying your friends by…"

 

"They all look up to me, Hermione. This…this is going to kill them." He shook his head. "We've all been friends since we were in nappies, but we won't be when everything finally goes down. They…they might die in this war. Their fathers are either going to prison or will…and it will all be due to my father and me. I'm doing this to them."

 

"But it's for a good cause. They want to do away with people that they see as less than themselves, by any means necessary, Draco."

 

"I don't even know what my beliefs are on this, Hermione. How can I condemn them for their beliefs?"

 

She furrowed her brow. "You don't know your beliefs?"

 

"No. I care about you…but you're different…you're…I don't know."

 

"If I wasn't your mate, do you think you ever would have changed your mind?"

 

He shrugged. "I honestly can't say."

 

"I see," she said a bit cross.

 

"Don't," he said sharply. "I'm being honest with you. If you're asking me if I would go so far as to kill someone, the answer is no. But I can't say for sure what I feel about anything else."

 

"Oh, so you don't have it in you to kill someone, but you have no problem hating them because of their bloodline? That's ridiculous."

 

"Can we not fight for five minutes?" He frowned at her. "Why is it that when I'm honest with you, it's when you decide to yell at me?"

 

"Because that's when you tell me things I don't want to hear."

 

"The world can't be sunshine and roses, Granger."

 

She folded her arms over her chest. "Back to Granger, are we?"

 

He closed his eyes. "For all that is holy, are you trying to drive me insane? I mean, really, is that why you came in here? To see exactly what it was you had to do before I jumped out of the window?"

 

She frowned. "Maybe I should go."

 

He sighed. "I don't want you to leave, but I don't want you to stay if we're going to keep fighting."

 

"So, we're going to avoid all the things…"

 

"That could lead to a fight, yes."

 

"What will we talk about?"

 

He tilted his head at her. "Is it too much to just sit in silence?"

 

She tilted her head at him in the same way he'd done to her. "Yes. I have a hard time being quiet."

 

He rolled his eyes and tried to fight back the smile that threatened to show itself. She really did hate to be quiet. She usually had something to say on every subject known to man, but the silence was sometimes nice.

 

She sighed and looked around his room as he stood and removed his school robe, revealing his uniform beneath. She wondered how often the house-elves cleaned his room for it to remain this pristine. This, she knew, was not the typical boy's dorm. However, Draco was far from being the typical boy. She wondered if his room at home was much different from this one. She wondered if he really had everything any child could ever ask for.

 

Thoughts of his room at home led her to thinking about the invitation. She knew that Dumbledore and even Draco's father were right. It was a good idea for her to see him where he didn't have to keep up a pretense. He would see the real her and she could see the real him. It could work out for the best. But what if they got into another row? Would she be allowed to leave? What would they do with all that spare time? They'd have assignments, but she wondered how long that could really take if they were both in the mindset that it had to be finished, to give them the rest of the holiday to enjoy.

 

"Are we going to agree that we'll fight later?" she said as she watched Draco remove his cufflinks.

 

He shook his head and smirked. "If that's what you want," he said halfheartedly.

 

"What would we do?"

 

"I'm sure we'd scream at one another some more."

 

"No…" she said with a sigh, "I meant, what would we do during all that time at your Manor? You don't strike me as the type of person to play in the snow or bake sugar cookies."

 

He furrowed his brow and stared at her as if she had two heads. "I'm sorry, what are we talking about?"

 

"Christmas."

 

He folded his arms over his chest. Hermione was running hot and cold and he wasn't sure what was wrong with her. One minute she was screaming at him, the next she was trying to comfort him, then she was back to yelling at him, and now she was asking about Christmas. He was confused. He hated being confused. "I'm sorry; I was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with Christmas at my home."

 

"Well, you did ask at an inappropriate time. I mean, you can't expect me to say yes while we're in the middle of turmoil, can you?"

 

He squeezed his eyes closed. "You said…"

 

"I know what I said. But I was also angry with you. I still am angry with you. However, I might have been thinking about what Dumbledore and even your father said, and it would be a good chance for us to get to know one another. So, I was just asking what we would do."

 

He was too stunned to give a really coherent answer. "Whatever you want, I suppose."

 

"So, baking?"

 

He tilted his head at her as he leaned against his desk and stared at her. She really had him confused at the moment, and he wasn't sure whether or not she was actually agreeing. "The house-elves might have a fit, but I don't see why not."

 

"Playing in the snow?"

 

"But…snow is cold and wet."

 

"Honestly, where's your sense of adventure?"

 

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Anything else?"

 

"Do you decorate?"

 

"Decorate what?"

 

"The manor."

 

"In what sort of way?"

 

"You know…a tree? Lights?"

 

He raised an eyebrow. "Could you imagine my father allowing us to decorate?"

 

"Well, that just won't do. The house would need to be decorated…"

 

"Uh, Hermione…"

 

"Do you have electricity? Because if you do, they make these icicle lights that are just beautiful…"

 

"Hermione…"

 

"And then the tree. I think my mother has some old ornaments that she could send to me. We could find a tree or maybe your mother or father could conjure one, which cuts off on the hassle of going out to the forest and actually finding a suitable tree…"

 

"Hermione," he said as he grasped her shoulders.

 

She looked at him wide-eyed. "What?"

 

"Are…are you saying you're going to join me for Christmas?"

 

She looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. "I…I was thinking about it."

 

He smiled. "Were you?"

 

She felt this wash of warmth through her and knew that he was genuinely happy with her answer. "Yes. But, like I said, there would have to be certain accommodations and arrangements worked out before I agree."

 

Draco smiled. "Of course. Whatever you want."

 

She smiled slightly. "Fine." She stood and tilted her head at him as she noticed how his smile seemed to brighten at the realization that she was accepting his offer. "I should be getting back to my common room."

 

"I'll…I'll ask my father how he was planning to get you to the Manor without anyone knowing. Since you'll be home it will be easier than if you were coming from here, but it still might be a problem."

 

She pursed her lips. "Let me know."

 

He nodded and caught her hand as she turned. She stared down at their joined hands as he gazed at her seriously. "Thank you."

 

She shrugged and removed her hand from his grasp before she walked from the room.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The Christmas holiday arrived before she knew it, and the school was buzzing with everyone's excitement about going home. Hermione, on the other hand, was nervous and on edge. She was still unsure of her decision to go to Malfoy Manor for two weeks. While she had been developing a rapport with Draco, she was less than thrilled that his father would be there. Her weariness of Lucius Malfoy was with good reason, after all. He'd always spewed hated about her kind, about her less than pure heritage that she now found it odd that he would be so willing to welcome her kind through the doors of his home.

 

Draco had explained that Lucius understood the need of the Veela to be with his mate, but that didn't make her feel any better about stepping into the serpent's lair. When it came to Narcissa Malfoy, she was even more confused. The woman seemed to understand her plight; that she felt trapped by her current circumstance, but she'd also been as ready as Lucius to tell her that putting up a fight was useless, that it would happen whether or not she wanted it to. She had to wonder about a person being so complacent about being trapped in a relationship with someone.

 

She didn't want to be trapped. She didn't want to belong to someone, and she certainly didn't want that person to be Draco Malfoy. Her friends would never approve. She feared the day they would find out and was almost certain of their feelings on the subject. She knew they would not be forgiving and would see her being with Malfoy, no matter the reason, as a betrayal. It wasn't her choice, but it was her burden to carry.

 

She watched as the first-years climbed aboard the train, and caught Draco's eye momentarily as he assisted a few Slytherin fourth-years with their trunks. He gave her the briefest of smiles before he turned back to the group. She frowned as Harry and Ron approached her, both noticing the look of distaste on her face.

 

"What's the matter?" Harry said with a cock of his head.

 

She shook her head. "Nothing, just ready to get home."

 

"Me too," Ron said with a smile. "Mum's hinted at getting me a new broom for Christmas."

 

Hermione rolled her eyes behind his back as the two boys boarded. She took her first step on the train when she felt a presence behind her and turned slightly to see Draco climbing in behind her. He made a show of bumping into her as he slipped a piece of parchment into her hand. She followed Ron to the prefect's compartment, Draco trailing behind her as he stopped briefly to tell a few first-years to stop jumping on the seats.

 

She sighed when she climbed into the compartment and when she realized that the only seat was going to be between Ron and Malfoy. The fates were having their fun with her today. Draco finally joined the others, murmuring about uncivilized people as he closed the door behind him and took his seat beside Hermione. She felt his thigh touch hers and refused to look at him for fear of what she would see.

 

Padma smiled at Draco. "Ready to start."

 

He nodded. "You go ahead."

 

Padma began relaying information about what the students and prefects should be prepared for next term. Prefects, especially the seventh years, would be responsible for planning the Graduation Ball. The girls in the room, with the exception of Hermione, looked thrilled at the idea of being able to plan a party. Hermione seemed to be the only person who understood the hard work it would take to plan something of this magnitude. The fact that it would be the last celebration they would have at Hogwarts made her a bit sad.

 

Draco then spoke, "Keep in mind that this will be the last party of the year, so it should be a good one. The seventh-years, myself included, have done right by the previous classes and made the parties for them ones to remember, so please do the same for us."

 

Hermione stared out the window as the meeting carried on around her. It was about fifteen minutes later when she realized that it was just she and Draco alone together, again. She didn't notice everyone leave, and Ron once again stormed off in a huff as Draco had ordered everyone else to see about the other students.

 

"Alone at last," Draco said as he took the seat in front of her.

 

"How is your father planning…"

 

"Dumbledore, as you know, has a secure line at the Ministry in the Floo Network. You'll receive an owl with a candy name scribbled on it; you should be ready thirty minutes after that use the Floo to get into Malfoy Manor."

 

"That's it? That's your secure way?"

 

"Do you have a better idea? Dumbledore assures us that it will be secured and if need be, he'll do what he has to do to make sure only the necessary people know about this."

 

"I thought you didn't trust Dumbledore."

 

Draco could see that she wanted to bait him into a fight, but he was just not in the mood to indulge her. "Generally, I don't. However, he has saved my life and managed to keep everything a secret. I'm willing to give him a bit of a grace zone, as is my father, in these matters." He tilted his head at her. "Are you having second thoughts?"

 

She sighed. "Second…third." She frowned and said, "I'm just worried that this will be discovered."

 

"Let Dumbledore and my father worry about that."

 

"You put a lot of faith in him."

 

"My father? Why shouldn't I?" He said as he furrowed his brow. "He's much smarter than you'd like to give him credit for. He values his family above everything, Hermione. He's done everything he can to secure your safety and ours."

 

She shook her head. "I'm not that willing to put my faith in a man who hates my kind."

 

He rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat. "Not this again." He looked at her once more and said, "If you spend all your time worrying about it then you'll drive yourself crazy. My father isn't going to harm you."

 

"Says his most loyal follower," she frowned. "I don't want to fight with you on this, but I don't trust him."

 

"I'm asking you trust me, not him."

 

"You are asking me to trust him. If you expect me to just be compliant in accepting that he's turned over a new leaf, I'm not that forgiving or foolish."

 

He didn't like her doubts in his family. He'd always sought the approval of his father and to have her question his motives in such a way angered him. But he felt that was sort of what she wanted to accomplish. She was even more combative than normal. He couldn't figure out what it was that was making her so hostile towards him, even more so than usual, but he didn't like it, at all. He found that maybe it was best not to say anything else to her on the trip, for fear of causing a major row between one another.

 

As fate would have it, the other prefects began filling the compartment once more, which cut off the option for them to speak to one another for the rest of the trip. Hermione and Ron discussed what he thought the twins were going to get him for Christmas. Hermione thought it would be something that exploded; Ron had money on it being something that gave him boils. Pansy discussed her upcoming trip to Italy to the point where Draco was ready to hex her the next time Venice came out of her mouth. She had obviously seen what he'd seen, that Blaise Zabini had a thing for her, and accepted his invitation to spend Christmas with him.

 

Draco wished he could be as open about his relationship with Hermione. But as he thought about it, he didn't think they actually had what was referred to as a relationship. They'd snogged a few times, but they fought a lot. He didn't like knowing that they spent a majority of their time fighting. He didn't like thinking that he would never be able to tell the world that Hermione Granger was his mate, therefore, no other man would ever have her and know her the way he would. He knew better; the seer told him that he would be happy in the future, but at what cost? He was to turn his back on his friends, and essentially everything they believed in. He would be a social pariah in their circles. His family name would be mud in those circles. But did he care? He looked over at Hermione as she stared out the window, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, and he looked down at the floor as he realized that as long as he had her, he could live with the betrayal and what it would do to his friends.

 

She was it for him. She was his future and it pissed him off a bit. He'd let go of some of the anger that came with knowing this information; however, it was rearing its ugly head once more. He was destined for a girl that, for all intents and purposes, didn't like him and there was nothing he could do about it. He had to accept it, live with the fact that he had to fight to have her, keep everything from the world for fear that if the wrong person found out, they could be in real danger. She didn't seem to appreciate the sacrifice that he was making for her. Turning his back on everything he'd ever believed in was one thing, but betraying his friends, the people who had been there with him since they were in nappies, was another. She didn't seem to care what he was giving up for her, and she wasn't willing to give him a bit of leeway when he said the wrong thing.

 

He was also angry at the fact that she had become so infuriated over the fact that he didn't like her friends. He'd never liked them, why should now be any different? They hadn't changed or acted decently towards him, so he didn't see why she expected the effort to fall solely on him. She expected him to put the past behind him and be the bigger person...well, sometimes he didn't want to be the bigger person. He wanted to be difficult to get along with. He hated Potter and Weasley and no matter how he felt about Hermione, that wasn't going to change. With time, he might be able to tolerate their presence for small intervals, but when it came to putting the past behind him and being nice to them, hell would freeze over first. It didn't make any sense for her to be angry about it now. She knew who he was. She knew that he didn't like them and to expect him to just suck it up and be nice to them for her was a bit unrealistic in his mind. She didn't ask them to do the same for him, so why should he have to do the same thing?

 

T he train pulled into the station, and Draco watched as everyone filed out of the compartment, Hermione in front of him as he caught one more whiff of her hair before she left his sight for two weeks. He helped a few first-years load their trunks and meet their parents before he spotted the blonde hair of his mother, who was talking with Pansy, then spotted his father and made his way to the two. "Mother," Draco said, placing a kiss on her cheek, and gave a nod to his father. Pansy bowed her head as she left them.

 

"So, did you relay the instructions?" his father asked as they made their way to the Apparition point.

 

"I did," Draco said softly. He noticed the slight smile his mother had but decided not to question her on it until they reached the manor.

 

He took one more look around for Hermione and spotted her with her parents, all three of which were looking at their retreating forms. He sighed as he Apparated away from the station and to the front steps of the Manor. "Mother?" Draco said softly, "What's got you smiling like that?"

 

She patted him on the shoulder. "Just that Miss Granger stared at you the entire time you were on the platform."

 

The doors opened and the three walked inside. The house-elves made quick work of taking Draco's trunk to his room and helping the three off with their coats. "She's still a bit peeved at me. And she's been questioning your motives," he said, turning to his father.

 

Lucius stood up a bit straighter, which made him rather intimidating. "I have no reason to harm her."

 

"I've told her that. She's just being paranoid because she knows how you feel about..."

 

"My feelings on Muggles," he interrupted, "don't have anything to do with her. Yes, her blood right is unfortunate, but it can't be helped. She's your mate and no amount of my wishing, hexing, or killing will change that."

 

He folded his arms over his chest. "I understand that, Father. I just wish I could make her see it."

 

"I'll handle it when she arrives, Draco. I won't allow her to feel unwelcome in this house. It is, after all, to one day belong to both of you." He extended his hand to Narcissa. "Join me for tea in my study, Narcissa," he said softly.

 

She took his hand. "The elves have a surprise for you, Draco. They've been working on it for days," she said as she walked with her husband to the study and left Draco alone in the hall.

 

"Tinky," Draco called. The house-elf appears only a second later and bowed. "My mother said you have something for me."

 

"Yes, Master Draco. Follow Tinky," he said before he began hobbling up the stairs, Draco following behind him. They stopped at the bedroom next to Draco's. "Tinky's been working on it for days for the new Miss."

 

The house-elf opened the door and revealed a large room, dark until the elf walked in and the torches came to life, revealing the work that had been done to the once abandoned room. The large canopy bed that sat between two bay windows was a light white wood, the linens on the bed a soft gold with crimson flowers etched into it. The two nightstands were the same white wood as was the wardrobe and vanity. The sofas were the same pattern as that of the bed, and Draco smiled as he thought about what Hermione's reaction would be. "Well done, Tinky."

 

The elf bowed. "Mistress Malfoy had Tinky adjust one of her heavy winter cloaks in case you would like to take the new Miss out on the grounds."

 

Draco smirked. "Anything else?"

 

"The powder room has been redone as well, Master."

 

Draco stuck his head into the bathroom and nodded approvingly at the white marble and gold fixtures. "You've outdone yourself."

 

The elf bowed once more. "Tinky is here to please Master."

 

He sighed. "Don't say things like that when the new Mistress is here. She might try to free you…"

 

"NO!" the elf said, shaking in fear at such a thought.

 

"Don't worry, it won't happen, but she might try. So, beware of that." He looked around at the room once more and then moved to the door. "Well done, Tinky. Truly, well done." The house-elf followed him out of the room. "Could you send hot cocoa to my room, please, and tell my mother and father that I'm going to have a bit of a nap before dinner?"

 

"Of course, Master," the house-elf answered before it disappeared, and Draco moved to his room. He hated that he didn't get to see Hermione or speak to her for two weeks. He was used to catching glances at her sporadically throughout the day. He didn't know how he could go two weeks without seeing her.

 

*~*

 

Hermione was happy to be home and away from the looks she would get from Draco every time she was in a room with him. She was tired of his persistence and knew there was nothing she could do to get him to leave her alone. She dreaded the end of these two weeks. She hated thinking that she would be forced into close proximity with him. She wasn't still angry at him for fighting with Harry and Ron. They've always fought and if she was going to be sore with him, she needed to be the same with her friends. They hated Malfoy. Fighting with him was one of the things they were good at.

 

The real reason she was sore was his coercing her into going to his home. She still wasn't sure it was such a good idea. If anyone found out, a lot of people could get into trouble. Draco said she should trust his father, but Lucius Malfoy never gave her any reason to trust him, and she wasn't going to now, simply because Draco said to. She wasn't sure she completely trusted Draco. She knew she should, but she didn't really.

 

Her mother walked into the parlor and found Hermione staring in the fire. She had no real knowledge of what she was going through and usually, when Hermione talked these days, she just nodded in a motherly way. Her daughter seemed less than happy now. In fact, she seemed extremely sad and she wondered if there was anything she could do to help her out of this melancholy.

 

"Hello, darling." Hermione looked up and gave her mother a sad sort of smile, which caused her mother to take a seat beside her on the sofa. Hermione went back to staring at the fire. "I don't like you like this. You're far too sad to be my daughter."

 

Hermione sighed. "I just don't know what to do, Mother."

 

"The…Veela thing?" her mother asked with a hint of uncertainty.

 

She nodded. "I've spent seven years not liking him. He's tormented me, called me names, generally made my life hell, and now they spring it on me that I'm destined to spend the rest of my life with him and…I don't know. I'm having a hard time with it. And he doesn't help matters any."

 

"Is he still nasty to you? In Dumbledore's office that evening you two were very snippy with one another…"

 

She shook her head. "No. No, he's been rather pleasant to me recently, it's just my friends."

 

"Harry and Ron," her mother said as a statement rather than a question. "How do they factor into this?"

 

"They hate him. And he hates them."

 

"So, you're afraid you'll have to choose?"

 

She nodded. "And I know what my choice has to be. But I don't want to make it."

 

"Don't you think Harry and Ron can be mature enough to realize that you don't have a choice? I mean, I'm not happy about it, but I understand there's nothing your father and I can do. Do you not think they could understand?"

 

She shook her head. "No. In fact, Draco was being nice to people a few weeks ago and they were questioning his motives. I don't think anything Draco does is going to make Harry and Ron okay with this."

 

"If they still want to be in your life, Hermione, they'll have to make an effort."

 

"I just wish none of this was happening."

 

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Would you listen to yourself?" Hermione's head snapped over to her mother. "Where is my daughter? The Hermione I know never feels down for herself. You're letting this whole thing change you. Your friends will notice if I did." She sighed. "Sitting here and wallowing in your misery is not something my daughter would do."

 

"Your daughter wasn't betrothed to the person who made her life hell, either."

 

"Has he made your life hell recently?"

 

Hermione furrowed her brow. "What?"

 

"Has he been tormenting you? Has he been provoking your friends other than the time you fought about it?"

 

"Well…no…"

 

"Has he been kind to you?"

 

"Yes…but mum…"

 

"Arranged marriages are something I have never been a fan of hearing about. However, this, while a bit different, is the same thing. I'm not thrilled that you found out at seventeen that you're going to be with this boy forever because of some old magic thing. But he was hurt in Dumbledore's office when you said you didn't want to come to his home for Christmas. And if you didn't care about him a little, then you wouldn't have been so upset at his behavior, would you?"

 

"That's not the point…"

 

"Hermione, do you know what the point is?"

 

She opened her mouth to say something and closed it again. She knew she liked the snake a little, and found his sense of humor, when he wasn't tormenting her friends, to be refreshing. She looked at her mother. "No. I have no idea what anything is anymore."

 

Her mother stood and made her way towards the kitchen. "Cheer up, Hermione. Not everything is as bad as it seems."

 

She watched her mother leave and released a deep breath as she turned back to the fire. Her mother thought she was pouting, which she supposed she was. She'd never been one to do so. She surmised that she was taking Draco's tendency to pout. Was she going to start absorbing all of his traits now? She couldn't imagine his smirk on her face. She actually smiled at the thought. She heard her mother humming in the kitchen, and decided that she should enjoy her time at home with her parents, she was sure to miss them when she was in the Malfoy household.


	15. Chapter 15

 

Her two weeks at home had gone by far faster than she had expected. Her parents had given her presents two days before, and she clung to the angora jumper as she thought about the next two weeks to come. She was still apprehensive about someone finding out. This time it wasn't even about her friends catching on as it was someone that could harm people she cared about discovering a very large deception on the part of one of Voldemort's most trusted cohorts.

She couldn't imagine what the dark wizard would do should he find out that Lucius was betraying him in such a way. It was one thing for his son to be destined to a Muggle-born, but it was quite another for him to turn his back on Voldemort and aid Dumbledore. She wasn't sure how much faith she put into the Seer, but Draco was right when he said she felt that she was destined for him.

 

The past two weeks had been filled with torrid dreams, a hollow emptiness, and the need to hex something. She suspected that a few of those emotions were flowing between their bond that seemed to be growing with each passing day. She found that she was catching waves of his emotions more frequently now, and it was starting to confuse her a bit. There were times when she couldn't discern his feelings from her own.

 

She stared out the window at two children playing in the snow and felt wonder at what awaited her at Malfoy Manor. In her head, it was a huge house, bordering on something too big for people to truly live in, covered in gargoyles and dark hallowed halls. Malfoy Manor, in her mind, was a scary place, one in which she is never supposed to enter. She had half a mind to write to Draco and inform him that she wasn't coming. However, the owl had arrived and she had ten minutes before she was to step into the hearth to meet her destiny.

 

She turned and looked at the room, her trunk sitting beside the fireplace, and Crookshanks in his cage on top of it. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay in the warmth and security of her home. She hated the sneaking around. She hated the danger that came with what she was doing. If the wrong person found out, she could be killed. She checked her watch again and noticed that she had another ten minutes yet to wait. She put her head in her hands as she took a seat on the sofa. She wanted to cry, but she doubted that showing up at Malfoy Manor with red puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks was a good thing.

 

Her mother entered the room. "Ready to leave?"

  
  


She shook her head. "No," she said as she lifted her head to look at her mother. "I think I'm going to be sick."

 

Her mother sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, darling." She nodded. "Can I get you anything?"

 

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'll be alright."

 

Her mother sighed. "I wish you were able to stay here the rest of the break."

 

She tilted her head. "But I'm not." She frowned. "I'll be okay," she said more for herself than for her mother. Her father took that moment to enter, and he handed her a small box as he sat in a chair beside the sofa.

 

"Your mother and I got this for you yesterday."

 

Hermione opened the small box and smiled at seeing the necklace with the large H on it. 

 

Usually, she received books or clothes from people. Her parents' gesture of the necklace was a very sweet one and put her in a better mood. "It's beautiful."

 

Hermione's mother helped her put it on as she held her hair off her neck. She checked her watch again and sighed, realizing that it was time for her to load her trunk and cat into the fireplace. Her father helped her, groaning at lifting the trunk. She gave him a smile. "Books."

He chuckled. "I never would have guessed."

 

She smiled as she hugged her parents. "I'll miss you," she said to them both.

 

Her father sighed. "I really don't like the idea of you staying with some boy…"

 

Hermione shook her head. "Believe me; I'm not that fond of the idea myself. But when you become an adult you sometimes have to do things you don't want to do."

 

Her mother cupped her face. "I remember putting you on that train for the first time," she said before she pulled her into a hug. "You've grown up so quickly, my Hermione."

 

She forced back the tears, still refusing to cry. "People seem to do that, don't they."

 

Her father smiled. "Try to enjoy yourself."

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll do what I can. I'll write you when I get back to school and tell you about it."

 

Her mother smiled. "You do that. Love you."

 

"I love you too, Mum."

 

Hermione gave them both one last hug before she stepped into the fireplace, took a handful of Floo powder, and said, "Malfoy Manor!"

 

*~*

 

Draco had been pacing in the study, waiting for Hermione to come through the fireplace. He'd been in agony the last two weeks, finding that he had a very short temper. His parents thought nothing of his snaps at their comments. They seemed to find it amusing, and the more they hid behind secretive smiles, the more he wanted to hex them. He didn't like people acting as if they knew something he didn't.

 

He'd drifted from anger to melancholy back to anger the whole time. He was lost without seeing her. It was driving him crazy. At least at school, he could catch a glimpse of her even if she wasn't speaking to him. This was hell. He felt like ripping his hair out of his head with the need to just lay eyes on her. He'd had several alluring fantasies of her sprawled on his sheets as he worshipped her body with his hands, mouth, and body. He needed to see her.

 

However, even when she came through the fireplace, he wasn't going to get her alone for a while. His parents had it in their head that the four of them should have tea. He thought it was a horrible idea, but you didn't argue with Lucius Malfoy if you wanted to remain un-hexed.

Like lightning, a swirl of green light filled the fireplace and Hermione stepped out, barely skimming the top of her head on the fireplace. He suddenly felt very at ease. He smiled and moved quickly to catch her in a hug, something he wished he'd actually thought about before he'd done it. She stiffened then relaxed as her hands rested on his shoulders. He pulled away, a bright smile on his face. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

 

She gave him a slight smile as she looked around the room, and stopped suddenly on a large tree decorated with glass balls, tinsel, and fairy lights. She tilted her head at him as he grinned even wider. "I managed to talk my father into it."

 

She chewed on her lower lip nervously before she turned to the fireplace. "Would you help me move my…" she stopped as she realized her things were gone and looked up at him.

 

"House-elves," he said, shaking his head, "they're quick." She frowned disapprovingly and he held up his hand. "Don't. Now is not the time to bring up freeing house-elves. You're likely to be pelted with Danishes."

 

They stood staring at one another awkwardly for a moment before she spoke. "So, are we just going to stay here?"

 

He shook his head. "No, my mother and father want to have tea with you."

 

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

 

"Because…you're their guest? What's wrong with tea?"

 

She shook her head. "Nothing…just strange."

 

He looped her arm with his and smiled. "You don't like tea?"

 

She narrowed her eyes. "I like tea just fine. Just the thought of having tea with your parents is what worries me."

 

He shook his head. "Don't be worried," he said as he led her out of the study and down a well-lit corridor to another room. This room had large French doors and bay windows. The space was open and beautifully decorated with flowers in ornate vases. The furniture was ornate as well, the wood a soft white, but the cushions on the sofas and chairs a beautiful crimson color. When they entered the room they found Lucius with his wife's hand in his, whispering something in her ear that obviously brought color to her otherwise pale features. "Honestly," Draco said with a shake of his head, exasperated by his parents. Lucius stood as the two walked in and took a seat.

 

Hermione looked around the room, very much impressed how this room seemed to be in stark contrast with what she was expecting. Draco and Hermione moved into the room and took the two seats opposite Lucius and Narcissa, Draco in front of his mother and Hermione in front of Lucius. "Miss Granger, so lovely to see you," Narcissa said as she raised her teacup to her lips.

 

She bowed her head and was startled by a house-elf appearing beside her. "How does Miss take her tea."

 

"I can do it," Hermione said, moving the cup out of the reach of the house-elf.

 

The elf's lip began quivering. "Miss does not like Daisy?"

 

Draco looked over at the elf. "Daisy, why don't you fetch the Danishes from the kitchens." The elf bowed to Draco and he sighed. "Please don't make the house-elves cry."

 

"I can do things on my own without their assistance," she said huffily as she poured a bit of milk into her tea.

 

"I understand that, Hermione," he said softly, "but now is not the time for this fight," he said as he looked back to his parents who were watching Hermione rather suspiciously now.

 

"You don't like the use of house-elves, Miss Granger," Lucius said as a fact instead of a question.

 

"No, I don't," she said with a bit of bite to her words.

 

"And you feel it is your duty to rid everyone of house-elves?" he said evenly. He didn't seem angry that she disagreed with him on this matter.

 

"I don't think slavery of any kind is called for."

 

Narcissa shook her head. "Hogwarts itself uses house-elves, Miss Granger."

 

She nodded. "I know, but several of them are being paid."

 

"So, that's the solution, is it?" Lucius said with a tilt of his head. "Pay them and you don't mind them being servants?"

 

Draco shook his head and bit the inside of his lip. His father was poking a beehive. He was going to sit back and let Hermione give her father what for about it. He knew enough not to broach the topic further, having been dealing with Hermione and her S.P.E.W. cause since third year.

 

"I think house-elves should be able to do what they want. If their wish, once they are freed, is to continue to serve people, they should be paid for it."

 

Narcissa tilted her head. "Have you had many experiences with house-elves?"

 

"I know a few."

 

Lucius nodded. "Ah, yes. She's met Dobby," he said as he looked at his wife.

 

Narcissa's face hardened. "Dobby," she spat.

 

"Yes, I believe he used to serve you. Lucky enough for Dobby that Harry was able to free him," Hermione answered.

 

The older woman shook her head. "That elf was a step away from getting a pair of trousers from me. Mr. Potter did us a service."

 

Hermione furrowed her brow. "But you were so horrible to him?"

 

"Horrible to him?" Narcissa tilted her head. "What sort of stories have you been listening to?"

 

"He said you used to punish him all the time."

 

Lucius shook his head. "My dear, you've been severely misled. Dobby had to punish himself. If he disobeyed or betrayed us, then he was to punish himself by their own guidelines. Not ours."

 

"He felt he was being treated badly," she insisted.

 

"Hermione," Draco said softly, "we treat our house-elves very well."

 

She shook her head. "That doesn't change my mind about the use of house-elves."

 

Lucius tilted his head. "I don't imagine it did, however, we won't condemn you for dislike of using house-elves if you won't condemn us because we do use them."

 

She huffed out a breath and gave a slight nod. Draco was a bit floored. His father managed to make her drop it. She probably felt it was futile to argue given that she was in the room with three purebloods who felt the use of house-elves was perfectly acceptable.

 

Narcissa smiled. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

 

She nodded. "Yes. It was a small affair, just my parents and I."

 

Draco smiled. "There are gifts for you under the tree."

 

"For me?" she asked a bit surprised.

 

"It is Christmas," he said with a smile, "you had to expect something?"

 

She shook her head. "Actually, I didn't."

 

Lucius interrupted. "That's a lovely necklace."

 

She put her hand over the small H hanging around her neck. "It was a gift from my parents."

 

Narcissa smiled. "Are you close with them?"

 

She shrugged. "As close as I can be to only see them a few months out of the year."

 

She nodded and looked at Draco. "It's so hard for a mother to let go of their child."

 

Draco blushed. "Please, Mum, don't start," he muttered.

 

Hermione allowed a faint smile to appear on her lips. "I suppose it is," she said as she looked back to the older woman. "I miss them terribly when I'm at school, but they write to me often." She furrowed her brow and wrinkled her nose. "I think it's really hard for them to not understand what I'm talking about, but they've always been supportive of me."

 

Narcissa gave a slight smile. "It's good that you have that sort of relationship with your parents. I imagine it would be difficult to understand something they've never been part of."

 

Lucius gave a toss of his blond hair and Hermione was reminded of his son. Draco had the same sort of hair flip, and it brought a small smile to her face. "What do your parents do?"

 

"They're dentists," she said as she raised her teacup to her lips and took a small sip of the sweetness inside. When all three looked at her as if they had no idea what she was speaking of, she blushed. "Sorry, they're sort of…mediwitches for your teeth."

 

Narcissa seemed surprised. "They have those? How marvelous," she said with a bit of awe.

 

Draco looked to Hermione. "How does that work without the use of wands?"

 

"Well, they have tools and you open your mouth and they poke around and make sure you don't have cavities, rotted teeth. They also do thorough cleanings," she said with a final nod.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "They…use their hands?"

 

"Well, they use rubber gloves…" she said softly, drifting off to the last time her mother gave her a check-up.

 

"But they put their hands in your mouth?"

 

She shrugged. "If you want to look at it that way."

 

He shook his head. "I don't. That's sort of…" He glanced at his father, who shook his head slightly at his son, warning him that what he was about to say wasn't wise.

 

"Sort of what?" she asked a bit frustrated.

 

Draco shook his head. "Nothing."

 

Narcissa interrupted. "So, you have a cat, Miss Granger?"

 

Hermione cut her eyes at Draco before she looked back to his mother. "Yes, an orange tabby."

 

"Where did you get him?"

 

"Diagon Alley in my third year. He sort of attacked Ron."

 

Draco smiled, realizing that he loved Hermione's cat. Crookshanks obviously approved of him as well, given their brief meeting on the train at the beginning of the year. It wasn't an entirely attractive cat, but if it didn't like Ron Weasley than it was a wonderful animal in his book.

 

Lucius brought his teacup to his lips before he tilted his head at Hermione. "Tell me something, Miss Granger. Why weren't you made Head Girl?"

 

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Uh, well, I wasn't offered it."

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you were."

 

She sighed. "I just…didn't have time for the position."

 

"You didn't have time for it, yet you remained a prefect?" Lucius questioned.

 

She frowned. "Well, I didn't take it because it would have interfered with me helping Harry."

 

Draco folded his arms over his chest. "What are you helping Potter with?"

 

She chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm not really comfortable saying."

 

Lucius raised his chin a bit. "You're helping him train to fight the Dark Lord," he said softly, in a bit of amazement at her.

 

She looked up at the older man, still unsure as to whether or not she should answer that. She looked to Draco and he seemed to be waiting for her answer too. She gave a slight nod. Draco raised an eyebrow. "When?"

 

She shrugged. "Depending how much work we have to do, once or twice a week; sometimes more."

 

Lucius eyed her for a moment before giving a glance over at his son. He turned back to the witch in front of him, a slight smile tugging on his lips. "I must admit, Miss Granger, I'm rather impressed."

 

"Impressed?" she asked.

 

He nodded. "I thought for sure that when Potter faced off against the Dark Lord that he was going to win out of pure luck. But it would seem that he's going to be very prepared. And you've been learning these spells as well?" She nodded. "Impressive indeed," he said softly.

 

Draco frowned. "What kind of spells?"

 

She shrugged. "Defensive spells most times."

 

Lucius shook his head. "He should learn how to take control of the attack. He can't allow the Dark Lord to get the upper hand or he'll pay with his life."

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I think you'd be surprised with how adept he is with learning spells. Harry's not going to go into the final battle on a whim. He's going to be very prepared, and in the end, he'll be successful."

 

Narcissa sipped her tea. "I don't like this subject. Let's discuss something else."

 

Lucius looked over at his wife and smiled. "And we must give you what you want?"

 

She smiled. "You always have, so why stop now?" Lucius caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips, Narcissa giving a slight smile at the action.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head at his parents. He looked over at Hermione and smirked. "Excuse my parents; they're still very much randy teenagers."

 

Narcissa spoke first. "Hush now, Draco."

 

Draco relaxed back in his chair and looked very much the bored Slytherin prince that he was. Hermione watched him for a few moments before his father's voice broke her from her thoughts, "When did you realize you were a witch Miss Granger?"

 

She looked back at Draco's parents and found that Lucius still had a hold of his wife's hand. She smiled. "I was six, and I was sure that something was living under my bed and was going to come out and get me. Then one night when I heard a strange noise I was screaming for my parents, and when they came in I was in my bed, which was floating four feet off the ground, telling them to look that there was something making noise under my bed." She tilted her head. "They didn't know what was happening. Then, two weeks later I was reading in the kitchen when something startled me and I blew up all the kitchen appliances."

 

Draco furrowed his brow. "What did your parents do?"

 

"What could they do? They didn't know what was happening until I turned eleven and got my Hogwarts letter. They'd never heard of Hogwarts or anything about the wizarding world."

 

"How is it that witches and wizards of Muggles know what to do?" Lucius asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

 

Hermione nodded. "Well, we received a visitor one evening and it was Professor McGonagall. Apparently, the teachers are assigned, before term, to certain students, and they are to take them and their families to Diagon Alley for the first time. It was about a month before school. It was in Flourish and Blotts that I bought Hogwarts: A History and had it read before school started."

 

Lucius nodded. "You read Hogwarts: A History at age eleven?"

 

She nodded. "Yes."

 

"She had most of it memorized too if memory serves," Draco added.

 

Hermione blushed. "I thought it would be best if I knew what I was getting into before I arrived."

 

Narcissa tilted her head. "It never occurred to me to do that. I don't know that I've ever read Hogwarts: A History," she said as she tapped her finger to her bottom lip. She shrugged. "Oh well, I'm no longer there so it doesn't matter now."

 

Hermione raised her eyebrows a bit at Narcissa's almost flippant reply to everything. She watched as the older woman looked over at her husband. "Lucius," she said with a warm smile, "I fancy a walk through the garden."

 

He nearly choked on his tea. "The garden? It's freezing outside," he said, erasing any doubt that he didn't want to go. Hermione looked down at her cup and missed the way Narcissa cut her eyes at the young couple sitting across from them. Lucius nodded in understanding and acquiesced. "Of course. If that's what you'd like," he said as he stood and extended his hand to his wife. "If you'll excuse us," he said, catching Hermione's attention, "we're going for a walk in the garden."

 

Draco raised an eyebrow at his parent's peculiar behavior, but said nothing, realizing that it was a blessing that they were leaving because it left him and Hermione alone. Narcissa patted Draco on the shoulder as she passed him. "Miss Granger, we'll see you at dinner," she said as she looped her arm through Lucius'. His parents left and an awkward silence filled the room. Hermione looked around, ready for the walls to swallow her up at any minute.

 

"Would you like a tour?"

 

She looked over at him. "Uh…sure," she said as Draco, like his father, stood and extended her a hand. She took it and he led her out of the study. "The room we were just in was my mother's study. My father was fed up with her constantly putting flowers and pink things in his, so he gave her a room to do with as she pleased." He smiled. "My father's study," he said as he stopped in the large entrance room and pointed across to a closed door, "is on the opposite side; the library is attached to his study."

 

"You have a library in your home?"

 

He nodded. "Yes," he said as they walked to the first door, the one they had exited when she had first arrived. "This is our parlor we use when we're entertaining. The piano that usually sits in the corner is being repaired, but it usually sits facing out that window." He pulled her over to the Christmas tree and said, "And I think you should open your gift," he said as he lifted a small box from beneath the tree. She took it and looked up at him. "I…uh…your gift is in my trunk."

 

He waved her off. "You can get it to me later," he said as he handed her the box. She tore the paper from it and it disappeared in the air, and she looked up at him. "They're fast. I told you that."

 

She gave him a disapproving look but said nothing. She opened the box and her mouth dropped open when she saw the charm bracelet lying on a bed of velvet. There were two charms on it. One a griffin, with diamonds for its eyes, and the other was a book, with gold pages. She looked up at him and couldn't help the smile. "This is beautiful."

 

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

 

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she removed it from the box. He took the box from her and set it on the mantle beside him, then took the bracelet from her as she held her hand out. He put it on her wrist easily and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

 

"They're very appropriate charms."

 

He smiled. "I plan to fill that up in the years to come."

 

She looked anywhere but into his grey eyes. He still had a hold of her hand and she had to admit that she liked his touch. It was so soft and gentle, and she was deeply enjoying the intimacy. He began walking backward, her hand still in his as he turned and led her out the door and back into the hall. "Where to next?" he asked. "The ballroom or the conservatory?"

 

She tilted her head. "You have a ballroom?"

 

"Of course," he said with a smirk, "my parents are known for their parties."

 

She shrugged. "I've never seen an actual ballroom."

 

He led her to two very large doors. He opened them and the room instantly lit up, the large chandelier in the middle of the room coming to life. The portraits painted on the wall began waltzing around the room. On the opposite end of the hall, there were four French doors which swung out to what she could see was a patio. She shook her head and walked into the middle of the room, Draco staying a good distance behind her. She turned to look at him and smiled. "This is so beautiful," she almost whispered.

 

He walked over to her, his hands in his pockets as he looked around. "The dancers on the wall accommodate the song. When there's music playing, they will change their dance. It's rather remarkable, really." He looked at her. "For instance, if there is a waltz playing, and the music suddenly changes to a tango, they will start to tango."

 

She shook her head. "Whose idea was that?"

 

He smiled. "My mother's. She loves to dance. My father's not very fond of it," he said with a tilt of his head, lost in thought. "But he dances with her whenever the mood strikes her. They tell me this story a lot because they find it very amusing. Apparently, when she got the idea for this room, was at their wedding. She was dancing the waltz with my father and noticed when the music changed that the dancers accommodated it, like, the guests at their wedding," he said, clarifying. "She thought it was rather amusing, and suggested to my father that their ballroom should look the same. He told her that dark wizards, such as him, did not have ballrooms in their homes. She informed him that if he liked walking without a limp, they would have a ballroom. My father, naturally, found a very talented painter to do the portraits, and the room was finished within a month." He smirked. "My mother is rather spoiled."

 

Hermione smiled. "I expected her to be so different."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean…she seems like a very warm person and she obviously cares a great deal for you and your father. I don't know, I guess I expected her to be a bit colder."

 

He shook his head. "It's her appearance that makes people think that. They look at her and see my father and assume that she's an ice queen. She's actually a very lovely woman, but most people will never get to know that. She's very good at the act she puts on."

 

Hermione nodded. "It's just a shame she has to act at all."

 

"They're from a different generation, Hermione. Appearances, especially to those you consider your equals, are important. They feel that if they show that they value something then that is a weakness that someone can capitalize on. In public, my mother is nothing more than a trophy for my father to parade around."

 

She shook her head. "It's a shame."

 

He nodded. "I agree. He adores her and most people will never know it."

 

She sighed. "I don't ever want to be that way."

 

"What are you talking about? We're doing that very thing right now."

 

She furrowed her brow. "We are?"

 

He nodded. "Don't you see? You have to pretend you hate me and I have to act like I would never associate with you, for our protection."

 

She bit her lip. "You're right," she said as she lowered her head and looked to the floor.

 

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "It'll be over eventually, and when it is, I won't hesitate from telling the world how I feel about you."

 

Hermione gave a soft smile and turned away from him to look back at the room. "This really is magnificent," she said as she turned back to look at him. "Now how about the conservatory?"

 

He spent the better part of the evening, before dinner, showing her room after room. The conservatory had exotic plants she had only read about in books. She was enthralled as Draco told the history of each plant and how several of them had survived generations, much to her surprise. She found that there were actually roses of every kind blooming in the room. There were also lilies, carnations, tulips, irises, and gladiolus. The air around them was thick with humidity and heat, with the most intoxicating smell.

 

He then took her up the stairs and stopped at the top, and explained that his mother and father were in one wing and he was in another. She was stunned that he lived in a home that had different wings. He gave her history of the different paintings that hung along the walls, most of them about his relatives. They passed several rooms, one he explained as a gaming room which housed a billiards table, a chess board, and a poker table. They moved past it, and stopped in front of a door and smiled. "And this will be your room."

 

She opened the door and walked inside to find an immaculate room done in red, white, and gold. She shook her head as she looked around. She noticed that all of her things were put away, and exactly how she liked. There were two bookcases along the far wall, and as she scanned titles, she noticed that a few of the books were on Veela and a few others were magic books that she had mentioned in passing that she would like to read. She looked back at him, where he was still standing beside the door. "This is beautiful."

 

He smiled. "Uh, the loo is through that door," he said as he walked towards her vanity, "and there's a cloak in the wardrobe if you'd like to tour the actual grounds one day."

 

She shrugged. "We have two weeks here. I'm sure I'll be ready to get out for a while."

 

He decided not to take offense to what she said and instead smiled. "So you really like it?"

 

She nodded as she looked around again. "It's very extravagant."

 

He shrugged. "You're worth it."

 

She smiled. "Can I see your room?"

 

He grinned. "I thought you'd never ask," he said as he took her hand and pulled her behind him to the end of the hall. He opened the double doors and she walked in, finding the dark wood with the silver etched into it to be beautiful. She noticed that over the fireplace there were several pictures and she took a closer look. She laughed at seeing a pouting baby Draco. He was a beautiful pink baby, with blond curls and chubby cheeks. She moved to the next one, a picture of Draco and his mother. He had to be about four, and he was sitting with his mother in a chair as she read to him. There was another one of him on Christmas opening presents, one with his father outside, his broom in his hand and his father obviously instructing him. And the last picture was one of Draco, looking to be at the age he was now, sitting at a piano, lost in playing. She turned to look at him and found him right behind her. "I didn't know you played," she said as she looked back at the picture.

 

He nodded. "My mother taught me. She's a beautiful piano player. As I told you, she has a love for music, and her love for music made her learn how to play, and she taught me."

 

"How did your father feel about that?"

 

He shrugged. "I don't really think he cared. He understood that it was our thing. He and I had flying and my mother and I had the piano. I guess he didn't want to take that from her."

 

"I'd love to hear you play sometime."

 

He nodded. "I'll get my father to see about the piano tomorrow." He sat on the arm of his sofa. "So, what do you think of the house?"

 

She sighed. "It's completely different than what I was expecting."

 

"How so?"

 

"It's much…lighter. I was expecting all dark objects and gargoyles and…your general deep, dark, scary place."

 

He smiled. "Much different, isn't it?"

 

She nodded. "A good different."

 

He watched her for several moments and could feel through their connection that she was starting to feel a little more at ease. "Do you think you could make it here for two weeks?"

 

She nodded. "There's certainly enough to do around here, not to mention our assignments we have to do over the break."

 

He chuckled. "Leave it to you to worry about homework."

 

She shrugged. "It's important."

 

He nodded. "You're right. It is important."

 

She folded her arms over her chest. "You're making fun of me."

 

"No, I'm not," he said, unable to wipe the smirk from his face.

 

She closed the distance between them and poked him in the shoulder. "You don't get to laugh at me," she said pouting a bit.

 

He held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. I apologize," he said, his smile still wide. She had to admit to herself that she liked him when he smiled. His face seemed to light up, his eyes crinkled around the edges and his nose sort of scrunched up as well. She thought it was rather adorable. He put his hands on her hips. "Have I told you how happy I am that you agreed to this?"

 

She nodded. "You've mentioned it."

 

He pulled her a bit closed. "I felt so lost these last two weeks and then the second you came into the room…"

 

"It went away," she finished for him.

 

He nodded. "It's strange."

 

"What is?"

 

"How you can just walk into a room and I instantly feel better." She blushed a bit and he continued. "It's true. I feel at peace when you're around."

 

She smiled. "I know you do."

 

"How do you know?" he asked as he looked up at her.

 

She sighed. "Because I feel your emotions sometimes."

 

"You do?" he asked surprised.

 

She nodded. "Yeah. For instance, I could feel your melancholy and your restlessness while we were apart. I also felt your happiness when you saw me again."

 

He looked up at her through hooded eyes. "Can you feel what I'm feeling right now?"

 

She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded as she blushed. "You want to kiss me."

 

He nodded. "That I do."

 

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Do you think that's such a good idea?"

 

He nodded again. "I think it's a damn brilliant idea," he said as he moved his hands into her hair, "don't you?"

 

He brought her mouth down to his and was just about to kiss her when a voice interrupted them. "Dinner is served Master Draco," the tiny house-elf exclaimed. Hermione pulled away and looked down at the tiny creature before it disappeared.

 

She walked to the door. "I'm famished."

 

He took several deep breaths. "I could use a drink," he said as he followed behind her. He took her hand in his and led her down the stairs.

 

He shrugged. "No worries." He placed her hand in the crook of his arm. "Let's get to dinner, shall we?"

 

She nodded.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Draco escorted Hermione to her room after they'd finished dinner. The meal had gone by rather uneventfully, just some small talk amongst the four. He watched her throughout the course of the meal, noticing that she had perfect table manners. He wondered if Muggles cared as much about things like no slurping and elbows not on the table as much as the pureblooded families. She seemed reluctant, still, about the house-elves serving her, but realized it was in bad taste to take something from their hands and do it on her own.

 

He couldn't help but stare at her. He knew she didn't have the typical features that would classify her as beautiful, but he was enraptured with her appearance. She had features which had softened over time, cheekbones that no longer jutted out and made her appear awkward, but rather flowed into her cheeks, to her chin, and nose. Her bottom lip was much fuller than her top lip, and he had the urge to kiss her and take it into his mouth to run his tongue along its softness.

 

Hermione smiled awkwardly at him as she stood in the open door to her room. "So, would you like your present?"

 

He shrugged. "Sure."

 

Her smile disappeared and she seemed a bit peeved. "If you don't want it…"

 

He shook his head quickly, assuring her that his nonchalance hadn't meant that he didn't appreciate her gift. "No, I didn't mean it that way. I meant if you're ready to give it to me, I'm ready to receive it."

 

She walked into the room, leaving the door open, and he took a few steps in as she removed a box from the wardrobe. The house-elves had not only taken her luggage to her room but had unpacked everything as well. When she approached him, her eyes never left the box. "It's not much. I wasn't sure what you would want."

 

He removed the bow, which had shifted during travel. He opened the box and found a simple silver chain, but upon closer inspection, the clasp was the head of a dragon, and he looked up at her as she began speaking again.

 

"I mean, it's extremely hard to shop for someone who has the means to buy themselves anything they want, so I really hope you like it. It's for a pocket watch, which I know you have, and I thought-"

 

Her rambling was cut off by his lips on hers. She was surprised and stared at his closed eyelids for only a moment before she melted into his embrace. Her arms moved to his shoulders, then to link behind his head.

 

He pulled away gradually and watched as her eyes fluttered open slowly. "I love it. Thank you."

 

She bit her lip and slid her hands over his shoulders to his upper arms. His arms were still wrapped around her waist, the chain clasped in his hand and the box forgotten. He stared at her lips for a few moments and leaned in slowly to try to kiss her once more, before she turned her head away.

 

"Draco," she said softly and looked at the floor.

 

He pulled away from her and swallowed the need to take her and make her his, pushing it as far down as it could go. "Goodnight, Hermione," he said, placing a kiss on her hand.

 

She closed the door behind him and leaned against it. She released a deep breath, and moved over to the wardrobe and removed her pajamas. She slipped on the long flannel bottoms and a regular tank top before she grabbed a book from her trunk and moved to the bed. It was one of the ones Draco had given her. She had read it once, but had taken to reading them both over again. She was at the part of the book she'd been interested to read again. "The Bonding," she said softly as she read over the chapter title.

 

_ The bonding between a Veela Male and his Mate can be one of the most remarkable occurrences to take place in our world. No other creatures on the planet will ever have a similar encounter when they claim 'the one'. The Bonding Process is not complicated to understand, but it may take some time. _

 

_ The bonding of a true female Veela and her Mate is different from that of a Male. While a female Veela will have her Mate, she will often yearn for the touch of others. Often times, the lives of female Veela will be more harsh, and with almost every case resulting in infidelity. It is in the instincts of the female Veela to procreate as much as possible, and will look to any Male to make this happen. _

 

Hermione thought back to Bill's relationship with Fleur and wondered if this was one of the traits that she had or if it was a recessive part. She would hate to think of Fleur being unfaithful to Bill, but then the Weasleys were known for creating large broods. She hated the track her mind had taken and shook the thought from her head, and looked back down at the book.

 

_ The male Veela, however, experiences a deep commitment to his Mate. He will never long for another woman, even should his Mate meet an unfortunate end. In cases such as these, the male Veela has been known to wallow and eventually die due to his grief. Infidelity has never been a problem with the male Veela. While women are still attracted to the male, he is unable to see anything past his Mate. _

 

_ The bonding, from the second the Veela Male finds out who his Mate is (turn to Chapter 3  _ _ My Mate Is… _ _ for a full explanation on how this is carried out) until his Claiming of her, will cause a few things to happen. First, the Male will experience extreme possessiveness and flights of violence. The best suggestion we have is for the Mate to stay away from other members of the opposite sex as much as she can. Anything, from a look to an actual touch can trigger the possessive side of the Male Veela. For example, there was a Male Veela in Florence who once tore the arm from a man who had touched his Mate. Physical contact is certainly not something in which a Mate should partake. _

 

_ Another part of this possessiveness is that the Mate will know, without being in the same room, when someone is touching his Mate in a way that is inappropriate. Such a thing will cause one of two reactions given the severity of the touch. First, the Male Veela will attempt to find his Mate and rid her of the one touching her. This is true in most cases. The second, and much more serious, is should the Mate be in danger of having another man in her bed, the Veela will fall to the floor in agony. As described by a Russian Veela, "It felt like my entire body was on fire and cold at the same time. My skin was no longer a part of my body, but peeling away slowly in an excruciating pain the likes of which no one should ever know. I could feel my heart slowing down, my eyes rolling into the back, and a pain so sharp in my head I was sure it would explode." _

 

_ Our advice to the Mates: avoid physical contact with any male. We can't say this enough. _

 

Hermione frowned, and thought back on the passage she'd just read. He would feel threatened by any male touching her. She couldn't hug her friends and they couldn't look at her in a way that Draco deemed inappropriate. She couldn't believe that something as simple as a hug would be able to trigger such a reaction. She wondered how true that was. Was it really that serious that she had to go through this? She looked back at the book.

 

_ The Male Veela will also be able to control the dreams of his Mate. With enough concentration, no matter the placement of his Mate, he can find her in his thoughts and cause her to dream what he wishes. _

She looked at her bedroom door and wondered if Draco had done that to her. She then rolled her eyes and realized that he was a Slytherin; he'd done it, more than once. She wondered whether or not to say anything to him about it. It was something to be upset about. He had invaded her privacy by stealing into her head and causing her to dream about him. But on the other hand, they were good dreams that made her feel things she'd never felt. She decided that she would bring it up and ask him outright if he'd ever done that to her, even though she knew he had.

 

_ Often times these dreams are an attempt to help bridge the gap. The Mate often feels large amounts of hostility towards the Male Veela before his claim. This is seen as a way to soften the lines and bridge gaps. Male Veela can attest that this has worked more often than not in enabling the Mate to initiate conversation with the Mate without receiving anger. _

 

_ The third part of the bonding will be something both Mates notice. The emotions of the other will drift between them. Should one emotion, such as anger, be felt in a large abundance, the Mate will feel it between their link. This gives both people a sense of completeness but togetherness. In some cases it is stronger and the smallest hint of an emotion can be felt. This, however, is rare, and has led to the Veela and his Mate to use Occlumency to block out some of this. _

 

_ The final part of the Bonding Process is The Claiming. This is seen as the first encounter with actual intercourse. When a Male Veela is finally ready to claim his Mate, she has to give herself willingly to him. There are two parts to the claiming: Permission and Acceptance. Permission is the Male asking his Mate for her consent, which she must give. A Male Veela can never take his Mate without her approval. When Permission is granted, the Male Veela will then bite the inside of his Mate's right thigh very near her sex. Within hours, this will turn into a scar which will warn anyone who should see fit to take the Mate against her will that his life will be taken if he tries. The Mate must also do this as close to the scrotum as possible. _

 

_ Acceptance is actual intercourse. Permission and Acceptance must be done together for the magic to fully take hold. Once The Claiming has taken place, a true feeling of completeness will overtake them both. The Claiming is the most important part of the Veela heritage. _

 

Hermione closed the book and placed it on the night stand beside the table. She stared up at the canopy of her bed and furrowed her brow. "Not only will Draco have to bite me," she said as she looked at her cat, "but I have to bite him. Are they kidding, Crooks?"

 

The cat made its bow-legged way up to her and nuzzled her chin. "Oh, to be a cat," she said drolly as her hand moved over the tabby's fur.

 

Hermione rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She was to be taken, with her consent, but would never know the touch of another man. Draco was to be her one and only lover. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. He was to be possessive and irrational in that feeling. That scared her more than she wanted to admit. Crookshanks nuzzled his head against hers, and she pulled him into her arms.

 

She wished she could believe the book was lying, that in its pompous delivery there was a lie hidden in its depths. She knew that was too much to hope for. If it had been right about the bond between them growing stronger, she knew it was probably right in the other areas as well.

 

*~*

 

Morning came too early in the form of a pounding at Hermione's door. She groggily rubbed her eyes and found Narcissa standing at her door, wringing her hands. "You must get your cat and come with me."

 

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, suddenly aware that something was not right.

Narcissa shook her head. "No time to explain. Grab the cat, and come with me."

Hermione did as was asked, and noticed as she closed the door that three elves were turning the furniture in the room into boxes. She followed the older woman down the hall towards Draco's room and stopped before reaching the doors. Narcissa tapped once on the wall and an invisible door slid open.

 

"What's happening," Hermione hissed.

 

"I'll send Draco to explain in a bit," the older woman said as Hermione went into the room and the door slid shut behind her. She noticed that there were two windows, one sofa, and a fireplace. She looked at the cat and wondered what the Malfoys were up to that they had this sort of room in their home.

 

Draco watched as Aurors searched through the library, pulling every book out of its place and tossing them carelessly onto the floor. Arthur Weasley stood in the foyer with Lucius and Narcissa as his father read over the warrant that the red-headed man had presented him. Ministry raids were a plight on his family. It was only two days after Christmas and here they were, ruining the giant tree that his father had had the house-elves put up. He winced as it went crashing to the floor.

 

Narcissa walked into the room. "If you scratch my floor, you will pay for it with every check you receive from the Ministry," she shrieked. The Aurors in that room were much more careful after that.

 

*~*

 

Draco leaned against the doorframe as they tore through his home. He longed to go to Hermione and assure her that everything was okay. He could feel her fear and apprehension, and he hated that her trip was being ruined by a Weasley.

 

Two Aurors approached the elder Weasley. "We're done searching down here. We'll look upstairs."

 

Narcissa made to follow them and Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going, Mrs. Malfoy?"

 

She whirled on him in anger. "To make sure your Aurors don't destroy my home. If you don't like it, Petrify me!" she hissed as she stormed up the stairs after the two law enforcers.

 

Lucius glanced over at his son, then back at Arthur. "I want to know what grounds you have to search my home."

 

"It's in the warrant, Lucius," Arthur said coolly.

 

"I've done nothing wrong."

 

Arthur tilted his head at the blond man. "The mark on your arm says differently."

 

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Arthur. "You'll be sorry you did this."

 

The other man shook his head. "Any reason to send you to Azkaban forever will make it easy enough for me to sleep at night, Lucius."

 

Draco wanted to punch him in the face. The man was lower than his pauper son, and Draco wanted him to know it. He wondered if it gave Weasley extra satisfaction to put a house in such disarray. A house he could never afford if he wanted to. Screeching could be heard from upstairs as Narcissa chased one of the Aurors down the stairs, the other one on her heels. Narcissa's wand was pointed at the man.

 

Arthur met her at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you threatening a Ministry official, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I've made no threats. Only promises."

 

Draco realized that Arthur was looking to throw someone into prison. "Mum, what happened?"

"That little insect," she said pointing her wand at the man standing behind Arthur, "broke my Ming vase that Lucius bought for me, and he did it on purpose."

 

The man looked almost proud of himself as Arthur turned to look at him. "Did you try a repair charm?"

 

"You can't repair it!" she screamed. "It's protected by ancient Chinese magic! If you knew anything about priceless items…"

 

Arthur held up a hand to silence her. "Enough. I don't care." He looked to his two Aurors. "Did you find anything?"

 

They both shook their heads. "We searched every room."

 

Arthur sighed, defeated. "Lucius, we leave you to your home," he said with a smile that made Draco's stomach churn. Draco waited until the Ministry rats had left his home and quickly made his way to the room they had Hermione hidden in. He tapped his wand to the wall and it slid open to reveal a pacing Hermione. She rushed to stand in front of him and he quickly pulled her into his arms, feeling them both relax.

 

"What's happened?" she asked softly.

 

He frowned. "Ministry raid." He tugged her along with him out of the hidden room. He waited until Crookshanks followed suit, and he closed it. "They come in periodically and search for items that are illegal. They're mainly looking for a reason to send my father back to prison."

She noticed that a table and chair in the hallway had been knocked over. She stopped to right the chair as Draco used his wand to right the table.

 

"How often does this happen?"

 

He glared at the table. "Too often."

 

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She could feel his irritation in waves and frowned. "Was anything destroyed?"

 

He nodded. "Mother's Ming vase that Father had given her."

 

"A Ming vase? Those are…"

 

"Priceless. Now, it's a priceless pile of porcelain," he said through clenched teeth.

 

She placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

 

He rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen the tension between the blades. "What makes it worse is that Weasley's father was the one to head it up."

 

She said nothing, only frowned more deeply. She knew that Arthur was in charge of some raids, but she wondered if his resentment towards the Malfoys would make him more inclined to damage their property. Draco turned to her and took her hand. "Are you hungry?"

 

She shrugged. "I suppose."

 

They stopped by her room and she changed clothes. A sensible pair of jeans and a large t-shirt with a giant Gryffindor on it; Draco rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself. She would always be a Gryffindor, and nothing he could do would change that.

 

He held out his hand for her to take, and she slid hers into it. They made their way down the stairs, and she saw that the tree in the drawing room had been knocked to the ground and the elves were busy righting it as Narcissa seemed to be staring at the floor. Hermione stopped walking and watched as Narcissa tapped her foot. "What's she doing?"

 

He looked at his mother and frowned. "She's making sure her floor wasn't scratched when they knocked the tree over. She threatened their lives if they did."

 

They made their way to the dining room to find Lucius already sitting at the table. The older man was staring out of the window, completely lost in his own thoughts. Draco cleared his throat and Lucius looked at them, giving them a nod of recognition. He turned to the plate sitting before him then to his wife's chair. "Where is your mother?"

 

"Parlor," Draco answered as he pushed the chair in for Hermione before taking his seat. "She's making sure the Ministry didn't scratch the floor."

 

"I should hope they didn't. The flooring in that room cost more than their homes put together, I'd wager."

 

A harried looking Narcissa walked into the room a few moments later, mumbling under her breath. "I'm going to hex Arthur Weasley's head off one of these days! First it was 'accidentally' setting my mother's portrait on fire, then it was the holes in the wall they put in the ballroom, and now it's my vase!" She turned to Hermione. "Are all the Weasleys as vile as he is?"

 

Draco spoke first. "In my opinion, yes."

 

Hermione clenched her jaw. "I suppose he feels he's just doing his job…"

 

"His job doesn't entail destroying my home!" Narcissa answered tersely. She obviously realized she had lost her composure and sat up a bit straighter. "I'm sorry." She looked at Lucius. "I don't feel much like eating this morning," she said as she stood and left the table.

 

The older man sighed. "Enjoy your breakfast, both of you," he said as he stood and followed his wife out of the room.

 

Hermione wrung her hands. "I didn't mean to upset her further."

 

Draco leaned back in his chair, a frown creasing his brow. "Look, I know you're friends with them. She does too. But every time he's in this home something happens to destroy an item that means a lot to her. They don't like the Weasleys. I don't like the Weasleys."

 

She shook her head. "I won't stop being friends with them."

 

"I'm not asking you to. But you have to understand that the Weasleys are a very sore subject, and in particular, Arthur."

 

She scowled. "But he was…it's his job."

 

"They don't have to go about it by knocking things over or putting holes in the wall. Or if they do, they could repair them. But they don't. They're ruthless and cold about it, Hermione."

 

She didn't want to point out that if his father hadn't been a Death Eater in the first place he wouldn't have this problem, but she knew that was a fight that neither wanted to have. She frowned at her plate and wondered how long things like this had been happening. She noticed the forlorn look on his face and felt badly for him. She couldn't imagine what it was like to know that at any moment someone could come into your home and begin rifling through your things. She also understood the Ministry's perspective in keeping an eye on a known Death Eater; reformed or not.

 

She decided to change the topic to other things in order to get his melancholy out of his system. "So, I was re-reading one of the books you gave me last night."

 

He tilted his head and waited for her to finish her thought, and then she began rambling.

"How is it that I'm supposed to bite you? And you have to bite me too, which I think is just very strange. Do you think it will hurt? Well, I mean it has to hurt a bit, and I guess I'm just wondering how this is supposed to happen. And what about this mess that you can control my dreams?"

 

He held up his hand, his eyes widening a bit. "Slow down and take a breath." She inhaled deeply and he ran his tongue along his bottom lip. "Hermione, the biting is part of the ritual."

"I know. The Claiming," she said flatly.

 

He smirked. "Yes. It will happen because it has to, and yes, I'm sure it will hurt. I mean, you're breaking the skin, I would assume it's going to hurt."

 

She rested her elbow on the table, in a very unsophisticated manner, then rested her head on her palm. "Who thought this up?"

 

He shrugged. "No idea."

 

"What about the dreams?"

 

He leaned back in his seat and eyed her carefully. "What about them?"

 

"Have you been in my dreams?" she asked coyly.

 

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

 

"I think if you knew you could do it, you would have taken full advantage of it."

 

"Again, I ask what you think."

 

She leaned up and folded her arms over her chest. "I think you have."

 

He nodded. "And if I have?"

 

"That's very sneaky of you."

 

"I am in Slytherin."

 

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have to live up to all the characteristics of your house?"

 

He chuckled. "Not all of them, but a great deal." He grinned. "Are you mad?"

 

She shook her head. "Not exactly."

 

"Then what are you,  _ exactly _ ?"

 

She sighed. "I suppose I'm irritated. You did invade my privacy."

 

"Yes, I did."

 

"But at the same time, you and I have a pretty tumultuous past, and I suppose that you needed to do something to get me to see you beyond the thorn in my side."

 

"Thorn in your side?" he asked incredulously.

 

She nodded. "That's what you were."

 

"I like that word 'were'. It implies the past tense."

 

She smiled. "Just don't do it again."

 

He frowned. "Why not? I enjoyed them as much as I believe you did."

 

"You took unfair advantage. I can't do the same to you…"

 

"You're in my dreams all the time," he answered quickly. "I thought it was only fair that you shared my burden."

 

"A burden?"

 

"Not burden so much as…well, burden is probably the right word. It's truly a pain to wake up every morning and want you. It could drive a man crazy."

 

She bit her lip. "Quit teasing."

 

He shook his head; his expression showed no mirth. "I'm not teasing. It's every morning, Hermione."

 

She swallowed a lump in her throat and looked at her plate. "I think this is a dangerous subject for us to discuss."

 

"Dangerous? In what way?"

 

"Well, I just don't want to talk about it."

 

He laughed again. "The truth comes out."

 

She looked out of the window to her left and saw a thick blanket of snow covering the ground. She looked over at Draco as she stood and he did as well. "I think we should go outside."

He also looked out of the window. "There's a lot of snow out there."

 

She walked towards the door. "I'm going to get dressed to play in the snow, and I advise you to do the same."

 

"How old are we again?" he asked snippily.

 

She turned to him and put her hands on her hips. "Draco Malfoy, you will get dressed and play in the snow with me."

 

He moved to stand in front of her. "On one condition."

 

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

 

"You have to kiss me," he said with a smile.

 

She seemed to be pondering this, and he wondered what exactly there was to think about. He thought she liked kissing him, but then again, they had been in a fight before she arrived at the manor.

 

"Okay. But after we're done in the snow, to ensure that you don't step outside and then run back in."

 

He chuckled. "You may know me too well."

 

She rolled her eyes before she turned and made her way up the stairs, Draco walking behind her so as to get a good look at her bum in Muggle jeans. He'd never really been a fan of Muggle clothing, but he found that he liked the look of Muggle clothing on her. It looked natural, but so did robes. She really did fit into both worlds, and he was amazed by her, once again.

Hermione watched as he walked into his room and closed the door behind him, and she quickly changed into something warmer. She pulled on her Gryffindor scarf, a pair of earmuffs, and her thick wool mittens. She used a glove to keep the wetness of the snow from getting to her hands. She pulled on the heavy cloak that had been left in her room and felt it shrink a bit to accommodate her size. She stared at the hem, still amazed by magic at times. The knock on her door startled her a bit, and she opened it, finding Draco donning his Slytherin scarf and a heavy black cloak that almost matched hers.

 

"I haven't played in the snow since I was six," he said as he took her mittened-hand in his dragon hide covered one and led her down the stairs and out through the conservatory. Her thick boots kept the snow from reaching her legs. She walked out a few feet and looked around; she noticed that there were trees and bushes spread throughout the property. She knew he was standing behind her when she felt the warmth radiating off his body.

 

She turned to him, her chin held high. "I want to make a snowman," she said with a bright smile. He found it infectious and raised his wand. She put her hand on his and shook her head. "I want to do it with my bare hands, and you're going to help me."

 

"I am, am I?"

 

"Yes. Because you want your kiss," she said sweetly. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He should have known that she would use that against him.

 

She made a small ball and smiled. "This can start our base," she said as she placed it in his hand.

 

He looked at it, then her. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

 

"You've never made one of these on your own?"

 

He shook his head. "No."

 

She seemed ecstatic that she could show him how to do something. She loved teaching, and she loved knowing things that other people didn't. She took the snowball back from him and began rolling it along the ground, showing him how the snow was sticking to it. Draco took over from there as Hermione gathered objects from the ground, like sticks and rocks. After fifteen minutes of exerting himself with the giant snowball of doom, as he called it, Hermione had told him he was finished with the base. She helped him pile snow onto the giant snowball of doom, and they soon had their middle, and ten minutes later, they had the head. Draco stood back and looked at their handy work. It was sort of leaning to one side, and he knew it would probably fall in a few days.

 

Hermione took the two large sticks she'd found and made them the arms, and the rocks made the eyes, nose, and mouth. He helped her find more rocks to put buttons on it, because she insisted it needed buttons, and their snowman was complete. He was looking at their creation when he felt a snowball hit him in the back of his head. Snow slid down his back and down the collar of his shirt. He yelped as he tried to get the snow out of his shirt. He could hear her laughing from behind him, and he rounded on her and caught another snowball in the chest.

She was so caught up in laughing that she didn't see the one coming at her chest. She went to throw another one and he hid behind the snowman.

 

"Oh, big bad man hiding behind a snowman," she called.

 

He smiled and launched another snowball over the snowman and it hit her in the head. He could hear her shriek, and he came out from behind the snowman and pelted her with another one, catching her in the shoulder. She pelted him with another one, catching him in the head.

He shook off the snow. "You've got three seconds to start running."

 

Her eyes widened and she ran as fast as she could in the thick snow. Draco was right behind her and caught her around the waist. She was giggling frantically as she reached down, grabbed a handful of the white powder, turned in his arms and rubbed it in his face. He stood still for a moment and she was afraid he was angry. She took that opportunity to run again, wanting him to know that she was only playing around. She hid behind a tree as he wiped the snow from his face and looked around for her.

 

"Okay, Hermione. That was funny and all, but you're so going to get it." She put her hand to her mouth to keep him from hearing her laughter. He could feel her cheerfulness through their bond and it delighted him that she was having a good time.

 

He walked past her tree and just when he got a few feet from her, she lunged at him, knocking them both to the ground, Draco face first. He turned beneath her and looked up at her incredulously. "Hermione! You didn't have to knock me to the ground! Now I'm wet and freezing!"

She smiled down at him, her hair falling around them like a shield to the world. "Quit whining, you baby," she said as she wiggled on top of him. She liked how warm he was and was content to stay there. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked.

 

"What's that look?" she asked, almost afraid to know.

 

He smiled. "Well, you may have won the snowball fight, but I definitely don't mind losing as long as I get this in the end."

 

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a sap."

 

He chuckled, and she didn't notice that one of the hands had left her hip and was gathering snow. He leaned up as though he was going to kiss her, then dumped a handful of snow down on her head, making sure some of it made its way beneath her scarf.

 

She stared at him wide eyed. "I can't believe you did that!"

 

He laughed at the expression on her face, and then sobered. "Hermione, you need to get off me."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I can't feel my back."

 

She shook her head. "No, this is your punishment."

 

He rolled his eyes. "Don't make me roll you."

 

"You wouldn't roll me."

 

He said nothing, and she pushed herself up, using his chest as leverage. He then stood and shook the snow from his body. She ran a hand over her hair and got the clumps of snow from it.

He rubbed at the back of his head, then sniffed. "I think we should go inside."

 

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you do."

 

He pulled her to him. "I'm serious. I think we could do with a shower and some hot cocoa."

 

She smiled. "Separate showers," she said softly.

 

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't tempt me," he said as he took her hand and pulled her behind him into the conservatory. Hermione removed her cloak, earmuffs, and mittens as Draco did the same.

 

He shook his head again and snow fell from his hair. "You're an evil little minx. Has anyone ever told you that?"

 

She looked up at him innocently. "Of course not. I always behave myself."

 

He raised an eyebrow. "Ha!"

 

"What? I do."

 

"You've gotten into more trouble with Potter…"

 

She waved him off. "But that was more him than me."

 

He chuckled. "Sure it was," he said, taking her hand once more and leading her up to the bedrooms. "I'll leave you to your shower," he said as he started to walk away.

 

She turned to walk into her room, then whirled around. "Wait! What about your kiss?"

 

He stopped in his tracks and smiled in satisfaction. "I'll kiss you soon enough," he said as he continued walking to his room. Hermione smiled, and closed the door behind her.

 


	17. Chapter 17

He met her back in her room an hour later, finding her with her hair still damp and in her terrycloth bathrobe. He sat on the chair at her vanity table thinking she looked adorable as she moved around the room, gathering her clothes and walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. He smiled as she muttered an apology, claiming that she had lost track of time in the bathtub.

 

He could hear her in the bathroom and took the time to look at the room since she'd come to the house. Everything on her vanity was laid out to how she liked it, very tidy. The cloak he'd lent her still lay on the bed. There were several books placed on the night table beside her bed, and he could clearly see that they were books on Veela, not the ones he'd given her.

 

There was a loud _crack_  as a house-elf Apparated into the room, bowing to him. "Master Malfoy, Mistress would like to see you in her salon, and Master would like to see Miss Granger in his study."

 

The door to her bathroom opened quickly and Hermione, now fully dressed in a light blue jumper and black jeans, looked at Draco curiously. "Your father wants to see me?"

 

He could see her trepidation and nodded. "I'm sure it's just to see if you're enjoying yourself."

 

She chewed on her bottom lip, then used her wand to instantly dry her hair. She slipped on her shoes and socks and looked at him nervously. "I know he's helping the light side now, but…"

 

He stood and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing in soothing motions. "It's okay. Just relax."

 

He took her hand in his and led her out of her room and down the stairs. He gave her a kiss on the back of her hand and then turned to meet with his mother, casting one glance back at Hermione, watching her making her way to his father's study. He had to admit that he was a bit curious to know what his father wanted.

 

Hermione knocked on the doors to Lucius' study and was bid enter. He stood when she walked in and asked her to close the door behind her. Hermione felt a thrill of fear at the idea of being in a closed room with the Malfoy patriarch but closed the door anyway. She knew what he was capable of and it frightened her a bit. He gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk, and he sat after she had.

 

"I can only imagine what's running through your head right now, Miss Granger."

 

She said nothing, only furrowed her brow. She was, by nature, a suspicious and curious person, and Lucius' motives in this whole situation still left her with a lot of questions.

 

"Let me assure you that I am pledging my full support to Dumbledore and that you have nothing to fear from me." He could see by the look on her face that she was not convinced. "Still a bit of doubt in you, I see. Well, I think I should get to the point, then, shouldn't I?" He stood and walked to a shelf lined with books and pulled down several texts, then walked over to her and handed them to her.

 

When she didn't take them right away, he raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I thought you were known as a bookworm," he said, no malice behind his tone.

 

She cleared her throat. "Generally speaking, I'm rather fond of reading. However, I know about the diary you gave Ginny Weasley during my second year. Forgive me for being less than open to receiving any book you might hand to me."

 

He said nothing at first, then set them on the desk in front of her, and walked around to the other side of the desk and took his seat once more. "Miss Granger, I'm sure it is difficult for you to believe that I'd so willingly change sides." When she said nothing, he continued. "Everything I've ever done has been for the betterment of my family. They are the most important thing to me. My loyalty has always been to them."

 

"Then why follow Voldemort?"

 

His jaw tightened at the use of the Dark Lord's name, but he saw that it could help his son in the long run if he was to reveal just a bit to the girl. "I believe my wife and son should have only the best in life, that they should never have to associate with people less than they are."

 

"You mean Muggles," she interrupted, coldly raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yes. I mean Muggles. You must admit yourself, Miss Granger, that being a witch is much more advantageous than living in the Muggle world."

 

She shook her head in disagreement. "Muggles have their own ways of doing things. They can't Apparate from one place to another but they have their own means of transportation. They don't have spells to do their housework but they've come up with appliances to make life easier. And our way of sending messages to one another is a bit outdated, and they've become far more advanced with the use of the telephone, fax machine, and the computer. They've come a very long way for you to give them so little credit."

 

"And you think all of that makes them equal to us?"

 

She nodded. "At the very least they deserve our respect and understanding."

 

He shook his head. "And yet, they've shown so little respect to us in the past. They've tried to burn us at the stake, killed us in droves. Are we supposed to forgive and forget?"

 

"Isn't that what Voldemort is doing now? Two wrongs don't make a right."

 

He waved off her comment. "I have no desire to argue politics with you, Miss Granger. Clearly, this is an issue you and I will always differ on. However, even if I have a distaste for your heritage, you're going to be part of this family."

 

"I'm sorry my bloodline offends you, but I like that I've seen both sides of the world."

 

He wondered what sort of effect, if any, her thoughts would have had on his son. Draco was still very impressionable, and many of his views could be traced back to others. It would be a very difficult thing to persuade him that Draco's views wouldn't change over time, given this witch and her obvious voice on subjects.

 

"Be that as it may, you'll become part of this family. I would like to believe that you know I have no desire to hurt you, as my son would then hurt me. So, the books in front of you are for your research purposes. They're spells that aren't commonly known that can injure an opponent, a few blocking spells, but mostly spells that will help render them unable to function."

 

She eyed them. "Why are you giving them to me?"

 

He cleared his throat. "Because you will be able to give them to Potter through your little sessions of practice. I truly believe that you'll find several things in those books that you'll not find anywhere else and that Potter shouldn't sit back with defensive spells only. He should take on the fight with new information and things that…not even the Dark Lord knows about."

 

She furrowed her brow. "How is it that no one has heard of these spells before?"

 

He let a small smile grace his features, "They're spells invented by the Malfoy family. Draco knows them, as do I. But you'll not find another person alive that knows the incantations and what they do."

 

She shook her head. "And you're giving them to us?" She looked up at him. "Thank you. I know…that it has to be hard to part with that sort of information, especially to people you don't like."

 

"I dislike Potter immensely, but I'd like to know that my son's Mate will be protected. Draco and Narcissa are my greatest assets, and should something happen that upsets them, it would upset me. I would like to spare my son the misfortune of wallowing in misery for the rest of his life over a Mate that went heedlessly into a battle for which she wasn't quite prepared."

 

She took the books, large books in length and width, but rather thin in pages. She opened them and noticed the neat penmanship that graced the pages. She looked up at him and sighed. 

"Honestly, Mr. Malfoy, thank you."

 

He nodded. "You're welcome. Make good use of them, Miss Granger," he said as he turned to the side and lifted the  _ Daily Prophet _ and began reading it. She took that as her cue to leave, and walked out of the study with the books and made her way to her room. She set them on her nightstand and went in search of Draco.

 

*~*

 

Draco stared out the window of his mother's study as she dictated to her house-elf her plans for the next couple of days. He looked back at the doors and frowned again, anxious to talk to Hermione and find out what the conversation had been about.

 

"That's all, Tinky." The house-elf popped away as Narcissa took a sip of her tea and cleared her throat, trying to get her son's attention. She tried again but still had no luck. Finally, she sighed and said, "Draco."

 

He looked at her, both eyebrows raised. "Yes, Mother?"

 

"Relax, darling. They're just talking."

 

He nodded. "I know, but I can feel her unease."

 

She smiled. "You'll learn to gloss over it after a while, I'd wager."

 

He thrummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, his foot bouncing nervously. "I just, I know how she feels about Father, and while you and I can easily accept the change he's made, she's still incredibly reluctant."

 

Narcissa nodded. "I understand that, darling, but it goes back to her learning to trust you. You've told her about your father now working for Dumbledore's side. If she trusts you, then she shouldn't need to be told more than once."

 

He eyed his mother for a moment. "You're okay with all of this?"

 

She sighed. "The truth, Draco? I was a bit shocked when your father told me of his plans. He's been a bit more anxious lately because of his choice, but I'm fairly certain that it will all work out for the best."

 

"What are your thoughts on the Muggle thing, Mother?"

 

She shrugged. "I don't know, Draco. Clearly, we misjudged them a bit, didn't we? Miss Granger is proof enough of that. She is an intelligent and capable witch from what I've heard."

 

He frowned. "I guess we did a bit. Do you think Father would ever admit to such?"

 

She was silent for a moment. "Don't you think he has admitted it to some extent if he's willing to invite her into our home? That, to me, speaks volumes."

 

"I suppose."

 

She tilted her head at him and gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry so much, Draco. You're far too young for it."

 

He nodded. "I know."

 

"The piano is back," she said, smiling at him. "I thought you would like to know."

 

He returned her smile. "Would you mind if I excused myself?"

 

She shook her head. "Not at all. I have tea planned with your father in ten minutes."

 

He stood and left his mother to 'have tea' with his father. He knew exactly what they were going to do. He walked into the great room, noticing that the study his father used still had the doors shut. He smiled when he saw the grand piano in its place and moved to the small seat. His fingers strummed along the keys, testing it before he began playing.

 

Hermione heard the music coming from the Great Room and bypassed Narcissa's study in lieu of finding out who was playing. She smiled when she saw him seated at the piano playing Beethoven without the sheet music. She leaned against the doorframe and watched as he became fully enthralled in what he was playing. It was interesting to see him play the piano. It was just like everything else he seemed to do; he devoted all of his attention to it.

 

She decided to take his attention away from the piano and walked over to him, leaning against the piano as he finished the piece. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey."

 

She smiled back. "Hey yourself."

 

He pointed at the piano before he said. "Just…playing a bit."

 

She nodded. "I heard. You're amazing. You have the music memorized?"

 

He nodded. "It's my favorite."

 

She gestured back to the piano. "Please, don't let me stop you."

 

He looked up at her, ignoring the instrument. "What did my father want?"

 

She shrugged. "He just wanted to give me some books to help in the fight against Voldemort."

 

He furrowed his brow and looked at the keys in front of him. "It's strange to hear the words 'against…the Dark Lord' and 'my father' in the same sentence. He was so devoted for so long that it still strikes me as strange that they're on opposite sides now, only the Dark Lord doesn't know it."

 

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "But he's doing it for you. He told me so, just now."

 

He nodded. "I know. His family is the most important thing to him. It's part of the Veela inheritance. Nothing is more important than family."

 

She smiled. "I tend to agree with that."

 

He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "I suppose that's why he's giving you the books to help. He's considering you part of the family."

 

She shook her head. "No, he's still doing all of this for you." She moved closer to him and brushed her fingers through his platinum fringe as she said, "He doesn't want you to be unhappy, and he realizes that should something happen to me…"

 

"I would be devastated."

 

"Actually, he used the words 'wallowing in misery'." She sighed. "It's very strange to hear your father talk about you and your mother being his greatest assets."

 

He smiled. "But it's truly what he feels, only people will never know that. It helps to keep my mother and I protected. By putting on the façade, he's able to pretend total indifference to us both, and no one has a reason to try and hurt either of us to get to him."

 

She furrowed her brow. "I suppose. What did your mother want?"

 

He smiled. "To distract me while you talked to my father."

 

She looked down at the keys of the piano and ran her finger over a few of them. "And how did that work out?"

 

He shrugged. "Terribly until she told me the piano was back."

 

She smiled at him. "So, a piano can distract you from thoughts of me?"

 

He shook his head. "No. I was actually thinking of you as I was playing."

 

She lifted an eyebrow at the way his eyes were changing color. They were just casually flirting, but she guessed that Draco was getting a bit more from it than that. "And what were you thinking?"

 

He narrowed his eyes and gave her a slow smile. "Lewd things."

 

Both eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Draco…"

 

He stood suddenly, and she was stuck between him and the piano. He leaned in dangerously close, his lips hovering over hers. She was a bit nervous having him so close, but her body was screaming at her that nothing else had ever felt so right. "You owe me a kiss," he said softly, his breath dancing across her parted lips.

 

She looked up at him with hooded eyes. "I know."

 

His tongue came out to lick his lips and barely brushed hers they were so close. She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, the anticipation of the kiss driving her mad. He decided to end her suffering and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He was barely touching her at first, but when he deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to slide inside, she moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer, her entire body pressing against his.

 

She felt at home as if she everything was exactly the way it should be in the world with his arms wrapped around her and his lips pressed to hers. She believed she was going to burn up from the inside out, and wondered if it was possible for a person to spontaneously combust. It was as though every nerve ending was on fire and aching for his touch.

 

She had been so lost in the sensation that she wasn't sure when they had moved, but he was laying her back on the sofa and his lips were moving slowly down her neck. Her hands clutched at his shoulders before tugging on his jumper, wanting to feel his skin beneath her fingers. He sat back and pulled it over his head, revealing perfect, pale skin. She shyly moved her fingers over the dips in his abdomen as he reached into his pocket for his wand and used it to close the doors.

 

When her fingers reached his flat, male nipple, she brushed her thumb over it.

 

He was on her, again, in an instant. His lips melded with hers, their tongues brushing against each other. He shifted on the sofa and slipped his knee between her thighs as she pressed down against it, moaning into his mouth once more. He slipped his hands beneath her jumper and moved along her soft skin before he sat back and helped her remove it. His mouth watered as he saw her breasts hidden behind baby blue lace. He ached to taste them, to roll her perfect, little nipples between his lips and fingers. He trailed kisses along her neck and down to the top of the lace that was barring him from his prize. He flicked his tongue over her nipple through the fabric of her bra and looked up at her as she moaned.

 

He slipped his hands beneath her to undo the clasp of her bra, only he didn't find one. She reached to the front and smiled at him. "It's on the front," she whispered, afraid that talking any louder would end their euphoria. He groaned when her breasts spilled from the lace. He brought one hand up to her breast and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger as his lips latched onto the other. Her hands came up to fist in his hair, holding his head to her as he ran his tongue over her. She moaned and ground herself against the leg between her thighs. "Don't stop," she gasped as he switched to the other, giving it the same attention as he had the other.

 

He slid his hand down her abdomen to the button of her jeans and unfastened it. This time, she didn't tense up or grab his hand like last time, so he ventured a bit further, his fingers slipping beneath the denim and beneath the silk of her panties to find the soft thatch of curls guarding her sex. He moved back up to kiss her as he ran a finger along her slippery folds and groaned. 

She broke the kiss and gasped as he touched her. He brushed his thumb along her slit before slipping forward and brushing against her clit.

 

She came then, surprising the both of them as her release rocketed through her. She shivered beneath him and pressed against his still moving thumb. She closed her eyes and tossed her head back, a soft moan escaping her lips. He was so turned on by the sight of her coming apart in his arms he stilled his hand. He licked her lips and kissed her again as she thrust down against his hand, signifying that she wanted more, to which he was happy to oblige. He pulled back from her for only a moment before moving down to lave kisses along her throat.

 

He moved to begin tugging her jeans down a bit, giving him better access to her, when she stopped him, her lip tucked between her teeth. "Wait."

 

He released a frustrated sigh, wanting to continue to pleasure her, to watch her come again. She clasped her bra once more, and he removed his hand from her knickers, a frown on his face. She tugged her jumper on again and ran a hand through her hair as she watched him slowly pull his own over his head. She stood once he'd finished, and took his hand. He raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head slightly. "I…I don't want to do that here."

 

Both eyebrows shot into his hairline as a slow smile spread across his face. He stood and led her out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. He ushered her inside and closed the door behind them. She held her head high as he slowly approached her. "I'm not ready for sex." She shrugged and said, "But I do…I want to try things." She saw him smile and added, "And don't look at me like that."

 

"Like what?" he queried.

 

"Like you're going to devour me," she said haughtily.

 

He grinned, silently saying that he  _ was _ going to devour her and she would enjoy every second of it. He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her. "You'll enjoy it," he said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She could feel herself falling into a lust-filled haze, enjoying the feel of his lips against hers and his hard body pressed against her.

 

He took several very slow steps towards his bed as his lips moved against her. He nipped at her bottom lip before sliding his tongue against hers. He removed her jumper and tossed it to the floor as she tugged upwards on his jumper, sending it to join hers. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

 

He began placing kisses along her neck and stopped at the top of her breasts. He climbed onto the bed with Hermione still wrapped around him and laid her against the pillows. He unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor with their growing pile of clothes, and started a downward path from her breasts, making sure to pay attention to her aching nipples before moving farther. He slowly slid his lips along her skin, noticing with every movement that she seemed to take a deep breath.

 

She kicked her shoes off, one landing on the bed, the other thumping to the floor. Her fingers stroked through his hair, clutching it in her fist whenever he'd hit a particularly sensitive spot.

 

He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them from her hips before tossing them to the floor, leaving her in her pale blue panties. He nipped at the skin of her hip before he slid his fingers beneath the elastic of her panties and tugged.

 

She felt the sudden urge to cover herself but forced herself to remain brave. He knew her mind, knew that sex wasn't going to happen that night, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy exploring one another.

 

Draco was anything but a virgin, but Hermione had yet to surrender her virtue, and whether it was in his Veela nature to take his time or if it was just his own understanding of women, he was going to do everything he could to make everything about sex enjoyable for her.

 

He moved back up to lay beside her and kissed her soundly on the mouth. He could feel her anxiety as well as her arousal. She was nervous about what he thought and what they might do, but she was doing her best to be brave, if for no other reason than to just enjoy learning something new. His hand explored her body, stopping to toy with her breasts and skim over the soft skin of her abdomen.

 

When he reached the damp curls guarding her sex and slowly stroked over her outer folds, she grasped the coverlet in one hand as her other captured his wrist and moved his fingers where she wanted them. He smiled before he leaned in to kiss her again, and slipped his middle finger inside of her to the first knuckle.

 

She broke the kiss to gasp for air, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as she squirmed beneath him.

He moved his finger in deeper, taking great care in rubbing the heel of his hand against her engorged clit as he began thrusting the long digit inside her. She started moving her hips in time with his thrusts and opened her eyes to see him staring at his finger as it slid inside her. He looked at her suddenly and gave her a slow smile before he leaned in and kissed her once. He pulled away and began sliding his lips down her body.

 

She propped herself up on her elbows as he slipped between her parted thighs, knowing she should feel shy, as she'd never been with anyone like this. But when he looked up at her with eyes the color of a stormy sky partially shielded by dark lashes, she couldn't find it in her to be ashamed or embarrassed; and when he lowered his lips to the soft skin of her inner thigh and licked, she shivered in anticipation.

 

He removed the finger that had been thrusting inside her and spread her open before him. He groaned as he looked at the delicate pink folds. She was wet, hot, and inviting, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her and consummate their bonding the way the Male Veela of his family had been doing for generations. However, she wasn't ready for that and he was content, for the time being, to thoroughly explore her supple body. He gave her wet passage a slow lick and brought his tongue back into his mouth, loving the taste of her. It sent a surge of possessiveness through him to know that he would be the only one to ever taste her. He then flicked his tongue over her clit several times and noticed how she thrashed beneath him. He sucked the nub into his mouth and gently worried it with his teeth, making her come hard and loud beneath him.

 

The feeling of his tongue on her then his teeth sent jolts of pleasure through her as her orgasm washed throughout her body, starting in her center and moving outward to her extremities. She wanted to touch him. She wanted him to feel the same unbelievable pleasure that she felt at that moment, and the thought was replaced with more bliss as he released her clit and began lapping up her wetness at her entrance.

 

"Oh, Draco!" One of her hands fisted in his hair as she thrashed around beneath him. "I-I want to touch you," she said through clenched teeth.

 

He looked up at her again and brought his tongue back to her clit once more before he slowly climbed up her body, stopping at her breasts to lick and suckle at her hard nipples before moving up to her lips.

 

She did not want his kiss at first, and Draco seemed to know why. He licked her lips, allowing her to slowly become accustomed to tasting herself on his lips. Her pink tongue slipped out, taking a small taste. When she found that it wasn't horrible, she allowed him to kiss her.

His tongue slid against hers and she groaned, realizing that it was only turning her on more to taste herself on his lips. She slid one hand down his chest to his grey slacks. Her fingers slowly danced over the bulge in his trousers, and it was his turn to pull away from the kiss and gasp for air. She watched carefully as his eyes closed and her name escaped his lips.

 

She felt a sense of power at seeing such a reaction. As her fingers grew bolder and began tracing over the bulge, she began to see why Draco enjoyed giving her pleasure. She was enjoying the look of bliss on his face and knowing that she was the reason it was there. She also liked knowing that if she gave it to him, she could take it away just as easily. She would think later what that meant concerning her personality. She worked quickly on his belt then the button of his slacks. Tentatively, she slid her fingers along the waistband of his boxers.

He groaned. "Don't tease, Hermione," he said through clenched teeth.

 

She pushed him to his back as he removed his shoes and toed off his socks. She pushed at his pants and he kicked them off as well, leaving him in only his boxers. She noticed a wet spot forming on the grey silk and brushed her thumb over it, causing him to hiss in a breath. She looked at him seriously before she whispered, "I-I don't know what to do."

 

He opened his eyes to look at her and knew that this was a big step for her. He could tell she was nervous and was confiding in him that she didn't know how to do something. He was more than willing to be her teacher in any area, but that was especially true for this one. He pulled her lips to his for another kiss and released her. "What do you want to do?"

 

She toyed with the top of his boxers and shrugged. "I don't know. I've never done this before." She chewed on her bottom lip. "I-I want you to come apart like you made me."

 

He closed his eyes as he listened to her words, then opened them to find her nervously staring at the bed. He took her hand in his and kissed her palm. She looked at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. He kissed each fingertip then slid her hand over his throat, and he shivered as her tiny nails grazed along the pulse. He moved her hand lower, over his sternum to his flat nipple. Her thumb ran over it and he felt himself harden more at her caress. He could see her resolve as she seemed to decide to take in the experience and learn as much as she could about what he liked. He released her hand as her thumb stayed at his nipple, and quickly shed his boxers.

 

She cast a nervous glance at his erection and then met his eyes. She was a bit anxious, afraid that she would do something he didn't like. But he hadn't seemed to dislike anything so far, which helped her continue on.

 

He took her hand in his once more and slid it down the ridges of his abdomen, her eyes following her hand.

 

When she finally looked at his hard cock, she tilted her head, studying it as she would any new thing. He groaned as he took the palm of her hand and ran it over the leaking tip, then made her own hand make a fist over his shaft, spreading the liquid over his skin. He showed her how to move her hand over him, lightly squeezing. She pushed herself into a sitting position beside him and watched as she moved her hand over his cock. She found that there were certain places that, when she moved her hand in just the right way, he'd make a sound that was almost a growl.

 

He was going crazy because of her hand. He groaned as she used the pads of her fingers to caress the small area where his cock and sac met, then moved her hand back up to swirl her thumb over the head. He was amazed at how fast she seemed to pick things up. She had no idea what she was doing to him, and he didn't know if he could even put it into words. He could feel his orgasm building as her hand pumping his heated flesh quickened. He dared to look at her face, her expression one of intrigue and concentration. She switched hands, and the tips of her fingers now grazed the underside of his cock as her other hand cupped his sac and gently caressed the flesh. He couldn't keep his release at bay any longer and came as her thumb swirled around the tip for the last time.

 

She watched his face, finding him beautiful as he went over the edge. She'd never seen anyone look like they were in pain and happy at the same time. His eyes were tightly closed and he lay gasping for breath. She brought her hand up for inspection and furrowed her brow. He opened his eyes in time to see her bring a finger to her mouth and lick his come from it. He groaned and she looked at him once more, a small smile on her face. "It's not like I thought it would be." She brought another finger to her mouth and tilted her head at him. "It's…salty. Not bad, but not something I'd want to have every day."

 

He laughed at her frankness, it easing any of the awkwardness that could have ensued from her openness. He managed to roll over and reached for his wand to clean them both up, and pulled her to lie against him. "Anything else?"

 

She smirked. "You sort of growl when you…"

 

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I?"

 

She nodded. "Yes." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I like it."

 

His hand toyed with her hair for only a moment before he rolled over to face her. "Did you like everything?"

 

She nodded. "Yes." She looked away. "Did you?"

 

He tilted her face back to his. "Very much."

 

She smiled, rather satisfied that she had achieved something else. "Well, that's good."

 

"You're a quick study, Hermione."

 

She shrugged. "They don't call me the brightest witch of my age for no reason at all. I'll have you know that I excel at most things."

 

"Why is that?"

 

She sighed. "Because I think if you're going to do something you should learn how to be the best at it."

 

He smiled. "Lucky for me."

 

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't be so perverted."

 

He shook his head. "How can I not be when we're laying in my bed naked?"

 

She leaned forward and kissed him. "If you feel you can't say something that isn't perverted then maybe you shouldn't say anything at all."

 

He moved his lips along her neck. "I like the way you think."

 

Hermione pushed back on his shoulder. "Draco, it's almost dinnertime."

 

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. "I want dessert first."

 

She rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of herself. "Well, I'm actually hungry for food." She sat up and climbed off the bed, quickly dressing and noticed that he had only shrugged his boxers on and was watching her. She turned when she was finished and put her hands on her hips. "You don't have to ogle me."

 

He chuckled. "I was enjoying the view."

 

She folded her arms over her chest. "You know what your problem is?"

 

He tugged his pants on and sighed. "I'm sure you're going to tell me."

 

"You think you're charming."

 

He pulled his jumper over his head and smirked. He didn't say anything as he pulled his socks and shoes back on and took her hand to lead her to dinner. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair and bit her lip. "You don't think they'll notice do you?"

 

He looked over at her and furrowed his brow. "Notice what?"

 

"That they'll be able to tell what we've been doing?" she whispered as they made their way down the stairs.

 

He shrugged. "I don't know." He frowned. "Why do you care?"

 

"Well, I am a guest in their home. I don't want them to think I'm some sort of…harlot."

 

He laughed and shook his head. "Hermione, they know you're not a harlot."

 

"Yes, but if they think I've been shagging their son…"

 

He sighed. "Don't worry about it. Trust me."

 

They entered the dining room to find Lucius pulling the chair out for his wife. Draco did the same for Hermione. Narcissa's eyes met Hermione's and the younger woman blushed from the scrutiny. The former raised a pale eyebrow at her husband and smirked slightly. Apparently, Draco and Hermione had been getting on better than they'd thought.

 

Narcissa spoke first, cutting through the silence. "I'm terribly sorry for this morning, Ms. Granger. I hope there were no hard feelings with my terseness."

 

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "None at all. I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding as well." She wasn't really sorry, but she knew the sentiment would go a long way with both Lucius and Narcissa. She wasn't actually there to make them like her, but it would make things easier in the long run if they did. She looked at Draco who was staring intently at her. He had that same look in his eye from earlier, and she worried that he might throw her onto the table and have her for dessert first anyway.

 

Lucius decided to break through their lust fog and began carrying on a conversation with Draco. Hermione worried that he was beginning to have too much of an effect on her. She liked him, found him to be a fairly nice person when he was here, but the secrets they would have to shroud themselves in once they returned suddenly hit her. Her earlier euphoria faded as she thought about not being able to spend this much time with him. His usual nastiness towards her would have to come back when he was around others, and she would have to pretend that she had just another boring holiday.

 

The truth of the matter was that she had only been there a few days and she was having a wonderful time. She knew her dread would only build the closer they got to their leaving date, and she didn't want to think about what it all would mean.

 

Draco could feel her anxiety and sadness suddenly. It felt like a weight, sitting in the middle of his chest, and he wondered what could make her change so quickly. He looked at her and saw the deep frown that was set on her lips. He was actually completely surprised by the events of the evening. He had no idea that any of that would be possible. He thought the most he'd be able to swindle out of the kiss would be light petting, but he'd received so much more. She'd showed a new trust in him, one that caused a stupid smile to form on his face. He couldn't help his thoughts. He wanted to see her spread out on his bed, screaming his name, and he'd got it. It had been better than any fantasy, and she had tasted better than anything he'd ever had. She was perfection and she belonged to him. It caused a feeling of pride as well as lust to know that she was his and she would never know another.

 

They made it through dinner with little talk. And once dinner was finished, Lucius had escorted Narcissa from the room quickly. His parents were two of the horniest people he'd ever seen. He'd walked in on them countless times shagging all over the house, and each time he'd tried to block it from his memory. He looked over at Hermione, who was staring at her empty plate and smiled. "Knut for your thoughts?"

 

She looked up at him and smiled. "Just thinking about things."

 

"Obviously, but what in particular?"

 

She sighed. "That this will end soon. You'll have to go back to being nasty to me and I'll have to go back to loathing you. We won't be able to spend as much time together. Things are only going to get harder before they get better."

 

He should have known she was thinking such things. They'd been on his mind recently as well. He didn't like thinking about them, though, as he preferred to enjoy their time together instead of dread their time apart. He tilted his head and frowned. "It doesn't do much good to worry about the future."

 

"So, are you telling me not to think about it?" she asked, a bit irritated at his cavalier attitude.

He shook his head. "Not at all. I was just saying that…instead of worrying about it we should concentrate on the fact that we are able to be together now. Really get to know one another. For as long as we've known one another, we don't really know all that much. But I believe we've been learning and growing. Think about how things have already changed and grown since you've been here. I find that rather encouraging."

 

He wasn't sure that she was going to go for it, and Hermione knew that it was his attempt at trying to make her feel better, but she smiled. He was right. Dwelling on the future, when the present was so much more inviting, wasn't going to do either of them any good.

She pushed her chair out and Draco stood as well. She took his hand in hers and smiled. "I want to look through your library."

 

He released her hand in order to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "This way, love." He knew she'd eventually want to search through the stacks, and enjoyed her enthusiasm as she found several texts she had been looking for but unable to find anywhere else. He was seated on a red settee, waiting for her to tire of searching through the books. He should have known that setting Hermione loose in the Malfoy library was like allowing Weasley to watch over your dinner. Not a good idea.

 

It was three hours later, and he was drifting off to sleep on the settee when she announced that she was finished for the day. She had a stack of books loaded in her arms and he took them from her and escorted her upstairs to her room. He deposited the books on her night table and looked at her, noticing her smile. "What?"

 

She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You didn't whine once about me taking too long to look at books."

 

He furrowed his brow. "Why would I?"

 

She smiled. "Everyone else always does."

 

He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm not everyone else."

 

She returned the kiss before she pulled away, her hands sliding over his shoulders to rest on his chest. She covered her mouth as she yawned and smiled sleepily up at him. "I didn't know how late it was."

 

He looked at the clock that was on her night table and saw that it read just a little after twelve, and he too could feel exhaustion setting in. He placed another kiss on her soft lips before he pulled away. "I'll let you get some sleep."

 

She caught his hand before he could leave the room and she smiled. "Why don't you stay with me?"

 

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

 

She smiled. "I'm far too tired to do anything you might have in mind, but when it comes to sleeping, yes, I'm sure."

 

He nodded. "Tinky," the elf appeared immediately, "would you fetch my black, silk pajama bottoms, please?" They appeared an instant after the elf disappeared.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked to her armoire and removed a tank and pajama bottoms. They both undressed and dressed rather quickly. Hermione slipped between the sheets and Draco crawled in on the other side. She lay against him and rested her hand over his heart. "Thank you," she whispered, as the lights dimmed.

 

He brushed his fingers through her hair and sighed. "Why are you thanking me?"

 

"For today. Even if we spend the rest of my time here at each other's throats, I want to thank you for making today so wonderful."

 

He smiled in the darkness. "I didn't really do much."

 

She shrugged. "You may not think so, but I do. So, thank you." Her eyes drifted closed as exhaustion finally started to take over.

 

He could feel himself drifting off as well as he whispered, "You're welcome."

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is where we start to get a bit more plot! :)

Draco leaned against the arm of the sofa, book propped on his lap. He couldn't help but be distracted by the girl, no, woman, seated at the other end. She was currently curled against the other side and was pouring over the text spread out on her lap. He wanted to keep up the pretense of studying, but it was impossible. Over the last few days, since they had become a bit more physical in their relationship, he found it more difficult to stay away from her. She already had him bewitched; mind, body, and soul. He found it almost disconcerting that he was becoming so attached to her presence. He knew it was only a matter of time before they would have to go back to life as normal.

 

He dreaded it.

 

He felt worse about it each day, and yet he knew it was inevitable. He couldn't just steal her away somewhere else. His mother would kill him and Hermione wouldn't go anyway. It was the thought of leaving her which caused him to sigh and Hermione to look up from her book. She furrowed her brow in concern. "Something wrong?"

 

He closed his book and set it on the table beside him. "Yes and no."

 

She glanced back at the page she'd been reading, anxious to continue but wanting to know about the lingering ache she could feel from him. She turned and faced him as she closed her book as well. "What is it?"

 

He frowned. "I don't want to leave."

 

Her expression went from concern to understanding as she moved closer to him on her knees and took his hand in hers. "I don't either, really. But we have to. Too many questions would be raised if neither of us showed up at Hogwarts."

 

He nodded. "I know. Believe me, I know. I just…I'm reluctant to lose what we have, what we've built. I'm afraid that, due to house obligations and loyalty to our friends, that we'll fall into bad habits again and start fighting."

 

She ran her fingers through his soft blond hair and watched as the strands fell between her fingers, mesmerized momentarily by the silky length. "I worry about it, too. But I think if we both make the effort to try and stay out of house squabbles then we should be fine."

 

He looked up at her, his expression forlorn. "I don't think that's very logical, Granger. You and I have been at each other's throats since we arrived at that school. If we start…ignoring each other now it might make certain people suspicious."

 

She leaned forward and tentatively rested her head against his. "Maybe we can work something out, a few arguments in the corridor or something to keep people guessing. It's all I can think of at the moment."

 

He wrapped both arms around her and inhaled her scent. "I suppose that could work, although I have been trying to be a better Head Boy."

 

She smiled. "I noticed. You haven't been as git-like as you have in the past."

 

He poked her in the side as he looked up at her. "Git-like?"

 

She giggled slightly when he poked her. "You have to admit, Draco, that you can be a nasty piece of work at times."

 

He raised an eyebrow at her accusation and decided to turn it on her. "Oh? And I suppose that slapping me is civilized behavior?"

 

She pulled back and shrugged. "I make no apologies for that as I'm not sorry. You deserved it."

 

"You think so?"

 

She nodded. "You were being deliberately nasty concerning Hagrid, trying to get a response out of Harry and Ron. Instead, you got slapped by me. You actually deserved worse."

 

"Granger, you can't say that you honestly think that Hagrid is a model professor."

 

She wrinkled her nose in response; not wanting to express her dislike for Hagrid's teaching style to someone who really dislikes him. Instead, she said, "Like him or not, he deserves respect as do the creatures he brings to teach us. He's not perfect, but neither is Snape."

 

He snorted. "Severus has his faults, but there's no one I would trust with a potion I needed over him."

 

She nodded. "I agree. And there's no one I would trust with a large creature other than Hagrid. He has a gift with them."

 

"A Hippogriff attacked me in his class."

 

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "You provoked it! Hagrid told you how to behave around them and yet you nearly got yourself killed just to be…git-like."

 

He smirked as he pulled her across his lap and had her beneath him on the sofa before she could even comprehend what he was doing. His hand slid over her side and began tickling her. "Git-like?"

 

She thrashed beneath him, trying to push his hand away. "Stop! Stop! I-I give!" she said, trying to catch her breath.

 

He stopped tickling her and slid his hand over her rib cage and up to her breast as his lips moved over her jaw. "Still think I'm git-like?"

 

She ran her fingers through his hair, completely lost in the sensation of his hands sliding over her body. She heard the question, but couldn't actually form an answer. She had really begun to enjoy their newfound closeness, however, it sometimes seemed to consume her and that was a bit frightening. She found, more often than not, that she could get swept up into him with little notice, and before she knew what had happened he had her writhing in ecstasy. Not that she was really complaining about it, but it was alarming that she could lose herself so quickly.

 

He placed a few lingering kisses along the skin of her jaw before his lips found hers. His tongue sought entrance to her mouth and they both groaned as she granted it. He dipped into her mouth teasingly and caressed her softly as his hand slipped beneath the t-shirt she was wearing and began to move over her heated skin. She pulled away to gasp as his fingers slipped over the lace of her bra to lightly pinch her nipple.

 

She caught his wrist and stared into his grey eyes. "Draco, let's not do this in here."

 

"You want to go to my room?" he whispered.

 

She shook her head. "No. I'm afraid your parents might get the wrong idea about me if we keep sneaking off to your room all hours of the day."

 

He furrowed his brow. "My parents understand. They've been where we are."

 

She caught her lip between her teeth as she turned her eyes from his. "I know, but I don't want them thinking that we're doing that under their roof, especially since I'm a guest in their home."

 

He buried his face against her neck and groaned. "They don't care, Granger."

 

She sighed. "You're probably right, but I care."

 

He lifted his head and frowned. "So, we are going to avoid one another physically the rest of our time here?"

 

She shook her head. "Let's not get crazy," she said with a slight smile. "Just…maybe we could control ourselves while we're in public rooms?"

 

She could see that he was working himself up for a good pout, and she leaned up to kiss him to stop him from saying something he'd regret later. This only seemed to make him more amorous if possible. She popped him on the hand as he cupped her breast once again only for him to groan in response. "You're not playing fair, Granger."

 

She smiled. "Maybe I've been around a certain Slytherin too long."

 

He smirked at that. "Possibly," he said as he sat back and pulled her into a sitting position. "So, we have a 'to be continued' until later?"

 

She pulled her shirt down as she noticed the tent in the front of his trousers. She blushed a bit as she looked into his eyes. "Yes."

 

He leaned down to kiss her again as he cupped her face in his hands. He pulled away slowly, finding that he was addicted to her kisses. It struck a thought he didn't want to have, but he decided to ask anyway. "Granger, who was your first kiss?"

 

She wrinkled her nose at the question and then tilted her head. "Why?"

 

"Just curious," he said softly, and while that was mostly true, he wanted to know who he needed to beat into a bloody pulp.

 

She raised an eyebrow at him then said, "I thought you would have already guessed by now."

 

"It wasn't Weasley was it?"

 

She shook her head. "No, you kissed me before I ever kissed Ron."

 

He smiled at that. "Okay, then who…Krum? It was Krum?"

 

She nodded and blushed a bit. "Yes, he was the first boy to ever look at me as anything other than a know-it-all bookworm. Actually," she said with a tilt of her head, "he saw me as one as well, but it seemed to be a bit of a…turn on for him. I suppose it was because I was the only girl that wasn't following him around like a love-sick puppy. I was completely ignorant to the fact that he was a huge Quidditch star and I was supposed to be impressed."

 

He frowned. "It never went any further than kissing?"

 

She shook her head. "No. I was fourteen and the thought of sex terrified me. Actually sex and everything related to it. Still does to some extent."

 

He smiled. "You are getting better."

 

She blushed bright red and furrowed her brow in confusion. "Better in what way?"

 

He was unsure of her meaning. "Pardon?"

 

"You said I'm getting better. Does that mean that I'm getting better at what we're doing or-?"

 

He cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "No! I meant better about not being afraid."

 

She let out a breath she'd been holding in and gave a shy smile. "I was hoping that's what you meant."

 

He smiled as well. "Thank you for asking and not jumping to the wrong conclusion."

 

She shrugged. "I thought I should give you the benefit of the doubt." She leaned in and kissed him once more before she moved to her side of the sofa and picked up her book. She looked over at him as he stood and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

 

He stopped and turned to her. "The loo."

 

She turned pink at the implication of why he was going and turned back to her book as he left the room. She sighed as she realized that she wasn't going to absorb another word as she thought about what he was doing in the bathroom and that she was the cause of it. She didn't want to say that she felt guilty, as it wasn't really her fault, but she knew of the pull between them and that they both fell prey to it at times. She, however, was able to stop more easily than he, and when she'd sometimes put the brakes on their passionate little afternoons, she knew that he was left wanting.

 

He returned only a few minutes later and found her staring at her book, seemingly reading. He had to hand it to her; she managed to get him more wound up than anyone he'd ever been with. Just kissing Hermione could make him harder than he ever thought possible, and he had to wonder if it was from the Veela charm or if he really was that consumed with lust for her. She was beautiful. The charm didn't have to tell him that. He wanted her like he'd never wanted anything, and when her soft little body wriggled against him, he couldn't help his reaction to her. Her soft little whimpers and sighs sometimes made it worse. 

 

As he took his seat beside her and lifted his book in his lap, he could feel her eyes on him. He looked up and winked at her before he turned back to his book, trying not to think of how he could have been spending his afternoon with her in his bed.

 

*~*

 

Dinner passed by with the usual conversation. It became obvious to Hermione that Narcissa spent her days with a group of women she didn't like because it was requested of her by her standing in society. She usually spent the evening retelling the gossip she'd heard that day to Lucius. Hermione wasn't entirely sure that he even listened to what she said but only pretended to so he didn't upset his wife. However, there were times when she would tell a story and Lucius would add his input about how the woman's husband was a conceited old fool who felt he was too good to go hunting with him, or how one man's son had caused quite the scandal by running off with an Asian boy he'd met at school. It was in those moments that Hermione thought that he might actually be listening.

 

Usually, the conversation would drift into what Draco and Hermione had done that day, which would cause her to blush and him to smirk. The answer they always gave was 'read', but Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that they believed more was going on. In fact, she'd noticed a smile traded between father and son that made her want to slap the both of them. She'd made it a bit harder than evening for Draco to get what he wanted. Instead of waiting five minutes, the usual amount of time it took him to convince her to go to his room with him, it took him ten.

 

But that evening, things changed. Halfway through the meal and in the middle of Narcissa's sentence, Lucius dropped his spoon and clutched his left arm. He cast a look to his family and Hermione then stood and moved out of the dining room, Narcissa following closely behind him. Draco and Hermione cast worried expressions towards the doors as they could hear them whispering in the hall. Moments later, Lucius passed by the doors, his black cloak wrapped around him and his Death Eater mask clutched in his hand. He didn't look into the dining room before he Apparated away and Narcissa joined them once more.

 

Draco could see her nervousness and took his mother's hand in his. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

 

She nodded. "You're probably right. But I can't help but worry."

 

He looked to Hermione who frowned at the now nervous woman. Narcissa then called a house-elf beside her and asked for it to bestow its own wards over the house, locking it down. She looked to Hermione and Draco. "As a precaution." She went to take a sip of her wine and found that her hand was shaking so badly that she couldn't do it without spilling.

 

"Mother…" Draco said as he stood.

 

She waved him off. "It's not just my nervousness I feel, but his as well," she said with a deep sigh. "It will pass. I'll be in my study if you need me," she said softly as she stood and left the room.

 

Hermione watched her go then looked at Draco. "Is that how she always reacts?"

 

He shook his head. "No. She never used to bat an eye when he was summoned. She's scared because of his new stance on everything. They both know that one wrong move and we're all gone," he said softly.

 

She stood and walked around the table to pull him into a hug. He placed a kiss on her temple and frowned. "I'm scared for him, too," she said softly. She knew that it would crush Draco to lose his father, but she didn't know what effect it would have on Narcissa to lose him. His mother had been nothing but nice to her since she'd been there. She and Lucius had been married she knew for seventeen years, but it could have been much longer. At just a little over four months, she was already attached to Draco. Hermione couldn't imagine the agony that she would feel if something happened to Draco, but the despair at losing Lucius would probably be devastating to Narcissa.

 

She pushed the thought aside and pulled away from Draco to look up at him. She gave him a soft smile. "If anyone is capable of making this a success, it's your father, Draco."

 

He nodded. "I know. But that doesn't make the anxiety go away."

 

She rested her head against his shoulder, finding for the hundredth time that she fit perfectly in his arms. "Want to go to your room?"

 

He nodded, wanting anything to make the worry go away. If he could lose himself in her arms for a bit, then he knew he could find a way to deal with this. She led the way to his room and they quickly fell into what was becoming a habit. Lips joined as clothes were slowly being removed. Hermione, although she'd lost a lot of her shyness at seeing and doing things with Draco, still felt a bit embarrassed that he was seeing her naked. It didn't matter to her if he liked what he saw or not, it was just something so intimate that she was nearly afraid to share it with him. However, when he looked at her the way he was then, his eyes going from soft silver to nearly black with lust for her, often pushed aside her embarrassment and in its place was left a burning need.

 

As he stripped off the last of her clothes, a pair of knickers with pink and yellow hearts decorating white cotton, he quickly moved his lips over every spot that could make her sigh or moan. She loved it when he would kiss the back of her knees, finding that not only was she ticklish there but that she seemed to grow wetter with each passing of his lips over the soft skin. And his tongue, that talented muscle that had always done its best to cause her pain in the past, brought her nothing but pleasure as he buried it between her folds and stoke against her opening. She grasped his hair in her hands, as his nose rubbed against her clit with each pass of his tongue inside her.

 

He couldn't get enough of her taste. He'd had it nearly every night, sometimes several times a day, but it was as if he was addicted to it. She was his drug and he needed another fix. He didn't know what he'd do once they got back to school. He delved his tongue deeper inside her, tasting her at the source. She was writhing beneath him, and as he removed his tongue from her sheath, he inserted a finger only to take her clit into his mouth. He could happily keep his face buried between her thighs for hours. However, having only had a sexual release due to his own hand, he found that he wanted to feel her hands all over his body.

 

His fingers slid against her upper wall, and before either one expected, she was coming, his name falling from her lips in deep gasps. He slid up her body, and pressed his still covered erection against her cunt and ground his hips against hers. "Oh, Gods! Draco!" she moaned again. Her hands slid down his body to his boxers and shoved them to his knees. She pressed herself against him again, thrusting against his hard length. He was nearly mad with desire for her, and when she dug her fingers into his arse as she came, he followed her into the abyss, his hot come covering her abdomen, thighs, and cunt. She reached for her wand and cleaned them up before pulling him to rest on top of her.

 

She liked the feel of him on her. The weight made her feel loved, wanted, and cherish, especially when he'd start placing kisses along her collarbone and whispered words of adoration in her ear. She smiled as she pulled his lips to hers, finding that he tasted like her. She was still getting used to it as this whole area was still new to her. But the more they ended up like they were now, the more she realized that she could spend a long time in that position, and very happy.

 

He rolled onto his back and pulled her against him. His fingers moved through her hair as his other hand traced over her arm. He captured her hand in his and brought her palm to his lips to place a kiss on it. He sighed as he once more started worrying about their future. He didn't want to part from her. It was growing closer day by day, and he realized with a great deal of sadness that the opportunity he had at present might be one of the few times he had to do this before the end of school.

 

His depression about that was only amplified by his worry for his father. The man was risking his life for him and he felt extremely guilty. He couldn't help who his mate was, that was just a twist of fate, but he felt responsible that his father was risking his neck by betraying the Dark Lord. His father's sacrifice and change had only been put into a new light by his being called that night. He frowned as he thought that any wrong move by his father could have disastrous results for his entire family.

 

He looked down to the brunette in his arms, as contentment warred with dread. Her fingers were tracing light patterns on his chest and her breathing was soft. He was crazy about her. Their time together had only brought them closer, only made him realize that he'd wasted so much time hating her because of who she was born to and never looking at the person she was. She was beautiful, inside and out. Her heart, her compassion for people that he felt didn't deserve it, made her a wonderful person. He wondered what would have happened had he been sorted anywhere else, or she, for that matter. Would they have still hated one another? If they had been put in the same house, would they still be enemies? He knew it was almost pointless to sit and wonder about things he couldn't change. He also knew that the only time that really mattered was the here and now. It was with that thought that he rolled to his side and kissed her, once again wanting nothing more than to lose himself inside of her and knowing that it was too soon for that.

 

*~*

 

Hermione awoke that same night to the realization that she was hot and her neck itched from where Draco's breath was blowing her hair against it. She managed to untangle herself from his embrace, and slipped on a pair of his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, and made her way to the loo, first, then down to the kitchen for something to eat. They didn't actually finish dinner and she was hungry. She knew the elves would prepare anything she wanted, but at the moment she was in the mood for something light. She thought that fruit would do the trick.

 

As she made her way downstairs, she could hear voices coming from Narcissa's parlor and stopped as she realized that Narcissa was speaking with Lucius.

 

"What do you mean you don't know when you'll be back?" she asked angrily.

 

Hermione made her way closer to the door to listen. She realized that she was eavesdropping, but she didn't think Lucius would wake his son to tell him he was going to be gone for a while.

 

"Darling, please understand that I can't do anything about this. He's sent me on a mission. I have to go or risk losing both you and Draco."

 

Hermione frowned as she could hear the desperation in Lucius' tone that Narcissa understand. "At least tell me what you're going after! Don't I deserve that much?"

 

She heard Lucius sigh then he began speaking. "It's…a weapon that was associated with Merlin. It's said that the wielder of the…of it can command an army of millions. I'm not sure how it works; only that we have a lead on it and he trusts only Rodolphus and me with the task. He would have sent your sister but he'd rather have her by his side, apparently. We are to find it and bring it to him immediately, after we figure out what it is, of course."

 

The house was filled with silence before Narcissa sighed. "I don't want to be parted from you."

 

Hermione found it odd that at that moment she realized that the same thing would happen to her and Draco very soon. She could hear the sadness in both of their tones and cast a look at the stairs as she realized that all too soon her happy time here would end and it would be back to life as usual.

 

"My love, I would rather do anything than being away from you," he said softly. "But I must, for you and Draco." He sighed. "Tell Draco what I've told you so he can inform Dumbledore. They'll need to get a move on figuring out what it is he's after in order to stop him."

 

It grew quiet again, for several long minutes. Hermione wondered what had happened when suddenly the doors burst open and she leaned back against the wall to hide in the shadows. She watched as Lucius walked to the Apparition point, a small bag over his shoulder, and left.

 

She came out of the shadows and looked into the parlor to find Narcissa seated on the very chair she'd been in when Hermione had tea with her the first day. Her hair, which was usually kept pulled back, was hanging around her face as her head was buried in her hands. She could see that the woman was crying by the movement of her shoulders. She felt the sudden urge to comfort her and stepped forward very carefully.

 

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Narcissa looked up suddenly, and Hermione was struck with how much Draco favored his mother. She wiped at her eyes and pushed her hair away from her face as she held her head high. "Are you okay?"

 

The older woman nodded. "As I can be, I suppose. How much of that did you hear, Hermione?"

 

She chewed on her lip momentarily and frowned. "I know he's leaving and that he's looking for some sort of magical object tied to Merlin."

 

She rested her hands in his lap. "I thought Lucius going to prison was hard enough to deal with. He was only gone for a few weeks, but it was agony the entire time. I could visit him every other day, actually hear his voice and have him hold me. This though," she said, her voice shaking. "This is worse. This is indefinite, especially since they don't know what they're looking for."

 

Hermione moved more into the room. "I hate to say that I hope they don't find it," she said softly.

 

Narcissa looked up at her with a critical eye before her face softened. "I have to say that I agree. But I'm selfish and I want my husband, my mate, back home where he belongs." She gestured to the chair in front of her. "You have no idea the gift you've been given, Hermione. You have the opportunity to know your soul mate, the other part of yourself, and know that he'll love you until the last breath in his body; that no other woman could ever compare to you in his eyes. There are some people in this world that will never find love or think they have it only to be disappointed in the end. But you won't."

 

Hermione knew that if she was to ever have anyone to talk to about this, it was Narcissa, and she should use the opportunity while she had it. "It scares me. What I feel for him terrifies me, actually. I find myself so caught up in it, sometimes, that I lose focus on reality."

 

Narcissa only nodded. "I know. To this day I find myself completely and utterly transfixed by him. When he's not with me, I want him to be. I don't want my whole world to exist around him, but you find, sooner or later, that it does, and you're not bothered by it at all." She sighed. "Lucius is my match in every way. Yes, he gives in to a few of my greater demands, but there's this heat that's between us that has never faded. I want him now just as much as I did when I was eighteen. And believe me, he feels the same way," she said with a sad smile.

 

"You should pity those who don't have mates, Hermione. They'll never feel this way about anyone. They'll never know what it's like to be able to feel what the other is feeling, to know with all certainty that they are loved."

 

Hermione frowned. "Aren't you afraid of something happening to Lucius?"

 

"Terrified. But I know my husband, and I trust his judgment."

 

"Just like that?" she questioned. "You trust him without a second thought?"

 

She nodded. "Yes. It's taken a long time for us to get to this point. Our courtship was often fraught with tense arguments and bitter dislike for one another. We got over that, obviously. I don't think that my real contempt for him died away until after…" She then blushed and Hermione realized without her saying it just when her feelings had changed. "And I'll be honest with you; that was the scariest night of my life. Several things happened that I wasn't expecting and they happened all at the same time." She smiled. "It will happen with you, as well. You just have to realize that Draco is someone you can trust. He'd give up his life to protect you."

 

She gave a soft smile to Narcissa then sighed. "I'm not ready to leave. I've had such a terrific time here and we've grown so close that I'm afraid it might end once we get back to school."

 

The older woman nodded. "You'll have to find a way to make it work. You're two incredibly bright people. I'm sure you could figure out some way of not allowing your emotions to get the best of you all the time. You have to remember, Hermione, that no matter what happens, you're still part of him as he is you, even if you doubt it at times. But when you begin to lose faith in it, that's when you search yourself and reach out for him and you have that confirmation. You feel what he feels. That only grows stronger as time goes on." Narcissa stood. "If you'll excuse me, Hermione, I'm exhausted."

 

Hermione stood and nodded and led the way out of Narcissa's parlor. She began making her way back to Draco's room, her hunger forgotten by all that had transpired in the last hour. As she entered his room, she found him sleeping on his stomach, his arm stretched out to her side of the bed, looking for her in his sleep. She smiled and climbed into bed beside him. His arms went around her instantly and his face was once again buried in her hair. "Where?" he mumbled.

 

She rubbed her hand over his arm and sighed. "I went to get a bite, but got a bit sidetracked."

 

He grumbled. "Why?"

 

She sighed then started telling him about the conversation she'd overheard between Lucius and Narcissa. She rolled towards him; her brow furrowed in thought and noticed that he was awake as well.

 

"And he has no idea what he's looking for?" Draco asked softly.

 

"None. Any thoughts?"

 

He shook his head. "It could be any number of things. There's still a lot of mystery surrounding Merlin."

 

She nodded. "We could do a bit of research tomorrow morning," she said softly. She wrapped her arms around him as she felt his concern for his father grow. He kissed the top of her head as he squeezed her a bit tighter.

 

"Is he still here?"

 

She shook her head. "No, he's been gone for a while."

 

He looked down at her. "Why were you gone for so long?" he asked curiously.

 

She placed a kiss at the hollow of his throat and sighed. "I had a long conversation with your mother about being a mate. It was rather enlightening."

 

"Was it? How so?"

 

She frowned. "I was concerned because even though we've been having a marvelous time here, there's still this part of me that just…doesn't like you." He pulled back to look at her, his expression a bit hurt. She put her hand over his lips before he could say anything. "It's nothing you've done. I've read in the books that it will exist until…we have sex. It's not even something I can control. It's just always under the surface."

 

He sighed. "And there's nothing I can do to make it go away?"

 

She shook her head. "No. It's all part of the fact that you have to fight for me."

 

He rolled her onto her back and rested his hand on her hip before he leaned down to kiss her. "I already have," he said with a slight smile.

 

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't be so happy about it. He's still my friend and you hurt him terribly."

 

He shrugged. "I'm not making apologies for it."

 

"I know. But you don't have to be so smug."

 

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Have you met me? I have to be smug. It's part of who I am."

 

She smiled. "How could I forget?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this! Drop me a line and let me know!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione return to Hogwarts and their secret is discovered by someone.

Draco stared at his nearly packed trunk and heaved a sigh. The day he'd been dreading since she'd arrived was finally here. The next morning, Hermione would Apparate to King's Cross and he would arrive by Floo back to their lives at Hogwarts. He didn't want to be parted from her. He didn't even want to entertain the thought of being unable to touch her whenever he wanted. He felt he might go insane if he spent the next several months acting as if they hated one another.

 

His door creaked open, and Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, made his way inside. He stopped just inside the door and peered at him before moving more into the room and then hopping onto the bed. Draco reached a hand out and petted the feline and listened to it purr happily. To hear Hermione tell it, the cat disliked almost everyone except her. The fact that her cat approved of him filled him with happiness. The door opened the rest of the way and Hermione walked in with a soft smile on her face.

 

"Are you almost done?"

 

He nodded. "Just a few more shirts and what I'm wearing now." He tilted his head at her. "You?"

 

She nodded and sat beside him on the bed, then brought Crookshanks to her lap, giving the cat a bit of a cuddle before placing him on the floor. The cat glared at her for a moment before he left the room. She leaned her head against Draco's shoulder and took his hand in hers. "I've had a wonderful time, Draco."

 

He placed a kiss on top of her head. "It's a shame it has to end."

 

She nodded. "Maybe we can meet more than once a week. After having spent nearly every moment with you for the last two weeks, I find that I'm not ready to give it all up."

 

He smiled. "I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you in my bed… I've grown so used to you kicking me."

 

She looked up at him, a playful smile on her lips. "And I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you stealing the blanket."

 

He turned and cupped her face in his hands. "Let's leave the country," he said, only half joking. "We could run away together and never look back."

 

She raised an eyebrow at his request and decided to humor him. "And where would we go?"

 

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, does it? We'd be together without any interference from anyone."

 

She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "We can't. You know we can't." She gave him a small smile. "I was so worried that I'd be miserable, but you and your family have gone above and beyond to make me feel welcome."

 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I want this to feel like your home, Hermione. I have no desire to ever see you 'miserable'."

 

She wrapped both arms around his waist and kissed his jaw. "You realize that going back to school is going to make us spending time together much more difficult. Especially in the way you'd like."

 

He sighed then grinned wickedly. "We have a lot of time right now," he said as he wagged his eyebrows at her.

 

She laughed at the look on his face, then leaned in to kiss him. "What should we do to entertain ourselves?" She tilted her head, a thoughtful expression on her face as she continued. "Exploding Snap, maybe?"

 

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, his tongue stroked against hers, drawing a moan from them both. They were interrupted, however, by the crack of a house-elf. Unlike Hermione, Draco's attention wasn't drawn away from the task at hand. His lips continued to move over her neck, and Hermione devoted her attention to the tiny creature.

 

"Madam asks for Master Draco."

 

The elf popped away, and as Draco's hand began moving over the front of her jumper, she swatted at him playfully. "Draco," she moaned as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot, then added a bit more force behind the word. "Draco, stop."

 

He pulled away with what Hermione could have sworn was a growl. "Granger." He frowned.

 

"Don't 'Granger' me. Your mother asked for you."

 

He only frowned and stood. "Don't move." He started for the door. "I'd like to entertain myself with the thought of you here waiting for me to return."

 

She rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Prat."

 

He opened the door and grinned back at her. "Yes, but you fancy me."

 

Hermione watched as he left the room and leaned back on the bed to stare at the canopy. She knew that she would have to tell Harry and Ron when she returned. Draco had become very important to her and she knew they would only continue down the same path. She wasn't one to avoid things and knew she had to face it head-on.

 

She only hoped that the friendship remained intact afterward.

  


Narcissa was seated in her study, staring absently out the window. She felt lost without her husband. After so many years together it was foreign to her to be without him. He had never been where she couldn't reach him by owl, and she was now beginning to feel the effects. Her restlessness was growing hour by hour, leaving a huge hole inside of her; a hole that could only be filled with the knowledge that her husband was safe and in her arms. She understood now, why it was that mates could grieve themselves to death for their other halves. He was still alive and she felt as if she was wilting away. She couldn't imagine how Lucius was faring.

 

She was shaken by her thoughts as Draco placed a hand on her shoulder. "You wanted to see me?" he asked softly.

 

She nodded. "I did," she said as she stood. She walked over to a small box resting on a shelf between books. She pulled it down. "Your father and I were going to give this to you together before you left again…but I'm going to do it now." She reached into the box and removed a set of ancient keys.

 

"Keys?"

 

She nodded. "Your father and I have taken precautions. We're not satisfied with thinking that the Dark Lord trusts your father implicitly. Those keys are to a safe house. The only person to know its location will be you after you read this," she said as she handed him a piece of parchment.

 

He took both of them from her. "I don't understand."

 

"It's a safe house, Draco. Should something happen to your father and me, we wanted to make sure that you were safe. The memory of the location has been permanently removed from our minds. It's completely safe. Should something happen to us, you can use that." She sighed. "Your father and I feel that if we're going to put forth the effort to aid Dumbledore, we had better see that our only son is protected."

 

He stared down at the keys. He knew what she meant. Should both of his parents die, he was to use the house to protect himself. He thought about the girl upstairs and wondered if she would be willing to run with him. She'd already said 'no', but he couldn't help but wonder if she would if he was really serious.

 

Narcissa placed a hand on her son's cheek. "Your father and I are so proud of you."

 

He gave her a smile. "I know."

 

She pulled him into a hug and noticed that it was she who fit against him. For so long she could hold her son and he had been smaller than she, giving her the illusion that she could protect him. Now, he stood taller than she, and she felt insignificant for the first time. She could do very little to protect him from all the harshness of the world. The thought that he was no longer hers, no longer her precious baby, filled her with more grief.

 

She couldn't help the silent tears that slipped down her face. "I love you, my son," she said softly.

 

She pulled back and gave him a smile, and his frown deepened. "Mother."

 

She waved him off as she removed a handkerchief. "Ignore me. I'm just a bit over-emotional at the moment. What with your father gone, looking for Merlin knows what, and realizing that my son is no longer a little boy but a man, I'm afraid that the tears are just going to come."

 

He wanted to say something to make her feel better. He'd never been good at that sort of thing. He'd never had to do that for his mother. She'd never looked so out of control to him. She was always put together and in control of her emotions. It saddened him to see the effect of his father's absence weighing so heavily on her.

 

"Now," she said as she turned and face him once more, "go find Hermione and enjoy yourselves."

 

"What about…"

 

"What? What about me? I'll be fine."

 

"Mother."

 

"What do you want me to say, Draco? That I'm miserable? I am. Until your father comes back I'll continue to _be_ miserable. But that's not for you to ameliorate. You can't. So, go upstairs and enjoy the time you have with Hermione before you have to go back to school." With that, she turned her back on him and took her seat back in her chair to stare out the window.

 

Draco started for the door and turned to look at her. "I-I love you, too," he said softly before he left the room. As he left, she put her head in her hands and sobbed heavily. The words her son had said always had been her undoing.

 

"Lucius," she whispered. "I need you."

 

*~*

 

Packing the rest of his items into his trunk only helped to fuel his agony. They were leaving today. He was once more sitting on the edge of his bed staring at his trunk, willing the days to reverse.

 

"Procrastinating again, I see," came the soft voice he'd come to adore. He looked up and locked eyes with her. Her smile was infectious, though, and he couldn't help but give her one of his own. "There's a smile," she said as she sat beside him once more.

 

He sighed and frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in a cheerful mood at the moment."

 

She took his hand and held it in her lap. "Draco, it will all work out. We'll still see each other every day."

 

"Yes, but as enemies."

 

She shrugged. "But still. Not to mention our usual Tuesday nights."

 

He frowned. "True."

 

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "And if you were smart, as Head Boy, you would arrange it so you and I had patrol together."

 

He rolled his eyes. "And have Weasley and Patil start questioning my motives?"

 

She shrugged. "I'm sure you could find some sneaky Slytherin way of explaining it."

 

He smirked at her. "Despite what you say, you like my sneaky Slytherin ways."

 

"I think it's just fine when it's not directed at my House."

 

He stood then and used his wand to finish packing his trunk. "But it has to be. To keep up the pretense, that is." He tilted his head as he looked at her. "So, you've really enjoyed yourself?"

 

She nodded. "I have. Particularly playing in the snow and all the naughty bits," she said with a smile as her cheeks flamed.

 

He chuckled. "I enjoyed those, too," he said as he sat on the bed once more and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Her hands fisted in his hair as they were both quickly consumed by lust. He pushed her back on the bed as his hand trailed over the front of her jumper, never once breaking the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers danced over her nipple, then began its descent down her body.

 

"Draco," she said, breaking the kiss and stilling his hand where it had been moving up her skirt. "Sadly, we don't have enough time."

 

He sighed and rested his forehead against her chest, his hand staying where it was, caressing her bare thigh. "It's going to be torture."

 

"Don't be so dramatic," she said as her fingers stroked over the back of his neck. "We'll survive. Nothing ever worth it came easily," she said softly. Hermione sat up and gave him a smile. "Come on, we need to get going."

 

He watched as she practically bounced out of his room. Her cheerfulness was off-putting. He didn't want her to be happy about returning. He'd much rather she went with his 'run away from the world' idea. With a heavy sigh, he called for the house-elf to carry his trunk downstairs and to tend to Hermione's, as well.

 

He made his way downstairs and found his mother in the parlour waiting for him to leave. She gave him a sad smile. Her eyes, normally so radiant, seemed dull and lifeless. She approached him and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, my precious boy."

 

He hugged her back, realizing, as she had earlier, that she was a good deal shorter than he was, now. It was the first time he'd ever noticed just how fragile his mother now seemed.

 

"Write me," she said as she pulled away and gave him a small smile.

 

He nodded. "I will."

 

The hair on the back of his neck prickled and turned to find Hermione behind him. Narcissa smiled at her. "Hermione, it was such a pleasure to meet you."

 

Hermione stared at her for a brief moment before hugging the distraught-looking woman. Narcissa and Draco were both a bit surprised, but Narcissa gave her a hug back. "Now," she said, pulling away from Hermione, "the both of you need to remember that while you may outwardly be enemies, you care for one another. Don't let harsh words and house rivalries destroy what you've worked so hard to build." She then left the room.

 

Draco stared at the top of Hermione's head and nearly screamed at her to run away with him. When she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, however, he couldn't find it in him to destroy the perfect moment.

 

She could feel his despair through their bond. She wanted to comfort him, tell him that everything would work out for them. At the moment, though, she decided that a hug was the best option. "I've had a wonderful time, Draco. So wonderful in fact, I don't want it to end."

 

He squeezed her a bit tighter and smiled against her unruly hair. "It doesn't have to, you know. We could run away together…"

 

"Draco," she said as she pulled away to look at him.

 

He shook his head. "Ignore me. I suppose you should go first."

 

She leaned up to kiss him. Desperation and loneliness passed between them. The end of school couldn't come soon enough. The end of the war, either. He wanted her; wanted to be with her more than anything, and yet their current lives wouldn't allow it. When she pulled away, she ran her hand through his hair once and gave him a watery smile. It was the first time he'd actually seen her a bit emotional about leaving. "I don't want to leave either, you know."

 

He smiled slightly. "I do now. Don't cry, you're going to get splotchy."

 

She wiped at her eyes and turned towards the fireplace, where Draco helped her load in her trunk, then helped her through as well. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder, waved with her other hand, then tossed it into the grate, and was gone. He gave her about ten minutes before following after her.

 

He exited the fireplace onto Platform 9 ¾, his eyes automatically searching the area for her. He found her, surrounded by red hair, and heaved a sigh. Things were getting back to normal already and he hated it. He dragged his trunk behind him and to the loading station before making his way on the train. He felt a pair of eyes watching him and glanced over his shoulder to meet hers. He couldn't help the smile of satisfaction at knowing that he affected her just as much as she did him.

 

*~*

 

The majority of the train ride was boring. Padma hadn't allowed for Draco to be alone in the compartment with Hermione, instead sending him with Weasley to search a compartment. They had managed to not hex one another, or even say anything at all until they were walking back to the Prefect compartment.

 

Draco was about to open the door when Ron's hand stopped him. "I know about your little crush on Hermione."

 

He turned to look at the ginger-haired boy. "What are you on about?"

 

"I know about your crush on Hermione."

 

He rolled his eyes. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Weasel. Do keep your opinions and your comments to yourself."

 

"Are you denying it?"

  


His jaw clenched. He wanted badly to tell him that no, he wasn't denying it but admitting it completely; he loved showing her just how he felt by having her writhe against his face every evening before he went to bed. However, he restrained himself. He then gave an evil smile. "Just because you'd sully yourself with the likes of her doesn't mean everyone else feels the same way."

 

The gasp behind Ron was loud enough that it caught both of their attention. The look in her brown eyes was like a knife to the chest. He'd hurt her, and all on account of Weasley baiting him. He longed to use Weasel's head as a Quaffle. He moved Weasel's hand off the door and walked inside the compartment.

 

Hermione stood staring at the spot Draco had vacated. She knew he didn't mean it, but she couldn't seem to tell that to herself. Ron approached her and sighed. "Sorry, you had to hear that."

 

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It's just Malfoy. What do I care what he says?" she said as she walked past her friend and into the compartment. She knew what he was trying to do, but that didn't take the hurt away. She sat as far away from him as possible and tried to ignore the chatter around her. With that one comment, she had come crashing back to reality. Their relationship was so terribly complicated, and it was so much more apparent in that moment than it had been during their entire Christmas Hols together.

 

She could see in his eyes that he didn't mean it, and she knew on some level that Ron had baited him into it. And ever since, Ron had stayed by her side, every five minutes asking if she was okay. _Since when is he perceptive?_ she thought to herself.

 

She also knew that the day when she had to tell her two best friends was fast approaching. She dreaded it. Despite whatever problems they'd had, she'd known she could count on the two of them. It would be hard to lose that. She also knew that if they were really her friends that it wouldn't matter. But it did, and it would matter. She didn't know who would be angrier, Harry or Ron.

 

*~*

 

School was, officially, back in session. Snape was as nasty as ever, Dumbledore just as twinkly, and house rivalry tension was at a fever pitch. She hadn't seen Draco since they'd arrived back at Hogwarts, and she frowned at that. She had wanted to just lay eyes on him, to put her a bit at ease. It was strange how all she had to do was just look at him and it relaxed her. She felt like maybe he was avoiding her, but she felt there was no reason. His comment was perfectly in character for who they both were. She didn't like it, but she knew that he'd played his part perfectly.

 

And so, when it came time for Potions, where she knew she'd see him, it had made her a little happier than she'd wanted to admit. She arrived early to class and took her seat only to hear the door open behind her, and a warmth settled over her. She turned and met his eyes, a smile lighting her face, and a tentative one crossed his.

 

"Hi," she said as he took his seat beside her.

 

"Morning," he said back as he began unloading his things from his bag. Once he finished, he glanced at the door, listening for a moment for anyone coming before he spoke. "I want to apologize for…"

 

She shook her head. "No need."

 

"But I hurt you…"

 

She shrugged. "You had to, Draco. You did what you were supposed to do."

 

He furrowed his brow. "So, that's it?"

 

She looked at him, quite confused about what he'd meant. "I'm sorry?"

 

"You're not angry?"

 

She shrugged again. "I was at first. I'll admit that I felt confused, angry, hurt, and betrayed. However, I've had several days to mull it over in my head and I know you don't feel that way. Our two weeks together were enough for me to know that you don't feel that way."

 

The sound of footsteps stalled any further conversation as they were being quickly joined by the rest of the class. Draco was surprised by her reaction. He thought for sure that she would be just furious with him for what he'd said and yet she was willing to let it go. It still made him feel bad as he didn't like knowing that it hurt her. What he wanted was to get her into his bed where he could spend the majority of the day apologizing. With that thought, he smiled and did his best to concentrate on the lecture that Snape was giving about cauldron safety.

 

*~*

 

Harry waited in the common room until close to midnight, worriedly waiting to see Hermione come in. Of all the students in the school, she wasn't one to just outright neglect school rules unless someone was putting her up to it. It was that thought that had him panicked. What if she didn't have a choice about not coming back to the common room and it was too late to do anything about it? Someone could be hurting her or had taken her from school grounds just to get at him!

  


He leaped from the chair, raced upstairs, and quickly found the familiar map. And to think he would never have known she was in danger if he hadn't needed help with his Transfiguration! He took the map back to the common room, along with his Invisibility Cloak, and muttered the words to activate the map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and the map began to take shape.

 

He scoured the map, looking for her name, and he heaved a sigh of relief when he saw it, but froze when he saw who was with her. "Malfoy?"

 

It occurred to him that Malfoy could be hurting Hermione. He clutched the map in his hand, threw the Invisibility Cloak over his head, and set about finding and saving his friend.

 

He followed it to the Head Boy's room, finding a small bit of light coming in around the door, and frowned. He only wished he had the ability to walk through walls. And just as he was about to be impulsive and knock on the door and go barging in, the door opened and out walked a slightly disheveled Hermione, and an equally disheveled Draco appeared behind her.

 

Harry watched from across the hall as Draco leaned against the open door frame, one hand on the portrait, holding it open, as Hermione tried her best to straighten her horribly misbuttoned shirt. She turned back to Draco and leaned up to kiss him, and Harry was shocked his jaw wasn't laying on the floor.

 

"We should meet Thursday," she said softly.

 

He smiled. "Should we?"

 

She nodded. "I'll meet you here. Same time," she said as she gave him one last kiss before walking away. Draco watched her go for a brief moment before he closed the door.

Harry followed his friend, intent on asking her just what the hell she was thinking the first second he got. And the second was when they were both safely tucked away in the empty common room. Hermione was nearly up the stairs to the girl's dorms when Harry's voice sounded behind her.

 

"Where have you been?"

 

She jumped, clearly startled, before she turned around and faced the furious eyes of her best friend. She sighed. "Harry."

 

"Where you've been." He showed her the map. "And don't lie."

 

She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth before she lifted her head and walked down the two stairs to be on the same level. "I've been with Draco," she said softly, before grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the stairs.

 

"When the _bloody hell_ did he become Draco?" he hissed.

 

"Please, try to listen to me before you lose your temper. Please," she said softly as she led him to the sofas.

 

"I don't know that there is anything you can say to make this okay."

 

She sighed. "Look, it's more complicated than you realize." Her biggest fear was slowly becoming a reality. Her only hope was that she could make Harry see reason before he cut her out of his life forever. "We're sort of together."

 

"I gathered that. Tell me how the hell it happened."

 

She sighed and began to tell him everything, leaving out a few of the more graphic details for him, but when she finished they sat in silence, with Harry blinking at her. "Lucius is working with us?" he whispered.

 

She nodded. "He is."

 

He shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before? Why did I have to find out about you and Malfoy from the map?"

 

"I…I was afraid that you wouldn't understand."

 

He shook his head again. "I don't. I don't understand. You're telling me that you believe Malfoy when he says you're his mate?"

 

She shook her head. "Of course I didn't at first. But Harry, I feel it. I know it. I catch glimpses of his emotions. Whatever he's feeling in strong doses, I feel. I can't doubt that."

 

Harry sighed. "It could be a spell, Hermione."

 

"So, you don't trust my judgment, is that it?"

 

He folded his arms over his chest. "Well, how do you know for sure?"

 

She furrowed her brow. "I know, Harry. Look, his father wouldn't have turned his entire life upside down for this if it weren't true."

 

"And you're certain that Lucius Malfoy has changed?"

 

She nodded. "Harry, he gave me books to help you fight the Dark Lord. One of them a book that has spells that only a Malfoy has ever used. So, yes, I am certain."

 

He frowned. "I don't like this. At all."

 

She bit her bottom lip. "I know. But I can't change it. Don't you think I would if I could?"

 

"Then end it with him, Hermione."

 

She gave an exasperated groan. "I can't. I'm his mate, Harry."

 

He frowned. "Why would you change it?"

 

She ran a hand through her hair and looked at her friend. She wanted him to understand. She wanted him to be supportive, but she doubted that she could get him to do that.

 

"Because my relationship hurts you and will devastate Ron. You're my best friend, and I don't want you to hate me. But I can't help this. It's a fact. It's my life now. And I need you to help me, Harry," she said as her eyes began to tear up. "I need you to tell me that you don't hate me. My biggest fear has been losing you and Ron over something I can't control."

 

Harry tilted his head as he saw that she truly was afraid of losing his friendship. He didn't like that she'd been sneaking around behind his back all this time, but he could see that his approval meant the world to her. The only problem would be telling Ron.

 

"Hermione, I don't like this or trust it, but I trust you. And if you tell me that it's real, I suppose I have to believe…" he was cut off, however, by Hermione throwing her arms around him in a hug. He could feel her tears hitting his neck and sighed before he patted her hair.

 

He pushed her away a bit and frowned. "You do have one problem, though."

 

She wiped at her eyes. "What?"

 

"Ron."

 

She buried her face in her hands before she looked up at him again. "Harry, you can't tell him."

"I won't. But you need to."

 

She shook her head. "He won't understand. He'll hate me. He'll think I chose Draco over him," she said as she began worrying her bottom lip again.

 

"Didn't you?"

 

She looked at Harry. "Not the way he'd think."

 

"Look, he's going to be angry either way. It's just something you're going to have to deal with. You can't hide this from him forever. He will find out."

 

She shook her head. "I'm just not ready to tell him. He'll lose his temper and go after Draco…and Draco's instinct is to protect me and his relationship with me by any means necessary. I don't want Ron to get hurt again."

 

Harry tilted his head suddenly. "That's what their fight was all about. It was over you, wasn't it?"

 

She nodded. "Draco said he heard Ron speaking in an unflattering manner about me, saying he could get me into…well, Draco confronted him, and when Ron wouldn't take it back…"

 

Harry interrupted, "They got into a fight."

 

She nodded. "Yes. I'm just glad I got there when I did. Who knows what could have happened. Ron was already unconscious."

 

He folded his arms. "Look, I'll do my best to help you, but you will have to tell him eventually. If he finds out some other way, the entire school could find out due to his reaction. Make sure that things like tonight don't happen again. If I stayed around waiting on you, someone else might."

 

She nodded then frowned. "Why _were_ you waiting up on me?"

 

He turned a bit pink before he looked at her. "Oh, that. I needed a little help with my Transfiguration essay."

 

She rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of herself. "I should have known. Where are your things so we can work on it?"

 

"Are you sure? I mean, it is really late."

 

She nodded. "I'm sure."

 

He stood and walked to the table and Hermione followed. She couldn't help but muse at the fact that no matter how much things changed, in some aspects, they never would.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the new readers of this fic! I appreciate all the lovely feedback!

 

Lucius looked over at his companion for the long, harsh trip. He'd never had anything against his brother-in-law, only thinking that he could do better than Narcissa's completely insane sister. Rodolphus was a strapping man: dark eyes, dark hair, a complete contrast to his own looks. Where Lucius was pale and could be described as extremely handsome by those around him, mainly his wife and mate, Rodolphus held the classic beauty of a man who had descended from the ancestors of Greek and Roman Gods. This wasn't to say his time in Azkaban hadn't taken its toll on him. He was much thinner than he was in his youth. Years of being malnourished did that to a person. Lucius also thought that being married to a psychopath could make one look differently after more than twenty years.

 

But the two, Lucius and Rodolphus, were not conversationalists. Both kept themselves very well guarded and Lucius wondered, possibly for the hundredth time in more than a week, why he had ever been in league with a group where he'd had to keep every thought, every emotion, so closed off. Yes, it was from years of being trained to do so, but to what end? Lucius had only ever been close to two people, and while he was fine with that, it did worry him for his son. He wanted Draco to have the best of everything and, in doing so, he felt that he had somehow limited him in his existence. He was relieved to note, however, that Miss Granger seemed to be a positive influence in Draco. While it may be the bonding of a Veela and his mate, there also seemed to be a general affection towards each other. No matter how tentative either had been about their burgeoning relationship, Lucius was quite sure he had never seen his son smile as much as he did when he was around her. It made all this much easier to know that his son, in the future, would live a long and healthy life.

 

Lucius turned his attention back to the task at hand, which, at the moment, was trudging through the forests of England looking for Merlin only knew what. Lucius had suggested when they started out on their journey that they make a list of any and all items for which they could be searching. Lucius' first thought was, of course, Merlin's wand. But there hadn't been any information about that artefact to surface during his entire existence. That didn't mean it wasn't the item they were seeking, it just made it less likely. A few others had been mentioned. Possibly an enchanted cauldron, a spell book, but none of those sat right with Lucius. He was of a certain mentality that it would be something prominent, something truly worth having, and worth allowing people to know you possessed. This really left only the one item in Lucius' mind that they were seeking: the wand. Until they found some evidence to tell them otherwise, both men were looking for it.

 

As they came across the shack, both men drew their wands and made their way slowly towards it. It had been noted that several of Merlin's artefacts had been brought and hidden here. No one would ever assume, in searching for some of the most powerful tools of magic, that they would be hidden in a place like this. It was only after snooping around the Ministry at night, and searching through secret files, that they were able to come to this conclusion. Rodolphus had thought that if the Ministry were going to hide powerful relic of Merlin's it would be within its walls. But Lucius knew enough about politics to know that no one ever really trusted one another. So, they wouldn't keep anything that would give ultimate power to another within but would seek to hide it from everyone. And it was with much diligent work that they happened to stumble on the coordinates of the shack and what was kept inside. Lucius thought, however, that there could be more which the Ministry would seek to hide and not to catalogue.

 

As they made their way closer, Lucius reached out his hand and felt the ward shield flex. Rodolphus then began to break the wards down as Lucius kept watch. Neither of them had any idea if the Ministry had the shack guarded. When Lucius saw the blue residue of the shield falling, he waved his wand, casting a diagnostic spell to see if there were any other wards activated. Obviously, the Ministry thought very little of their secret.

 

As they made their way inside, the wind could be heard creaking through the old panels of wood. It seemed empty, which gave Lucius pause. It occurred to him then that whatever it was was invisible. "Roddy," he said softly. "Feel around for a trunk or another door."

 

Both men began walking around the small wobbly shed when a soft curse lit up across from Rodolphus. Lucius turned to see the man holding his knee. "I bloody kicked something."

 

Lucius walked over to him and used his wand to poke at the item. He reached for a nearby stick and pulled off whatever was covering the trunk. Rodolphus, who had recovered from bumping his knee against it, kneeled in front of it. He used his wand to search for any hidden wards and seemed to be rather happy to find none. He opened it and found it held a jar of what looked to be pickled eyes, a newt that he was sure was older than England, and one lone piece of paper. Rodolphus examined the eyes and newt while Lucius read over the parchment. It appeared to be a map, of what he was uncertain, but he was hopeful that it marked the objects they were seeking. Rodolphus looked over Lucius' shoulder. "What do you make of it?"

 

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. I'll need some time to decipher it."

 

Rodolphus put the jars back, closed the lid, and covered it with the cloak. "Can you do it without going back to your manor?"

 

_ Damn _ , Lucius thought. He'd hoped to get back and see his wife. He could use the excuse of going back to do research on the map, but Rodolphus knew him well enough to know that Runes had been something he'd excelled at. He had his psychotic sister-in-law to thank for that. Instead, Lucius shook his head and stood. "Yes. But let's find somewhere to rest for the evening. I prefer not to sleep on the ground again."

 

He nodded and led the way out of the shack. Lucius searched himself for his connection with Narcissa and when he found it, he relaxed for a brief moment. She'd obviously been thinking of him as well. Through their connection, he sent his love and desperation to get back to her and he felt the same thing returned. He allowed himself a brief smile before allowing his brother-in-law to lead him from the dark and dank forest to a warm, yet empty, bed.

*~*

 

Draco sat staring into the fire, waiting for Hermione to arrive. It had been a week since he'd had a chance to even look at her, let alone pull her into a hidden alcove for a nice snogging session. When he did catch a glimpse of her, he noticed that she would smile a bit and duck her head. He found it rather charming that she was so affected by him. For so long, he had felt alone in his affection for her, but it was finally becoming apparent that she was starting to feel something similar for him.

 

The door opened to his common room, and he smiled as he looked up at her as she closed the portrait behind her. She turned and gave him a smile as well before she moved over to sit on the arm of his chair. That just wouldn't do, so he pulled her to sit across his lap and rubbed his nose against the pulse in her throat. She released a wistful sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We need to talk," she said softly.

 

He placed a kiss on her throat. "Can't we talk later?" he asked as his hand began moving along her bare thigh.

 

She put hers over his wandering one and shook her head. "Afraid not."

 

He leaned his head back and looked up at her. "And what is it that is so important you have to interrupt what I hope is about to be a nice snogging session?"

 

She stared at the top button of his shirt as the words began tumbling out of her mouth in a rush. "Harry knows about us. About all of it."

 

He raised an eyebrow at that and found that he couldn't tell what Potter's reaction had been based on her. "And how did Potty take it?"

 

She frowned at the name but shrugged. "Well, naturally, he's not happy about any of it. Doesn't trust you at all."

 

"But I take it that he's leaving it alone since he hasn't hexed me yet," he interrupted.

 

She smiled. "I said he didn't trust you. He trusts me and my judgment."

 

He shrugged. "I don't care what he does so long as he doesn't interfere."

 

She nodded then frowned. "But I'm worried."

 

He tilted his head, ready to have the conversation over with and have her writhing beneath him, but he placated her by allowing her to talk. He knew he'd never have a moment's peace until he did. "What is it that has you worried? You think Potter will tell anyone?"

 

She shook her head. "No. But I will have to tell Ron, and I know he won't be as understanding as Harry."

 

Draco sighed. "Why does it even matter what he thinks? He has no part in our relationship."

"Yes, but he could tell everyone and ruin it all."

 

He couldn't say that the thought hadn't occurred to him. It would be very bad, both for their relationship and for his family, should Weasley start shouting. He frowned and ran his thumb over her knee, then looked up at her. "I'm assuming that you've come up with a plan of how to keep that from happening?"

 

She nodded. "I just have to tell him."

 

He didn't think that her idea was a great one. In fact, he thought it stunk. But due to the fact that he intended to enjoy her for the rest of the evening without them getting into an argument, he decided to support her. "When do you plan to do this?"

 

She shrugged. "The sooner the better, don't you think?"

 

He laughed. "No." She gave him a look that clearly meant she didn't think there was anything funny about this. He stopped laughing and shrugged. "Granger, he's not rational. What makes you think that even when you tell him he won't still do what you've already said?"

 

She seemed to curl towards him and sighed. "Because I have to hope that my friendship means more to him than his hatred for you."

 

She wanted this more than she could put into words. She wanted Ron to understand, to be supportive. She knew she had a slim chance of that happening, but she had to be optimistic. She had to hope that Ron could continue to be her friend after she showed him that whatever they had romantically was truly over. And if not her friend, that he could keep the secret.

 

He moved a hand over her back soothingly and sighed. "Granger...what do you want me to do? I can tell him."

 

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

 

"Probably right. I don't think I could refrain from telling Weasley the sort of sounds you make when I lick you here," he said as he traced his fingers over her nipple.

 

She smacked his hand and sighed. "Honestly. Can't you be serious?"

 

He smiled. "I am. I don't think he'd appreciate hearing that."

 

"You're incorrigible."

 

He grinned. "I know. And you just love that about me." He could see she was fighting a smile. He leaned up and kissed her. "Fine. You tell him and I'll keep my mouth closed about any sort of sounds you make."

 

She gave him a nod and said, "Thank you." Then, "Just do me one more favour."

 

He smirked at her. "Granger, do you think you really need to ask? It's in my nature to give you whatever you want."

 

She smiled. "Keep that in mind. I do want you to not antagonize him."

 

Well, that wasn't what he was hoping for in the 'favour' area. "Come now, Granger, you're taking away one of my favourite past times."

 

She looked at him for a few seconds, then leaned towards his ear and pressed her lips against the shell. "Please," she whispered as her fingers found the top button of his shirt.

 

He raised an eyebrow. It was unlike Hermione to try and use her feminine wiles to get what she wanted. "You really think I'm going to fall for that?"

 

She then took the lobe between her teeth as she continued to unbutton his shirt. "Draco," she whispered. "Please. For me."

 

She shifted on his lap, her skirt drifting higher. She took his hand that was resting on her thigh and moved it higher on her thigh. "You're playing with fire, wench," he said as he moved his hand between her thighs and moved his fingers over her cunt, hidden beneath her knickers. She had all the buttons on his shirt undone and was working on getting it off his shoulders, as his fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her knickers and she let out a long and guttural groan.

He removed his fingers, however, and slipped his hand beneath her knees and one around her back, and carried her into his bedroom. He placed her against the pillows and wasted no time covering her body with his. She wanted him, badly. It was strange to even think it, but the closer they became, the more she wanted to say, 'the Hell with it', and allow him to take her and make her his forever. But she was only seventeen and forever was still a scary prospect. But when he touched her, kissed her, and whispered soft, sweet words in her ear, she grew closer and closer to the moment when she would give herself to him totally and completely.

 

And she had to hand it to Draco - he hadn't once complained about not having actual sex. She knew he wanted to seal their bond. She could feel it floating between them every time they were near, but he'd never given it voice. He'd been patient, giving, and...loving. That was a new concept. She knew they were destined to be together, that they would one day belong to one another, but she'd never actually considered love in all of it. In fact, she thought it would be something that she wouldn't have but would become nothing more than a possession in the end. But as she watched him strip her bare and could see the smile on his face reach his eyes, she knew that she would have love, that she had already found it. It was a completely moving experience to realize that you were in love. So moving, in fact, that she couldn't stop the tears that spilled from her eyes.

 

As he removed her last knee sock, he looked up at her only to find tears in her eyes. "Hermione?" he said softly and moved up to her. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

 

She shook her head and pulled him against her. "No," she sniffed, "nothing like that. Just...happy."

 

He pulled back to look into her eyes and wiped them with his thumbs. He was sexy as hell. The concern for her burned in his eyes, his lips were full from her kisses, his shirt was hanging open, and the button of his trousers was unfastened, giving her a small glimpse of his boxers beneath. She brushed at the fringe falling into his face and leaned up to kiss him once more. She pulled away to still see the confusion on his face. "Are you sure you're alright?"

 

She nodded. "I'm very sure."

 

"Then why are you crying?"

 

She smiled. "I'll tell you later," she said as she leaned up for his kiss once more. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and Draco, although a bit reluctantly, returned to his adoration of his mate.

 

Hermione had made every attempt to get Ron alone with her and Harry in order to tell him. She wanted Harry there as a buffer, to make sure that Ron didn't fly off the handle. However, every time she turned around, Ron was unable to be alone with them or vice versa. She refused to tell him without Harry there. If there was one thing she could say about their group, it was they all had distinct roles. Harry was the do-gooder instinct, Hermione was the brains and rationale, and Ron was the emotion, the heart of the group. It was only natural that the brains and heart would often be at odds. It was that way in every other aspect of life.

 

*~*

 

As she sat in the Great Hall for lunch, pouring over a text about Merlin, trying to garner some sort of help for Lucius Malfoy, Ron sat in front of her and began loading food onto his plate. He didn't even acknowledge her presence until she cleared her throat. He looked up and gave her a smile. "Hey."

 

She gave him a smile back. "Hey. Let me ask you a question. What are you doing tonight?"

 

He looked up at her, rather disappointed. "I have detention with Snape."

 

Hermione's smile turned into a disapproving smile. "Why?" Ron refused to look at her. "Ronald, why did you get detention?"

 

Ginny took a seat beside her brother and smiled. "Because he had tripped Crabbe and Goyle and was running from them, and ran into the girl's lavatory."

 

"You didn't!" she said angrily.

 

"Oh, but he did. And who should see him not only trip the two but run into the lavatory? Malfoy," Ginny supplied as she ignored the death glare her brother was sending to her.

 

"I wish you had been born mute," he muttered and turned back to Hermione. Upon seeing her look, his face flamed and his head lowered. "What?"

 

"Ron, we're supposed to be setting the example by getting along with people from other houses..."

 

"We haven't been chummy to Slytherin thus far, why start now?" he supplied as he took a bite.

 

"Because we don't want rivalries like the ones we have with the Slytherins to continue on for generations."

 

Ginny and Ron gave her twin looks of disbelief before Ginny shrugged. "You know, maybe Hermione's right. We should go over and apologize to Malfoy."

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Let's not get crazy. But hexing his mates isn't going to make him less hostile."

 

"What do I care if he's hostile?" Ron said over a mouth full of food.

 

Harry took a seat beside Hermione and across from Ginny, then sighed. "Because if he's hostile, we end up in detention."

 

Ron only shrugged and took another fork full of food, and actually chewed it before speaking. "So, you're saying that if we're nice to Malfoy, he won't put us in detention?"

 

"No, what I'm saying is that if we are  _ nice _ , we take away his reason for giving us detention. Besides, after having him as my Potions partner for the majority of the year, he's actually agreeable on most occasions." She received the same look from both Weasleys again. "Stop looking at me like that."

 

"But Hermione, you heard what he said about you on the train..."

 

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I heard what he said. But I know you're not innocent in the whole thing either, Ronald. So, don't point fingers."

 

"What did he say on the train?" Ginny asked, interestedly. Harry, for his part, tried to look disinterested as well.

 

Hermione shrugged. "Something about just because Ron wants to shag me doesn't mean everyone else does."

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at this as Ron shook his head. "Don't paraphrase, Hermione. He said that just because I want to shag her," at this, he turned red, "doesn't mean that others would lower themselves to do so."

 

There was silence among the four, and Harry was the first to break it. "He said that?"

 

Hermione glanced at him. "He did." She shrugged. "What do I care, though? Not like I'm planning to try and seduce Malfoy."

 

Ginny laughed. "Gods, I think the thought makes Ron's head want to pop off," she said, and the attention of Harry and Hermione was on their friend, whose ears seemed to be turning purple.

 

"You don't want to, right?"

 

She was silent for a moment when a noise at the end of their table distracted everyone. Three of them sniggered as a first year ran from the hall with blue hair after a spell backfired. The question, to Hermione's relief, was momentarily forgotten. She wasn't planning to seduce Malfoy, but she was certain that he had plans of seducing her fully and completely at a later date. She looked at her friends as they talked with one another and frowned at the thought that this may be one of the last times they'd able to sit around and laugh in such a carefree manner.

She had to tell Ron. But for the moment, she was happy to just enjoy the time she had with her friends, and the impending truth was pushed to the back.

 

Draco entered the Potions classroom to find Hermione already there, seemingly waiting on him. He knew he was going to catch flack about putting Weasley in detention, but he couldn't let such a blatant act go unpunished. Besides, Crabbe and Goyle would be suspicious if he hadn't punished Weasley for doing that.

 

He took a seat beside her and she sighed. "Did you have to give him detention?"

 

He sighed. "Yes, Granger. He broke the rules. While it didn't upset me much to do so, he did deserve it. He attacked them unprovoked."

 

She folded her arms over her chest as she stared at his profile. "I know. I told him he should be nicer to the Slytherins," he turned his head and looked at her, "and he gave me a look very similar to that one. Is it so far-fetched to hope that Gryffindors and Slytherins can learn to get along?"

 

He was silent for a moment. "Honestly, at this point, yes."

 

"There's a positive attitude for you," she said sarcastically.

 

He shook his head. "There's too much bad blood there, Granger. The chances of Potty, Weasley, and I becoming chums are about as likely as seeing the Dark Lord prance around in a tutu and tiara and proclaim that he loves ducks. It's just not likely." She was silent before she started laughing. He tilted his head at her, surprised at her laughter. "What?"

 

She shook her head. "I got a mental picture."

 

He smirked. "Yes, well, be that as it may, putting aside the past is much harder than people hoping it is so."

 

"You and I have managed to do it."

 

He shrugged as he removed his books from his bag. "You and I have an incentive."

 

The door creaked open and in walked Pansy and Blaise. Pansy moved over to their table. "Big, brave Gryffindor, all alone in a room full of Slytherins. Wonder how your friends would like it if we ambushed you while you weren't expecting it."

 

Blaise stood behind Pansy, and Draco could see that he was withdrawing his wand, getting ready to attack her. His Veela instincts were taking over, and if Blaise didn't watch his step, he'd be living minus a limb.

 

"Now, I know you're not threatening a student," Hermione said in her bossiest tone. "If you'll remember, Ron is serving detention for what he did and I had no part in it."

 

"You mean you and your friends didn't get a chuckle out of it?" Blaise asked incredulously.

 

She shook her head. "I didn't." Draco wondered why she was even engaging them in a conversation when it was obvious that the two wanted to do her harm. "And I only hope that Crabbe and Goyle weren't hurt."

 

The three Slytherins stared at her in shock for a moment before Pansy spoke up. "Is that sarcasm?"

 

She shook her head. "No. I'm being very sincere."

 

Blaise eyed her speculatively. "What are you playing at?"

 

Draco stood then. "Honestly, this was entertaining at first, but now it's annoying. Blaise and Pansy, find your seats or you'll be serving detention with Weasley, and Granger, pipe down before the two of them take it upon themselves to quiet you."

 

As Hermione's face reddened, Pansy and Blaise seemed momentarily placated and found their seats. Hermione and Draco did as well, and he could feel her eyes nearly burning a hole in the side of his head. He glanced at her as other students began filing in.

 

As class began, Snape began to lecture, and it was ten minutes into class when Draco realized that Hermione wasn't writing anything down, but she seemed to be trying desperately. He looked over his shoulder at Blaise and Pansy and knew they'd jinxed either quill or parchment. He couldn't help her in class, but he could make his notes as diligent as possible and allow her to copy them later.

 

Hermione seemed nearly frantic as she finally raised her hand and Snape came down on her. "What is so important, Miss Granger, that you see fit to interrupt my lecture?"

 

He could hear in her voice that she was nearly in tears. "My quill, Sir. It won't write." And before anyone could react, Snape took the quill in his hand and began writing in his neat script on her parchment.

 

Snape tossed it onto the table. "Miss Granger, I do not find it humorous to interrupt for a false allegation. If you interrupt again, I'll see that you serve detention."

 

If looks could kill, the one Draco gave his mentor would have sent him into the ground. He searched out their bond and reassured Hermione that he would take notes for her if she couldn't get her quill to work. While some of the tension seemed to leave her face, he could see that she was truly affected by not being able to participate in the lecture.

 

*~*

 

Hermione had gone to Draco's room early Saturday morning, mainly to get the notes she'd missed from the day before. Beneath her robe, she was still in her pyjamas. She didn't intend to be gone for long, just long enough to get the notes.

 

She opened the door to his room and searched for the bag. She knew Draco wouldn't mind, but she was going crazy not having them. She wanted time to recopy them and give them back to him. She realized that his bag was not in the common room, but probably in his room.

 

She pushed the door open and found him curled around a pillow sleeping softly. She moved over and got a closer look. She'd never actually had an uninterrupted view of him sleeping. She smiled as he looked like an angel. She knew better and blushed at the thought of things that made him very much not like an angel.

 

She saw his bag in a nearby chair and moved over to it. It was much neater than hers. There were no loose pieces of parchment and no pieces sticking out of the top of the books. When she found what she was looking for, she stood up straight and began walking to the door.

 

"That's stealing, you know?" said a voice from the bed.

 

She turned to see Draco sitting in the middle of the bed, his eyes heavy with sleep, his hair mussed, and a pillow sitting in his lap.

 

"It's not stealing. You told me I could borrow them."

 

He nodded. "But I figured you would at least make sure I was awake before you took them. For your folly, you'll have to do me a favour."

 

"Oh? And what's that?"

 

He crooked his finger at her and smirked. "Come have a lie in with me."

 

She shook her head emphatically. "Draco, no. I have to get back. How would I explain being out of the room in my pyjamas?"

 

He shrugged. "Should have thought of that before you decided to sneak into my room and steal my notes."

 

"Again, you said I could borrow them, and the more time we spend together, the greater the risk of people finding out."

 

He tilted his head. "Tell them you were out to study for a bit. Who would second guess that? Come on, Granger. Tell me you haven't wished we could sleep in the same bed together again."

 

She stared longingly at the crisp sheets and the delectable man sitting amongst the pillows and cotton. She sighed and placed the notes on the desk. "Fine, but only for a bit as I'll need to get back before anyone notices I'm gone."

 

He pulled the sheets back and patted the bed beside him. She moved over to him and slipped into the bed, where he promptly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest as his lips moved over her ear. "Morning," he said softly.

 

She smiled as her hand moved up to cover his. "Morning."

 

"Now, let's go to sleep as the sun hasn't yet come up."

 

She used her wand to set a personal alarm clock for herself, then rested it on his night table. "Fine," she said with a yawn and snuggled closer, finding herself soothed and comforted by his warmth and closeness. And before either knew it, they were sleeping softly.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I've read this chapter in a very long time. I forgot all that happens! :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

 

He looked over at his companion for the day, his fellow Head, and sighed. He felt the day could have been much better spent wrapped up in his warm bed with Hermione beside him. Had it not been a Hogsmeade weekend, he would have seen to it that his dream had become a reality. Instead, he and Padma had to see that all students that were attending Hogsmeade were on their way. It had been her suggestion that they actually formed a united front and show the school that they could work together. He thought the plan was bollocks, but after a bit of prodding from Hermione in private, he'd relented and agreed to this rather horrible plan.

 

He and Padma had nothing in common. No interests or classes that would give them a topic of discussion. Instead, she walked beside him and kept casting glances over at him. He knew the effects of the Veela charm, and that despite herself, she would be more than willing to whatever he came up with. That held no enjoyment for him at all. All he wanted was Hermione, and she was off doing whatever it was she, Potter, and Weasley did on Hogsmeade weekends. He frowned as they finally reached the Three Broomsticks. Her entire day idea was going to be the death of him.

 

They were stopped from entering, however, when Draco suddenly felt a horrible crushing ache in his stomach and nearly fell to the ground, his hand on the door the only thing that kept him upright. Padma looked at him concerned as he doubled over. "Malfoy, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

 

He tried to stand up straight but found it nearly impossible. He managed to lean back against the building and take several deep breaths. He was about to say something when someone suddenly rushed into the street screaming for help. He spotted Draco and Padma and rushed to them. "Come quick! Someone attacked Hermione Granger!" he panted. Draco then realized the cause of the pain and did his best to suppress it so he could run and find out what happened. 

 

He nodded to the boy. "Show us," he said, holding the pain down as best he could.

 

Padma and Draco followed closely until they came to the fence near the Shrieking Shack, and saw her laying in what appeared to be a pool of blood with students around her. Draco nearly vomited as he saw blood pouring out of her mouth, nose, eyes, and ears. There was a group of students gathered around her and Draco frowned. "Did anyone see what happened?"

 

They all shook their heads. Padma knelt beside Hermione. "Go find a professor. Immediately."

Draco stared in horror at the sight in front of him. He knelt beside her on the opposite side as Padma. The blood didn't seem to be stopping and it only made him nauseous. He sought out their bond and found her, weak though it was. He held onto it, hoping to reassure her that she would be fine. The truth of the matter was, he wasn't sure if she would be.

 

Padma removed a handkerchief from her pocket and used her wand to wet it, and tried to wipe some of the blood from her face, only to find that she was smearing it. It was only a few seconds later that they were joined by McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid.

 

"Wha' appened?" the giant asked.

 

Everyone looked up at them except Draco. "We don't know."

 

"Did Malfoy do this?" McGonagall asked, wary of his presence beside her best student.

 

Padma shook her head. "No. We had just arrived when we were told of her attack."

 

Snape had pushed Padma aside and was examining her. "We need to get her to the infirmary immediately. Minerva, you should Portkey with her. I'll interrogate the students."

 

McGonagall nodded and used the emergency Portkey to transport the girl. The remaining students looked around. "Now," Snape's voice interrupted their thoughts, "what happened?" he asked coldly.

 

One of the younger students answered. "We don't know, sir. We were walking up here to take a look at the place. And we found her."

 

"And then what did you do? How long did you stand around looking at her before you decided to get help?"

 

"I went immediately, sir," said the student who had found Padma and Draco.

 

"And you found the two Head students?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Miss Patil and Mister Malfoy, can you fill in what happened once you were found?"

 

Padma again spoke up, answering for both of them. "We had just arrived at the Three Broomsticks when he found us and told us what happened. We came immediately and I sent one of the students to find a professor."

 

"Did either of you notice anything suspicious?"

 

Draco shook his head. "No, sir."

 

"Very well." Snape turned to Hagrid. "I would advise that you find Potter and Weasley and tell them what happened. The rest of you, get back to your weekend and stay away from this place until we're able to investigate."

 

The students began walking away, Draco still feeling pain coursing throughout his body and nearly couldn't walk. Snape's voice halted him. "Mister Malfoy, I would like a word with you." Draco stopped and waited for everyone to get out of view before he fell to his knees and clutched his torso, and Snape dropped beside him. "When did you feel the pain start?"

 

Draco choked out a breath as he looked at him. "I don't know. About...five minutes before the boy found us." He shook his head. "It's awful!"

 

He put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

 

He shook his head. "For what reason? There's nothing physically wrong with me." He frowned. "No, I just need to get to her."

 

Snape shook his head. "That's impossible for the moment. You can't be seen hovering over her by anyone or you could blow everything," he whispered. "I suggest if you don't want medical treatment that we get you back to your room to rest."

 

Draco reluctantly nodded, finding the pain very compelling to do as his Head of House requested. Snape helped him stand and they made their way, slowly, to the carriages. Draco sat silently across from the older man, all the time clinging to his bond with Hermione. He could feel not only her fear, but her pain as well, and he reached out, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. Truth was, he wasn't sure it would be. He only hoped that Madam Pomfrey was able to figure out what happened to her and heal her.

 

As they reached the castle, Snape escorted Draco to his room. Once inside, Draco collapsed in one of the high back chairs, unable to make it much further. Snape stood beside him, staring at the young man. "Any idea who would have done this to Miss Granger?"

 

Draco only shook his head as he winced. "Any number of Death Eaters could want her dead..."

 

Snape shook his head at that. "I think they would be much more prone to taking her in order to lure Potter. Injuring her and leaving her seems much more calculated than that."

 

Draco was having a hard time processing what he was saying. "Meaning?"

 

"I think it was personal."

 

Draco stared at Snape for a moment before taking a deep breath as the pain began to ebb and relief flooded him. "You think it was a student," he said softly.

 

"I do."

 

Draco shook his head. "Most of the students like her."

 

"Right.  _ Most _ of them do. But there is a small minority..."

 

"Slytherins? You think someone in our house did this?"

 

"I think it's highly likely, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said from the entrance of Draco's common room. He closed the portrait behind him and moved to sit in the chair facing Draco. "The attack was personal. Death Eaters would have killed her immediately, or taken her and used her as bait for Mister Potter."

 

Draco shook his head. "I don't think that they're capable of doing this."

 

"Don't you? Think of your own friends. Their dislike of Miss Granger is well known," Snape said softly. "I believe it could have been one of them."

 

He shook his head, unable to believe that one of them would do such a thing. He realized, however, that they may be right. It was a hard concept to grasp that the people he'd grown up with, considered his best mates, would do something so horrendous to someone.

 

Draco finally sighed as he looked at the Headmaster. "How is she?"

 

He smiled. "She's doing very well. Pomfrey was able to stop the bleeding almost immediately, but I believe she was still in a great deal of pain. I left when Misters Potter and Weasley arrived."

 

He frowned. "When can I see her?"

 

At this, Dumbledore and Snape shared a look, which greatly confused Draco until the Headmaster addressed him once more. "I'm afraid I can not permit you to see her, Draco."

 

"Why not?" he asked, although he had a very good idea of the reason.

 

"Come now, Draco. You're an intelligent young man. I'm sure you can think of at least a dozen reasons."

 

Draco stood and began pacing. "I'll go crazy if I can't see her."

 

Dumbledore remained sitting and shook his head. "I have a much more important task for you." He folded his arms over his chest as he waited for the Headmaster to continue. "I want you to listen and see if you can discover who it was that did this. I'm sure whoever it was will want to brag eventually. All it would take would be hearty congratulations or a complete put down of what they'd done to get the culprit to confess to their crimes."

 

He tilted his head. "And then what? Run and tell you, and have everyone in Slytherin know I'm a traitor."

 

"Draco, our investigation will turn something else. All we need is a confirmation."

 

He frowned. "I'm betraying my friends..."

 

"One of which, I believed, hurt Hermione," Dumbledore said softly.

 

He frowned then nodded, taking in the headmaster's words. "Fine. I'll ask around." He took a seat once more, feeling both physically and emotionally drained, and knew that the only remedy was being able to see Hermione. "You're certain I can't see her? Later tonight. I don't care when I just..."

 

Dumbledore shook his head. "I can't permit it. Should someone discover you it would be catastrophic."

 

Snape looked at Draco. "It's for the best."

 

"That's easy for you to say," he nearly growled. He was already developing ways of sneaking out of his room to check on her. He had a feeling that even thinking such a thing in front of the other two may not be wise as they both seemed to be able to read his thoughts. Instead, he searched out his bond with Hermione. She was still afraid, and he felt that it was only natural after being attacked, but he also felt her reassurance that she was, in fact, fine.

 

"Well," Dumbledore said as he stood. "Severus and I shall leave you. Try to find out what you can about Miss Granger's attack."

 

Draco nodded and watched as they both left. He heaved a sigh and stared into the fire, wishing more than anything that he could see Hermione.

 

*~*

 

Harry stared at his ginger-haired friend as he paced back and forth. He'd been watching this going on twenty minutes and it was starting to grate on his nerves. "Ron. Stop pacing."

 

Ron looked up at Harry and frowned. "How can you be so calm?"

 

He shook his head. "Who said I'm calm? Wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to make everything better. Besides, you're driving me crazy with the pacing."

 

Ron leaned against the wall outside the infirmary and stared at his friend. "Who do you think did this?"

 

He shrugged. "It could be anyone."

 

"But who do you  _ think _ did it?"

 

Harry tilted his head for a moment as he stared at Ron. "I really don't know. Who do you think did it?"

 

"Off the top of my head? Malfoy and his cronies."

 

Harry shook his head. "It's not Malfoy's style."

 

"Come on, Harry. He once wished her dead, he hates her and her bloodline..."

 

"If it were him he would have attacked her long before now. He's had ample opportunity."

 

This seemed to make Ron angry. "You're defending him?"

 

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Believe me, defending Malfoy is the last thing I want to do. But you heard Hagrid; he was with Padma when she was attacked."

 

"That doesn't mean he didn't put someone up to it."

 

Harry shook his head. "I don't think it was Malfoy, Ron. There is just nothing...provoking it. I'll say this about Malfoy - he doesn't initiate, he retaliates. This is vicious and evil, which I'm sure he's capable of being, but this just doesn't...feel like him."

 

Ron blinked several times at Harry before starting to pace again. Harry only frowned at that. Given the information that Hermione had told him only a few short weeks ago, he found it hard to believe that Malfoy could do such a thing to Hermione. He was sure that Malfoy finding Hermione in her condition had to be hard for him to take.

 

The door to the infirmary opened and Madam Pomfrey exited with McGonagall. "She's asking for you two."

 

Ron nearly knocked the two of them over in his haste to get to her bedside. Harry followed as quickly but allowed the two women to move from the doorway first. He took a seat at the foot of her bed as Ron had pulled the chair up beside her. "How are you feeling?"

 

She shrugged as she looked down at her hands. "About as well as you'd expect."

 

Ron looked at Harry before looking at Hermione once more. "Did you see who did it?"

 

She shook her head as she locked eyes with the two boys, both startled to see that the whites of her eyes weren't white, but red. She could see the look on both of their faces as she covered her face and a soft sob escaped. "Madam Pom-omfrey says that it will eventually wear away, but that they'll be red for some time," she said with a sniff and removed her hands.

 

"What were you doing by the Shrieking Shack?" Ron asked. "I thought we were going to meet at the bookstore."

 

She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember walking up there."

 

Harry frowned. "What do you remember?"

 

She sighed. "I remember helping one of the third-years find his friends; he was rather distraught that he was alone, and the next thing I know, I'm here."

 

"Did you see anyone beforehand? Anyone that could have done this to you?"

 

She shook her head. "No."

 

Ron looked to Harry, then blurted out his thinking from earlier. "I think Malfoy had someone do it."

 

Hermione turned brown on red eyes to Ron and shook her head. "It wasn't Malfoy," she said softly.

 

"You said yourself that you didn't..."

 

"It wasn't him, Ron. Trust me, he had nothing to do with this. And he wouldn't put someone up to hurt me."

 

Ron looked back and forth between his two friends, both who weren't looking him in the eye. "What's going on here that I don't know about?"

 

Harry shook his head. "Nothing."

 

Hermione looked to Harry and frowned. "Actually," she started.

 

"Ah, Miss Granger," the voice of Dumbledore interrupted a conversation she'd been dreading. She was a bit relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with Ron's temper so soon after being attacked. She wasn't sure she could handle another go of any kind today. "It's good to see that you're doing better."

 

She nodded and turned eyes that she assumed would startle him as they had her friends. But he didn't so much as blink at the difference. "Thank you."

 

"I would like a word with you privately, please."

 

Ron and Harry left, Ron throwing a last, hurtful look back at Hermione before he left. Hermione looked at the professor and sighed. "Thank you again, Professor."

 

He smiled and took the seat Ron had vacated. "Let's discuss what happened. Can you go over it for me, please?"

 

She sighed and told Dumbledore what she'd told Harry and Ron. He seemed concerned that she didn't remember how she had arrived at the Shrieking Shack. "Miss Granger, think very carefully. Do you remember a voice, a face, a lone dark figure?"

 

She concentrated for a moment and tried to remember, and then it came to her - a voice. "A female's voice."

 

Dumbledore nodded. "Did you hear what she said?"

 

"'Mudblood'. She said 'Mudblood'," she answered softly.

 

"Anything after that?"

 

She shook her head. "No, Professor."

 

He nodded and frowned. "We now have more than we did." He tilted his head. "I believe your friends will want to see you once more," he said as he stood.

 

"Actually, Professor, could you tell them I've gone to sleep?" He nodded and began to leave.

 

"Professor, have you...have you seen Draco?"

 

He turned and nodded. "I have."

 

"Can he...can he see me?"

 

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't permit it. I've explained it to Draco, much to his displeasure, that it would engender catastrophic results if he was discovered with you."

 

She frowned. "I understand," she said as she lay back against her pillow and cast her eyes up to the heavens.

 

He nodded. "I knew you would. Get some rest, Miss Granger."

 

She rolled to her side and smiled as she felt Draco's reassuring presence through their bond. He was trying to comfort her the best he could without actually seeing her, and it made her feel better than any medical remedy. If she knew Draco, she knew she would see him later.

 

*~*

 

It was well after midnight. In fact, the entire castle seemed to be consumed with sleep. Except for him. He was determined to see Hermione and he wouldn't let anything stand in his way.

He crept into the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey had left to find her own bed. He walked along the aisle until he found her softly sleeping. He smiled, happy to see that she was okay. He moved to sit beside her on the bed and brushed her hair back from her face. She caught his hand in hers and smiled, her eyes still closed as she said, "I knew you'd come eventually."

 

He shrugged, even though she couldn't see it with her eyes still closed. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Better," she answered. "I need to tell you something."

 

He nodded. "You can tell me anything."

 

"Madam Pomfrey healed everything, but my eyes are going to take some time to get back to normal."

 

He tilted his head at her as she sat up and kept her head down. "Hermione," he started until she lifted her head and looked at him. His face hardened at the sight before him and she squeezed his hand. "I'll find who did this."

 

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. "For right now, hold me?"

 

He wrapped his arms around her and brushed his fingers through her hair. "I wanted to see you sooner," he whispered.

 

She inhaled his scent and clung to him a little tighter. "It wasn't safe. It still isn't safe for you to be here."

 

He shook his head. "I don't care. I...I didn't want to be away from you."

 

She smiled. "I asked to see you."

 

He kissed the side her head and he pulled back a bit. "When do you think you'll be released?"

 

She dropped her hands to her lap and he took them immediately into his. She then shrugged. "Not sure. She could release me tomorrow or keep me here until this," she said pointing to her eyes, "goes away."

 

"Do you know who did it?"

 

She shook her head. "But it was a female. I heard her voice."

 

He sighed. If it was a member of his house, that narrowed it down considerably. He looked down at their hands and frowned. "I've been going out of my mind wanting to see you."

 

She gave a soft smile. "I know. I could...feel it, as strange as that is."

 

He nodded as he looked at her. "Don't go anywhere by yourself."

 

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to let this stop me from living my life."

 

He scowled. "There's living your life and there is being foolish."

 

She tilted her head at that, his extreme change in temper so quickly. "Draco, I won't be held in a cage. But, fine, I'll be more careful."

 

He sighed. "I'm not trying to hold you in a cage. I want to protect you. I never...want to feel your pain again."

 

She bit her lip then. "You felt it?"

 

He nodded. "Of course."

 

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

 

He smiled. "What would you like to talk about?"

 

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder as his hand stroked her back. "Nothing."

 

He frowned. "I can't stay much longer." She nodded but showed no sign of moving. "If you're released tomorrow, come to my room for a bit."

 

She smiled. "Why would I do a thing like that?"

 

He smiled and shrugged. "I'd like to see for myself that everything was as I left it," he said with a chuckle.

 

She hit him playfully on the arm and hugged him once more. "I promise," she said softly.

 

He kissed her gently as his thumb stroked her cheek. "I'll see you later," he said, leaving one last kiss on her nose before he left. Hermione gave a dreamy sigh as she leaned back against her pillow. She rolled to her side and closed her eyes, knowing she would have a restful night's sleep with Draco's scent around her.

 

*~*

 

Draco sat in his personal common room and stared into the fire. It had been three days since he'd seen Hermione and he was going out of his mind with wanting to see her. He'd exercised restraint, however, and kept away, not wanting to be found out. But in doing so, he was left miserable. His feelings for his witch had grown into something so strong and powerful that it often times seemed to consume him.

 

He leaned his head back and sighed when the portrait to his room opened and Hermione stepped through. He stood immediately and moved to her as she closed it. He lifted her off her feet and hugged her tightly. "When were you released?" he asked as he set her back on her feet.

 

She smiled at how happy he was to see her and looked up at him. "This afternoon. Harry and Ron have been keeping me to themselves since. I finally managed to convince Harry that I needed to see you and for him to cover for me."

 

He smiled. "Then I suppose I owe Potter," he said as he pulled her a bit tighter against him. "I'm so happy to see you."

 

She grinned as she pulled back from him and maneuvered him towards his room. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time," she said as she leaned up to kiss him.

 

He leaned into the kiss as his hands made very quick work of removing her robe. He lifted her off her feet once more as she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved to the nearest wall. His lips moved over her neck as he thrust against her, trying to get a bit of relief. He groaned against her skin. "Gods, I love you," he grunted, and he felt her stiffen against him and looked up at her. "What?"

 

"What did you just say?" she asked, her eyes wide and her face flushed.

 

He thought back for a moment. "Oh, that."

 

She untangled herself from him. "Yes, that. Do you?"

 

He looked at the top button of her blouse and then her eyes. "Yes."

 

She didn't do anything for a long moment, then she smiled and he was amazed by how it seemed to light up the entire room. She leaned up on her toes and threw her arms around him as she kissed him.

 

He pushed her back against the wall once more as his hands began to roam over her body. "Do you?" he asked as he pulled back a bit. He wanted her to look him in the eye but was also afraid of her rejection. Instead, he focused on her mouth, which seemed to be much safer at the moment.

 

She nodded and whispered, "Yes."

 

At that, he stepped back, took her hand, and pulled her into his room. He made quick work of the buttons on her blouse and tossed the garment to the floor. She sat back on the bed and she pulled him over her. "I wish we had all night," she said softly as he began making his way down her body.

 

He smiled. "I think Potter would have some sort of fit if you didn't return promptly," he said as he licked at the skin between her breasts.

 

She stroked her fingers through his hair. "Let's not talk about Harry right now."

 

He nibbled along her flat stomach and grinned. "Your wish," he said softly as he moved back up to place a kiss on her lips.

 

*~*

 

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room an hour later and couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Harry was seated at a table beside the window when she walked in; only a few other students were scattered throughout the room and she was thankful for that. She joined Harry at the table, who gave her a small smile. "What?"

 

She only shrugged. "He loves me."

 

He nodded. "Ah." He was quiet for a moment and frowned. "I don't suppose he knows who it was that attacked you?"

 

She shook her head. "But he is going to work on finding out."

 

He leaned back in his chair and laid his quill on his parchment. "Ron was looking for you."

 

She furrowed his brow. "What did you tell him?"

 

He shrugged. "That you had to tutor a Ravenclaw and you said that it was important that you keep the appointment."

 

She smiled. "Thank you. I know this must be hard..."

 

"It is. I don't like lying to Ron. You need to tell him. Soon."

 

She sighed. "I started to, in the infirmary, but Dumbledore walked in."

 

He shook his head. "It's not going to go very well when you finally do. He's going to be angry."

 

She shrugged. "What can I do about it, Harry? This is my life. After months of knowing about this and getting to know him, I've accepted it. I love him. I can't...help it." She frowned. "Don't you think I would if I could?"

 

He nodded. "Maybe he'll be reasonable. But I think for that to happen, you have to tell him. Don't let him find out like I did. I don't think he would be quite as calm."

 

She shook her head. "Definitely not."

 

He frowned. "The new spells you showed me, where did you find them? I haven't seen a single book with one of them."

 

She raised an eyebrow. "A reliable source."

 

"So, he's supplying you with spell books?"

 

"Not him, his father."

 

Harry stared at her for a moment before he said, "What?"

 

"He gave me a book full..."

 

"You took a book from him? After what happened to Ginny?"

 

She rolled her eyes. "Harry, relax. I told you everything. Why can't you believe what I'm telling you?"

 

"Because I remember the past. I don't trust him."

 

She shrugged. "I don't either. But I trust Dumbledore. And if Dumbledore can trust him, then I think we should."

 

He shook his head and sighed. "Anyway, about the spells. They're pretty intense."

 

"That's the idea. I was told that you need to be able to take control of the attack and not just be defending yourself, but actually able to inflict harm of your own."

 

He nodded. "Not a bad plan."

 

She smiled. "I didn't think so. Look, you have every reason not to trust them as history has proven that we shouldn't. But you trust me, so believe me when I say that they are not our enemies."

 

He sighed. "Fine."

 

"Thank you." She stood. "I'm going to head up to bed. It's been a long day."

 

He nodded. "See you later. I'm glad to see your eyes have cleared up."

 

She let out a slight grunt and nodded. "Me too. Good night."

 

"Night."

 

*~*

 

Ron and Hermione made their way to the Prefects meeting in comfortable silence. Padma greeted them at the door with a bright smile and a hug for Hermione. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks to your quick thinking."

 

She shrugged and Ron left the two in the hallway. "Well, Draco wasn't doing much to help. He looked sort of...paralyzed."

 

She shrugged as well. "It might have been the blood."

 

"Well, I'm just happy that the professors actually listened to me. Professor McGonagall thought he had done it."

 

She furrowed his brow. "House fighting, I suppose."

 

She nodded. "Anyway, go on and have a seat. We'll get started in a minute."

 

Hermione walked into the room and tried to fight off the blush that started to creep onto her face at seeing Draco after his confession earlier in the week. He was seated in his usual place at the table but had a book open in front of him, and looked up briefly as she walked in. She took a seat beside Ron who was busy chatting with one of the Hufflepuffs when the door closed and Padma moved to the front of the room to sit beside Draco.

 

He closed his book and looked around the room, and tried not to smile at the blush on Hermione's face. He turned to Padma and nodded for her to begin. "We'll be discussing the Leaving Feast preparations."

 

Hermione removed a quill and piece of parchment as she always took diligent notes in the meetings. Besides Padma, she was usually the only one. Padma nodded her head to Draco for him to begin. "We decided that we'd like a little something different this year. It has been the same since we've been here and frankly I'd like a little more of a celebration for our leaving. So, Padma and I came up with the idea of a ball."

 

Several of the girls in the group let out little yelps of happiness but they were quickly quieted by a look from Draco. "So, we're going to form different committees, with Padma and I either both over them or one of us individually. Now, we'll open the floor for suggestions of committees."

Pansy raised her hand. "Entertainment, of course."

 

Padma nodded. "Excellent. Next?" she said as she wrote the suggestion down. When all was said and done, they had around six different committees and Padma had laid out parchment for each person to sign up when the meeting was concluded.

 

"Next order of business," Padma began, "is security. After the brutal attack on a student, the professors have increased security around the castle. Aurors are watching Hogsmeade and a few of the outlying areas, but they want us to be especially on guard. We'll be doing rounds together; we will no longer be splitting up and taking different areas singularly, but always with someone. The curfew has been shortened for everyone to be in their common rooms by nine. Prefects have until eleven to complete their rounds."

 

Draco did his best not to allow his mind to wander, but upon seeing Hermione diligently taking notes with the briefest hint of thigh showing as she scratched her leg, was leaving him decidedly distracted. He was brought out of his thoughts as students began coming up front to sign their names onto committees. He sat beside Padma and waited for everyone to file out before he started collecting the parchment. He handed it to her and she sighed. "So, I have a question to ask you, one that's been bothering me since Hermione was attacked."

 

He didn't look at her as he retrieved his cloak. "What's that?"

 

"Do you have a thing for Hermione?"

 

He whipped his head over to look at her. "What?"

 

"Well, I won't tell anyone if you do. But I've noticed that you stare at her, and your reaction the other day when we found her hurt..." She shrugged. "It would make sense."

 

He furrowed his brow as he stared at her for a moment. "Have you lost it? Granger?"

 

She smiled. "That wasn't a 'no'. Besides, I was just going to make a suggestion. A warning, really. If I noticed, then I'm sure others have noticed."

 

He tilted his head at her and used his wand to shut the door and secure the room. "Noticed that I stare or noticed something else?"

 

"A little of both. I've noticed that you've been assigning yourself and Hermione rounds at the same time, tutoring students together. I'm probably the only one that notices that, as I am the only one other than you that has access to everyone's schedules." She tilted her head. "So, is it more than just staring?" He frowned, wondering if he could really trust her. The side of him that searched for someone to confide in since his father was gone told him to tell her, but the side of him that was cautious told him to keep his damn mouth shut. Her next statement settled it for him. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Who would believe me?"

 

He sighed. "It's a little more complicated, there being more." He ran a hand through his hair and sat in his seat once more.

 

She sat down as well. "So, you and Hermione are together?"

 

He nodded. "I know how ridiculous it is, but neither of us really had any control over it."

 

"And why is that?"

 

He tilted his head, not willing to divulge that he was a Veela. "We just don't."

 

"How is this even possible? I mean, Harry and Ron would kill you if they knew." She then nodded and smiled. "They don't know."

 

He shook his head. "Potter knows. She hasn't told Weasley yet. She's scared to, actually."

 

"Why? If he's her friend then he should learn to be understanding."

 

He stared at her for a moment then smiled. "I'm sorry, do you attend school here? Weasleys and Malfoys have hated one another far longer than anyone can remember. Not to mention that he has feelings for her."

 

She shrugged. "Well, the longer it sits, the angrier he's going to be. Not that I really care much for Ron. I think he's a few cards shy of a full deck, myself."

 

He then grinned. "Then you and I have something in common."

 

She frowned. "I will say this: you two need to be more careful. She's much better at hiding it than you are. At least, she can stay concentrated on whatever it is she's doing. You're much more distracted when she's around."

 

He shrugged. "Can't help myself."

 

She stood and collected her things and gave him a final word. "I hope you're armed when she does tell Ron. He's probably going to kill you," she said with a final wave as he used his wand to open the door.

 

Draco made his way back to his common room, muddling over the conversation he'd just had with Padma. He probably had been a bit too overt in his fascination with all things Hermione. He didn't know whether it was the Veela in him or the seventeen-year-old that was so entranced by her.

 

As he opened the portrait and walked inside, he found Hermione seated on the sofa, a smile on her face. He removed his robe and loosened his tie as he sat beside her. "What took you so long?" she asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

 

"Padma stopped me. She's noticed that I have a thing for you."

 

She lifted her head and looked at him worriedly. "That's not good."

 

"Actually, I believe she'll keep it to herself. She warned me that I need to be more careful because if she noticed it, then someone else might."

 

She bit her lip and sighed. "She's right."

 

He huffed. "What she noticed was that I always schedule our Prefect duties together. Patrols, tutoring, things like that. My reaction when you were attacked told her all she needed to know."

 

She frowned and rested her head on his shoulder once more. "Anything else?"

 

"She said that I need to be armed when you tell Weasley as he might try to kill me. I'm not worried about it as I've already proven that I can take care of him if need be, but she said something else that got me. That if Weasley is really your friend, he'll be your friend after this."

 

She nodded. "It's what I keep telling myself. But, I'm worried that he'll draw attention to it. If I tell him then there's a chance he could just start yelling and react...without thinking about the consequences."

 

He sighed. "I worry about that too. Maybe  _ I _ should tell him."

 

She shook her head. "That's not a good idea."

 

Draco held up his hand. "Hear me out. If he's going to hex me, he could do it then and not go screaming through the school. It would keep him contained."

 

She frowned. "I think telling him with Harry is the best thing to do."

 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He's your friend. Whatever you think is best."

 

Hermione moved her hand over his chest as she toyed with the buttons of his shirt. "So...the leaving ball. Are you planning on taking anyone?"

 

He shook his head and smiled at the top of her head. "No. Why?"

 

She shrugged. "I just don't want to see you with someone."

 

He smiled. "I'll go by myself if it makes you feel better."

 

She nodded. "It does."

 

"But I expect the same out of you."

 

She frowned but nodded. "Deal," she said as she sat up and straddled him. "Now that we have all of that out of the way." She grinned.

 

He chuckled as she took his tie in her hand and tugged him up to her. "Yes, let's get to more important matters," he said before he leaned up to kiss her. She helped him remove his tie and began working on the buttons of his shirt as his hands moved beneath her skirt, seeking out the smooth skin of her thighs.

 

He moved his lips over her throat, stopping briefly to nip at the pulse as she ground her hips down against his. She moaned and looked down at him. "Draco," she said breathily, "I want to ask you something." His only response was to grunt at her. "Are you happy with - yes - what we do?"

 

He stilled her hips for a moment and looked up at her. "You're sitting where you are and you have to ask me that question?"

 

She smiled as she looked down at him. "I meant, do you want more? Are you disappointed that we haven't gone further?"

 

"Yes, I want more. But am I disappointed with what we have? No. I'll take whatever you can give me," he said as he untucked her shirt and slid his hand over her skin.

 

She sighed. "I want to, but I'm afraid."

 

He tilted his head. "Of me?"

 

She shook her head. "No. Of the after."

 

He sighed. "Hermione, you're it for me. We're it for each other. My feelings for you won't change, but grow stronger, as will your feelings for me."

 

She nodded. "Like I said, I want to, but I'm afraid."

 

He frowned. "I don't want you to be scared, especially not of something that's supposed to be fantastic. But do you ever see yourself being not scared?"

 

She sighed. "Probably not until we actually make love."

 

He smiled. "You and I are going to be just fine, Hermione." He leaned up to kiss her and she pushed Draco back a bit.

 

"You aren't worried at all?"

 

He shook his head. "No."

 

She furrowed her brow and sighed. "Why not?"

 

He tilted his head. "Do you love me?"

 

She nodded. "Yes."

 

He shrugged. "Then that's all I need."

 

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're so easy."

 

He smirked. "Yes, I am. Now, if we're done with the discussion, there's something much more pressing to take care of."

 

She laughed. "Yes, I suppose there is," she said before she leaned in and kissed him.

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

_ Two Days Later _

 

Draco was growing rather frustrated with the members of his house as they had stayed unusually quiet regarding the attack on Hermione. He'd never known them to not use the gossip as fodder during the morning, especially Pansy and Millicent. He was afraid to broach it, instead hoping that one morning someone would finally break the silence and discuss it. As he pushed the eggs around his plate, his wish was granted, as he heard the discussion. He decided that he would wait until they asked his opinion, and they always did.

 

"What do you think, Draco?" Crabbe asked as the conversation turned to him.

 

He decided to play like he hadn't been listening and turned to his portly friend. "About?"

 

"Who do you think attacked her?"

 

He shrugged. "Could be any number of people." He then went on the attack, planning to lure whoever had done it by criticizing their efforts. "But whoever did a poor job."

 

He noticed several looks from the group around him. Goyle spoke up first, seemingly confused. "What do you mean?"

 

He shrugged. "The spell they used was simple enough for a third year. Not to mention that it's easy to attack someone from the back because most people would have a hard time against Granger in a face to face battle."

 

"Are you complimenting the Mudblood?" Pansy asked.

 

He shook his head. "It's not a compliment. It's a fact. It's actually a bit cowardly."

 

"Why cowardly? Why not cunning?" Blaise asked.

 

"Because if you were really intending to injure her and make her scared then she should know her attacker's identity so she knows the threat."

 

"And then she could tell someone who you are," Pansy said. Pansy and Blaise were taking far more of an interest than he liked.

 

He shook his head. "But I'm sure she and everyone else in this castle already have their suspicions. If they really wanted to get to her, a Death Eater mask could go a long way. For one, she wouldn't know who it was but she would be aware of a greater threat to herself. She would be on edge all the time knowing that she truly was a target. The way it was done reeks of a student, not one of them."

 

Everyone was silent for a minute before Crabbe finally asked. "Why a student?"

 

"Death Eaters wouldn't have left her alive. They would have either killed her or taken her and used her to get to Potter. Leaving her injured for students to find is sloppy."

 

"I disagree," Blaise said calmly although Draco could tell he was silently fuming. "They could have left her to send a message."

 

"A bigger message would have been her dead mangled body. Leaving her alive only makes her angry and more cautious." He shrugged. "I simply think that they could have really messed with her mind by showing her a Death Eater mask. I'm sure the teachers all suspect it's a student and with the way we're treated I'm sure they think it's one of us. It's only a matter of time until they trace it back to the culprit," he said calmly. "I'm just glad I wasn't stupid enough to be involved this time."

 

Silence consumed the group and Blaise and Pansy soon left the table, leaving Draco with the knowledge that he'd found at least one of the culprits who'd hurt Hermione. He was almost positive that it was Pansy and that Blaise had had a hand in it as well. But it didn't make sense for them to just attack her without Hermione provoking it somehow. He soon left the Great Hall and was quickly pulled into a classroom by the two people consuming his thoughts.

 

Pansy went to slap him but he caught her wrist before she could. "How could you?!"

 

He pushed her away and she slammed into Blaise. "How could I what?" Draco asked casually.

 

"How could you embarrass us in front of everyone else?"

 

Draco was silent for a moment then tilted his head. "And how did I embarrass you, Pansy? All I said was the one who attacked Granger did a sloppy job of it." He pretended as if it was just occurring to him. "It was you." He looked at Blaise. "And Blaise." He shook his head. "What the hell were you thinking?" he hissed. "Do you know how much trouble you'll be in if they discover that it was you?"

 

Blaise shook his head. "If, Draco. If they discover it was us."

 

He sighed. "Don't be a fool! They'll investigate everyone in Slytherin before this is over."

 

Pansy shook her head. "No one but you knows it was us."

 

"All they have to do is do a  _ Priori Incantato _ on your wand, and you're done for!" he said angrily. "There are better ways of getting at Potter, Weasley, and Granger than doing something this foolish. You'll face time in Azkaban!"

 

Pansy looked desperately up at Blaise. "They can do a  _ Priori _ on our wands. They're clean. We're not stupid enough to use our wands to do it."

 

Draco rolled his eyes. He frowned. "Why? Why would you do this? We're only four months from leaving this place. Why would you attack now?"

 

"Because she was the easiest target and would upset the most people."

 

"Come on, Blaise. You have to see that this is going to come back to me. And let me explain it to you right now; I will not go to Azkaban for the two of you. If it comes to them taking me there, I promise you, you'll both live to regret it," he said before he opened the door and stormed out.

 

His first class of the day was Potions, which he had with Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy. But it would also give him the chance to discuss with Snape what he'd learned. He made his way into the classroom and was the first one. Blaise and Pansy came in next and took their normal seats. They didn't seem to want to carry on their conversation, which suited him just fine. Hermione was the last one to join the class and he could see Potter and Weasley walking away from the class. He was actually thankful that they were worried enough about her to see to it that she made it to class safely, although the culprits were already there, so not much of a threat to worry about.

 

The potion they were making that day, a Healing Draught, was very detailed and he had to pay close attention to the time. He withdrew his pocket watch, held by the clasp Hermione had given him and smiled. He then bottled his potion and placed it on Snape's desk, and returned to his seat. Hermione was only seconds behind him in finishing. Fifteen minutes later, everyone else had finished and Snape said nothing other than dismissed. "Mr. Malfoy. A word," he said through the room. Hermione left, and he hated to see her go. Pansy and Blaise cast a worried look at one another before they too left the room.

 

Snape used his wand to shut the door and seal it from anyone hearing their conversation. "You've had a few days, so I'm assuming you know who the attackers are."

 

He nodded slowly. "I do."

 

Snape sighed. "Slytherins?"

 

He nodded. "Yes."

 

"I don't want you to tell me outright as they'll suspect you told me. But I will ask you a series of questions. Can we test their wands to catch them?" Draco shook his head. "Any idea why they did this?"

 

He shook his head. "Not really. They just did it."

 

He frowned. "Students in your year?"

 

Draco stalled for a moment before he nodded. "Yes."

 

He nodded. "The Headmaster and I had a thought."

 

"What's that?"

 

"We thought we could pin it on you."

 

He furrowed his brow. "What? But I didn't do it! I wouldn't!"

 

"I know. But we could make you the mastermind."

 

"Why?"

 

He tilted his head. "To make you look loyal to the cause."

 

He shook his head. "I already told them that if I get pinned for this then I'm not going to protect them."

 

Snape frowned. "But maybe we could work with that. We'll bring all the seventh year Slytherins in. Maybe one of the others will turn them over and you won't have to worry about it. The threat to some of them with going to Azkaban will be enough. And Miss Granger remembers a female voice. I'm sure that among Bulstrode, Davis, Greengrass, and Parkinson, one will give the other over."

 

He sighed. "Where do I come in?"

 

"You orchestrated it all."

 

He shook his head. "Hermione will be furious that this is going to come down to me. And what happens when no one steps forward? I go to Azkaban?"

 

"No. Then you follow through on your threat. You've already warned them that you would turn them in if it looked like you were going to Azkaban, you'll simply do what you said you would."

 

He nodded. "Fine. When are we going to do this?"

 

"Lunch today. You'll all be pulled from the Great Hall."

 

Draco nodded. "Fine."

 

Draco hoped that he could get word to Hermione before it was to happen, but to no avail. Instead, he was sitting at the table in the Great Hall, Pansy and Blaise sitting farther away from him and whispering. Blaise had cornered him earlier and wanted to know what was said between him and Snape, and Draco only told Blaise that he hadn't given them up, yet.

 

He was midway through his soup when Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape walked into the Great Hall and straight to the Slytherin table. Dumbledore announced, "I need to see the following students in my office immediately: Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracey Davis."

 

The entire hall was silent as they stood and started to make their way out of the hall, Draco shooting a death glare at Pansy and Blaise.

 

Once inside the Headmaster's office, he conjured chairs for everyone to take a seat, but they looked warily at the two Aurors that were waiting. "I'm sure all of you have heard about the attack on Miss Granger. Because of its seriousness, we have decided that it should be dealt with in a like manner. It is our belief that the orchestrator and the ones who carried it out are in this room. Would anyone like to confess and bring a lesser punishment on themselves before we send the ones we think did this with the Aurors to Azkaban for interrogation?"

 

They were all silent as they looked worriedly at one another. The Headmaster heaved a sigh. "I expected as much."

 

"Headmaster, you know that I'm completely against this," Snape interrupted.

 

He nodded. "You've made your feelings known, Professor. Draco Malfoy, please stand." All eyes turned to Draco as he did his best to look as if he were holding in his rage, his fists were clenched at his side and he kept his eyes cast to the floor. "We believe you planned this."

 

"I had nothing to do with it. I was with Padma when it happened," he said as he held up his head.

 

"Yes, conveniently you weren't the one to cast the spell. Gregory Goyle and Tracey Davis please stand." They both stood. "Your whereabouts during this time have yet to be verified as no one recalls seeing either of you. Unless you can give a suitable answer as to where you were, the two of you, along with Mister Malfoy, will go with the Aurors."

 

Tracey looked on the verge of tears. "But...I didn't do this. I've never hurt anyone."

 

"Your whereabouts, Miss Davis?" Dumbledore asked calmly, seemingly unaffected by her emotional state.

 

"I...I...It wasn't me," she said softly.

 

"Gregory?"

 

Draco was amazed that he could appear to look even more dumb than usual. "I didn't do it, sir."

 

"Where were you?"

 

He looked at Tracey, then Draco, and finally back to the Headmaster. "I was here."

 

Snape furrowed his brow. "You were?"

 

He nodded. "Yes, sir. With...with Tracey," he said softly and Tracey’s face flamed up immediately. "We were here all day. A few of the first years can confirm that as they...saw us."

 

Snape raised an eyebrow at that and looked to the Headmaster who only tilted his head. Draco wasn't sure but he thought he saw a smile. "I see. You may sit."

 

"Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode." Both stood and looked unafraid. Theo told how he was with a few Ravenclaw girls in the Three Broomsticks and Millicent was in Gladrags buying some new clothes. They were told to sit. Crabbe and Daphne were next who both gave solid alibis; Pansy and Blaise were the last two. "Miss Parkinson, where were you during the time of the attack?"

 

She was silent as she tried to look indignant at the question. Blaise then spoke up. "Draco told us to do it."

 

*~*

 

Hermione entered the Great Hall for lunch and found that it was even louder than usual. She'd been late getting there as she'd stopped by the library to drop off a book. She was greeted with a few waves and smiles and noticed that everyone was staring at her, even more so than after the attack. She took her seat at the Gryffindor table, Harry beside her. "Where have you been?"

 

"Library." She looked around once more. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

 

Ron, who was sitting across from Hermione, spoke up. "Just talking about your attack and the fact that Dumbledore just pulled all the seventh year Slytherins out of here."

 

Hermione's eyes widened. "All of them?"

 

Ron nodded. "Maybe now they have evidence against Malfoy."

 

She rolled her eyes. "For the hundredth time, Malfoy didn't attack me. I told you I heard a female's voice."

 

He shrugged and Hermione looked to Harry. He could see the worry on her face and gave her a small smile. It wasn't reassuring at all, but she felt that it was sweet he even tried. Ginny rushed into the room and took a seat beside Ron and in front of Harry. "I think they found the ones that attacked you."

 

"We know; they took all the Slytherins out," Ron said with a roll of his eyes, amazed that his sister was behind in the gossip.

 

She shook her head. "I know that. What I'm saying is that Goyle, Greengrass, Nott, Davis, and Bulstrode were all leaving Dumbledore's office as I was coming here."

 

Harry frowned. "That leaves Zabini, Parkinson, and..."

 

Ron smiled triumphantly. "Malfoy."

 

Harry reached under the table for Hermione's hand and gave it a brief squeeze, but it did little to help. She searched out her bond with Draco and felt his anger and frustration. She tried to soothe him, and reassure him that she loved him. She felt him grasp onto the bond and frowned. She looked at Ron and shook her head. "Malfoy didn't attack me, Ron."

 

"He planned it, Hermione. You know he did."

 

She took a deep breath and looked at Harry. Ron's certainty about it all really just drove home that she needed to tell him the truth. "Ron, I really need to talk to you. Now," she said as she stood and led the way out of the Great Hall, leaving Ginny looking at them strangely as they left.

She moved through the castle, hoping they could be as far away from the rest of the students as possible. She finally heard Ron sigh and turned to look at him. "Problem?"

 

"Why are we going to the opposite side of the school?"

 

She looked to Harry and frowned. "It's important and I don't want anyone to overhear," she said as she continued walking and found an empty and very unused classroom. After they entered behind her, she locked the door and put every Silencing Spell she knew on the room. Harry took a seat on a nearby desk, ignoring the dust that had settled on it. He knew what was coming and he knew it was going to be a nasty piece of business he was going to witness. She frowned. "Ron, maybe you should have a seat." He shrugged and took the desk beside the one Harry was sitting on as Hermione began pacing. She bit her lip and stopped pacing and looked at her best friends.

 

"Here's the thing. There's no easy way to tell you this." Her frown deepened. "I've been seeing Malfoy."

 

The room was completely silent as Hermione looked at Harry who was staring at Ron. She was actually afraid to look at the redhead. "When you say seeing Malfoy..." he started.

 

She sighed. "I've been with him for a few months now."

 

She finally looked at Ron and his expression was blank and she grew worried when he didn't blink for several minutes. "Harry?"

 

Harry sighed. "Ron? Did you hear Hermione?"

 

He shook his head. "I must have misheard you because I would almost swear that you said you were in a relationship with Malfoy, and I know that can't be true because you hate him. We," he said gesturing to all three of them, "hate him."

 

She took a deep breath. "Let me explain. You see, the Malfoy family is made up of male Veelas. They're rare anyway, but they exist in the Malfoy line, and Draco..."

 

"Wait,  _ Draco _ ?"

 

"Let me finish, please," she pleaded. He was silent, signaling that he was going to give her the chance to explain herself, which she really wasn't expecting him to do. "So, he's a male Veela and all males have one mate. I'm Malfoy's."

 

Ron shook his head. "Still not making a whole lot of sense."

 

"You see, I'm Malfoy's mate. The one he's destined for."

 

He shook his head. "You believe him?"

 

She sighed. "No. I didn't. But...I feel it, Ron. I feel the bond. You don't think I would really take his word for what he said, do you? I've done the research. I've read all the books. I've spent time with him and...I feel it, Ron. I spent Christmas with him..."

 

"You spent Christmas with him? How? How did his father not kill you?!"

 

She bit her lip. "Lucius was there. I was at Malfoy Manor."

 

"Dad was there, he didn't see you."

 

"They hid me. No one knows, Ron. You, Harry, Padma, Dumbledore, Snape, my parents, and him. His father is spying for Dumbledore." She moved closer to him. "Don't you think that if this was just a trick that his father wouldn't be doing what he's doing? They've turned their lives upside down to help us, to help Harry." She sighed. "And I haven't told you because I've been so afraid you wouldn't be my friend. That you would hate me." She closed her eyes. "I don't want you to hate me," she said as she felt the tears start falling down her face. "I really have no choice."

 

He was quiet and looked over at Harry. "How long have you known?"

 

Harry sighed. "Since the week after we came back."

 

He shook his head. "So, I'm supposed to believe that Lucius Malfoy is aiding Dumbledore?"

 

She frowned and swiped at her eyes. "He is." She sighed. "He sends Draco letters to give to Dumbledore."

 

He folded his arms over his chest. "You're being played."

 

She tilted her head. "Didn't you listen? He's a Veela. I'm his mate! The fight you had with him...he felt our bond was threatened by you!" She sighed. "And it was. You are one of my best friends and I wanted so badly for something to work between us because it would be simple. But this is anything but simple, Ron. It has turned my world upside down to find out that my future isn't my own. I have no choice."

 

"And if you did?"

 

She sat on a chair and sighed. "Do you think I would pick this? That I would choose something so complicated? Draco made my life miserable the first few years. I hated him, Ron. Part of me still hates him, especially since I'm trapped into this. But, I trust that what he says about this is true. I feel the bond. Right now, I feel his anger at being accused of hurting me."

 

"So, he didn't have anything to do with your attack," he said softly, finally acknowledging that what she was saying could be true.

 

She shook her head. "No. He's been trying to help Dumbledore figure out who did it."

 

"How does Padma know before I do?"

 

She leaned back in her chair. "She figured it out and questioned him."

 

"And he told her?"

 

He shrugged. "He feels he can trust her. And it helps if he needs her to cover for us."

 

Ron frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

 

"Because you need to know. I've been putting it off. And...I didn't want you to find out like Harry."

 

Ron looked at Harry, "How did you find out?"

 

Hermione blushed and Harry looked to Ron. "I was waiting up for her to help me with homework and started thinking that it was unlike her to be late. Every horrible scenario started to occur to me, so I went and grabbed the Map and I saw she was in his room. I thought he was hurting her. I grabbed my cloak and went down there to help her and when I got there she opened the door and..."

 

"And?" he prodded and Harry looked at Hermione whose face was extremely red.

 

"And he saw Draco and me kissing in the doorway."

 

Ron made a face. "Yes, I prefer this way to that." He looked at Harry. "What did you do?"

 

"I confronted her when we got back to the Common Room and she told me everything she just told you. Although, I didn't know that Padma knew."

 

Hermione looked at Ron. "Do you hate me?"

 

He was quiet and shook his head. "But I also don't like you at the moment. You should have told me sooner." He looked to Harry. "You, too."

 

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't my secret to tell."

 

He huffed out an agitated breath. "So, you brought me all this way because you thought that I would fly off the handle? Create a scene?"

 

She nodded. "Yes. I'm actually surprised that you haven't."

 

He dropped his hands to his lap and stared at the floor. "Believe me, I would like nothing more than to scream at you."

 

She sighed. "Then why aren't you?"

 

He shrugged and stared at the floor. "Shock, I suppose. I knew he fancied you. You'd think someone like him would be better at hiding his feelings, but I knew something was off. He was far too interested in what you were doing." He sighed. "So, I feel like there's more. Is there more?"

 

She shook her head. "Not at the moment. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

 

He nodded. "So am I." He made a face. "You haven't shagged him have you?"

 

Harry grimaced as well, and then Hermione shook her head. "No. There has been no shagging."

 

Ron frowned. "That part you can feel free to leave out."

 

She couldn't help but smile. "I wouldn't share that with either of you."

 

Harry sighed. "So, I think we'd better get back to everyone else."

 

Hermione nodded. "Ron, I really am sorry."

 

He shook his head. "Don't. I will never like Malfoy. Ever. And, understand, that bond or no bond, should he hurt you, I'll kill him."

 

She sighed and nodded. She removed the spells from the room and followed her two friends out. Having told Ron she felt like a huge weight had been lifted. In fact, she was quite happy about the fact that her initial fear, that Ron would overreact to everything and never speak to her again, had been unfair. But as she felt Draco's anger and frustration through their bond, she was once again reminded that just because Ron knew, didn't mean the hard part was over.

 

*~*

 

Draco sat in a room across from two Aurors. They'd been asking him questions for the last hour only for him to say nothing. His father had always stressed the value of holding one's tongue when the situation called for it. He felt this was one such occasion. The door to the room opened and Dumbledore, Narcissa, and the family barrister, Mister Cottingham entered the room. "This interrogation will cease until I've had a chance to speak with my client alone."

 

The two Aurors gave the man a withering look as they stood and followed Dumbledore out of the room. Narcissa hugged Draco as he stood to greet her. Mister Cottingham took a seat across from the table. "Now, Draco, tell me what's happened," he said as both Draco and Narcissa were seated once more.

 

Draco filled in not only the story about Hermione being attacked by Blaise and Pansy but also they're trying to pin him as the mastermind. Mister Cottingham listened throughout and then said something that surprised Draco. "And your relationship with Miss Granger. How far does it go?"

 

He raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

 

"Draco, these are very serious charges they are going to bring against you. I need to know everything, and I mean everything. My contract with your family prohibits me from divulging any of your secrets. So, tell me about your relationship with Miss Granger."

 

"We're together."

 

Narcissa for her part remained silent. Mister Cottingham looked to her. "You know about this relationship?"

 

"I do. As does Lucius."

 

Mister Cottingham nodded. "I see. You'll not say a word. Should any of this get out, your family would be in great danger. You will not answer one of the Aurors' questions, but let me do the talking, no matter what they say. Understood?"

 

Draco nodded and Mister Cottingham stood and opened the door. "Gentlemen, I believe we're ready to continue." The two Aurors and Dumbledore entered the room.

 

"I would first like to know what evidence you have against my client in regards to this case?"

 

"His accomplices named him."

 

He tilted his head and removed a file from his briefcase. "Ah, yes, Mister Blaise Zabini and a Miss Pansy Parkinson. I understand that Miss Granger admits, herself, that she heard a female voice casting a curse on her? We'll assume that's Miss Parkinson. Now, what is it you believe Draco has done?"

 

"He planned the entire thing," one of them chimed.

 

Mister Cottingham tilted his head. "Other than two people who are obviously guilty, as unlike my client they have yet to deny being involved, what other evidence do you have?"

 

"Their history is colored with violence against one another."

 

"So, you have no physical evidence?"

 

They looked to one another, then Dumbledore. "He is a Malfoy."

 

"I see," he said, then packed his things into his briefcase. "Gentlemen, in order to prevent me from filing a case for wrongful arrest against the Ministry, and the two of you in particular, I would suggest that you allow my client to go back to school with your sincerest apologies. You have no evidence against him that would stand up in the Wizengmont, you have the word of two people who have yet to deny their own involvement in this attack, and I will get a written statement from Miss Padma Patil that will describe exactly where Draco was that day."

 

Draco couldn't help but smile at the hopeless look on their faces as they turned to look at Dumbledore. He nodded at them. "Very well," Dumbledore said. "But, to ensure that Draco stays out of trouble, he will meet with me twice a week until the end of the term. Is that agreeable to everyone?"

 

When Mister Cottingham looked to Draco he gave a slight nod and Mister Cottingham nodded as well. "That will do."

 

The Aurors and Dumbledore left once more. Draco stood and shook hands with Mister Cottingham. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome. Stay out of trouble. And watch out for the members of your house. When you return to school and Parkinson and Zabini do not, you'll have a target on your back. Be aware."

 

He nodded and watched him leave. Narcissa gave Draco a hug and he sighed. "Any word from Father?"

 

"Only through our bond," she patted him on the cheek. "Be careful, Draco. Mister Cottingham is right. Someone will come to seek revenge for Pansy and Blaise and many people will think that you were released unjustly and let them take the fall."

 

He nodded. "I'll be cautious."

 

She smiled. "I know. You're a smart boy." She sighed. "Give my regards to Hermione," she said before she turned and left the room. Draco entered the hallway and found Dumbledore waiting for him. "Mister Malfoy. Shall we return?"

 

Draco nodded. "The sooner the better."

 

*~*

 

Ginny entered the library and found Harry, Ron, and Hermione all seated at a table. She quickly joined them and noisily dropped her books onto the surface causing a stern look from Madam Pince and Hermione. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, then turned back to the three. "He's back!" she whispered loudly.

 

Ron furrowed his brow. "What are you on about?"

 

Ginny huffed out a breath and leaned over the table so the three of them could hear her. "Malfoy! I just saw him walking down the corridor towards the Head Boy's room."

 

Harry looked to his three friends, then Ginny. "You mean they released him?"

 

Ron scowled. "Figures."

 

Hermione frowned. "Obviously they couldn't find anything to say he was involved." Ginny shrugged and Hermione looked at her friends. "Let's not talk about it."

 

Harry nodded and looked at Ron. "Oy, what time is it?"

 

Ron checked his watch. "Nearly eight. Let's skive off and go play chess."

 

Hermione whipped her head to Ron. "Did you say eight?" He nodded. She began loading her books up quickly. "Bollocks!"

 

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

 

"I have to tutor a Ravenclaw this evening...at eight."

 

Ron rolled his eyes. "All work and no play makes Hermione a dull girl."

 

She shoved at him. "Shush. You'd feel differently if it was you I was supposed to be tutoring."

 

"Only, you won't tutor me."

 

She put her hands on her hips as she stood. "Ronald, tutor means 'to teach or instruct' not 'do someone else's work'," she said as she shoved the last book into her bag and walked away from the table.

 

Ginny took Hermione's abandoned seat. "Are you really going to play chess?"

 

Ron shrugged. "Anything is better than hanging around here all night," he said as he began packing his things up as well. "Come on, let's go back to the common room."

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco returns from interrogation. Things go next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kim for reading over this as I wanted to get it out very fast since it had been so long since my last update!

Hermione tried not to look as if she was running through the halls. It would be unseemly for a prefect to be seen in such a hurried state so late at night, especially so far away from one's common room. Instead, she had a different destination. She had to see Draco, to confirm with her own eyes that he was back in the castle, where he belonged.

 

She turned down the corridor to his room and approached the door slowly, trying to slow her thumping heart as it raced wildly at the thought of seeing him. She muttered the word to the portrait and stepped inside. The room was mostly dark save for the light from the fire. She noticed his robe lying on the back of one of the chairs, his shoes discarded in the middle of the floor, and his bag sitting beside them. The door to his bedroom was slightly ajar and she walked forward and saw him with his back to her, unbuttoning his shirt. She moved slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist, at which they both released a sigh of relief.

 

His hands covered hers as she pressed her head against his shoulder blade. "It's highly dangerous for you to come running here so soon after my return," he said before he turned and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her hairline and smiled. "But it's very welcome," he said as he squeezed her a bit.

 

She looked up at him and smiled. "Are you alright?"

 

He nodded. "I'm fine."

 

"What did they say? What happened? Tell me everything," she said as she moved away from him. Settling herself on the bed, she couldn't help but notice his shirt was partially unbuttoned which gave her an excellent view of pale flesh to examine as he talked.

 

"Well, Pansy and Blaise are the ones that attacked you. They confirmed it to me this morning before we were ever pulled away."

 

"So, why were you taken in?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

 

"I'm getting to that. They pulled us all up to Dumbledore's office with the intention that Dumbledore was going to pin me as the mastermind in hopes of fishing out whoever had really done it, and to make me look loyal to the cause." He sat on the bed in front of her and took a deep breath before he continued, "So when they got to Blaise and Pansy, they announced that I had planned all of it. Dumbledore had no choice but to let the Aurors interrogate me. But since I'm still a student, he insisted that my mother is notified, who then sent word to our barrister. Needless to say, when he arrived, he starting throwing anvils into their 'evidence' and they had no choice but to let me go." He tilted his head at her. "Dumbledore did, however, manage to arrange it with everyone in the room that I would have weekly meetings with him, which would help cover me having to see him."

 

She took his hand in hers and shook her head. "I hate this all happened to you."

 

He frowned. "I fear the worst is yet to come." He sighed and looked out his window. "My house won't be very happy that Pansy and Blaise are still in Azkaban while I'm free," he said as he looked back at her. "And I'm sure their parents will have something to say about it as well."

 

She shook her head. "But you didn't do anything wrong."

 

"But I should be willing to take the brunt of this to prove my loyalty to the Dark Lord. Instead, they'll all think I ratted out Blaise and Pansy."

 

She folded her arms over her chest. "But they have Padma stating that you were with her when 

 

I was attacked."

 

He nodded. "But that doesn't mean that it wasn't planned ahead of time." He brushed a hand over her head. "Love, I'm ready for what's coming. You just have to remember that…you're supposed to hate me in public, which means you would not take up for me for any reason."

 

She huffed out a breath. "This is all so stupid."

 

"We drew our lots when we entered the school. You became friends with Potter while I became his adversary. If we weren't mates, it would still be that way." He frowned and shook his head. "It's amazing to think that a year ago I still hated you. I mean, I thought about shagging you, because you were a female, but it never went beyond a fleeting thought, you know? And now, I find myself completely…taken with you and I can't be bothered to be upset about it."

 

She smiled and looked at the bed. "You fancy me, huh?"

 

He nodded. "You know I do."

 

"Would you like for me to welcome you back?"

 

He smirked and reached over to remove her shoes. "Yes, I'd like that very much. After all, I have been through quite the ordeal," he said, his movements slow and his eyes were burning through her.

 

She gasped at the look in his eyes, completely predatory, as he dropped her socks to the floor. "Well, then I think you should be rewarded for the courage you've shown in the face of such…evils."

 

He slid his hands up her bare thighs and beneath her skirt. "Is this a physical award? One we can enjoy together?" he asked as he leaned her back against the pillows, his lips moving over her earlobe.

 

She moaned appreciatively as his fingers found her center. "Yes," she said as she thrust against his questing fingers. She felt the familiar tug of their bond, the affection that they felt for one another passing between them as she grasped his face and pulled his lips back to hers. She sighed against his lips and pushed him back a little. "Ask me," she whispered.

 

He blinked at her a few moments, and she could see the confusion etched across his face, but she watched as the realization of what she was offering sank in. His eyes changed from silver on white to silver on black, and his normal features gave way to something else, something almost bird-like, but she figured she might have been mistaken as it disappeared almost as quickly as it showed up. When he spoke, his voice sounded different, as if it were two different pitches at the same time: one a higher register and the other a low baritone that shook her to her core. "Do you accept me?"

 

She was fascinated by the change in him, not just the physical, but also the humming along their Veela bond as he awaited her answer.

 

She nodded. "Yes, I accept you," she said softly. And just like that, the Draco she knew was back, smiling down at her. She wondered if he was even conscious of the changes that he went through, brief as they were.

 

"You know what happens now, right? We can't go back," he said softly.

 

She nodded and started working on the buttons of his shirt. "I know. I think it's best if we move forward," she whispered.

 

He unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of her blouse and pulled it over her head, then quickly helped her slip out of her skirt. He seemed to be taking her all in as she finally reached the last of the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He tossed it to the floor and they both watched her hands as they moved over his belt. He leaned forward and kissed her, wanting to convey to her that he understood the gift she was giving him. He slid his hands over her rib cage then up to the front clasp of her bra. He broke the kiss as he released the clasp, then moved his lips over her jaw, down her throat and slid them along her skin until he reached her breasts. She sat up momentarily and slipped her arms from the straps and tossed it to the floor as his tongue flicked over the tip, causing her to moan.

 

The gravity of the situation wasn't lost on her. By the end of the night, she would no longer be a virgin and she would be irrevocably linked to him forever. As she stared at the top of his blond head as he descended lower, she was both terrified and elated at the prospect. She loved him and wanted this, but there was a part of her that was scared to think that she was going to be tied to him forever, with no prospect of ever having the chance to be with anyone else. It wasn't that she even could entertain the thought of being with someone else, but the idea that she had no choice in the matter scared her.

 

He slid her knickers down her legs and tossed them to the floor, leaving her naked in front of him. He slid his hands slowly over her inner thighs, Hermione shivering in response to the caress. He placed a kiss on her knee, the top of her thigh, her hip, and right above her pubic hair. She felt his breath blow gently against her skin and she moaned in response, her breath coming in near pants as she waited with anticipation for him to do more.

 

Draco leaned forward and swiped at her folds, Hermione arching off the bed in response. She ran her fingers through his blond hair as he spread her open before him and flicked her clit with his tongue. "Gods! Draco," she groaned, throwing her head back as waves of pleasure moved through her. He slipped a finger inside her and removed his mouth from her and used his thumb to run circles around the bundle of nerves. She felt his lips on her inner thigh and sighed softly before she felt his teeth break the skin. She cried out in both pain and pleasure as he added another finger inside her. She felt tears sliding from her eyes as the pain of the bite moved through her.

 

She realized, as she felt it coursing through her veins, that it wasn't pain, but magic; a deep, ancient magic that was being molded to her very soul, claiming her forever as his. She could feel it moving, sliding down to her toes and up through her abdomen, her chest, her arms, fingers, neck, and blushed as she felt the heat of it reach her face. She moaned as his lips closed over her clit once more and she came, her hands bunching the blanket beneath her, as her hips thrust up to meet his tongue.

 

He slowly removed his fingers from inside her and slid up her body. He leaned forward and kissed her and Hermione's eyes widened a bit at the taste of not only her but of blood. She didn't know why she was so surprised. He'd just used his teeth to break her flesh; she knew there would have to be blood. But the thought that Draco, the very proud pureblood, was not only her mate but had her 'dirty' blood in his mouth caused her a moment's pause. He pulled away and placed a kiss on her nose. "Did I hurt you?" he asked softly.

 

She shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle," she said as she moved her hands over his shoulders, chest, and then his sides. "I suppose," she started, and tried to find the right words, "I suppose it's my turn, now."

 

He sighed. "I wish you didn't have to, but..."

 

She nodded. "I know. It's alright. I'm just nervous," she said with a deep breath.

 

He smiled warmly at her. "Just...we'll go slow, alright? You set the pace," he said as he shoved his pants and boxers to his ankles and then kicked them off. She felt his erection brush against her stomach and she smiled at the hiss he released at the contact.

 

She shoved him onto his back and moved her hands over his chest. He moved his hand over her thigh. The little gesture helped to settle her a bit. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a wave of calmness wash over her and placed a kiss at the hollow of his throat. She moved on the bed to settle between his legs then began sliding kisses along his flesh. She kept thinking that this was just like every other time they'd been in this sort of situation, that this was no different. She knew it was a lie, but she hoped the thought would calm her.

 

Draco watched as she kissed the contours of his body, and tried to remind himself that he couldn't rush her, no matter how badly he wanted to. He was anxious, amazed that he wasn't shaking from the force of his need for her. He did shiver, however, when her hand moved over his cock. He thrust slightly, unable to hold off his body's response to her gentle touch. She bypassed his erection, instead, she moved her lips over the place where leg and hip met, causing him to groan, never realizing that that was a particularly sensitive spot.

 

Hermione felt emboldened by his reaction to her touch. She moved her lips over his thigh, the slight hair there tickling her nose and chin as she moved to his inner thigh. She wondered how she would know the place to bite when she suddenly moved her lips over a spot that caused  _ her _ to shiver. And without realizing what she was doing, feeling some unseen force urge her on, her hand stroked his cock as her teeth sank into his flesh. He groaned in response and trembled beneath her. She stilled her hand and sat back to look at him. Any sort of animosity or residual hatred she felt for him floated away and she took a deep breath, feeling lighter in the wake of it. She moved over him as her lips sought out his, wanting to convey what she was feeling in the only way she knew how.

 

As their lips moved together, he rolled her onto her back and his lips moved over her jaw. "Now," she whispered.

 

He looked at her with hooded eyes as he sat back a bit. "Let me know if I hurt you," he said softly as he took his erection in hand and brushed it over her folds before he pushed just the head inside. Hermione gasped at the intrusion, her body stiffening in response and her eyes closed tight. She willed herself to relax, and after several deep breaths, she opened her eyes to find Draco watching her, the strain from refraining evident on his face. She nodded slightly, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders as he slid deeper, a groan escaping his lips at being engulfed inside her.

 

She took several deep breaths as he slipped deeper, a sound resembling a growl escaping his lips. "You okay?" he asked as he looked down at her.

 

She nodded. "You can move," she said, noticing that he was staying very still.

 

He released a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in as he thrust deeper, both of them crying out as he was fully encased in her warmth. She felt tears slide over her cheeks at the sensation of being stretched and filled. He slid back then forward again, and Hermione squeaked in response.

 

"Did you just squeak?" he asked with a bit of a laugh.

 

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him and shrugged. "Did I?"

 

He chuckled and nodded. "That's a first."

 

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, with a bit of a chuckle of her own.

 

He smiled at her. "I never pictured you as a squeaker."

 

"Stop poking fun," she said as she slapped him playfully on the arm.

 

He moved to his elbows and leaned forward to kiss her. She pulled away from the kiss. "You're on my hair," she said as she tried to get the mass of curls from beneath his elbow. She lifted her head for a moment and bumped her forehead against his chin.

 

"Ow," he said and tilted his head as he watched her gather her hair in a twist and place it beneath her head. She settled back against the pillows once more as he watched her with an amused expression. "Comfortable now?"

 

She smiled. "I'm better than I was, at any rate. You?"

 

He nodded and kissed her on the nose. "You ready to continue?"

 

"If I squeak again are you going to make fun of me?"

 

He was quiet for a moment, then grinned. "I'll wait until we're done if you like."

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do I put up with you?"

 

He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue stroking over hers as he thrust into her once more. She gasped against his lips and clutched at his shoulders. His thrusts were slow and deep as he moved one of his hands down her side, over her hip and to her thigh where he hitched it higher. He sped up his thrusts, the pain from before ebbing and giving way to the sensation of being stretched. He gave a few more thrusts before he stiffened on top of her and she watched his expression as he came. She'd heard from a few of the girls that they didn't have an orgasm their first time, as it hurt too much for them to get over that quickly, and she found that she was the same in that respect. She wasn't disappointed, but she was greatly looking forward to it not hurting so she could enjoy it as much as he had.

 

He slowly lowered himself on top of her and leaned forward to kiss her. When he broke the kiss, he stared at her for a moment. "Am I crushing you?" he asked.

 

She nodded and when he started to roll off her, she held him to her. "I wasn't complaining about it," she said softly. "I like you right here."

 

He smiled and kissed her chin and then her neck until he found her pulse and nibbled on it. She found she liked this part a lot. The sleepy look he had on his face, the lethargy she felt in her bones and muscles, and the complete and total love she had for him were all overwhelming her. She felt safe, content, and wondered at the situation. She was no longer a virgin. She was, now, truly mated to Draco Malfoy. She was truly happy.

 

It was an hour before she moved from his arms and began to get dressed. Draco reached for his wand and cast the Contraception Spell on her while she slid her underwear and bra back on. He remained sitting on his bed, naked, as he watched her. "I wish you didn't have to go," he said as he sat up and watched her bend over to pull her skirt up.

 

"Stop looking at my bum," she said before she turned to face him, her hands on her hips. "I wish I didn't have to either, but I think my housemates would get suspicious if I didn't come back."

 

He nodded. "I'll be glad when this bloody war is over and we don't have to hide anymore."

 

She tilted her head. "At the moment, it's probably good that we have to hide it, otherwise people would be very interested in me missing and you having your own private room."

 

He smirked. "True. The whole school would think I corrupted you."

 

"Which you have," she said as she pulled her shirt on and redid the top buttons. "Not that I'm complaining."

 

He stood, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "I would hope not."

 

She blushed as she felt his erection brushing against her stomach. "Draco, I have to get back to the tower," she pleaded. "And…I could use a bath. I'm very sore."

 

He frowned. "Sorry about that."

 

"It's alright," she said as she leaned up and kissed him briefly before she pulled her tie on and used her wand to tie it for her. She finished dressing and looked at Draco who was once more sitting on the bed, only now he had a pillow sitting across his lap. "So, how do I look?"

 

"Shaggable," he answered quickly.

 

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, I meant…do I look like I've been shagged?" He laughed and shook his head in response.

 

"You sure are laughing a lot tonight."

 

"I'm happy. What can I say?"

 

She moved over and sat beside him on the bed. "Me too." She wrapped her arms around him. "You think it will stop being awkward?"

 

He smiled into her hair and placed a kiss on her temple. "Yes. But you should get going before I decide to keep you here all night."

 

She nodded and stood. "Alright." She gave him one last kiss and whispered, "Thank you for…well, for being patient and for helping me relax during…"

 

He put his hands on her hips. "I love you," he said softly, the look in his eyes caused her to shiver.

 

She sighed. "See, you say things like that and it makes me not want to leave," she said as she leaned down to kiss him again. "I love you, too. I have to go," she said as she pulled away, grabbed her bag, and left.

 

"What time is Hermione supposed to be back?" Ginny asked.

 

Harry cast a look at Ron, then looked at Ginny. "No idea. Until she feels like the person she's tutoring learned what they were supposed to, I guess."

 

She huffed out a breath and looked at the two boys as they continued to play chess. "It's been three hours," she whispered. "It's just not like her to be out this long. Maybe you should check the map, Harry."

 

Harry stiffened for a moment, then looked at Ginny again. "No, I'm sure she's fine. You know Hermione. Once she gets to teaching someone something it's hard to get her to stop."

 

"But after her attack, how can you be so sure."

 

"Gin, they got her attackers. Blaise and Pansy are gone, right?"

 

"How do we know that they got the right people?"

 

The portrait opened and Hermione walked in and Ginny looked over at her. She stood abruptly and her eyes widened. She grabbed Hermione by the arm and began pulling her past the boys. "Ginny, what are you doing?"

 

"You need to come with me, now," she insisted as she pulled her up to the girl's lavatory.

 

Once they were inside, Hermione dropped her bag and whirled on the other girl. "What are you on about?"

 

She turned Hermione to face the mirror and pulled her hair back to show her the purpling mark over her pulse point. Hermione groaned and wondered if Draco really hadn't seen it or if he was trying to send a message to other boys that she was taken. "Bugger," she said as she examined it.

 

_ Looks like someone has a new extracurricular activity _ , the mirror taunted her. Ginny looked at Hermione and frowned. "Where have you really been?"

 

She sighed and looked at her friend and shook her head. "We can't discuss it here. I'll fill you in tomorrow, alright? You and I will find somewhere we can't be overheard and we'll discuss it then, but I'm just exhausted, I need a bath, and after that, I plan to go straight to bed."

 

Ginny frowned and removed her wand to get rid of the mark. "Fine. But you owe me an explanation."

 

Hermione nodded as she left the room, leaving Ginny staring at her retreating form. She went back downstairs with the two boys and took her seat once more. She wondered if they knew about Hermione's secret and decided that she was going to find out.

 

"I have to say I'm shocked," she said after she sat there a moment.

 

Ron looked over at her. "What are you on about? And what's with the way you hauled Hermione away?"

  
"I thought it best," she whispered, "that I get her somewhere to banish the little love bite on her neck before others noticed."

 

Harry looked over at her, then back at Ron. "Why would Hermione have one of those?"

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, you two, she told me and she told me you know."

 

Ron tilted his head at his sister, wise to her game. "Know what?"

 

"About her little boyfriend."

 

Harry smiled at Ron. "She's pretty good at this."

 

Ron nodded at Harry then smiled meanly at his sister. "We know you don't know because if you did know, you wouldn't be sitting here acting like this." He gave a fake yawn. "I'm tired of this. I'm going to bed," he said as he stood and patted Ginny on the head. She slapped him in the gut as he passed, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

 

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with Hermione?" she asked, her arms folded across her chest.

 

He shook his head. "No. It's not mine to tell. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you. Until then, it's none of your business."

 

Ginny huffed out a breath and grunted. "She's going to tell me tomorrow."

 

"If that's the case, why interrogate Ron and me?"

 

She sighed. "Because I don't like being the last to know. You're my boyfriend, and yet I always feel like the one who's left out. You, Hermione, and Ron have your own little clique and you…you don't tell me things or don't let me in on it. You turn to them before you turn to me, and it's just really irritating."

 

He frowned. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to. I guess the three of us have been friends for so long that it's just natural for me to go to them and vice versa." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I really am sorry."

 

She shook her head. "I just feel like you and I aren't as close as we could be."

 

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Alright, I get it. I'll do my best to include you from now on."

 

She stood and moved to sit on his lap. "You know, Harry, you can be really daft sometimes."

 

He tilted his head. "How is that?"

 

"You spent all night playing chess with Ron."

 

"Yeah," he said, still not seeing where she was going.

 

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "When we could have been in an abandoned classroom somewhere doing things that would just scandalize my poor brother."

 

He squeezed her a bit tighter and moved his hand over her knee. "You're right. I'm daft sometimes. Forgive me for my stupidity?"

 

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Maybe. I'll let you make it up to me tomorrow night," she said as she wiggled her bum over his lap before she stood.

 

He blinked a few times before he realized she was leaving. "You're just going to leave me like this?"

 

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. Serves you right for keeping secrets from your girlfriend," she teased as she began walking up the stairs. "Good night," she singsonged before she moved out of sight.

 

He sighed as he looked out the window. "Yep, I'm completely daft."

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Ginny helps to ease some of Hermione's nerves about her new intimate relationship with Draco. Lucius makes a huge discovery. Dumbledore makes huge plans for an alliance member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, I sort of forgot I needed to be posting these chapters. I've been working on this fic for 14 years, as I still have the last chapter to finish, but I want you to know that I do have a document that has some of it. And part of me feels a heavy reluctance to finish it because I fear of releasing Draco and Hermione as I've moved on to another fandom. However, Dramione showed me what true community is I will always cherish my time in the fandom and can never not reblog anything I see Dramione related. With that in mind, I will do better about getting these chapters posted here.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta, amethyst18! You're amazing and your comments crack me up :).
> 
> Please be kind with the Arthur stuff. I've read a lot of different things pertaining to the legend of Arthur, Merlin, and Excalibur. I hope that everyone likes this.

 

When Hermione awoke that morning, it took everything in her not to just lie in bed all day and enjoy the warmth of his affection passing through their bond. It was amazing to her to be able to not only know that Draco loved her, but to feel it firsthand. She was sure she had gone through school most of the day with a stupid smile on her face. She couldn't explain it to anyone. She was simply happy. It was a combination of things, though. It was Draco's affection for her, but also her love for him which seemed to nearly overwhelm her at times. It amazed her how instantaneous the change occurred.

 

Hermione had only seen Draco in passing the following day. Every time she was in the Great Hall, she would scan the Slytherin table only to find him not among his peers. She saw him in the hall between classes, but he had yet to sit down to a meal with his house. This caused her a bit of worry, but every time she began to feel anxiety, she could feel Draco tug on their bond and soothe her. She really liked that part of being mated to him.

 

After her reading, however, she had found that all the books seemed to agree on one thing: that any resentment, dislike, or even hatred that the mate feels for the male Veela disappears once the bond is completely sealed. She found that to be true. It actually made her feel better, lighter, to know she couldn't find it in herself to dislike him.

 

She was startled from her thoughts by a knock at the door of her shared dormitory. She bid the person enter and turned to find Ginny. "So, how was your day?"

 

Hermione had forgotten that she was supposed to talk to Ginny and tell her about her relationship with Draco. But as she thought about it, a female perspective would be nice. "Good. Yours?"

 

Ginny nodded. "Fine. Are we going to tiptoe around it or should we just start talking?"

 

Hermione sat on her bed and gestured to the end of it for Ginny to take a seat. She put a locking charm on the door and used a spell to seal the room from someone else listening to them. "I have to be really careful," she said as she tucked her wand back into her robe. "Let me start off by saying that anything said in this room can't leave it. Harry and Ron know, but I would prefer that this not be talked about outside of sealed rooms as a lot of people stand to lose everything."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "With a preface like that, I feel this is probably bigger than I even thought."

 

"Much bigger. The person I was with last night was Draco Malfoy."

 

Ginny furrowed her brow and held up a hand. "Hold on. You were with the boy suspected of masterminding the attack against you?"

 

"But he didn't," Hermione insisted. "Draco could never hurt me."

 

"He told you this?" Ginny asked skeptically.

 

She shook her head. "Let me continue. Draco comes from a long line of male Veelas. Even his father is a Veela. And male Veelas have a mate. I'm Draco's. It's been a long, hard fight to get where we are in our relationship, and I know, without a doubt in my mind, that Draco would never hurt me."

 

Ginny ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. "You just believed him?"

 

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not. You know me better than that. No, I feel it. I feel him if that makes sense. There's this connection where I can feel his emotions and he feels mine. It's grown stronger since last night."

 

"What happened last night?" Ginny questioned and Hermione blushed. Hermione thought the other girl's eyebrows would disappear into her hairline. "You slept with him?"

 

She nodded and bit her lip. It felt different having someone else say it out loud. Technically, there had been no sleeping, but in the general sense, that's what she had done. She'd had sex. She and Draco were now lovers. That had a very sobering effect. She didn't know why it felt so foreign to think of herself as someone's lover.

 

Ginny tilted her head. "How was it?"

 

Hermione sighed, a little relieved. This was the part she couldn't talk about with Harry and Ron, and it was one of the reasons she had decided to tell Ginny. "Awkward? I mean, it had a little bit of a ritual part to it, and there were some things about the Veela mating that wasn't in any of the books I had read, but everything else, I suppose, was pretty normal."

 

Ginny shook her head. "Come on, you can't tell me all of this and then not give me details," she said with a slight smile.

 

Hermione blushed furiously. "Well, there were parts that were really good."

 

"Like?"

 

Hermione looked at her hands. "Like…he's…very skilled with his tongue," she said before she covered her face in her hands briefly before looking at Ginny, who was grinning madly.

 

"And what were the bad parts?" Ginny asked.

 

She sighed. "Well, he was on my hair, and I bumped my head against his chin. I squeaked and he laughed, which sort of broke the tension a bit." She shrugged. "It was mostly good, though," she said with a smile.

 

Ginny tilted her head as she looked at her friend. "Good, it should be. What are you two going to do about Draco's family, though? I can't imagine Lucius would be very happy about this."

Hermione ran a hand through her curls and looked at her duvet. "He already knows. I spent part of Christmas with his family at the Manor."

 

Ginny couldn't hide her shock. "He knows?"

 

She nodded. "He, Lucius, has been aiding Dumbledore. That's the part that really can't get out, Gin. If someone were to find out…his family would be in great danger."

 

Ginny nodded. "Of course. But…you're sure you can trust him?"

 

Hermione nodded again. "Positive. Lucius and Narcissa were nothing but kind to me the whole time I was there."

 

Silence filled the room as Ginny mulled over what Hermione had just told her. "How long has Harry known?"

 

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Don't be angry with him. I swore him to secrecy. Even from Ron."

 

"How long, Hermione?"

 

"A few days after we got back from Christmas hols."

 

The redhead girl frowned. "Why didn't you tell Ron?"

 

"Harry found out before I was ready to tell anyone," she said, hoping she could lessen Ginny's anger at Harry. "He saw me in Malfoy's room on the map when I didn't come back until late one night, and he went to check on me to make sure I wasn't being hurt, and when he got there, he saw me kissing Malfoy before I left his room." She ran a hand through her hair nervously. "He confronted me when I got back and I told him everything."

 

"And how long has Ron known?"

 

"Since yesterday," Hermione admitted.

 

"He's been so calm," Ginny said, surprised.

 

Hermione nodded, a bit surprised by that, herself. "I know. It's been very strange. I think he's still in a bit of shock."

 

Ginny frowned. "You can trust me not to tell anyone," Ginny said softly. "I may wring Harry's neck for not telling me, but I won't say a word to anyone else."

 

"Don't be angry with Harry. I swore him to secrecy, Gin. I wouldn't even let him tell Ron. Don't hold this against him. I'm glad you know, though."

 

"Why is that?" Ginny questioned.

 

"While I can talk to Harry, I could never tell him any of the sex stuff," she answered. "Not that I want details, but have you and Harry…"

 

Ginny smirked. "What do you think?"

 

"I don't know. It's sort of hard for me to picture Harry as a sexual being."

 

Ginny chuckled. "I guess as close as the two of you are, it would be hard to picture him that way."

 

Hermione was silent for a moment. "You didn't answer my question," Hermione said softly.

 

She nodded. "Yes, Harry and I have had sex."

 

"Oh." Hermione stared at her duvet and refrained from asking questions, much as she wanted to.

 

"Our first time was a disaster," she said with a bit of a smile. "I understand the bit about Draco being on your hair. Harry did the same thing to me! Of course, then he went to adjust and somehow, I'm still unsure, he kneed me in the stomach and I elbowed him in the side of his head. Plus, we didn't have the luxury of a bed. Instead, it was beneath the Quidditch stands, and it was positively freezing outside, too."

 

Hermione frowned. "It gets better, right?"

 

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. Look, no one has a good first time. Fleur told me about her first time and I would have cried had it been me. I think it's just part of it, though. You have to have one really bad time in order to know that it gets better, or it should. I mean, is there ever a time in your life where you feel more vulnerable than at that moment?"

 

Hermione shook her head. "No, I suppose not."

 

Ginny smiled. "Don't worry. You and Draco will find your rhythm and probably have amazing sex."

 

Hermione smiled slightly at her friend. "Thanks."

 

She nodded and stood. "You ready to head down to dinner?"

 

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny out after she removed the wards on the room. She found she felt better after having spoken with Ginny. Her hope was that the next time she and Draco had sex that it would be better than the first. She supposed she might have had expectations that were too high, that she had hoped that it would be like in the romance novels her mother had. Instead, she wasn't prepared for the awkwardness or the vulnerability she'd felt during the act. Of course, she also hadn't really been prepared for the ritual that went along with it. But then, she didn't think a person could totally plan for that sort of thing.

*~*

Hermione carried her over-flowing bag with her down the corridor. She couldn't have given the excuse of studying if she didn't take her books with her. She slipped down the corridor to Draco's room, and as she reached the portrait, she said the password quickly and entered the room.

 

She had seen him briefly at dinner that evening where he'd sat by himself. It seemed that his House was blaming him for what happened with Blaise and Pansy. Truthfully, it was probably better in the long run if they cut off before the actual war picked up. She didn't know when that would be, but she knew it was inevitable.

 

She found Draco settled on his headboard, still in his uniform with a book on his lap. He looked up as she entered and smiled brightly. She dropped her bag beside the door and made her way over to the bed where she climbed onto it and sat beside him. "What are you reading?" she asked as she took the book from him.

 

"Book for my Charms essay. How did you know I needed a study break?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and took the book from her hand and set it on the table beside him.

 

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I guessed," she said with a smile. "I saw that your House is avoiding you."

 

He sighed. "Yeah. I expected it," he said sadly. "I'm sure they all assume that I let Blaise and Pansy take the fall for something I planned."

 

She frowned and ran her fingers over the knee of his pants. "I'm sorry."

 

He shrugged. "I'll live." He leaned down and placed several kisses along her ear. "How are you feeling?"

 

She turned and faced him. "I'm fine." They were quiet for a moment and then she blushed as she smiled. "It's still a little awkward, isn't it?"

 

He smiled and brushed his thumb over her chin. "A bit. But since you keep mentioning how awkward it is, I think it's lessening," he teased.

 

She sighed. "I'm just really nervous."

 

"Why are you nervous?" he questioned.

 

She frowned. "I don't want our relationship to be only about sex, and I'm afraid that now that we've done it that it can only _be_ about sex."

 

He furrowed his brow. "Hermione, I'm interested in you for more than just sex. You know that right?" When she nodded, he continued. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he said as he kissed the side of her head.

 

"It's not that I don't want to, Draco," she said as she moved to her knees and faced him. "I do. I'm just scared that this is going to change us."

 

He tilted his head at her before he spoke. "It is going to change us, though, Hermione. No relationship stands still forever. They evolve over time and change as the people themselves change. Let me give you a for instance. Would you say you are better friends with Potter now or when you were eleven?"

 

She sighed. "Now."

 

"And why is that? Because you've spent more time together, been through more. That's going to happen with us as well. Our relationship will continue to evolve and change just as you and I do. I'm not saying any of this to pressure you or anything of the sort, but I don't want you to be upset should our relationship change. And change isn't always a bad thing."

 

She sighed. "I suppose you're right."

 

He smiled. "Of course I am. You can't be right all the time. I have to have a moment for myself," he said as he rubbed his hand over her knee.

 

"Lucky for you I find intelligence to be sexy," Hermione said as she moved into his arms and laid her head against his chest. They were silent for a few moments, Hermione just listening to his heartbeat. "Thank you," she said softly.

 

"I don't know what you're thanking me for, but you're welcome all the same," he said as his fingers stroked through her hair.

 

She slid her leg over his hips and straddled his lap. "I'm thanking you because you seem to know just what to say to make me feel better."

 

He moved his hands around her waist and shifted beneath her, settling her over the bulge beneath his trousers. He smiled. "I do live to please you," he said with a chuckle.

 

She grinned. "Do you? Care to prove that?" she asked as she leaned forward and brushed her lips over his.

 

He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into a deeper kiss. "I'd love to. But, are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to feel like you have to. In fact, we can go back to doing what we did before if it would…" She leaned forward and cut him off with a kiss as she began to loosen his tie.

 

"I want you, Draco. I just don't want to lose what we have because we've moved to the next level."

 

He rolled her to her back and captured her hands in his and slowly slid them over her head. "I want you too, Hermione. So badly it hurts," he said as he brought both of her hands into one of his as he pinned them above her head. She arched beneath him as his other began drifting over her body. He slowly teased along her covered skin, skimming just along the edge of her bra before moving lower over her rib cage. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and thrust against him as his fingers found the hem of her skirt. She gasped as his warm touch settled along her thigh, finding that everywhere he touched was like electricity running beneath her skin.

 

"Kiss me," she whispered. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her, and her lips parted to allow his tongue entrance. They had hours in which to enjoy one another and Draco planned to make the most of it.

 

*~*

 

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Ginny said, as she leaned against Harry. They were currently seated in the Gryffindor Quidditch stands and she had been giving Harry a hard time since dinner.

 

"It wasn't my place, Gin. I would have told you and Ron, but I couldn't. It was for Hermione to decide who should know and who shouldn't."

 

She shook her head. "I still can't believe it, though. How can she trust Malfoy?"

 

Harry shrugged. "They've spent a lot of time together. And thinking back on it, I guess he was trying to show that he had changed. Remember before Christmas when he was as nice as Malfoy could be? Even taking points from his own house?" Ginny nodded. "Maybe he was trying to show Hermione that he had changed. Come to think of it, she defended him. It really bothered me at the time, but knowing what I know now that makes a lot of sense."

 

Ginny frowned. "Have you talked to him?"

 

"Why would I talk to him?" Harry asked, staring at her as if she had two heads.

 

Ginny turned to face Harry. "Because you're the closest thing she has to a brother. Someone should warn Malfoy that if he steps out of line then he's a dead man."

 

Harry shrugged. "I think that goes without saying. Especially since Ron knows."

 

"Speaking of, Hermione told me how he reacted."

 

Harry nodded. "Surprised the hell out of me, I'll tell you that. We took him to the opposite end of the castle in one of the old classrooms, and Hermione sealed it because she feared his reaction."

 

She frowned. "And he wasn't mad?"

 

He was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "Actually, I think he was more hurt than angry. But it's not like she has a choice. The decision wasn't her own at first, and now she's in love with the git."

 

"Do you think he's in denial?"

 

"Possibly, but he just seemed to accept it. That's not usually Ron's style, but I think the shock of the news added with the fact that he already knew something was up with Malfoy concerning Hermione, and he just seemed really resolute. He was still angry that she didn't tell him, but less so about the actual news. It really quieted his argument that Malfoy planned her attack."

 

Ginny tilted her head. "I wonder why Blaise and Pansy would just suddenly attack her like that. Pansy's never been one to get her hands dirty and Blaise has been low key his entire time here."

 

Harry frowned. "I don't know. Other than the fact that most of Slytherin house has ties to Death Eaters, I can't really give you a reason." He placed several kisses along her neck. "Are you still angry that I didn't tell you?"

 

She shook her head. "No. I should be, as you are _my_ boyfriend and you shouldn't keep secrets from me, but I know why you did. Much as I don't like it."

 

He sighed against her skin. "Again, I'm sorry."

 

She reached a hand up and patted his face. "You're forgiven." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Let's not talk about Hermione and Malfoy anymore."

 

Harry smiled. "No problem," he said as he returned her kiss.

 

*~*

 

Lucius looked up from the Runes book he was currently reading when Rodolphus joined him at the table once more, a book on Merlin in his hand. They were currently in search of the symbols on the map, looking as they had for months. Lucius hadn't been home since Christmas and he ached to see his wife, however, he never mentioned her to his companion. He couldn't allow him to see that he had any interest in her beyond that of a trophy wife, as he knew for a fact that Rodolphus felt that way about Bellatrix.

 

Lucius didn't see much to be proud of there.

 

Bellatrix looked nothing like Narcissa. Where Narcissa carried beauty and grace, Bellatrix was hard edges and craziness. Lucius knew that years in Azkaban had only made Bellatrix's already hard appearance roughen. Voldemort doted on her, even more so than he did Lucius, and he had to say that he was glad the Dark Lord had never taken interest in his wife.

 

"Anything?" Rodolphus asked.

 

Lucius pushed the book away, aggravated. "Nothing. It's been bloody months and these symbols are nowhere to be found," he hissed.

 

Rodolphus sighed. "It shouldn't be this hard to find it."

 

"Whatever 'it' is, they've hidden 'it' very well."

 

Rodolphus tilted his head as he looked at Lucius. "Any idea what it is that we're after?"

 

Lucius nodded at that. "Several. Merlin had several magical objects in his possession, however, none of them really stood out that would be so important."

 

"What if it was something related to someone Merlin was associated?"

 

Lucius stared at the book in front of him, something clicking in his head at a rune that had looked close to the one they were looking for. However, he had passed it off as not being the correct one. He looked up at Rodolphus and tilted his head. "What did you say?"

 

"An object that someone around him had used. That would still be rather powerful, correct?"

Lucius pulled one of the many books in the stack before him towards him and began flipping through the pages. He removed the sheet of parchment once more and examined the rune against the one in the book and realized that it was the same rune, only the ink on the parchment had run. It suddenly clicked to Lucius what they were looking for.

 

He placed the book on the table and pointed to the rune. "That's it. That's what we're looking for."

 

Rodolphus looked at the book and the translation of the rune. "Sword? We're looking for a sword?"

 

Lucius shook his head and began examining the books. "Not just any sword. We're looking for _the_ sword. _Excalibur_."

 

Rodolphus furrowed his brow. "But Merlin didn't use that object. His Muggle Arthur did."

 

Lucius looked at him. "But Merlin took him to the place to receive the sword from the lake." Lucius sighed. "Merlin was afraid that Arthur would fall in battle, so to keep that from happening, he took Arthur to a lake where the Lady of the Lake bestowed the sword on him. It's powerful. Even the scabbard the sword sat in is said to contain power as the person that wore it could not be made to bleed. I am confident this is it, Roddy."

 

Roddy looked to the book. "Any idea where it is?"

 

"Legend is that when Arthur lay dying, he gave it to one of his men to throw back into the lake."

 

"The original lake?" he questioned.

 

"Yes, and a hand was said to reach up and take it."

 

Rodolphus sighed and shrugged. "I don't know how this sword will help our Lord…"

 

"One of the legends is that the person who wields the sword again will lead an army to restore Britain to its glory," he said, a great deal of apprehension converging over him. He was lost as to how he would get this information to Draco to give to Dumbledore. He could only delay their progress for so long before Roddy began to get suspicious. He hoped he could convey what he needed to Narcissa to send to Draco.

 

Rodolphus tilted his head. "Any idea where this lake is?"

 

"Several. We'll check them all."

 

"How will we know when we have the right one?"

 

Lucius sighed. "I have a feeling we'll know. Let's go," he said as he stood, and he and Rodolphus left.

 

*~*

 

Dumbledore examined the letter that Draco had just handed to him. He was surprised to find that he had information given where Lucius was, but he knew that if anyone could get him word it would be the other man.

 

"Did you read this, Draco?"

 

"I did, sir. She addressed it directly to me, and it changed while I was holding it."

 

Dumbledore nodded. "I see," Dumbledore opened it and just read of a mother wishing she could see her son. Obviously, Narcissa had addressed it to her son to see, and not him. "It won't change in my hands, Draco."

 

He took the letter and held it up to Dumbledore, showing only one word. " _Excalibur_." Dumbledore frowned.

 

"The sword that belonged to Arthur," Draco said. "But why would the Dark Lord want a sword that belonged to a Muggle?"

 

Dumbledore moved around his desk. "It wasn't made by Muggles. It was gifted to him by the Lady of the Lake, whose true power we do not fully know. It is associated with Merlin, however, because of his relationship with Arthur."

 

Draco frowned as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. "What happens if the Dark Lord gets his hand on that sword?"

 

"Nothing good," he sighed. "Which only means we have to find it first, which I hope we will. I'm not sure how long Lucius will be able to keep his partner from becoming impatient."

 

Draco sighed. "I'm worried about my father."

 

Dumbledore nodded. "Understandable. Your father has put himself at great risk to assist us. Which is why I think you should send word to your mother to go somewhere safe. Should Lucius be found out, they might go after her to seek their revenge. You are protected by these walls, which is much more than I can say for her."

 

"Where would you have her go that her sister would not think to look? Couldn't she come here?"

 

Dumbledore sighed. "Under most circumstances, I would be able to find a position for someone, if I needed to, but _your_ mother, Lucius Malfoy's _wife_? That would be nearly impossible."

 

Draco shook his head. "I can't lose my parents," he said softly.

 

"We'll do everything in our power to make sure that doesn't happen. I may have an alternative, however. Allow me to think about it for a day, and I'll see if I can't give you something."

 

Draco nodded and sighed. "Alright."

 

Dumbledore gave Draco a small smile. "I will do everything in my power to protect your family, Draco. I hope you believe that."

 

Draco sighed and finally gave a nod. "A year ago, I wouldn't have put much stock into it. But…I know better, now."

 

"Glad to hear it. I believe your first class of the day is Potions?"

 

Draco nodded and stood. "It is, sir."

 

"Very well. I'll contact you tomorrow about what we should do for your mother."

 

Draco moved to the staircase and started down towards his class as Dumbledore moved to the hearth and tossed Floo powder inside. "The Burrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Excalibur stuff from this chapter was taken from the wiki about the sword and legend.


End file.
